Love Will Persevere
by fourstarfiction
Summary: With the Inquisition disbanded, Lavellan's next mission is clear. Accompanied by her companions, she must head to Tevinter with her remaining forces to stop Solas from tearing down the Veil. She must stop her love, the Dread Wolf, from entering the Fade and in the process change his heart as well. (Post Trespasser)
1. (Prologue) Trespasser

**A/N:** This is a prologue I wrote for Love will Persevere, covering some events in Trespasser and adding my own, mainly reworking the discussion Solas and Lavellan have at the end. It's basically how I _wish_ their conversation played out. I may also be reworking some chapters from Love Will Persevere so I add more from Solas and Lavellan's past. It may turn into a reworking or a new story all together. I need an excuse to write more Solavellan stuff!

 **Trespasser**

Valla raced through the Crossroads with Blackwall, Iron Bull, and Cole close behind. They had gone through so many eluvians Valla could no longer tell where in the Crossroads they were. The shattered elven towers and ancient paintings were beginning to blur together, and having finished fighting off another wave of hostile Qunari, navigation was the furthest thing from their minds. Growing weary, their pace began to slow as they trudged up another set of stairs.

"Why did those Qunari attack the Inquisition on sight?" Valla asked.

"Hmm." Iron Bull scratched his chin, "My people never act without orders. A commander in the Qun must have given them."

Blackwall looked alarmed, "Are you saying the entire Qunari nation wants us dead?"

"Who knows?" Iron Bull shrugged, "It's times like this I wish I hadn't burned all my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath."

"Well then," Valla said jokingly, "Who wants to tell Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen that we are probably at war with the Qunari now? Anyone?" she groaned, "They are going to kill me."

Iron Bull let out a frustrated grunt. "This doesn't make any sense! My people have no reason to go to war with us! They have left the South alone for so long and things are finally getting back to normal. Why now?"

"I take it going to war against your countrymen is the last thing you want to do." Blackwall inquired.

"It would not end well for anyone." Bull's voice filled with dread, "Believe me."

A mural on the tower wall caught Valla's attention. In the style of the ancient elves, it depicted an man wearing a wolfskin, the beast's head covering his face. With an outstretched hand, the man appeared to be removing the vallaslin from freed elves. She could not take her eyes from it.

"That's Fen'Harel...removing Dalish vallaslin?" Without thinking Valla raised her hand, tracing the invisible lines where her own markings once were. Her voice was solemn, "Solas said they were used to mark slaves."

"Ar lasa mala revas." Cole said quietly, "You are free."

The phrase stung in Valla's ears. She did not need to be reminded of the last time she heard those words. "Cole, please don't-"

His gaze remained fixed on Valla. Though she was accustomed to Cole's curious manner of speaking, his face was more telling, as if he knew something he could not admit.

"You are so beautiful."

Valla's eyes widened as the thought dawned on her. She turned back to the painting, focusing on the image of Fen'Harel, trying desperately to see through his mask. If everything she had been taught about her people's history was wrong... "It couldn't be." her voice barely a whisper. A knot twisted in her stomach as Leliana's final report on Solas came to mind. _Whoever Solas truly is, wherever he came from, he has deceived us from the very start._ She could not bring herself to believe it.

"Cole," Valla said more clearly, "Do you think he's-"

"A slow arrow breaks in the sad wolf's jaws." Cole replied, "He wants to give wisdom, not orders."

Valla cried out as the Anchor flared on her hand, jolting her out of her thoughts. The flares becoming more frequent, the eerie light growing steadily up her arm each time.

"That looked painful." Blackwall said, worry written on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Valla said through gritted teeth. "Let's keep moving." None of this would matter if the Anchor were allowed to grow unchecked.

Moving on, Valla tried to ignore the concerned glances of her friends. With a potential war against the Qun looming, along with threats working from within the Inquisition and the Anchor growing ever more unstable, she could hardly blame them for worrying. And now she was plagued with only more questions. She could not get the image of Fen'Harel out of her mind. She couldn't bring herself to believe that it was something other than coincidence. The Dread Wolf was not the malevolent trickster she had been taught. If he was truly the liberator of the elven people, it would change everything.

* * *

Solas strode through the shattered library of Vir Dirthara. Once a sanctuary for any who sought wisdom, it pained him to see it in its current state. He took a moment to look upon the ancient books and scrolls still resting on the shelves. "So much knowledge lost." he muttered. There was so much he could restore. The chance to rewrite history, to replace the false and biased accounts of the humans with fact, to remove the shadowed fables and half-truths behind Dalish legend. To reveal their _true_ heritage, Solas thought, that alone would be worth the reshaping of the world.

He winced as he felt a surge of magical energy radiate through the library. Though it was only for an instant its effects lingered, a silent echo resonating through the broken halls. Solas knew there was only one source capable of creating such power. His heart grew heavy. He could only imagine how much pain the Anchor was causing Valla. The fact its power could be felt this far into the Crossroads troubled him greatly. He knew it was only a matter of time before it would consume her, only a matter of time before she found him. How could he explain that this had always been her fate, that only he could have bore the Mark and lived? She deserved so much better, so much more than he had to give.

But he could not let his concern for Valla distract from his task. The Qunari were close on his heels, relentless in their hunt for the so-called agent of Fen'Harel. Solas doubted they would accept the far simpler truth of who they were truly hunting, if they knew.

With a casual wave of his hand a group of spirits appeared before him. Once the guardians of this place, Solas required their services once more.

"Atish'all vallem." the spirit said. Shimmering in a haze of violet light, it shouldered it's weapon. "Fen'Harel elethadra. Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellesa ma."

Solas couldn't help but smile. Even after a millenia, the spirit still asked for the Dread Wolf's passphrase. "Ar-melana dirthaveren." Solas replied, "Revas vir-anaris."

The spirit nodded in approval. "Amae lethellas."

"These halls are in need of their guardians once more," Solas said, "Let none pass."

Solas quickly moved on, knowing the Qunari would not allow him to take pause for long. Putting a halt to their plans remained his priority. The thought of the Qun spreading into southern Thedas sickened him. Though Solas knew their doom would come in time, they deserved better than a life devoid of free will. It was the least he could do for the people of this world gone wrong. As he began to plan his next move, he found his thoughts straying, returning to her. It had been two years since he had last seen her face, yet he could recall it so clearly. He had done his best to commit it to memory before the inevitable day he had to leave Valla behind. He would never forget how she would brighten at the discovery of some ancient mystery, the gentle melody of her laughter, how the absence of her vallaslin made her eyes shine brighter...

Solas cursed at himself. This was the reason he kept his distance, why he dared not even search for her in the Fade. Even the mere memory of her could cause his plans to unravel. He had vainly hoped that the passage of time would cause her to fade from his thoughts, but to no avail. Solas wondered if Valla knew how much she still held sway over his heart, that if he had not left her when he did, he would have exchanged her betrayal for his own. He did not know which was worse. When Valla eventually found him, would he be able to at last tell her the truth? Would she believe him?

More importantly, would it matter?

(These translations were hard to find and somewhat varied. This was the best I could come up with.)

 _Atish'all vallem. Fen'Harel elethadra. Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellesa ma._

(Some sort of greeting) If you want help/if you are here to help, say your password."

 _Ar-melana dirthaveren. Revas vir-anaris._

I come in peace to the unwaking realm. I enter time for the promise. There is freedom along the path of years.

 _Amae lethellas._

Kinsman/Clansman

* * *

 _"...struck at the tower. A great sizzling bolt out of a blue sky. Spirits emerged from a statue of a wolf, as if the lightning woke them, and they appeared to be looking for someone. The only word I understood was "Fen'Harel." They did not see me, but beware, they attack any guards who..."_

 _"The walls of blue flame were created by the agent of Fen'Harel as he ran through this place bringing chaos and destruction. Do not light fires from them. Do not go near them. Fen'Harel's mage-servant made them to hamper us, and they bring only death."_

Having safely returned to the Winter Palace, Valla stood over a slew of papers spread across a long table. Messages she salvaged from dead Qunari, as well as reports from her own agents. It was all troubling. Gatlock powder found smuggled into the palace by elven servants, her own spy network infiltrated by unknown assailants as well as the Qunari, who accused them of serving Fen'Harel. And still the Exalted Council loomed like an oncoming storm. Ferelden would see the Inquisition dismantled entirely, while Orlais would see them leashed for their own gains. Valla could feel her position slipping out from under her as she tried desperately to make sense of the situation. Though preventing another war and preserving the Inquisition were the more significant issues, Valla found herself picking up a message she'd found carefully hidden in the library of Vir Dirthara.

 _"Beware the forms of Fen'Harel! The Dread Wolf comes in humble guises, a wanderer who knows much of the People and their spirits. He will offer advice that seems fair, but slowly turns to poison. Remember the price of treason, and keep in your heart the mercy of your gods."_

Solas had been right all along, Valla thought bitterly. They were never gods, only mages corrupted by their own power. No better than the ancient Magisters who sought to enter the Golden City, turning it black with their pride.

 _A wanderer who knows much of the People and their spirits._

Solas' final words to her echoed in her thoughts, "No matter what comes, I want you to know that what we had was real. I hope in time, you will understand."

"Vhenan," Valla whispered, not realizing the words as she spoke them, "Is this what you meant?"

Like a floodgate giving way to raging waters, she could not deny it any longer. She had unknowingly given her heart to the Dread Wolf. Yet it was not anger or fear that followed the revelation, but an utter sense of grief. A hollow acceptance. It answered much, but also raised more questions. What they had was real, even now she did not doubt it. If his intention was to spare her from more heartache, or perhaps simply to spare himself, Valla knew he had failed.

"Solas," she wished in vain he would hear her, "if you had just told me..."

"Excuse me, Inquisitor." an Orlesian servant approached, pulling Valla way from her thoughts, "Forgive the intrusion, but your advisers are asking for you. They say it is urgent."

Valla heaved a weary sigh, "Thank you." The demands of the Inquisitor did not allow her time to dwell on what could have been. In truth she was grateful for the distraction, though she sensed their news would be grim.

Arriving in their makeshift war room, Valla sensed tension in the air. "Thank you for meeting with us so quickly, Inquisitor." Leliana said. "My agents have confirmed there are also gatlock barrels in Denerim's palace. They have also been spotted in Val Royeux and across the Free Marches. It appears the Winter Palace is not the Qunari's only target."

"The Qunari are one order away from destroying every noble house in the known world." Cullen replied grimly.

"Of course the news is bad." Valla smirked. Despite everything, she couldn't help but at least try to ease the tension, "And here I thought you were planning a party in my honor!"

Her humor was only met by silence, and Cullen nervously clearing his throat.

"There is a bright side." Josephine sounded strained, yet refined as ever, "Warning the ambassadors will remind them of the Inquisition's value."

"Not when the Inquisition is responsible for that threat." Leliana interjected.

Valla's eyes flew open, "They came in through us!"

"Yes." Leliana kept her voice down.

Valla however, could not control her frustration, "How, damn it?"

Leliana's tone remained even, "The elven servant handling the barrels confessed to working for the Qunari."

"But the servant was Orlesian!" Josephine exclaimed, "That implicates Orlais, not us!"

"But the gatlock barrels arrived at the Winter Palace on the Inquisition's supply manifest." Leliana said.

Cullen let out a disgruntled breath, "How are we supposed to fight a war when we can't even trust our own people?"

"The Inquisition stopped Corypheus and saved the world." Valla reminded them, "We cannot let an outside threat change who we are."

Josephine's calm demeanor began to unravel, "I fought to protect the Inquisition from this Exalted Council...and for what? So we could deceive and threaten those we claim to protect?"

Cullen attempted to ease her concerns, "Once we locate the spies-"

"This isn't about the spies!" she cut him off, "You hid the Qunari body. You've all but seized control of the Winter Palace!"

"We did what was _right_." Cullen growled, "Not what was politically convenient at the time."

Josephine rounded on him, "Do you know what this has cost us with Orlais and Ferelden? They are planning to dismantle us as we speak! And perhaps they are right to do so!"

Valla screamed as the Anchor erupted in a searing blaze. She clutched at her arm, trying hopelessly to keep the light from spreading. A cold sweat enveloped her, and the advisers quickly ceased their squabble.

"Damn it!" Valla took a trembling breath,"The Mark is...I thought it was fine. It's been under control for years. We save Ferelden, and they're angry! We save Orlais, and they're angry! We close the Breach _twice_ , and my own hand wants to kill me! After everything we have done, they still treat us like monsters." She looked at her advisers, her friends, helplessly. "I...I don't want to die."

Silence fell over the three advisers as their concerns turned to their leader. "Inquisitor-" Leliana started.

"I'm going to the Darvaarad." Valla had heard enough, "I'm putting an end to this insane plot once and for all. You all can argue amongst yourselves once I'm..." her voice faltered, "...once I'm back." Though she hoped she would live to see this through, Valla couldn't help but doubt.

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Leliana said gratefully.

"Do you want us to inform the Council of the danger?" Josephine asked.

"Yes." Valla replied, "They need to know what will happen if things go wrong."

The thought that this could be the Inquisitor's final hours put the advisers own problems into perspective, and they quickly united. "I will handle the Council, Josie." Leliana said, "You have been put through enough already."

"I will ensure we have a full guard around the palace." Cullen added, "Nothing is getting in or out under our protection."

Valla nodded and turned to leave, giving them all a slight smile. She could think of no words to say to them, already knowing the people of Orlais could be in no finer hands.

Leliana smiled at her in return, "Maker be with you, Inquisitor."

* * *

At last the giant Saarabas was dead. Valla and her companions took a moment to collect themselves.

"Well," Iron Bull heaved a breath of relief, "That was certainly a fight I won't soon forget."

Rubbing her aching hand, Valla turned her attention to the eluvian in front of them. "Solas has to be through there." she muttered, more to herself than the others.

"He knows we are here." Cole said quietly, "He wants to help."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Blackwall asked.

Valla shook her head. She knew this was one thing she needed to do alone.

Iron Bull clapped a hand on Valla's shoulder, "Good luck, Boss. We'll be waiting here if you need us."

Valla smiled at her friends. She could think of no words to say at a moment like this. Unsure of what awaited her on the other side, she silently stepped through the mirror.

The other side revealed a beautiful landscape of cliffs and waterfalls. Even more elven ruins glittered in the distance. Valla gasped. The Qunari that followed the Vidasalla loomed in front of her, weapons raised, all turned to stone. But before she could think, she found herself running towards the sound of a familiar voice.

Two figures standing in front of an enormous eluvian came into view. One was the Vidasalla, gripping her spear. The other a man, wearing armor reminiscent of the ancient elven sentinels, a wolfskin slung over his shoulder. He spoke to the Vidasalla in Qunlat, but there was no mistaking his voice.

"This isn't over!" the Vidasalla shouted.

"Your forces have failed." Solas said, "Leave now and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further."

Solas turned his back as the Vidasalla let out a war cry and raised her spear. Unable to see the flash of light in his eyes, she froze before the spear left her hand. Turned to stone like the others. Valla moved closer as he began to walk away.

"Solas."

To hear her voice again after all this time, it was almost more than he could bear. Solas looked over his shoulder. She was still the same, still beautiful, with eyes the color of storms. Though he could see the toll the Anchor had taken on her. She looked weary.

Valla stumbled as the Anchor flared again, yet she continued moving forward. Solas turned to meet her, eyes flashing a brilliant blue light. As the light faded, the Anchor too subsided.

"That should give us more time." Solas said to her, "I suspect you have questions."

Looking upon him after all this time was overwhelming, but Valla felt the final pieces fall into place."The Qunari answered some of those questions. The information I found while traveling through the eluvians answered more." her voice was grim, "You're Fen'Harel. You're the Dread Wolf."

Solas looked at his love with resignation, "Well done." he said softly. At last there were no more illusions between them. "I was Solas first, Fen'Harel came later. An insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies." he smiled slightly, "Not unlike Inquisitor, I suppose. And now you know..." He was unable to hide the grief in his voice, "What is the old Dalish curse – may the Dread Wolf take you?"

Valla sadly shook her head at the irony, "And so he did."

"I did not." Solas countered, "I would not lay with you under false pretenses."

"But you _lied_ to me." the words sounded bitter as she spoke them, "I loved you. Did you really think I wouldn't have understood? Was pushing me away worth the price of hiding who you truly are?"

"I have asked myself the same question, and to this day I still do not know the answer." Solas bowed his head, "Ir abelas, vhenan."

" _I'm_ not." Valla said fiercely. Noticing the sorrow in his eyes, her conviction fleeted. Her grief and anger wrestled for what felt like an eternal moment. In the end, it was her own sorrow that emerged. "All this time you kept this from us, you kept this from _me_." her voice breaking, "If you had just told me..."

"Then you would carry the same burden as I do." Solas said.

"This became my burden after the Conclave was destroyed." Valla answered, remembering what the Vidasalla had revealed. "I know you gave your orb to Corypheus. Whatever it was you intended -" she raised her marked hand, "- you made it my burden."

Solas looked wounded, her words cutting like a dagger in his chest. It still pained him to know she had paid the price for his mistakes, that the result his pride was now killing her. "It was never supposed to happen this way." Solas answered heavily, "Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb. When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos. When you survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best chance this world had of stopping him." he sighed bitterly, "I did not foresee a Tevinter magister having learned the secrets of effective immortality."

Hearing the truth behind the events that changed her life filled Valla with doubt,"Is that all I was to you? The means to an end?"

"My heart," Solas reached for Valla's outstretched hand with his own. "You are and always will be so much more. For you have done the one thing I thought nothing in this world could. You have caused me to doubt. I thought I understood this world. The beauty and subtlety of your actions has shamed any knowledge I thought I possessed. Never doubt that the love I have for you is real."

Though Valla feared the answer, she needed to know the truth, "What would have happened if Corypheus had died, and you reclaimed the orb?"

"Had events gone as intended," Solas replied, "I would have entered the Fade using the mark you now bear, then I would have torn down the Veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would have restored the world of my time, the world of the elves."

Valla looked at him in disbelief, "You would destroy everything we fought so hard to save?"

"You must understand," Solas explained, "When I first awoke into this world, I found it more strange and foreign than anything I could have dreamed. With the Veil blocking most people's conscious connection to the Fade, it was like walking through a world of Tranquil."

"We aren't even people to you?" Valla asked.

"Not at first." Solas replied, "You showed me that I was wrong...again. So much of our people's legacy has been lost because of what I did to strike the Evanuris down. But even now, some hope remains for restoration. I will save the elven people, even if it means this world must die."

"Solas, whatever you want, this world dying is not the answer." Valla pleaded.

"Not a good answer, no." Solas agreed, "Sometimes terrible choices are all that remain. In any event, you should be more concerned about the Inquisition. Your Inquisition."

Valla couldn't help but laugh, "Is it really mine? We have been infiltrated by those who would see us destroyed."

"You have created a powerful organization." Solas replied, "And now it suffers the inevitable fate of such. Betrayal and corruption."

"It's not that simple." Valla retorted.

"Do you know how I discovered the Qunari plot?" Solas asked, "The plot I disrupted by leading them to your doorstep? The Qunari spies in the Inquisition tripped over _my_ spies in the Inquisition."

Valla frowned, "Why bother helping us stop the Qunari plot if you are going to destroy the world regardless?"

"Because I am not a monster." Solas said, "I would see those recovering from the Breach free of the Qun. If these people are to die, I would rather them die in comfort."

She met his eyes with disbelief, "I never thought of you as someone who would do this, Solas. If you see value in this world, isn't that enough?"

Solas gently drew her towards him. Valla moved closer in return, sinking into his arms, wrapping her own tightly around his shoulders. To have her in his arms, it was a feeling Solas had dared not hope to know again. "If things had been different, I would have kept you in my embrace only for myself. With you by my side, I would have shown you the wonders of all the worlds. I would have told you that I would rather spend a day at your side than living an eternity without you, because I love you."

As their lips met, Valla allowed herself for a moment to forget. For she knew as soon as she left the warmth of his embrace, the world would once again fight to tear them apart. She wanted to forget the Inquisition. She wanted to leave the endless fighting behind if it meant she could stay by his side. For one fleeting instant she allowed herself to believe the world Solas could create would be better, if only for the reason they could at last remain together.

"Let me help you, Solas." she said as they parted.

"I cannot do that to you, vhenan." he said softly, His arms lingered around her, prolonging the inevitable.

"But you would to it to yourself?" Valla pleaded, "I cannot bear to think of you alone!"

Reluctantly Solas stepped away, "I walk the dinan'shiral." he answered sadly, "There is only death on this journey. I would not have you see what I become."

Valla knew it was foolish to hope as she felt her heart break one more time, "And I would not see you live the rest of your life in solitude."

"It is a fate I would not wish upon anyone." Solas said, "But it is what must be done. I swore long ago that I would restore my people, no matter the cost."

"I still don't understand," Valla said, "Why does this world need to end in order for the elves to return?"

Solas smiled, "You have always shown a curiosity I've admired. It would be easy to tell you too much. Just know that the return of my people means the destruction of yours. And that I take no joy in what I must do."

"You don't need to destroy this world. I'll prove it to you."

"I would treasure the day I am proven wrong once again." Solas said, "Until that day comes, I will do what I must."

Valla knew at least for now, there was little she could do to change his mind, "There is still the matter of the Anchor. It's getting worse."

"I know, vhenan." Solas answered sadly, "And we are running out of time."

As if the Anchor could hear his words it erupted again, causing Valla to fall to her knees. Solas knelt beside her, taking her in his arms one last time. "The Mark will eventually kill you." he said, "Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you, at least for now."

Struggling to fight through the pain, Valla looked into his eyes. They mirrored her own, reflecting her own grief, her own yearning for things to have gone differently. Her own longing for a different world.

"Solas," she pleaded, " _Var lath vir suledin_!"

The words were like a knife in his heart, "I wish it could, vhenan." He lowered his head to kiss her one last time. "My love." His eyes flashed for an instant, one last attempt to save her. Knowing he had done all he could, Solas stood and made his way to the eluvian, to the path he knew she could not follow.

"I will never forget you."

Stepping through to the other side, Solas found himself in the ruins of an ancient Tevinter castle. Raising his hand, he sealed the eluvian behind him. Now half a world away, he thought the words he could not bring himself to say.

" _Valla_ ," even in his mind the words felt grief-stricken, " _I wish you could be at my side, but my path would only cause you more pain. Still, I will dream in the Fade and hope to glimpse your light, then wake to pray that we never meet again_."

 _Var lath vir suledin_

Our love can endure/overcome this


	2. Dreams

**Chapter One: Dreams**

Valla Lavellan was dreaming again. She dreamed she was in the last place they were together, the crossroads. That final confrontation. She stood on the cliff surrounded by forest and waterfalls, next to the eluvian. Only now instead of shimmering blue glass, the eluvian was gray, dead. Another dead doorway, another path that was blocked from her. She looked at her reflection in the dulled glass. With her one remaining hand, she traced imaginary lines on her face where her tattoos once were. The vallaslin, the slave markings her people unknowingly thought honored their gods.

Valla knew the best chance to reach her love was through her dreams. When she slept, she could feel a presence watching her from afar. She turned her gaze from the eluvian to her surroundings, straining her eyes, searching for the presence she felt. She knew in her heart that it was Solas, the Dread Wolf, even if she couldn't see it.

"Why do you hide from me?"

She paused and listened, hoping for an answer but was only answered by water crashing from the falls and the wind in the trees. She knew she should give up, she knew that pursuing him would only cause further heartbreak. Logic and reason screamed at her to stop, let go, move on. But once again, her heart had triumphed over her mind. Even with all of her strength, she could not let go. She couldn't let _him_ go.

She could still feel the presence watching her.

"Solas," she tried to control the trembling in her voice. "All of those times you told me I was better off without you, all of those times you tried to push me away, I understand why. You didn't want me to go through this. You wanted to save me from everything you have done." She paused, struggling to find the words. "It is too late, vhenan. The damage has already been done." She paused again, straining her ears for a sound, for a voice. Nothing. "Solas," she whispered, "I will keep my promise. I will show you that this world is worth saving. I will save you from what you will try to become."

A wolf howled in the distance, and Valla's eyes grew wide.

 _Fen'Harel_.

It was the acknowledgment she had so desperately been searching for. It shocked her so much it startled her out of her sleep. She bolted out of bed and looked around wildly. It took her a moment to realize she was back in Skyhold. They had just returned from the Winter Palace. The familiar surroundings of her bedroom helped calm her down, and she took a moment to recollect the past few chaotic weeks. The Qunari plot, the discovered corruption within the Inquisition and behind it all, Solas. He had abandoned her for a second time. The Inquisition had been disbanded, but there was still so much to do. There was still so much potential for good. Valla knew that her next mission was clearly laid out before her, but this was the farthest thing from her mind. She wiped her face with her one remaining hand, and realized there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Even with the Inquisition's final victory, all she felt was heartache.

Now you must endure.

Solas watched her from a distance, taking the form of a wolf. He knew Valla could see through these illusions, but he still felt the need to hide. She could always see through him, even while visiting in her dreams. The walls he had foolishly tried to build around himself, she could always knock them down with nothing but a smile. Never in his thousand years of dreaming had he ever expected to find such love, such devotion.

He sat quietly and listened. Even though he was far away he could hear her words, and they cut through him like a knife to his heart. He could feel her pain, he could feel the sadness in every word she spoke. It was almost too much to bear. How could he make her understand? How could he show her the importance of his mission? _This world,_ he thought to himself, _needs to be remade. So much has been lost, and our people suffer for it. There is so much we can gain!_ He closed his eyes. In his heart he knew Valla understood what he was trying to do. It was foolish to think she was ignorant of his plans. She had given everything she had to save this world. She had given so much of herself to keep the world from being ripped apart by the magic he unleashed. It was she who had payed for his foolish mistakes. "It takes everything from you." he remembered her saying once. Of course she will try to preserve what she has saved. _But I will make it better. I will restore the glory of our people. I will make this world into the world of magic that it once was_ he thought to himself.

His voice was bitter, "You were better off not knowing me."

He couldn't believe his own thoughts. How could he expect her to forget him when he couldn't help but watch her through her dreams? Solas knew that his love for her would not fade, and he did not expect her love for him to do the same, hope as he might. Her voice echoed in his mind.

 _I will save you from what you will try to become._

He couldn't bear to see her in misery and in his wolf form let out a mournful howl. He couldn't control himself any longer, and perhaps the acknowledgment would give her some comfort. Solas watched her look up in shock, then vanish. It must have awoken her, he thought. At least now the pain might fade for a while, but he knew it would return the next time she slept. He knew that Valla would never stop searching for him. Solas awoke soon after.

" _Ir abelas, vhenan_."

He was in an abandoned Tevinter castle. Though it had been unused for centuries, it had remained miraculously intact. He seemed to have a knack for finding unused castles. He slipped out of bed and went to the window. He gazed out at the mountains that surrounded his new home. It reminded him of Skyhold. It reminded him of the time he discussed the anchor with Valla on the balcony of her room. How he admitted he had never met anyone like her, that she was not what he had expected, but turned out to be so much more. In that moment, he felt the whole world change. He remembered how he tried to leave but she begged him to say, how he couldn't help but take her in his arms. It was the first time he told her he loved her. His sorrow quickly turned into anger. In another world they could have been together.

 **Translations:**

 _Vhenan_ = My heart

 _Fen'Harel_ = Dread Wolf

 _Ir abelas, vhenan =_ I am sorry, my heart

 **Author's Note:** I have big plans for this story and it is only getting started! Please feel free to leave reviews/questions/comments. I look forward to any opinions you guys might have. Thank you for reading and check back soon for more!


	3. Our Work is Never Done

**Chapter Two: Our Work is Never Done**

Dagna ran through the great hall with her arms full of scrolls and parchments. Running under the legs of a few diplomats, she kicked open the door to the war room and dashed through, nearly running into Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine who were standing near the entrance.

"Has she said anything to either of you?" Josephine asked.

"Nothing," Cullen replied, "She has barely said a word since we left the Winter Palace."

"She is obviously in a lot of pain," Leliana said, "The loss of her arm, the disbandment, the failure to save Solas. I fear there is little we can do to reach her."

"I can help with that!" Dagna sang out.

"Though we might be disbanded," Cullen said, "There are still resources and connections available to us without the banner of the Inquisition, and yet we sit here idle. I'm sure there is much we can still do, Divine Victoria would certainly have use-"

"Hello!" Dagna sang out again.

"Please one moment, Dagna." Cullen said curtly, "We still need leadership, and our leader has not come out of her chamber for days!"

"What else could you expect, Cullen?" Leliana said, "The Inquisitor- I mean Lady Lavellan, has been put through hell! Again!"

"I can help!" Dagna sang out again, bouncing up and down, parchment spilling out of her arms.

"Yes, what?" Cullen barked at her.

"Schematics!" Dagna said excitedly, "I have uncovered schematics that would allow me to build an enchanted prosthetic arm for Lady Lavellan!"

"Truly?" Josephine said, "That would certainly be amazing!"

"Yes! With the proper materials, runes, and a few enchantments from a helpful mage, we could build Lady Lavellan an arm that would work just as well as her old one!" Dagna smiled from ear to ear, "It would certainly cheer her up, don't you think?"

"It is certainly a good place to start." Cullen said, rubbing his neck.

"Wonderful!" Dagna said, "I will find Lady Lavellan and tell her right away!"

"Uh – er... I don't-" Cullen stammered.

"We don't know the state she is in at the moment," Leliana said, "It may be unwise to disturb her."

"Don't be silly, Miss Nightingale!" Dagna smiled, "I know this will cheer her right up!" She threw the scrolls on a nearby table and dashed off.

"Oh dear." Josephine sighed wearily.

"Well," Cullen's tone matched Josephine's, "If anyone can change a mood, its our..um... _cheerful_ Arcanist."

"Let us hope." Leliana replied.

Valla had slipped quietly out of her chambers and out of the castle, avoiding as many people as she could. She knew she would be stormed with a thousand questions, and simply didn't have the fortitude to answer them. Even though she had spent most of her time since returning to Skyhold asleep, she felt like she had barely slept at all. Dark circles hung under her stormy gray eyes, and her auburn hair hung limp around her narrow shoulders. She knew she must look a terrible mess, but had little energy to mind. She quietly made her way to the stables, knowing it would be peaceful there. Perhaps the horses would give her a little comfort. She walked up to a beautiful dappled mare and stroked her mane, whispering to it in elvish. She stood idly stroking the horse's mane, losing herself in thought. Valla knew she would have to start giving orders very soon, and tried to figure out what the next step would be for her and her companions. It was a nice change to think of something other than her dreams. It helped her regain her sense of purpose. Her thoughts were interrupted by a low, gruff voice,

"You look like one of those horses just dragged you through a field, my lady."

Valla looked up to see Blackwall leaning on a post next to her. He smiled, but his eyes were full of concern.

"Oh?" Valla chucked, "Is that what I look like? Its a shame the Inquisition has been disbanded. Maybe I should have hired a stylist."

Blackwall laughed, "At least appearances won't matter as much now."

Valla smiled for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"It does an old warrior good to see you smile again," he said. "You have done so much for me, it is only right that I try to help you in any way I can, even if it means just getting you to smile."

"Thank you, Thom." she said. She couldn't find any other words to say to him. She could already feel her mind drifting off again.

Blackwall took a brush and began grooming the other horses, "So, our elven friend has headed for Tevinter huh?"

"Yes," Valla said wearily. "What he plans to do there is anyone's guess."

"A country ruled by mages? I can only imagine what kind of intrigues are in a place like that. I wouldn't be surprised if there was an ancient artifact laying around that might be helpful to rip down the Veil and destroy the world."

"Thom, you took the words right out of my mouth."

Blackwall let out a gruff laugh, then sighed. "Listen, I know what it feels like to need redemption. You recruited me after years of solitude, gave me a chance to prove my worth, then pulled me out of a jail cell and away from the gallows. Lucky for me, you were able to see the good in an old lying bastard, even if I couldn't see it myself. You have shown mercy to so many who have lost their way, given so many lives purpose when they had none." he put down the brush and put a hand on Valla's shoulder. "I know how much Solas means to you, and you seem to have a knack for turning people's lives around."

"Are you saying that I should try to save him again?" Valla asked.

"Isn't that what you were planning to do anyway?"

Valla sighed, "I don't know how much redemption I have left in me, Thom."

"You know you have enough." Blackwall said.

"You truly think I have what it takes to save a thousand year old elven demi-god mage?"

Blackwall laughed, "You saved the world from demon army controlled by a crazed demi-god magister, did you not?"

Valla couldn't help but laugh, "Well, when you put it like that!"

Dagna ran up to Valla and Blackwall, huffing and puffing, her face gleaming with excitement. "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh dear, she has that look in her eye." Blackwall groaned.

"Please, Your Grace! I have something you need to see!"

Valla's voice was filled with suspicion, "Dagna, what have you done now?"

Dagna grabbed Valla's hand and began pulling her away from the stables, "You have to see what I've found! Come with me!"

"Alright, I'll come with you! You can let go of me now!" Valla exclaimed.

Blackwall hung back and shrugged, "I'll just...uh...be here if you need me."

Dagna led Valla back to the castle and showed her the schematics she found, excitedly explaining how she could create an enchanted arm that Valla would be able to control, just as if it were a normal arm. Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana were still in the room, nervously watching Valla's reaction. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Valla's eyes lit up with joy.

"You really think this is possible?" Valla asked.

"Anything is possible with the right tools, your Grace!" Dagna grinned.

"Take whatever you need, and let me know if I can help in any way." Valla said, "We are lucky to have you, Dagna. You truly are a genius."

"Building this arm will take some time, I will get started right away!" Dagna scooped the parchments off the table and ran off to the undercroft.

"We are happy to see you are feeling better, your Grace." Leliana said.

"Please," Valla said to her advisers, "There is no more Inquisition, there is no need to be so formal. Just call me Valla."

"There are some matters we need to discuss, your Gr- uh... my lady." Cullen said. Leave it to Cullen to never drop the formalities.

"I know you have all been waiting for my orders, and I want to thank you for being so patient with me." Valla said, "These past few weeks have been...trying." She wanted to say heartbreaking, but she knew it was time to be the leader her people still needed. "I'm sure you have all assumed what our next mission will be, and yes, we will be headed to Tevinter. We need to stop Solas from finding what he needs to tear down the Veil, at any cost. I will not allow him to destroy the world we have worked so hard to save."

"I assume you have a plan to get us started?" Leliana asked.

"Yes." Valla replied, "Leliana, I need your agents to scour the land for information. We need to know where Solas is sending his people, where the elves from Halamshiral are congregating, and possibly where in Tevinter Solas is. We need a lead."

"As you wish," Leliana said, "I will send our elven agents to infiltrate the elves from Halamshiral. With any luck, we will at least be able to uncover their movements. As for the rest of my agents, the will be sent to Tevinter. If there is any sign of Solas, they will find it."

"Josephine," Valla said, "I need you to send your best diplomats to Tevinter and find Dorian Pavus. If we are traveling to Tevinter, we will need to be received as welcome allies."

"Of course," Josephine replied, "I'm sure Dorian will be more than happy to have us."

"Cullen, I'm afraid your task will be more difficult." Valla said, "Even though we do not have a formal army anymore, we need all of our remaining soldiers to be armed and ready to travel with us. We will still need a small force to help protect us from whatever may be waiting for us in Tevinter."

"It will be done," Cullen said, "Arriving on the borders of a country with a full army would certainly not look good for us anyway. It will have to be a small force to avoid the assumption of hostility."

"Exactly," Valla said, "This will take time, but time is all we have at the moment." Valla couldn't help but smile again, "It seems our work is never done, is it?"

"We can never be idle for too long." Cullen grinned.

"You have your orders, my friends." Valla said, "Once again, it is an honor to work with you."

As they left to their duties, Valla put a hand on Leliana's shoulder. "May I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course," Leliana said, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid I have one more thing I need you to do," Valla said, "And I know you are not going to like it."


	4. The Eyes of Fen'Harel

**Chapter Three: The Eyes of Fen'Harel**

Solas sat in a battered wooden chair, hunched over an even more battered looking wooden table. Standing over him were two of his head agents, arguing with each other. Solas payed little attention to them. _The furniture in this castle is horrendous,_ he thought to himself. Resting his head on his fist, he glowered at the drab walls of the castle. The windows hardly let in any light, and the damp, musty smell of neglect offended his nose. _This shabby appearance will never do._ Watching his agents argue put him in an even more dour mood. He blamed his mood on lack of sleep and was about to leave the two elves to their argument when one of them interrupted his thoughts.

"My lord!"

"What?" Solas snapped at him.

"You still haven't told us what we should do about our agents in Skyhold!"

"And what exactly am I supposed to decide, Lindel?"

The other agent interjected, "Now that the Inquisition has been disbanded, it is only a matter of time before our agents within will be discovered! It will be harder to move them in and out of Skyhold without causing suspicion. We should order them to withdraw. They could be put to better use here, searching for the artifact."

"You put so little faith in our spies, Thren." Lindel said scornfully. "We need those agents to find out what their next move will be. The Inquisition is disbanded only in name. They still have lethal potential."

"Can we really not assume what their plans will be?" Thren sounded exasperated, "They will obviously follow us here to Tevinter! Do you really think Lord Fen'Harel cannot foresee this? What else could we possibly need to know?"

"Of course they will make their way here," Lindel said, "But it does not make their organization any more predictable. We know what they will do, not how they will do it. I am especially concerned about the former Inquisitor. We cannot assume we have her pegged down so easily."

Solas looked at Lindel ferociously, but he continued, "We assumed that the anchor would have killed her by now. We never expected that she would cut off her own-"

"Enough." Solas growled.

Lindel shrunk back a little, just realizing what he had said, "My apologies, sir."

Solas took a moment to collect himself. His closest agents knew what Valla meant to him and knew very well to mention her carefully. He knew however that Lindel was right. Solas was disgusted with himself. He had left Valla to be consumed by the anchor, never even considering what she might do in order to survive. Once again he had underestimated her. It was one of the reasons he loved her, she was constantly surprising him. Constantly reminding him that he still had much to learn. Solas rose out of his chair and began to make his way out of the room. "Our spies in Skyhold will remain there for the time being. They know the risks. There is still much we need to know."

"But, sir! Those agents could be put to much better use searching for information about the artifact!" Thren exclaimed.

"Send any messenger crystals from Skyhold to me as soon as they arrive." Solas said as he left the room. "And find some damn furniture that isn't on the verge of collapse!" he shouted behind him.

Solas wondered what more he could possibly learn from his spies in Skyhold, but he wasn't about to admit to his head agents that he wanted them there to keep an eye on Valla. He needed to know how she was doing, beyond what he saw in his dreams. He slowly dragged himself back to his chamber, exhaustion creeping up on him. Sitting down on his worn out bed, he buried his face in his hands. He knew it was only a matter of time before his people saw his love for Valla as a sign of weakness. With his power growing stronger every day, he knew he could easily put any malcontent to rest. He knew he could sway the minds of his people, but even with all of his power he knew he could not use it to fill the emptiness in his heart. Fen'Harel, the one who banished the false gods to the Fade, avenging the death of Mythal. Fen'Harel, the one who created the Veil, destroying the world he once knew. Fen'Harel, the only one who could restore the pride and glory of his people, cast into doubt by the love of the woman who saved the world from his misfired spell.

"Fen'Harel, you are a fool." he said to himself.

 **Author's Note:** I know this chapter is a little on the short side. Chapter 4 is going to be quite a bit longer!


	5. The Forgotten Boy

**Chapter Four: The Forgotten Boy**

"Surely there is a better alternative." Leliana said, trying to hide the agitation in her voice.

"Can you think of one?" Valla asked.

"With all of the arcane knowledge the Inquisition has accumulated, there should be no need to locate her."

"None of the books at our disposal can amount to the knowledge Lady Morrigan possesses." Valla explained, "Especially after she drank from the Well of Sorrows."

"I know she has helped us in the past, my lady, but we cannot expect her to come to our aid again." Leliana said, "It has been two years since we had any contact with her, and we don't know what the power of the Well has done to her. She could be dangerous."

"Leliana," Valla pleaded, "You know as well as I that we have no solid information. We have no leads, no idea what to look for or what to expect in Tevinter. Morrigan is our best chance at helping us gain our bearings. She has forgotten more about ancient elven magic than we will ever know."

"My agents are preparing to leave as we speak," Leliana said, "They will certainly uncover information that will help us."

"I'm sure they will," Valla said, "But I doubt it will be enough." She walked over to a map of Tevinter on the castle wall, "Solas has hidden so much from us for so long."

Leliana could hear the pain in her voice, "We never could have expected he would be Fen'Harel."

"I know." Valla said.

Leliana looked at the former Inquisitor with an analyzing eye. Her shoulders were hunched, eyes fixed on the ground. Her one remaining arm clutched at the end of where her other arm had been removed. She looked like a shadow of her former self, vulnerable, hardly the hero that had defeated Corypheus two years ago.

"Do you still love him?" Leliana asked.

Valla spun around, her eyes wide, shocked that someone had finally asked that question. Her mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

"I'm sorry," Leliana said, "It is wrong for me to pry."

"No," Valla said, "You are only asking what everyone else is thinking."

Leliana paused for a moment, and sighed, "I will start searching for Morrigan. There is a good chance she has returned to the Winter Palace after what has happened."

"Thank you," Valla said quietly, "I know you and her have had your differences in the past."

Leliana said nothing. She realized she never had such a personal conversation with the Inquisitor before. They had never really had the time to get to know each other.

"I am no stranger to heartbreak, my lady." Leliana said, "If you ever need someone to talk to...I want you to know I am here."

"Thank you, Leliana. That means more to me than you know." Not knowing what else to say, Valla took her leave.

Walking along the Skyhold ramparts, Valla watched the activity below her. Many of the people were leaving. With their task done, they were returning to their homes. Soldiers, workers, and the countless others who had made the Inquisition possible, they viewed their task completed. Others stayed, determination set in their faces. For many, this was all they had, all they knew. It was a bittersweet sight. Their original goal was complete but now, few knew that something far worse was on the horizon.

"Trying to be strong," a familiar, quiet voice came from behind her, "In daylight, she picks up the pieces of her heart and puts them together with shaking fingers. At night, they fall apart again."

Valla turned around to see a young man sitting on the wall. He rocked back and forth with his head bowed, a wide-brimmed hat covering his eyes.

"Cole?"

"The pieces fall apart as she sleeps, dreaming, searching, calling out to him. Why did he leave me? Why does he only watch? Breaking apart again, but some of the pieces are missing. An empty feeling. She still feels the fire burning in her hand."

Feeling the fire burning in her hand. She had never told anyone that she sometimes felt the Anchor still burning in her now non-existent hand. Valla looked at Cole in amazement, "Cole, are you feeling-"

"Hearing your pain, yes." he looked up at her, "It is very loud."

"I don't think you have ever talked about what I am feeling before." Valla said.

"Not out loud, no." Cole said, "I hear it more clearly than before." He bowed his head again, "Cannot speak to the others. The missing pieces are with him, but he howls so loud as I sleep. It hurts my ears. I cannot let go, but holding on hurts. It hurts to dream, it hurts to sleep. The Dalish curse is real."

Valla felt like he was pulling the thoughts right out of her mind. Everything she had kept hidden was spilling out through the words of this unique young man.

" _Fenedhis lasa_." Valla whispered.

"May the Wolf take you." Cole replied.

The old Dalish curse, often spoken in anger or bitterness. It couldn't have been any more ironic. "I never thought that phrase held any real meaning," Valla said, "How wrong I was."

"I want to help!" Cole said, "You know I'm good at helping, and I can make it quieter."

"I don't think you can make me forget this, Cole."

"No, you are right, it is too loud for that." he stood up and starting pacing the wall, "So tired, dreams won't let me rest, dreaming makes me tired...a potion!"

"A potion?" Valla asked.

"Yes!" Cole said excitedly, "The apothecary makes a potion for dreamless sleep. It helps the soldiers rest when they are hurting. It can help you too! You won't be so tired. I can get it for you!"

"A potion for dreamless sleep?" Valla pondered, "I suppose it couldn't hurt. You will get it for me?"

"I will get it right now!" Cole said happily, and vanished.

Valla looked down into the courtyard. It was true that searching for Solas in her dreams was not allowing her to get the proper rest she needed, but she knew it was the only chance she had to speak to him now, whether he answered or not. Cole was right though, she was exhausted. She patiently waited for him to return, watching the sun set over the mountains. It didn't take long for Cole to reappear, holding a small glass vial filled with a swirling purple liquid.

"Here," he handed her the vial, "The apothecary won't notice if a little goes missing, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if its helping people."

"And this will let me sleep without dreaming?" Valla asked.

"Yes, you can rest without the howling in your ears." Cole said. "Drink it right before you go to bed and things will be quieter."

"Thank you, Cole." Valla said, "I'm sure this will help."

Valla made her way back to the castle. The people who were staying at Skyhold cheered at her as she walked by. "Long live the Inquisition!" To hell with the Council!" they shouted, their faces beaming with pride. Valla smiled and waved at them as she walked by, she couldn't have been any prouder of them. She knew she would have to tell her people of their plans soon. She wondered how they would respond. There was still much that needed to be done before that however. She walked through the front doors of the castle and quickly made her way to her chambers. Valla looked around at her belongings. Her staff leaned against the corner of her room, untouched since they returned from the Winter Palace. She couldn't wait for Dagna to build the enchanted arm so she could use it properly. She looked down at the potion in her hand. As much as she wanted to use it, her heart ached to feel the presence of her love again. Valla thought of everything Cole said to her, knowing everything he said was true. It was comforting to know there was someone who understood how she felt. Perhaps that would be enough. Ignoring the dull ache she felt in her missing hand, she put the vial on her bedside table and drifted off to sleep.

She was back in Haven, the town was completely deserted. She remembered this was the place they shared their first kiss, through her first dream in the Fade. She walked down the empty streets searching, listening. Everything appeared as it was before Corypheus attacked the village. Valla looked down, she realized she had her other hand again. Could this be real? She decided to head towards the Chantry, maybe she could find some answers there. As she made her way through the empty streets she could feel the presence watching her again.

"Solas?" she called out to him, her voice echoing in the streets, "Are you there?"

As the Chantry came into view, she saw a dark figure sitting in front of the door. Valla cautiously moved closer. Coming into focus, it became clear what the figure was. It was a wolf. It sat in front of the Chantry door, quietly watching her approach. Its long, shaggy fur was black, its bright yellow eyes watched her come closer. It looked like it was waiting for her.

"Is that you, Solas?"

A white hot, searing pain erupted from her hand. The strange green light from the Anchor glowed and flared, traveling all the way up her arm. Valla cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Clutching at her arm, she looked up at the wolf. It watched her silently, never moving or making a sound.

"What is this?" she gasped, "Who are you?"

The wolf's eyes started to glow with a familiar blue light. The energy emanating from Valla's arm slowly changed from green to blue and the pain faded away. The wolf's eyes turned back to their piercing yellow gaze. The wolf had controlled the Anchor's power, just as Solas did so many times before.

Valla stood up slowly, never taking her eyes off the wolf. "Thank you," she said.

The wolf did nothing, it only looked into her eyes. Valla looked right back, she did not sense any threat from this creature. It was quite the opposite, she felt a sense of peace that she only felt when she was with him. She knew the wolf in front of her was just an illusion.

" _Ar lath ma, vhenan._ " she whispered.

The wolf bowed its head and slowly faded away. She was alone again.

Valla woke up soon after, feeling dazed. She looked down at her arms. While her one arm was still gone, the ache she felt before had completely disappeared. It was incredible. Had Solas cured her through her dreams? If he did, she was amazed by the power he possessed. Even if she had wanted to tell the others, she knew they wouldn't believe her. A sense of calm soon came over her, a feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time. Looking over at the potion on her bedside table, Valla knew she wouldn't need it tonight. It was the first good night's sleep she had in weeks.

 **Translations:** _Fenedhis lasa =_ May the Wolf (possibly Dread Wolf) take you.

 _Ar lath ma, vhenan_ = I love you, my heart.


	6. A Necessary Evil

**Chapter Five: A Necessary Evil**

Solas poured over piles of scrolls and maps strewn over a large table. Many of the documents were recovered by his agents as they scoured Tevinter for signs of the artifact. He was amazed that so many of them were written in ancient elven. They were of his people, but they had been recovered so far away from their original homeland.

"Knowledge scattered by the vultures, picking at the corpse of a civilization they can never fully understand." he muttered to himself. He was pleased that so much had been recovered in such a short amount of time, his agents had already exceeded his expectations. It gave him something to think about other than Valla. He had still not received any word from Skyhold and concern had begun to creep into the back of his mind. He worried not only for his agents, but for her. It dismayed him to think that she was still in physical pain even after the Anchor had been removed. But he needed to focus on the task at hand. Somewhere in this foreign land was the object he needed to finally achieve his goals. His worry turned to anger. So much knowledge, so much power had been hoarded away in a country that viewed magic as a commodity. It only reaffirmed his belief that this world was in dire need of reformation.

"My lord," an agent interrupted his thoughts, "We have found something."

Solas followed the agent into the depths of the castle, into an area that he could only assume had once been used as a dungeon. The bars of the cells were coated in rust, half of them lay on the filthy stone floor. A man sat on the floor, his hands tied to a corroded metal post jutting out of the wall. His head agent Lindel, stood next to him.

"We have reason to believe that this man has seen what we are searching for." Lindel said, "We think he is ready to talk."

Solas looked at the man coldly. He was old, but not quite elderly. His black hair had nearly turned completely gray, the lines of age were creeping into the corners of his eyes. He looked like he had been beaten. Cuts covered his face, and blood had dried underneath his nose. It was a pitiful sight.

"Untie him." Solas said.

Lindel did as Solas said and stepped away.

"What is this?" the Tevinter man said, slowly getting to his feet, "Who are you people?"

"Is it true you have seen the Eye?" Solas asked.

"What does it matter to you?" the man groaned.

"Answer him, _shemlen_!" Lindel barked.

The man flinched, backing into the stone wall. "It has been years since I've seen the Eye. It was being kept in a warehouse in Minrathous."

"What was it doing there?" Solas asked.

"It was found during an expedition to the Arlathan Forest decades ago." the man replied, "It was brought to a university in Minrathous to be studied, along with other archaeological finds discovered by the Imperium."

"How do you know this?" Solas persisted.

"I was a caretaker for the university...a curator of sorts." the man explained, "I came in contact with many ancient objects that found their way to Tevinter."

"Objects that the Imperium has no right to possess." Lindel said scornfully.

"You make it sound as if the Eye is no longer in Minrathous." Solas continued.

"No," the man said, his voice starting to shake, "It was taken from the university three years ago."

"By whom?"

"I-I can't." the man whimpered.

"Out with it," Lindel snarled, striking the man across the face. He toppled to the floor again.

"Alright," the man wheezed, struggling to sit up, "Three years ago, when the Venatori were still searching for elven artifacts, they came looking for the Eye. I was there when it happened. They came to the university and took everything. They had many fortresses scattered to the south along the Nevarra-Tevinter border. Everything they stole was taken to these places for future use and to be studied."

"For your life, you had better know where these fortresses are, _shemlen_." Lindel said.

"How should I know?" the man cried out, growing frantic, "I was never with the Venatori! Dear Maker, I had no control over what those fools did!"

"It doesn't matter." Solas said to the man. "What the Venatori stole was more powerful then they could have imagined, and it certainly is not of _your_ people." Solas was getting irritated, "Your people have been stealing the remnants of ancient elven history for over a thousand years, locking it away from those who truly understand it. Your people have denied an entire race their culture!"

Knowing they wouldn't get any more out of the man, Solas turned to Lindel, "I am through with him. I want your men to start searching the southern border immediately. I want everyone pulled back to focus in that area."

"To hell with you and your wretched race!" the man shouted at them, "I've told you everything I know, and it is more than you damn knife-ears deserve! You should all be enslaved!"

Any sympathy Solas felt for the man immediately vanished. His eyes flashed with a bright blue light and the man froze in place. His body had completely turned to stone. "We will never be enslaved again," he said fiercely and strode out of the room.

It wasn't quite the information Solas had been hoping for, but it was enough for the time being. He needed to talk to his agents about how they treated the people they received information from. Solas knew he was better than allowing his men to torture informants. However, he was afraid that it would also become a necessary evil.

Solas couldn't help but laugh at himself. A necessary evil. For thousands of years this seemed to be his lot in life. He seemed doomed to forever be a harbinger of unwanted destruction. _Everything I do_ , he thought to himself, _is for the betterment of my people_. By creating the Veil, Solas had destroyed the world of the elves, but saved them from enslavement. The elves needed his guidance. He was the one responsible for the loss of their immortality, the loss of their connection to the Fade. For some reason his final conversation with Valla came to mind. "I will save the elven people, even if it means this world must die," he had told her. Solas remembered the heartbreak and frustration in her eyes. Why was he thinking is this now? Every thought, every action, he couldn't help but think of how she would react. It was tormenting. He didn't have much time to dwell upon it before another agent approached him with a message crystal in hand.

"Sir, a report from Skyhold." the agent said.

Without even thinking Solas took the crystal and walked off without a word, looking for a place he knew he would be alone.

"Report, agent." Solas said, "What news do you bring from Skyhold?"

A blue light started glimmering from within the red crystal and formed the figure of a female elf, dressed as an Inquisition soldier.

"The past few weeks have been relatively quiet, Lord Fen'Harel." the agent said, "Everyone is still recovering from the events at the Winter Palace. It is only recently that there has been any activity worth noting."

"Such as?" Solas asked.

"The majority of the Inquisition's soldiers have started returning to their homes." the spy replied, "Lady Lavellan is keeping her promise to the Exalted Council to disarm. Only a small force remains."

"Good," Solas said, "Keeping a full army would only cause more problems." For whom, he did not wish to discuss.

"However," the spy said, "It seems the Inquisition's spy network is still fully intact."

Solas had already assumed as much. He knew it would take much more than a reprimand from the Exalted Council to keep Leliana from ceasing to be a spymaster. For that, he held Leliana in the highest respect.

The elven spy continued, "Mistress Nightingale has sent almost all of her agents out of Skyhold to do reconnaissance work. It will only be a matter of time before you encounter them in Tevinter. They are searching for us as we speak."

"As to be expected," Solas said, "I will inform our agents to stay alert. We must remain as hidden as possible." Solas knew that even with his many talents, he was no spymaster. He could only hope to hold off the Inquisition spies until he recovered the Eye. It was the one advantage the Inquisition had that worried him.

"The Inquisition's diplomatic influence has not been so easily removed either," the agent said, "Ambassador Montilyet has dispatched diplomats to Tevinter as well. We think she is trying to contact the Magister Dorian Pavus, the Tevinter mage who aided the Inquisition."

Solas chuckled, "Lady Josephine, currying favor with the stroke of a pen." She was as fierce an opponent as Leliana, in her own fashion.

"I think it is safe to assume that the Inquisition, at least its remnants, will be heading to Tevinter in the near future."

"I agree." Solas said. "We knew to expect this, but it will not hinder our goals." he paused for a moment, "Tell me, what is the state of Lady Lavellan? Can you comment on her condition?"

The spy hesitated, "I'm afraid she has rarely been seen since returning to Skyhold, my lord. She has mainly confined herself to her chambers."

"I see." Solas said. He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"However, she has recently been seen speaking to a few of her friends that have remained in Skyhold. Since then she has become more active around the castle. Lady Lavellan seems to be resuming her role as leader, she is the one who ordered her advisers to begin searching for us."

Solas had to hide his distress. While he had always known that Valla would try to stop him, hearing confirmation that she was putting plans into motion made his situation feel more real. It filled him with dread.

"Thank you," Solas said wearily, "Tell the others in Skyhold to stay vigilant. It will be harder to remain hidden now, but I need updates on their progress as it happens. The Inquisition may have lost their claws, but they still have their teeth."

"I will inform the others, Lord Fen'Harel." the spy said, "We will remain your eyes in Skyhold."

"I want you to keep a closer eye on Lady Lavellan as well," Solas said, "She may become...unpredictable." Try as he might, he knew he could never fully anticipate what Valla would do.

"As you say." the agent said, "I will continue to keep you informed." And with that, the light from the crystal faded.

For the first time in millenia Solas felt the weight of his task bearing down upon him. He knew there was little he could do to keep Valla's agents from discovering the details of his plan without revealing himself. He knew now it was only a matter of time before blood would be spilled for his cause. "Even though I walk the _din'anshiral_ , you still follow." Solas said, wishing Valla could hear his words. "And the Dread Wolf guides you."

 **Translations:** _Din'anshiral_ = journey/path of death

 _Shemlen_ = human


	7. The Eye of Arlathan

**Chapter Six: The Eye of Arlathan**

Valla sat in Dagna's workshop in the undercroft struggling to not jump with excitement. The mechanical arm was finally ready and Dagna had certainly outdone herself. It was plated in silver with elvish designs engraved into the forearm with dwarven runes embedded into the gleaming metal. The hand was shaped to look like a gauntlet with one single rune embedded into the palm. It was an intricate and fully functional work of art.

Dagna fitted the gauntlet to the end of Valla's arm while she chattered away, "I've never created anything like this before. Who would have thought a re-animation spell could be applied to metal! Without the blueprints the Inquisition acquired I never would have imagined something like this was possible. This is truly a historic moment for arcanists and metallurgists everywhere!"

"It isn't going to blow me up, is it?" Valla asked jokingly.

"Don't be silly!" Dagna said as she adjusted some leather straps around the base. "I've followed the schematics exactly. Plus I added some modifications of my own."

"Its your "modifications" that I'm worried about, Dagna." Valla said dryly.

"I just need to make a few slight adjustments." Dagna ignored Valla's concerns, tweaking this and adjusting that. "Anyway, two months later and we finally have news from Tevinter huh?"

"Yes. Leliana's agents have finally managed to get a report through to us." Valla said, "It seems our assumptions were right. Elves have been spotted in the south of Tevinter, taking objects out of abandoned fortresses."

"Who knows what kind of marvels of engineering they have uncovered!" Dagna said dreamily.

"I should have expected you would say something like that." Valla sighed, "You also thought the Anchor in my hand was..." _pretty_ ".

Dagna's voice was cheerfully eager, "It was pretty!"

Valla felt a warmth spreading through her arm, she could even feel it in the metal hand. The arm felt like it was coming to life on its own.

"Alright," Dagna said, "Try to wiggle your fingers."

Valla wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to move a piece of metal attached to her arm. But she thought about moving the metal fingers and sure enough, they started moving. Her eyes grew wide, she couldn't believe she was controlling it. "This is amazing." she breathed.

"Now lets see if you have full range of motion!" Dagna said excitedly.

Valla moved and bent her arm this way and that, clenched and released her fist and sure enough, it did everything her other arm could do. "Dagna," she said, "Have I ever told you that you are a genius?"

"You say it every time we meet, your Grace." Dagna smiled.

Valla laughed with joy. For months she had felt clumsy and useless with only one arm. At last she was finally beginning to feel like herself again.

"Soon you won't even realize it's mechanical." Dagna said, "In time it will be as much a part of you as any of your other limbs."

Valla could hardly pay attention. She used her new hand to grab her staff and twirled it around. The crystal on the tip of the staff began to glow, just as it always had. She noticed that the runes on the arm began to glow as well.

"You should probably let me explain the runes." Dagna said. "Those are the modifications I was talking about. Since you are a mage, I was concerned about how the arm would react to you casting spells. Since magic is cast through channeling arcane energy through the body and out of the staff, I added runes to allow the arm to channel this energy as well."

"And you wonder why I keep calling you a genius!" Valla grinned, still spinning the staff around.

"The runes have an interesting side benefit as well." Dagna continued. "They seem to make the arm immune to foreign magic. I had a mage blast at it with fire, ice, lightning and all other kinds of magic, and the arm was never effected!"

"You're saying the arm will allow me to use my magic, but it won't be effected by any one else's spells?" Valla asked.

Dagna sounded just as excited as Valla "Precisely!" she beamed.

Valla was about to start raving about Dagna's brilliance again when Leliana burst into the undercroft.

"I need to speak with you, my lady." Leliana said, looking alarmed. "Its urgent."

"Is something wrong?" Valla asked.

"I'm not sure...exactly." Leliana struggled to find the words, "Its about Lady Morrigan."

"Have you finally managed to reach her?" Valla asked.

"Not exactly, your Grace." Leliana replied, "None of my messages have gotten through to her, but...she is _here_."

"What?" Valla was taken aback. "She is here in Skyhold?"

"Yes." Leliana sounded confused as well, "I don't know how, but-"

A familiar, authoritative voice echoed from the great hall. "Where is she?" the voice said, "I need to speak with the Inquisitor!"

Valla and Leliana ran out of the undercroft and into the great hall looking for the source of the voice. As they entered the hall, an imposing looking woman with raven black hair and piercing yellow eyes strode up to them.

"By all that is holy, what the hell have you people done!" Morrigan exclaimed at them.

"Well, its nice to see you too, Morrigan." Valla smiled. She was too happy with her new arm to be too concerned of her unexpected appearance.

"How did you know we were searching for you?" Leliana asked.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Morrigan sounded exasperated, "You go to the Winter Palace, nearly start a war with the Qunari, expose an ancient elven rebel plotting to destroy the Veil and you expect me _not_ to hear about it? Did you honestly think I was just going to sit around and do nothing while the world is on the verge of utter chaos? _Again_?"

"Ah, so you have heard!" Valla said sarcastically.

"Everyone in Thedas has heard of your misadventures at the Winter Palace," Morrigan sounded irritated, "But I would love to hear the events from a firsthand perspective. I would have been here sooner but for some reason my eluvian is no longer functional. Would you care to explain why that is, Inquisitor?"

"Solas controls the eluvians now, that is just one of the reasons we need you here. There is much we need to discuss with you," Valla said, "And perhaps after that, you can offer us your expertise."

"Oh there is _much_ we need to talk about, Inquisitor." Morrigan grumbled.

Valla, Leliana, and Morrigan made their way to the war room while Valla recounted the events at the Winter Palace. She explained the Qunari plot, the Fen'Harel agents that had infiltrated the Inquisition, the final confrontation with Solas, she held nothing back. She told Morrigan of her plan to travel to Tevinter to recover the object Solas was trying to find to prevent him from destroying the Veil.

"It is...truly astounding." Morrigan said quietly. "In all my years of studying ancient elven lore I had always believed I was learning a culture's mythology, nothing more." She looked worried, "Now everything I have learned and dreamed about is coming to life. One would think this would be a wonderful revelation, but it is... surprisingly troubling."

"Its a lot to take in, I know." Valla said sympathetically.

"Now that you have been brought up to speed," Leliana cut in, "Perhaps you can use your knowledge to help us."

Morrigan's voice was filled with doubt, "You have encountered something far more powerful and far more dangerous than anything I could have anticipated."

"Please, Morrigan." Valla pleaded, "You drank from the Well of Sorrows! Your knowledge of the ancient elves should have only expanded!"

Morrigan sighed wearily. "This is certainly more than I expected when I arrived, but I will try to help in any way I can. You clearly need it."

"If only we knew what magical object Solas was searching for." Leliana said. "My agents have been able to find out very little."

"I believe I can actually shed some light on that." Morrigan replied. "There are few objects in this world that allow a being to physically enter the Fade, but of course, the ancient elves were nothing but resourceful. You have already encountered one of these powerful objects, the orb Corypheus carried. " Morrigan tossed a large satchel onto the war table and started rummaging through it, pulling out stacks of parchments and ancient looking documents.

"The Orb of Fen'Harel." Valla said.

"Yes," Morrigan replied, "In my studies, I have only heard of one other object that has this kind of power. The Eye of Arlathan." She put a piece of parchment on the table. It depicted a drawing of a crystal prism shaped like a star with ancient elven writing engraved into it. "This is the object you seek." Morrigan said, pointing at the parchment.

"I have never heard of the Eye of Arlathan. What is it? What does it do?" Valla asked.

"It was a powerful tool that allowed the elves to travel freely through the Fade. When arcane power is channeled through it, it creates a small tear in the Veil. The tears aren't large enough to allow demons to pass through, but one or two individuals would be able to enter through the opening it creates. This is just speculative, but with the kind of power Solas possesses, he could probably channel enough magical energy into the Eye to create a portal into the Fade.

"And once he enters the Fade, he can tear down the Veil." Leliana said.

"How did something that powerful end up in Tevinter?" Valla asked.

"Tevinter has been collecting magical artifacts for as long as anyone can remember." Leliana said, "It is not surprising that something that powerful ended up in the hands of the Imperium."

"Indeed," Morrigan agreed, "If you find the Eye of Arlathan, you will certainly find the agents of Fen'Harel."

"Excellent," Valla said, "We finally have the lead we've been searching for. We can start making preparations to travel to Tevinter."

"I will ask Josephine if we have managed to reach Dorian for help." Leliana said and left the war room.

Valla looked down at her new enchanted arm. Everything was finally coming together and the urgency of the situation had become clear. An artifact that could possibly rip the Veil apart? It was a terrifying thought.

Morrigan looked at Valla quizzically. "Now that your spymaster is out of earshot, there is more to this, isn't there?"

"What do you mean?" Valla tried to be evasive.

"Come now, Inquisitor. You look like you are being haunted by a ghost. What aren't you telling me?"

"Its...nothing that concerns our mission."

"You obviously didn't want me here just to explain one single artifact." Morrigan ushered Valla out of the war room. "Come, we can talk in the garden."

Valla remembered the garden was Morrigan's favorite place in Skyhold. Even with the majority of Skyhold's workers gone, the garden had manged to be kept in good order. Valla sat on a stone bench while Morrigan stood front of her. She felt like she was about to be interrogated.

"This whole situation must be very difficult for you." Morrigan said.

"Saving the world from being ripped apart from elven magic? Its nothing I'm not already used to." Valla said sarcastically.

Morrigan frowned, "Its nice to see your sense of humor hasn't diminished, but you know that isn't what I mean."

Valla knew what Morrigan was trying to get at, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"You and Solas were close. Finding out your love is actually the ancient elven rebel responsible for the downfall of your people? Learning that he is trying to restore the world of his time by destroying this one? I'm surprised you aren't in a tavern right now drinking yourself into a stupor!"

Valla was getting annoyed, "What are you trying to get at, Morrigan?"

"What exactly did Solas tell you at the crossroads?"

Valla hadn't told anyone the more personal details of their conversation and she knew there was no getting around Morrigan's prodding. "He said he didn't want me to carry the same burden he did. He...told me he didn't want me to see what he would become." She hesitated for a moment, "In my dreams, I see a wolf with black hair and bright yellow eyes. It never says or does anything, it just watches me. Most of the time I don't even see a wolf at all, I just feel some sort of presence in my dreams. I never feel like I'm alone."

"Clearly he still cares for you." Morrigan said.

"I can't even be sure that Solas is trying to reach me." Valla said. "I don't know if these are anything more than just simple dreams."

Morrigan smiled, "I think you know in your heart they are much more than that. Honestly my lady, I thought you would bring me more of a challenge! Its obvious that you are the key to preventing this whole mess from happening. Even if you manage to retrieve the Eye of Arlathan, it certainly won't stop Fen'Harel from coming after it. However, you possess the one thing that no one else in Thedas has, the love of the Dread Wolf. You are only one who has a chance at stopping him."

"I couldn't change his mind at the crossroads, what makes you think I could change it now?" Valla asked.

Morrigan began making her way out of the garden, "That is something we will find out once we reach Tevinter."

"You're coming with us?" Valla seemed surprised Morrigan had taken such an interest in the situation.

"Of course! I didn't come all this way just to be left behind!" Morrigan said as she left Valla to the garden.

Valla laughed quietly to herself and shook her head at the irony. Once again she possessed the only thing that could save Thedas from destruction. At least this time it wasn't a magical mark on her hand.


	8. A Departure From All We Knew

**Chapter Eight: A Departure From All We Knew**

"The supplies are loaded and the people have gathered, my lady." Josephine said, "They are awaiting your orders."

Valla and the remnants of the Inquisition had gathered on the Storm Coast. The ships Dorian promised had finally arrived and they were about to embark to Tevinter. Dorian had sent three enormous galleons, large enough for all of their troops and supplies with room to spare. Valla stood with Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen on the deck of one of the ships, looking over their people with pride. The large group of soldiers, workers and agents had gathered, and they all watched Valla eagerly. Valla had to fight back a wave of emotion. They had all come so far since Cassandra defied the Chantry and declared the Inquisition reborn. There had been so much struggle and joy over the years, so many victories won and lives lost. And now in this uncertain time, the Inquisition had been reborn again.

"My friends!" Valla shouted to the people below, "Today begins the first step of our new directive. Today, we will begin to prove that our Inquisition is still relevant in these times of peace! Though things may be calm for now, a new storm is gathering on the horizon. Once again it falls to us to maintain the peace. Where other authorities refuse to act, we will always rise up! We may be heading to a distant and foreign land, but soon our actions will echo throughout all of Thedas. You all know what we are up against. You all know that once again there are forces at work that will try to bring our world to an end. We will sail to Tevinter and do everything in our power to stop the forces of Fen'Harel. As long as I draw breath, I will not allow the heavens to be torn apart again!"

The crowd roared with applause and cheers. Valla had to wait for the crowd to subside before she could continue.

"You are the ones who have chosen to remain with the Inquisition. You are the ones who have decided to stay when others saw their work completed. Without your devotion to our cause, none of this would be possible. I am eternally in your debt and I can never thank you all enough for your dedication. I could not ask for no finer cause. Now let us embark, my friends!"

"You all heard the Inquisitor!" Cullen shouted, "Everyone board the ships!"

Soon with everyone on board and they began to sail across the Waking Sea. Valla stood on the deck of the ship, watching the waves crash against its sides. They were finally on their way, she thought to herself. Watching the coast shrink into the distance, she felt a sense of finality come over her. There was no turning back now. With all of the reports and rumors coming out of Tevinter about mysterious elves ransacking forts, she was beginning to dread what she would find when they reached their destination.

Morrigan joined Valla on the deck of the ship, "That was quite an inspiring speech you gave, Inquisitor. Perhaps you should consider becoming an orator, after our work is done."

"Oh yes," Valla smirked, "Between fighting darkspawn and preparing to stop another plot to destroy the world, I've had plenty of time to think of other career options."

"Hold onto that sense of humor." Morrigan smiled, "I actually found your choice of words rather interesting. I noticed in your speech you said 'stop the forces of Fen'Harel', not stop Fen'Harel himself. A rather tactful oversight, I must say."

Valla could feel her face growing red. She had hoped no one had noticed.

"Don't worry Inquisitor," Morrigan chuckled, "I don't think anyone noticed. Most of your people were too caught up in the excitement to observe the details of your words."

"If Solas is truly what he says he is, is there really any way we would be able to stop him?" Valla asked.

Morrigan frowned, "I do not know. I have poured over the elven lore and consulted the voices of the Well, but nothing offers any insight into Fen'Harel's weaknesses. It is troubling, but it only confirms my belief that _you_ will be his weakness, my lady."

Valla found the idea unnerving. Even though she had confronted many people hell-bent on destroying the world, this situation was something different entirely. She had never cared for the person trying to destroy the world until now.

"Then it is only more imperative that we find the Eye of Arlathan before Solas does." Valla said firmly.

"Have you considered what you will do with the Eye if you manage to recover it?" Morrigan asked.

"Yes I have." Valla's voice was hushed, "I want to find a way to destroy it."

Morrigan was taken by surprise, "You would destroy it?"

Valla looked down at her metal hand. It was a permanent reminder of the cost of possessing the power to alter the heavens. "No one should ever be able to physically enter the Fade, Morrigan. Whether the intentions are good or evil, the cost is always high. Entering that mysterious world can only have dire consequences for this one. I think you can trust my expertise on that."

"Indeed." Morrigan replied. "Perhaps instead of researching Fen'Harel, it would be more productive to search for possible ways of destroying the Eye, once we recover it."

"I agree." Valla said, "We might not be able to stop Solas, but we can at least take away the tools he needs to carry out his plan."

Leliana approached them on the deck of the ship, "Excuse me, Inquisitor. Cullen would like to go over our route into Tevinter with you again."

"The Inquisitor's work is never done, I see." Morrigan said, "We can continue our discussion later."

Leliana and Valla made their way into the ship's main cabin where Cullen was waiting. "Inquisitor," he said, "I just wanted to confirm our route into Tevinter one more time."

"We've already gone over this before, Cullen." Valla sighed, "This seems a little excessive."

"One can never be too careful when traveling by sea." Cullen said, unfurling a large map. Valla rolled her eyes at him. Between managing the troops and charting out a proper course for the ships, Valla wondered when the man ever slept.

"Now," Cullen said, looking over the map, "It will take us a few days to cross the Waking Sea. Once we do, we will be on the borders of Nevarra. We can use the rivers to travel north through Nevarra, which will lead us straight into Tevinter. We will dock the ships in the town of Hasmal on the southern Tevinter border, where Dorian will be waiting for us."

"Yes, that is exactly the same plan we discussed before we left Skyhold, Cullen." Valla said, scratching her head, "Now unless there is anything else you wished to repeat to me again, I would like to get some sleep."

"There is one other matter I wanted to share with you." Leliana said. "My spies in Tevinter managed to get one final report to me before we departed from Skyhold. They say that several towns in southern Tevinter have reported that some of their citizens have gone missing. The authorities have had little success in locating them. What's curious is that the missing people all have one thing in common, a knowledge of magical artifacts."

"Well I wonder who could possibly be behind that!" Cullen said sarcastically.

"Fen'Harel agents are kidnapping people?" Valla shook her head. "This isn't good."

"This news does offer us some consolation," Leliana said, "If Fen'Harel agents are behind this, it means that they don't know where the Eye of Arlathan is either."

"Thank the Maker." Cullen said, "It means we still have time to find it before they do."

"Yes," Leliana said, "It also means the Tevinter government may be more welcome to our aid. I've told my agents to meet us in the town of Hasmal when we arrive. I'm sure they will have more to report once we reach our destination."

"You are both doing excellent work." Valla said. "Now if you don't mind, its starting to get late and I would like to get some rest."

"Very good, Inquisitor." Cullen said.

Valla made her way to an empty cabin and found a bed. With too much on her mind, she was having trouble falling asleep. She gazed out of a small window in the cabin. All she could see was empty ocean reflecting the light of the moon. She had wondered what kind of lengths Solas would go to in order to recover the Eye, and now she was starting to get an idea. It worried her. What was he truly capable of? It only made her more determined to stop him at any cost. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind and drifted off to sleep.

Later that night, Valla dreamed she was walking through a marsh. It was a beautiful moonlight night. The pools of water reflected the moonlight and illuminated everything around her. Valla looked down and noticed that the black wolf was standing next to her, staring across the marsh. Whether it was truly just a wolf or something else, she could not say. Curious about what had caught its attention, she looked across the water and noticed two figures in the distance. It was an image of herself and Solas together. Valla suddenly realized where she was. She was in the marshes where Solas had first tried to push her away. She realized this wasn't just a dream, it was also a memory and she could recall it all too well. She watched as the images of herself and Solas started to argue. Of all the moments in her life she wanted to forget, this was it.

"I am sorry," the image of Solas said, "I distracted you from your duty. It will not happen again."

"Wait, what?" the image of Valla sounded shocked, "You bring me here, take the vallaslin from my face, and now you just end it? I don't understand!"

"You deserve a better life than what I can offer." He tried to walk away but she pulled him back.

Valla could hear her own voice breaking, "Solas, don't go."

"Please, vhenan." Valla could see the desperation in his eyes as he tried and failed to make the situation easier on the both of them.

Valla's own voice was growing desperate, "Solas, don't leave me! Not now!"

He shook his head sadly, "You have a rare and marvelous spirit. In another world..."

She didn't understand. "Why not this one?" she pleaded.

Valla looked furiously back at the wolf, "Why am I seeing this?" she demanded. The wolf ignored her and kept watching the memory unfold. Valla had to force herself to look back at one of the most painful moments of her life.

Solas looked torn. "I should have ended this long before, I never wanted to hurt you."

"I'm not giving up on you, Solas."

"You truly should." he said bitterly.

Valla refused to give up hope. "Whatever you need, we can find together."

"No, we can't." Solas couldn't look her in the eye. "You'll see." His voice was heavy, weighed down by the burden Valla had yet to understand.

"You won't even give me an explanation? Or am I so unimportant that I don't even deserve one?" she said angrily. "Tell me you don't care!"

"I can't do that." Solas couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"Tell me I was some casual dalliance so I can call you a coldhearted son of a bitch and move on!"

"Valla, you are everything to me. Perhaps when this is all over you will begin to understand. Just know that I'm doing this to protect you. Let that be enough." Solas turned and walked away, leaving her alone in the marshes. She stood by herself heartbroken and confused, then the images slowly faded away.

Valla glared at the wolf with tears in her eyes. The wolf stared silently back.

"What was the point of showing me that?" she shouted at the wolf, "Is this some sortof sick joke? Is this another attempt to push me away again? Are you trying to make me give up by making me relive one of the worst days of my life?"

Once again the wolf only stared silently back at her.

"This changes nothing! I don't care what you are trying to accomplish. This was in the past, and I'm not going to let it determine our future!"

Valla had to force herself to wake up. Even though she was awake she couldn't help but be furious. If Solas was truly behind this, she knew what he was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. If only she had known back then what she knew now, maybe things would have been different. Valla rummaged through her belongings and found the dreamless sleep potion Cole had given her. She opened the vial and drank the whole thing. She wasn't going to let him push her away through her own dreams. The Inquisition was already on their way to stop him and there was nothing he could do to change that. Valla crawled back into bed, trying to forget what she had just experienced. At least for the rest of the night she knew she would sleep peacefully.


	9. Justice Is Inevitable

**Chapter 9: Justice Is Inevitable**

Solas approached an old Tevinter ritual tower with a small group of his men. He quietly observed his surroundings. The tower looked like it had been abandoned for years. The ground was littered with fallen stones and blunted weapons, but there were footprints leading into the dilapidated entrance. It was possible that the Eye was here, but something was obviously making use of the tower.

"Sir," a scout approached him, "It looks like bandits are camped inside the tower. I'm not sure how many, but I don't think we will be able to clear them out with the small force we have."

"They won't be a problem." Solas said. He turned to his men, "Search the land around the tower. I don't want anything getting in or out of this area. We must not be detected by anyone."

His men fanned out around the outside of the tower while Solas made his way inside, alone.

The tower had certainly seen better days. If the top of the tower had ever had a roof it had collapsed long ago, letting in a small amount of light at the base. Parts of the upper floors had completely collapsed as well, leaving large stones partially buried into the floor. His scouts had been right about the bandits. A group of armed, ragged looking men were sitting around a few small campfires. They jumped up and drew their swords as Solas approached them.

"What the hell is a knife-ear doing all the way out here?" the leader of the bandits said. "Are you lost, little rabbit?"

"You had better get out of here before you get shredded!" another one sneered.

"Resorting to violence is unnecessary." Solas said calmly, "Leave this place and no one will be harmed."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the bandit shouted.

"Your kind do not belong in a place like this." Solas said, "This is your final warning."

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this!" the bandit raised his weapon, "Boys, kill that elf!"

The bandits charged at Solas who remained motionless. As they drew closer, his eyes flashed intensely and the bandits burst into flames. They barely had time to realize their fate before all that remained of them were clouds of smoldering ash. Horrified, the lead bandit tried to flee, tripping over the stones scattered on the tower floor. Panicking, he crawled over the stones while Solas walked calmly over to him.

"Wh-what are you?" the bandit gasped.

Solas looked coldly at the man and said nothing. His eyes flashed again and the bandit froze, turning into stone. "Fools." Solas muttered to himself. Those men were in the wrong place at the wrong time. A waste of life. Solas kicked over the statue of the man and watched it shatter on the floor. His men ran into the tower looking surprised that he was alone.

"Is everything alright, sir?" one of his soldiers asked. "Where are the bandits?"

"The bandits are taken care of." Solas said, making his way outside. "Start searching the tower."

Solas stood near the entrance and watched his men search for the Eye. He couldn't help but pity the men he just killed. He hated resorting to violence, but he couldn't let his remorse distract him from his purpose. The death of a few common bandits was a small price he was willing to pay to find the Eye. He didn't have much time to dwell on it before he heard a commotion coming from outside the tower.

Solas saw another group of his agents approach the tower and it looked like they had captured someone. The agents were dragging a man through the dirt, he shouted angrily at them as they pulled him along. He was wrapped in a cloak and wore a green hood over his face. The colors of the man's clothes looked very familiar and Solas noticed the man's hands were bound. The man cursed at his agents as they shoved him to the ground.

"My lord," one of the agents said, "We found this man hiding near the tower. He doesn't look like he is with the bandits, but he refuses to say who he is."

Solas noticed the emblem on his cloak. A sword going down the middle of a gilded eye. "He is with the Inquisition."

He knelt down next to the man and pulled his hood down, revealing a tattooed face and a pair of pointed ears. He was an elf.

"Are you one of Leliana's people?" Solas asked.

"I don't have to answer to traitors." the man spat at him.

Solas sighed, "It would appear the Inquisition's spies have finally caught up with us. Tell me Lethellin, you are one of our people. Why do you still fight for a cause that is not your own? Wouldn't you rather use your skills to help bring a better world to the elves?"

"You do nothing to further our people!" the spy shouted.

"On the contrary." Solas said, "Everything I do, whether your misled mind can realize it or not, is to restore the glory of our people. Will you not join us?"

"I would rather die!"

"Lord Fen'Harel," another soldier interrupted them, "There is nothing of value inside the tower. The Eye of Arlathan is not here."

"Very well." Solas replied. "Then we are finished here."

"What should we do with the spy?"

"If this man does not wish to join us, he must be disposed of. We must remain hidden." Disappointed with the outcome of the day, Solas began to walk away as his men turned their blades to the spy.

"My death will be avenged soon enough, traitor! You won't be able to hide much longer!" the spy shouted at him. "The Inquisition comes for you, Solas! Do you hear me? _She_ is coming for you!" His words cut through Solas like a knife.

"I know." Solas said quietly and continued walking.

After they returned to the castle, Solas needed some time alone to consider his options. He knew he couldn't hide from the Inquisition much longer. He knew stopping them would be difficult, but he could at least try to slow them down. He had a few ideas he needed to discuss with his agents. The encounter with the Inquisition spy was too close for comfort, they had nearly been exposed. It was a shame that one of his own people had to be killed, but it couldn't be helped. They needed to work in absolute secrecy. He also worried for Valla. Did she know of the dangers that awaited her in this land? He knew his agents would come after her and her friends. Solas knew that Valla was used to being put in danger, but he could not bear the thought of being the one to put her there.

"My lord," his head agent Lindel interrupted his thoughts.

"I thought I said I was to be left alone." Solas growled.

"My apologies, sir. I have urgent news."

"This had better be important, Lindel."

Lindel hesitated, "Sir...three ships have been spotted sailing up the river."

Solas sighed, "Is that all?"

"Sir...they are flying the banner of the Inquisition."

Solas said nothing. His hands clenched into fists without him realizing it. He had to use every ounce of his strength to not yell in frustration.

"Should we try to intercept them?" Lindel asked.

"No," Solas said, trying to control his anger, "We cannot risk open confrontation until the Eye is found."

"What should we do?"

"Do you have brains still in your head?" Solas shouted at him. "Follow the ships! We need to know where they are heading! And get every available agent out searching for the Eye. We are running out of time!"

Lined nodded and dashed out of the room.

How long could he keep avoiding Valla now? How long would he be able to keep his people safe from the Inquisition? Solas struggled to clear his mind. Now more than ever he needed to focus, but thoughts of her kept finding their way back to him. After countless centuries of solitude, it was Valla who had shown him that he didn't need to always be alone. She was the one who had helped him when no one else could. It was she who had helped him realize there was still value in the world. Still value in the world...

"Enough!" Solas shouted at himself.

He couldn't let his emotions cloud his judgment now. He tried to convince himself his feelings didn't matter. There was too much at stake. He was the one responsible for the elves fall from grace and he would do everything in his power to restore their world. Solas couldn't let the Inquisition hinder his progress and realized there was no getting around it any longer. He would have to show Valla just what was at stake.


	10. Welcome to Tevinter

**Chapter Ten: Welcome to Tevinter**

Valla walked onto the deck of the ship and saw Cole standing alone. Leaning on the ship's railing, he watched the landscape pass him by. They had crossed the border into Tevinter and were nearly to the city of Hasmal. After weeks of sailing, they were finally near their destination.

"Are you alright, Cole?" Valla asked.

"Yes." Cole replied, turning to look at the Inquisitor, "You seem less tired than before."

"I am feeling much better, thanks to you." She replied.

Cole smiled, "I'm glad I could help." His smile quickly faded as he looked back over the deck of the ship. His eyes scanned over the horizon. Valla stood next to him, trying to see what he was searching for.

"He hurts." Cole said, "An old pain from before when everything sang the same. You're real, and it means everyone could be real. It changes everything, but it can't..."

"You're worried about Solas too, aren't you?" Valla was getting used to finding the meaning behind Cole's cryptic words.

"Solas was a good friend to me." Cole replied, "He helped me understand when everything was still new and strange. He helped me to not be afraid."

"I promise we will find him, Cole." Valla said earnestly, "We will help him see reason again."

He bowed his head, the brim of his hat nearly touching the ship's railing, "They sleep, masked in a mirror, hiding, hurting and to wake them...we cannot let him hurt the sky again."

"As long as I'm around, I won't let that happen." Valla said.

Cole looked astonished, "You still care so deeply for everything and for everyone. It must be very hard."

Even now Valla was still surprised by Cole's insight. He still managed to bring parts of herself to light that she had never considered before. She had to take a moment to reflect on what he said.

"It is hard to care sometimes." Valla said, trying to find the words to match her thoughts, "But my friends are what keep me going. Without you and the others, I simply don't know how I could keep finding the strength to continue. In my heart I still hope that even now, there is something I can do to protect those I care for."

The smile returned to Cole's face, "Thank you."

"For what?" Valla raised an eyebrow.

"For saying that." he said.

Before she could inquire, Cullen appeared on the deck of the ship. "Inquisitor," he said, "We are approaching the city of Hasmal."

Valla strained her eyes upriver. Sure enough the image of a city was coming into view. Even from afar the city looked beautiful. Buildings made of shimmering white stone, cobblestone streets, and a magnificent looking harbor on the riverfront. As they drew closer, she remembered what Dorian had told her about Tevinter cities. "You could walk down a city street and not see a single building built during the modern age." As they docked in the harbor, Valla could see a bustling marketplace nearby. Stalls lined the streets, hawkers shouting and showing off their wares, people haggling with merchants. For a Dalish elf who had spent most of her life avoiding human settlements, it was a mesmerizing sight.

A crowd had gathered as they disembarked from the ships. The Inquisition must have looked bizarre to the locals. Elves, humans in strange looking uniforms and a Qunari setting foot in their city? Valla could already hear suspicion in the people's voices. Of course being an elf, Valla was already used to humans treating her cautiously. She wondered how the others would react to this less than friendly atmosphere.

"Out of my way! Everyone please move! Oh _shove off_ , for pity's sake." a familiar voice sailed from over the crowd.

A man wearing silk robes and carrying a staff pushed his way to the front of the crowd and walked up to Valla and her friends.

"Well its about bloody time you got here! I was starting to think you somehow managed to sink my ships! I was getting bored out of my mind waiting for you."

"Hello, Dorian." Valla smiled.

"Oh excuse me, where are my diplomatic manners?" Dorian said, waving an arm behind him. "My friends, welcome to the Tevinter Imperium!"

Josephine came out from the crowd of Inquisition soldiers and walked up to Dorian, "Magister Pavus, the Inquisition thanks you for your generous hospitality as we undertake this important mission."

"Honestly Ambassador," Dorian rolled his eyes, "Don't we know each other well enough to drop all of this pomp and circumstance? I've invited you all to Tevinter as friends, not as some doom and gloom organization."

"Excuse me?" Josephine stammered.

Valla couldn't help but laugh at them, "Good old Dorian! I'm happy to see that political power hasn't ruined your snarky attitude."

Dorian smirked, "My friend, there is nothing in this world that will stop me from being _me_. You of all people should know that." He gestured at his friends to follow him, "Come along now, we must get off the streets before we are swallowed alive by a mob. I will have my servants help your men unload the ships."

As they walked through the streets, Valla noticed people glaring at them and muttering under their breath. There was a definite tension in the air.

"I take it our presence isn't going over well with the locals." she said.

"I'm afraid not." Dorian said, "People in Tevinter border towns are always suspicious of outsiders. Too many wars fought here in the past, you see."

"This feels like Seheron all over again." Iron Bull growled, never taking his hand off the grip of his axe.

"Drawing your weapon here would be incredibly foolish, Bull." Dorian warned him, "The people might be apprehensive, but you have nothing to fear. You are all under the protection of a Magister. No one will harm you as long as I'm around."

"That really doesn't make me feel any better." Iron Bull grumbled.

As they headed into the outskirts of town, an enormous palace came into view. "Home sweet home." Dorian said.

A large stone wall encircled the area of a large estate. The palace towered over the wall and was made out of the same shining white stone as the buildings in town. A large courtyard was surrounded by dozens of other buildings, one could only guess at their uses. As they went through the front gate, beautifully landscaped gardens and shimmering fountains came into view.

"Maker's balls!" Blackwall exclaimed, "This is where you live?"

"Of course." Dorian said, "A Magister must give off an air of grandeur to keep the people impressed."

"Told you he was gloating in a palace somewhere." Blackwall muttered to Valla. She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"As you can see, there is plenty of room for you and your people." Dorian said as they headed inside the palace, "But we can figure out logistics later, I must bring you up to speed on our...situation."

"Is something wrong?" Valla asked.

Dorian sat down at the head of a large table, ushering the others to sit as well, "I'm afraid everything is becoming, well...politically complicated."

"What is going on, Dorian?" Valla said patronizingly, "What have you done?"

"Me? I have done nothing! I am only trying to help save the world! Again! All I have done is bring in the proper authority that is most experienced in doing such things, meaning you obviously."

"I'm flattered." Valla said, "But you are evading the question."

"Fine." Dorian said, "Though I am more than happy to welcome the help of the Inquisition, I'm afraid my peers in the Magesterium do not feel the same way. They are furious at my actions. They think I'm trying to undermine their authority by bringing in a foreign power. Some in the government think that the dreaded Inquisitor is here to upset the balance of power, others think that you have secretly sided with Solas and are here to help him bring forth the apocalypse. Oh yes, everyone knows there is an ancient elven rebel hiding somewhere in this land, but my people have had no success in tracking him."

"So another government is angry with us. This is nothing out of the ordinary for the Inquisition." Valla said, "We are used to not having approval of the proper authorities, why does this matter?"

"We are a foreign power in a foreign and somewhat hostile land, Inquisitor." Josephine interjected, "I'm afraid it matters a great deal."

"Your ambassador is right." Dorian said grimly. "Now that you have arrived in Tevinter, the government is putting things into motion that I cannot control."

"Meaning?" Valla asked.

Dorian took a deep breath, "A group of my fellow Magisters are on their way to this city as we speak. They have been ordered to form a tribunal to determine if the Inquisition is a threat. When they arrive, you will be summoned to explain your intentions to them. If they are not happy with what they hear, you will be forced to leave Tevinter."

"Are you serious?" Josephine exclaimed, "This sounds like the Exalted Council all over again!They will try to kick us out just as we have arrived?"

"The political situation in Tevinter is tense enough without the Inquisition poking around." Dorian replied, "At least, that's the way they see it."

Valla stood up, "So we will go before this tribunal and explain that we aren't trying to cause political upheaval. I won't let this slow our progress in the meantime."

"You will have a few days before they arrive to figure out what you are going to say." Dorian said, "Think carefully, Inquisitor."

"I will." Valla replied, "In the meantime, we need to locate Leliana's agents. They are supposed to be meeting us in the city. They will certainly have an update on the search for the Eye by now."

"I will find her," Josephine said, "I'm sure Leliana is meeting with them as we speak."

"In the meantime, I will help get your people get settled." Dorian said to Valla, "This is your new home after all."

It was late in the evening before Leliana came to Valla with a report. Valla stood on the balcony of a room that she decided to use as a bedchamber. The palace had so many rooms that it was easy to place certain rooms with certain purposes. She looked out at the city as the sun set over the horizon. People were beginning to light their lamps for the evening. The streets and houses were beginning to glow in an orange haze. It was a beautiful sight.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, my lady." Leliana said.

"Not at all." Valla said. "What news do you bring?"

Leliana joined her on the balcony, "My agents have located several abandoned fortresses in the mountains. The terrain is difficult, so it has been hard to get inside to see if one of them holds the Eye. We think one of these fortresses is even being used by the agents of Fen'Harel as their base of operations."

"Wait, are you telling me that Solas had another mountain castle just laying around?" Valla asked.

"It would appear so."

"Well...shit." Valla said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It also appears one of my spies has gone missing." Leliana continued, "He was supposed to be scouting one of the fortresses and never returned. None of my other agents have heard from him in weeks."

"Perhaps he got lost in the mountains?" Valla asked.

"I don't know. But I am beginning to assume the worst. In any case, Dorian says he has some of his own men searching for the Eye as well. Perhaps with their better knowledge of the land, they will have more luck in locating it."

"I certainly hope so."

"Well, it is getting late." Leliana sighed, "I will take my leave and let you know if anything changes."

"Thank you, Leliana." Valla said, "None of this would have been possible without you."

"I do what I must to protect our people, my lady." Leliana said dutifully and left the room.

* * *

Later that night, Valla dreamed she was in the Fade. It looked much different since her last visit there. She assumed it was because she was not in the Fade physically, but was only there through her dreams. As she wandered, she heard footsteps growing louder. She tried to determine what direction they were coming from, but her surroundings were covered in a dense fog. She heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello, vhenan."

Valla turned around to see Solas standing behind her. She froze, dumbfounded, unable to speak or determine if it was really him. He looked real enough, dressed in the wolfskin wrapped armor she recalled him wearing during their last encounter in the Crossroads. Though he smiled, Valla could see the weariness in his eyes.

"This must be a simple dream if you are really here." she struggled to get the words out.

"I think you know that it isn't true." he replied.

Valla eyed him suspiciously, "No hiding from me? No illusions? No painful memories from our past?"

Solas watched her sadly, "I hope you can forgive me. I was too afraid to show myself to you. I was afraid of causing you more pain."

Valla shook her head, "I knew it was you all along, Solas. You didn't need to hide."

Solas turned his gaze to the fog covered ground, "I was ashamed of myself for how I left you at the crossroads. I was afraid of how you would react if I revealed myself. But now that you are in Tevinter, there is no point in hiding any longer."

Even though it was a dream Valla wanted to run into his arms, but she held herself back. She couldn't help feel a little apprehensive.

Solas struggled to find the proper words. Now that he was with her, all of his careful planning had escaped his mind. "I am impressed you've trained yourself to enter the Fade through your dreams." he said, "It is no small feat to accomplish such a thing."

"I had an excellent teacher." she replied

Solas laughed quietly to himself, impressed with her tenacity, "You still continue to surprise me."

Valla couldn't hold back any longer, "Just shut up and kiss me."

Solas walked over and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. If the Fade was the only place they could be together, so be it. It was quite some time before they finally parted.

"You do not make this easy for me, vhenan." he said.

Valla's voice was faint, "You knew that I was coming for you, it was only a matter of time."

Solas pulled away from her, "I know. But it doesn't change what you know I have to do."

"I still don't understand why you think destruction is the only option, Solas." Valla said.

"That is why I am here." he held out his hand to her, "Take my hand, vhenan. There is something I have to show you."


	11. The Fall of the Evanuris

**Chapter Eleven: The Fall of the Evanuris**

"What do you need to show me?" Valla asked.

"A memory. Something that no one has seen in over a thousand years." Solas replied. "You remember the Evanuris, the elven mages who came to be remembered as your people's gods?"

"Yes," Valla said, "You told me that you banished them to the Fade for killing Mythal."

"You remember well." Solas said, "I need to show you what happened on that day. The day the elven gods vanished from the world." With a casual wave of his hand the fog lifted and a different scene took its place. Valla saw a regal looking elven man in beautiful robes standing in a palace of shining marble. He wore a golden crown on his head and carried an intricately carved mages's staff. It took a moment before Valla recognized him.

"Is that...Elgar'nan the All-Father?" Valla asked.

"One of the Evanuris, the supposed elven god of vengeance, yes." Solas said.

Another man stood across from Elgar'nan. He wore a wolf skin and a hood over his face, he did not share any of Elgar'nan's regality. In his hand he carried an all too familiar looking object. A gray stone orb.

"Why do you hide your face from me, Fen'Harel." Elgar'nan said sternly.

The man in the wolf skin took off his hood. It was Solas. He looked different, almost younger and much more savage. It was hard to tell that it was the same man who was showing her this memory.

"Tell me why you did it." the image of Solas said, his voice seething with anger. "Tell me why you killed her!"

"It is none of your concern." Elgar'nan tried to wave him off.

"You have _made_ it my concern." Solas countered.

"Mythal had outlived her usefulness." Elgar'nan shrugged. "She refused to accept the path I have chosen for the elves. She was misleading her people."

"She was protecting her people from slavery!" Solas shouted, "She was protecting them from you and your lust for more power!"

Elgar'nan seemed surprised by his insolence, "Are you putting my judgment into question?"

"Yes." Solas growled.

"You are nothing but a dog that been off its leash for too long, Dread Wolf." Elgar'nan laughed at him mockingly. "It is time someone brought you to heel."

"Your power-mongering has made you lose sight of your people, Elgar'nan." Solas said, "You would lead us down a path that only ends in death."

"You dare question my authority?" his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm not questioning your authority," Solas said. The orb in his hand glowed with a familiar green light. "I am revoking it."

Elgar'nan appeared ready to defend himself, "Do you honestly think you can kill me?"

"No," Solas said, "But where you are going, you might as well be dead."

The orb flashed and a brilliant light appeared from behind Elgar'nan. A powerful wind started pulling him towards it. He struggled to break free, cursing at Solas who watched him coldly. Unable to escape the vortex, Elgar'nan vanished into the light and it quickly dissipated.

Solas swiftly walked out of the palace."May the Fade be kinder to you than I."

The scene slowly faded and another one took its place. This time Valla saw the image a woman standing alone in a forest. She recognized her as Andruil, the Dalish goddess of the hunt, another one of the Evanuris.

"I knew you would come for me." she said, turning to look at Solas who had emerged from the trees.

Solas had confronted Elgar'nan in anger, but with Andruil his anger had been replaced by sorrow. "I take no joy in what I must do, my friend."

"I have no excuse for the crime I've committed." Andruil said. "I take full responsibility for my actions."

Solas shook his head in disbelief, "You knew better than most that Mythal was the best of us. How could you allow yourself to take part in her murder? How could you think enslaving our own people was the only answer?"

Andruil bowed her head in shame. "Elgar'nan manipulated us all. He told us Mythal's death would consolidate our rule over the elves. He played on our fears, and like fools we believed him." She looked at Solas and chuckled, "You are fortunate that you never swore loyalty to anyone, Fen'Harel. You were able to roam freely through our world, unbound by duty or allegiance. You were able to see how far we've fallen when the rest of us became blinded by greed."

"I'm not sure if I would call that fortunate." Solas said grimly.

"I suppose it must be a lonely life." Andruil said. "I can't help but ask, how do you plan on keeping us in the Fade? Surely you know we will find a way to return."

Solas cast his gaze on the ground as he spoke, afraid to meet her eye,"I have plans."

His words peaked her interest. Slowly her curiosity turned into horror as she realized what Solas was going to do. "You will block off the Fade? Do you have any idea what that will do to our people?"

"I know what will happen, but what other choice do I have?" Solas sounded desperate, "I cannot allow beings as powerful as us to remain unchecked. I will not allow our people to become slaves."

"But you would cut our people off from the essence of what they are?" Andruil exclaimed, "You will destroy them!"

"They can label me the villain if they must." He seemed to already expect it by the manner in which he spoke.

"If you barricade the elves from the Fade, they will lose a part of themselves. Everything they know will be destroyed! How can you judge us when your plan is no better than ours?"

"Because every other alternative is worse." Solas said, "Our people may lose a part of themselves, but they will be free. They will no longer have to submit to the will of a group of mages claiming to be their gods, the same self-proclaimed gods that would end up destroying the very world they have created for themselves."

Andruil resigned herself to her fate. "I can see you have made up your mind. Do what you must, I will not fight back."

The orb Solas carried started to glow with the same light as before. "I am sorry."

As she faded into the light, Andruil said one final thing to Solas. "May you learn, lethellin."

"We will see, in time." Solas said, his voice already laced with regret.

The memory slowly faded and they returned to Valla's dream. She said nothing, trying to process what she had witnessed.

"I hunted down the Evanuris one by one, banishing them to the Fade." Solas said to her, "Some were resistant and fought against me, others had realized what they had done and accepted their fate, like Andruil."

"It seemed like you and her were close." Valla said.

"She was a wise and trusted friend. But even she had fallen victim to the allures of power."

"Andruil sounded shocked that you were planning on blocking all connection to the Fade."

"None of my people could have ever conceived such a thing, but it was what needed to be done to prevent them from destroying the world. There were no other options." Solas said, "After I banished the Evanuris to the Fade, I used the power of the orb to create a magical barrier to prevent them from ever returning."

"You created the Veil." Valla said.

"Yes," Solas replied, "And the elves were left to endure the consequences of my actions. It threw them into chaos." He looked at Valla earnestly, "You must try to understand what our people went through. It didn't take them long to realize something was horribly wrong. They no longer felt the presence that had been with them all their lives. Their sense of self, their sense of purpose vanished in an instant. In the crossroads, you saw the ruins of the buildings that had once been connected to the Fade. Imagine seeing those buildings crumble before your very eyes. All of the wisdom and collected knowledge of our people, gone. The ancient elves were terrified. They didn't know what was happening to them, or why."

"It truly must have been horrible." Valla said.

"The elves prayed to their gods in desperation, pleading to deliver them from the chaos. Their prayers were never answered, so they assumed they were being punished. The elves didn't know their self-proclaimed gods no longer existed. Everything was made worse when the people realized they had begun aging. The loss of their immortality was the final crushing blow."

"And where were you when all of this was happening?" Valla asked.

"I watched the chaos unfold from afar. There was little I could do to console them. I knew if I tried to intervene the elves would suspect my involvement. It didn't matter in the end. They drew the conclusion that I had something to do with Mythal's death and the vanishing of their gods. In the centuries that followed, the Dalish elves formed the myth that it was I who had tricked Mythal and the others and they became lost beyond the Fade." Solas chuckled, "There is a reason the name Fen'Harel is used as a curse among your people."

"The Dalish were always taught that it was the arrival of humans that caused the elves decline." Valla said.

"As I've said before, that was never true. The fault is mine." Solas replied. "I am the reason our people have fallen so far, and I will do what is necessary to change that."

"I understand why you believe you need to make amends for what you've done," Valla said, "But this world _dying_ is not the answer."

"I did not expect to change your mind, Valla. I only wanted you to understand."

Valla shook her head. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting from this encounter. She should have known it wasn't going to be easy to change his mind. "I will still try to stop you." she said.

"I know, vhenan. And you will be putting yourself in danger by doing so." Solas said, "My agents will try to hinder your progress, I'm afraid there is little I can do to stop them."

"You make it seem as if I've never been put in danger before." Valla smirked.

"I never thought I would be the one to do so." Solas said wearily. Even with all of his troubles he couldn't help but smile at her, "I am happy to see you still posses the same indomitable spirit. At least some things never change."

Hearing him say that made Valla even more determined, "Whatever it takes, I will find a way to change your mind."

"I look forward to the day you prove me wrong again." Solas said, "Until that time comes, I will continue to do what I must." He started to walk away from her, slowly disappearing into the fog. "If you should ever feel alone, you know how to reach me."

It pained Valla to watch him leave, but she knew there was little else to be said. There was so much more she wanted to ask, but she knew she would get little out of him.

She awoke soon after, knowing there would be no more rest for her that night. There was too much to consider. Despite their feelings for each other, they were both still bound to their duties. Solas and Valla had both promised to do what they thought was best for their people, but what they each thought was best would destroy the other. It would only be a matter of time before the winning side was determined. Once again Valla's decisions would shape all of Thedas, but unlike before, the line between right and wrong was not so easily defined.


	12. Thrown to the Lions

**Chapter Twelve: Thrown to the Lions**

Valla, Cole and Iron Bull were exploring the Hasmal marketplace. Having spent most of her life avoiding human settlements, Valla was fascinated by the collection of people and goods that permeated the streets. While Valla haggled with a food vendor and Cole curiously poked at trinkets, Iron Bull stood nearby watching the locals.

"Vints...goddamn Vints everywhere." he mumbled to himself, his one good eye darting back and forth nervously.

"Don't be scared, Bull." Cole said kindly, "They are more interested in food than us."

"Cole is right, you know." Valla laughed, "The locals are the least of our problems."

Iron Bull let out a disapproving grunt, never taking his eye off the crowds.

Valla sighed, "Maybe you should have stayed at the palace with Dorian."

"Hell no!" Iron Bull said, "How do you know there isn't an assassin hiding somewhere in this market? This is the perfect place for an ambush, you know. I promised I would keep the Vints off your back, and that is precisely what I'm going to do."

Valla rolled her eyes and made her way to another market stall. As she was about to make another purchase, a group of heavily armed soldiers approached her.

"Inquisitor Lavellan," one of the soldiers said, "You have been summoned to address the Imperial Tribunal. We have been sent to escort you to the courthouse where Magister Pavus and your ambassador are waiting."

"This is exactly the type of crap I'm talking about." Iron Bull growled.

"So, this mysterious group of Magisters has arrived to decide our fate." Valla said, "Very well, we will follow you."

"Your friends must stay here." the soldier said.

Iron Bull muttered something vulgar under his breath.

"Its alright," Valla said, "You two should head back to the palace."

"Good luck, boss." Iron Bull said "Let's go, kid." he motioned to Cole and the two of them disappeared into the crowd.

As she approached the courthouse with the soldiers, Valla could tell this was no small event. A large crowd had gathered around the massive stone building and even more people were waiting inside. Inside the courthouse she saw Dorian and Josephine standing before three Magisters who sat on an elevated platform in front of them. Behind them was a large group of spectators. The three Magisters looked down on Valla as she approached, eyes glinting with anticipation.

"Thank the Maker." Josephine said nervously, "We have been waiting for you."

"They will begin shortly now that you're here." Dorian said, "I'm afraid they've reached their decision before the trial has even begun, but we will try our best to convince them you mean no harm."

"Do you know anything about these Magisters, Dorian?" Valla asked.

Dorian nodded, "The only one we have a chance of convincing is Magister Genetivi." He gestured towards the eldest man on the platform. His hair had long grown gray with age and his wrinkled face did not reflect the hostility of his fellow Magisters. "Genetivi was a friend of my father's and may yet see reason. He carries the most political influence and may be able to convince the others if we can convince him you're not a threat."

"This tribunal will now come to order," one of the Magisters spoke loudly over the eager crowd. It took a moment before the hall fell into silence and the man continued. "The Magesterium has become gravely concerned about the arrival of a foreign organization on its land. An organization that has been known to upset the balance of power within its own borders. An organization that has a history of failing to recognize proper authority. Now, this so called Inquisition comes to Tevinter with questionable motives." The Magister glared at Valla, "They say their mission is to preserve the peace, but judging by their violent history, I beg to differ!"

"Oh, Magister Gaius." Dorian chuckled, "It is an honor for you to grace us with your presence. Taking a break from bribing your constituents, I see?"

"I am not the one who has lead a foreign power to our doorstep, Magister Pavus." Gaius scowled at Dorian, "I will see that you lose your title for this."

"Inquisitor Lavellan," Genetivi ignored their bickering, "Though you have been invited to Tevinter by one of our own, you can see the Imperium's concern considering your organization's history. Would you care to explain why you have come here?"

Valla took a deep breath. After having to meet with so many political groups over the years, she had herself become a seasoned politician. "We are not the only foreign organization working within the Imperium." she said, "You already know about the agents of Fen'Harel, who are plotting to end this world by using an artifact harbored within Tevinter's borders. The Inquisition's only intention is to stop these agents and their leader by recovering the artifact they seek."

"Yes, we know all about these rebel elves who are ransacking ruins and stealing objects that do not belong to them. We all know they are looking the Eye of Arlathan." one of the other Magisters said, "We also know of this Solas who leads them. Wasn't he once a member of your Inquisition? He was quite a key figure in your little group, if I recall correctly."

"And that is precisely my concern." Gaius said, "How do we know that you didn't come here to help your friend achieve his goals?"

"Solas cut all ties with the Inquisition after the defeat of Corypheus." Josephine interjected, "We had no contact with him until he aided us in stopping the Qunari takeover of Orlais nearly two years later. After that, he disappeared again."

"How very convenient." Gaius said dryly. "Inquisitor, I cannot help but notice that you are an elf yourself. Do you not care to help your people bring forth a better world for themselves? The Eye of Arlathan's power could help usher in a new golden age for the elves, does that not matter to you?"

"I know the power of being able to enter the Fade and it is never worth the cost." Valla said, raising her mechanical arm. "My life has been dedicated to protecting the world from the Fade's destructive power, I am not about to change sides now. If Solas is allowed to recover the Eye, he will use its power to enter the Fade and destroy the Veil. If he succeeds, the consequences for this world would be catastrophic."

"Indeed." Magister Genetivi agreed, "Tell me, what would you do with Eye if you manage to recover it?"

Valla didn't hesitate, "I would see it destroyed."

The crowd went into an uproar, yelling and cursing at Valla. She ignored them and held her ground. It would take more than an angry mob to frighten her.

"Order!" Genetivi yelled over the outraged crowd, "Explain, Inquisitor."

"As long as these objects exist, our world will never be safe! The orb that Corypheus used to create the Breach had the same kind of power and the world was nearly destroyed because of it! These objects are too dangerous to exist in our world."

"You would destroy a priceless magical artifact without even considering its historical significance?" Gaius exclaimed, "The Imperium could make use of such an object, there is much we could learn from it!"

"The Eye of Arlathan doesn't belong to the Imperium." Valla said, "It was stolen from the elves and brought here centuries ago. It never should have been here to begin with."

"May I remind you it was the Imperium that lost track of the Eye and allowed it to sit in a warehouse before it was stolen by the Venatori." Dorian interjected.

"Even if your argument is plausible, it does not excuse the political ramifications!" Gaius snarled, "Look at what the Inquisition has done in Orlais! They overthrew their Empress and installed her usurping cousin! Some even say that a mysterious elven woman pulls the strings behind the new Emperor's throne. How can we possibly trust such an organization? How do we know they aren't plotting to overthrow us next? The Inquisition must leave Tevinter!"

Valla was about to retort but Dorian couldn't contain his anger any longer.

"You are pathetic, Gaius!" Dorian spat at him. "You are the prime example of what is wrong with the Magesterium. You are a frightened little rabbit, too paralyzed to move or act. All you have brought to this tribunal are baseless speculation and no real answers. If you had it your way, the Magesterium would just sit and twiddle its thumbs while the world falls apart around us! This is exactly why I invited the Inquisition here, because I knew they would act while our government remained deadlocked."

"Enough, Dorian." Genetivi said firmly.

"Your Excellencies," Josephine graciously stepped in to diffuse the situation, "Let me remind you that the Inquisition has disarmed since our meeting with the Exalted Council in Orlais. We no longer have the military might to challenge anyone. As we are guests in your land, we are completely open to terms if we are to remain here."

Genetivi nodded, "Very well, I believe we have heard enough. We will return shortly with our decision." The Magisters made their way out of the chamber and the crowd began to talk amongst themselves.

"How could you lose your head in a situation like this?" Josephine hissed at Dorian, "How could you shout at the men deciding our fate?"

"Those men needed a rude awakening." Dorian replied, "I have been fighting against men such as Gaius since I took my father's place in the Magesterium. They would blindly follow the path they are on and refuse to see reason. The political infighting needs to stop before any real progress can be made in this country, and I believe letting the Inquisition stay is a good first step."

"You did well, Inquisitor." Josephine put a hand on Valla's shoulder, "You stood your ground and didn't lose your head. You made our situation clear."

Valla nodded but said nothing. It didn't matter how well she explained the situation to the Magisters if all they were going to do was kick the Inquisition out. If they were forced to leave Tevinter, all hope of stopping Solas would be lost. It reminded her of when she fell out of the Breach and was captured by Cassandra's soldiers all those years ago. Everyone thought she was responsible for the destruction of the Conclave. Back then everyone thought Valla was the threat when she was just a victim of circumstance. The authorities thought she was the problem when the real danger was elsewhere. Once again she found herself trying to convince a nation there were forces at work much larger than herself.

It didn't take long for the Magisters to return. Everyone in the chamber waited with baited breath for the men to speak. Valla was certain everyone could hear her heart pounding in her chest. The silence was suffocating.

"We have reached our decision." Magister Genetivi said, "The Inquisition will be allowed to remain in Tevinter to combat the elven rebels."

The crowd of spectators burst into excitement. In all of the commotion, it was hard to tell if they were pleased with the decision or not. Valla breathed a sigh of relief. She felt a massive weight lifted from her shoulders.

"However, there will be terms to this arrangement." Genetivi continued, "First, the Inquisition must take every precaution that none of our people are harmed in their endeavors. Second, if the Inquisition manages to recover the Eye of Arlathan, it must remain in Tevinter until it is properly destroyed. An object of such power cannot be allowed to cross borders freely. And third, if the Inquisition commits any acts that we deem suspicious or questionable, the Magesterium has full authority to revoke this arrangement."

"Your terms are most gracious and we will do our very best to uphold them." Josephine said, "This arrangement will be most beneficial to both parties."

"That remains to be seen." Magister Gaius glowered at them, "This tribunal is adjourned."

The crowd began to make their way out of the chamber while Valla was still trying to keep her heart from leaping out of her chest. The news was quite a relief.

"This is wonderful!" Josephine exclaimed, "We should be able to fully commit to searching for the Eye without the worry of angering the Magisters."

"Well done, old girl!" Dorian beamed and shook Valla's hand. "Once again you've managed to save your skin, how do you keep getting so lucky?"

"I seem to have the strangest luck in the world, you know that." Valla smiled.

"Yes, shall we start counting how many times your luck has saved you?" Dorian asked. "Let's see...you fell out of the Fade and lived, avoided execution, faced down a crazed darkspawn Magister, traveled through time, had a mountain fall on you, fell out of the Fade _again_ , encountered an ancient elven god, finally killed the crazed darkspawn Magister and his pet dragon, stopped a hostile government takeover...am I missing anything?"

"I think I need to lay down." Valla said weakly.

Before Dorian could recount any more of Valla's miracles, they were approached by Magister Genetivi.

"Your father would be proud of you, Dorian." he said, "You stood up for your beliefs and let reason prevail. The Magesterium needs more people like you."

"The Magesterium needs more people that will listen to that reason." Dorian replied.

Genetivi chuckled, "Even an old man like myself tries to see common sense. However I did not come to discuss politics." He looked at Valla, "Inquisitor, though you may have won your right to stay in Tevinter, you are not out of the woods yet."

"Why am I not surprised?" Valla sighed.

"The government is not going to be pleased with the tribunal's decision today. They will be searching for any reason to force the Inquisition to leave, you must be careful."

"We are always careful." Dorian said.

Genetivi frowned, "You have made enemies by voicing your opinions about reforming the government, Dorian. And you have certainly made even more enemies by inviting the Inquisition here. Your title can only protect you for so long."

"Dodging assassins comes with the job, Magister." Dorian replied.

Genetivi shook his head at Dorian, he never took anything seriously. "Inquisitor, you must protect Dorian. If anything should happen to him, you may find your support in Tevinter suddenly vanish. As I've said, the government will be looking for any excuse to get rid of you."

"I understand, sir." Valla said, "Thank you for giving us the opportunity to stay here."

"I have done all I can to help you." Genetivi said, "If what you said earlier is true, the Inquisition may once again be the only thing that can stand up to the darkness that is to come. I wish you luck." And with that, the Magister took his leave.

"Well that was rather ominous." Dorian smirked.

"He is right, we will need to be careful." Valla said, "Outside of the Inquisition, we don't know who we can trust. We need to watch our backs."

"I will inform Leliana and Cullen of the Magister's warning. I'm sure we can place more guards around the palace." Josephine said.

It was now clear that the Inquisition would be fighting a war on two fronts. They would be battling the forces of Fen'Harel while also keeping the Imperium at bay. They had only just arrived in Tevinter and the odds were already mounting against them.

"Lets get back to the palace." Valla said, "We have a lot of work to do."


	13. On the Hunt

**Chapter Thirteen: On the Hunt**

Valla, Iron Bull, Blackwall and Cole made their way to an old Tevinter ritual tower. From far away the tower looked like nothing but an old ruin. The area seemed deserted, but small signs in the dust indicated there may have been recent activity.

"Looks like this place has been abandoned for centuries. If I wanted to hide a valuable object, this seems as good a place as any." Blackwall shrugged.

"This is where Leliana's missing spy was supposed to be scouting." Valla said, "Maybe we can figure out what happened to him."

Inside the tower Valla could tell something strange had happened here. The area was covered in scorch marks. Scattered on the broken stone floor were armor and weapons buried in ash. Clearly a fight had taken place.

"Judging by the ash, this looks like the work of a mage." she said, "But who does this gear belong to?"

Iron Bull brushed the ash off one of the pieces of armor, "This doesn't look like Tevinter soldier armor. I would say these were bandits. They were probably using this tower as a camp."

"So a mage got into a fight with some bandits and clearly won." Blackwall said, "But why would a Tevinter mage come all the way out here?"

Valla slowly walked through the tower, looking carefully at the stones on the floor. She noticed there was something strange about some of them. As she moved closer she realized some of the stones were shaped like pieces of a man, a statue that had been shattered on the ground. She could still see the look of terror on the bandit's broken face. Valla only knew of one person who was capable of this kind of magic.

"This wasn't a Tevinter mage." she said.

Cole walked over to Valla and looked at the broken statue, "He was frightened. Burning, blazing fire then his men were gone. He watched his friends vanish into ash. He tried to escape but fear made him clumsy. "Who are you?" he asked the man but the man said nothing. Then there was only silence and stone."

"Are you saying Solas did this?" Blackwall sounded horrified.

"He tried to get the bandits to leave, he didn't want to fight them. They called him a knife-ear. The bandits thought he was just an elf and attacked him. They didn't know."

"Even though they were just bandits, I can't help but feel a little sorry for them." Iron Bull said, "They had no idea what they were up against."

"That doesn't make what happened here any less monstrous." Blackwall replied.

"Solas doesn't want to hurt people." Cole said, "He's not that kind of wolf."

"Enough." Valla said, "This isn't the time or place to be having this discussion. We've already seen what Solas is capable of and we cannot let it distract us from our mission. This is nothing different than what we saw at the Crossroads." Valla remembered their last trip to the Winter Palace. She remembered the Qunari bodies they found while traveling through the eluvians, all of them had the same terrified expression on their faces. It was the same look of fear that was on the bandit's face. Valla couldn't help but feel a little frightened herself, but did her best to hide it. It was hard for her to accept that Solas, the same man who had always been so polite, the same man who loved her, was capable of such destruction.

Cole had wandered out of the tower while Valla was talking to the others. Curious as to what caught his attention, they made their way outside. They found him near the tower entrance holding a bloodstained cloak in his hands. Though the cloak was tattered, Valla could make out the symbol of the Inquisition embroidered on the back. She could feel her heart sink.

"He was watching them from a distance." Cole said, staring intently at the cloak, "He heard the fighting and wanted to investigate. The Dread Wolf's agents found him and took him into the tower. "You are one of our people." the Dread Wolf said, "Why do you still fight for a cause that is not your own?" The spy said he would rather die than join the agents of Fen'Harel, so they killed him. He wasn't afraid to die."

Valla was stunned, "Leliana's missing spy was an elf and when he was caught by the agents of Fen'Harel, they tried to recruit him?".

"Yes," Cole replied, "But he didn't want to hurt people."

"If the spy were allowed to live, he would have returned to Leliana with their whereabouts. Solas obviously wasn't about to let that happen." Iron Bull said, "Its the standard risk of espionage. When you become a spy, you accept something like this may happen to you. You live with the fact that someday, dying may become your best option."

"But Solas tried to spare the spy's life by getting him to change sides, why?" Blackwall asked.

"Because Solas isn't a monster." Valla said, "He used to be a member of the Inquisition. In some way, he still cares about what happens to us."

"She is right." Cole agreed, "It hurt him to kill the spy and the bandits. He didn't want to do it but he had no choice."

Blackwall was getting frustrated, "So he shows remorse when people die, but he's fine with tearing down the Veil and letting the world burn? It doesn't make sense!"

"You don't understand!" Cole cried out. Valla could hear the pain growing in his voice."He still cares, he still feels guilt and sorrow for what he did long ago. He regrets everything! He regrets leaving the elves and he regrets leaving us! He knows we are real and it hurts him. He thinks the Eye is the only way he make things right again." he frantically looked at Valla, "I'm trying to make him understand! You understand, don't you?"

"It's alright, Cole." Valla gently put her hand on his shoulder, "I think we all understand."

"It doesn't change what needs to be done." Iron Bull said."We need to get back to Leliana and let her know what happened. We can argue about ethics later."

"Thank you, Bull." Valla said. She was relieved he managed to dissolve the tension. "I don't think we're going to find anything else here. We should get back."

Valla was beginning to worry. She knew some in her inner circle would start to question if Solas was worth saving after hearing about what happened here. Her feelings about him were well known to her friends, and she was afraid they would start to question her judgment. She was trying her best to keep her mind clear, but the situation was getting more complicated. Iron Bull was right, it didn't change what needed to be done. The Eye was still their priority, she told herself. Nothing will change that.

After they returned to the palace and informed Leliana of the spy's fate, Valla went searching for Dorian. She found him in an elaborate library, sitting at an enormous desk littered with papers and books. He looked like he was being buried alive by paperwork.

"So," Dorian said, not looking up from his work, "You went to an old ruin and found a bunch of charred bandit corpses, a bloody cloak, and a man turned to stone. Interesting!"

Valla sounded surprised, "How did you find that out already? We've barely been back for an hour!"

Dorian laughed, "These walls have ears, my friend. Leliana isn't the only one who has people searching for information."

"Of course nothing I do can stay private."

"You are forever doomed to be a fixture in the eyes of the public. Don't worry, now that I'm a Magister I share the same fate. We'll get used to it together." Dorian got up from his desk and started strolling around the library, "It sounds like some of our friends are beginning to wonder if Solas has turned into some sort of monster, judging by what you've found at the tower."

Valla was still thinking about Blackwall and Cole's argument. Even though they had all seen people cut down by magic before, something about the scene they witnessed was unsettling. Valla wasn't sure what to say.

"Honestly, I don't think we are in any place to judge him." Dorian continued, "We have all done grizzly things during the heat of battle and Solas is no ordinary mage. His powers make yours or mine look like parlor tricks."

"I can't help but agree with you." Valla said, sitting in a chair next to the desk, "We have all done things that would make others take pause in difficult circumstances. I am certainly no exception."

"And yet you have remained relatively quiet on the matter of our dear Solas." Dorian smirked at her, "Or perhaps I should say, _your_ dear Solas."

Valla could feel her face turning red. She knew her relationship with Solas was never much of a secret, but she wasn't fond of talking about it even with those in her inner circle. What could she possibly say? That she still loved the man who was trying to destroy the world? She doubted even that was much of a secret anymore.

"My personal feelings don't matter. It doesn't change what needs to be done."

"Oh, but your feelings _do_ matter!" Dorian exclaimed, "Come now, Inquisitor. I know there is something you are keeping to yourself. I am no stranger to hiding matters of the heart. You can't honestly expect me to believe there isn't more going on here. I'm a mage, you're a mage, and Solas is a mage. There is obviously a more... _magical_ element to this little love story."

"What? What would make you think that?" Valla stammered.

"Because your face is as red as a beet."

"Shit..." Valla muttered to herself.

"Valla, you are my closest friend. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Whatever is going on, I swear my lips are sealed."

She told Dorian about her dreams. She explained the wolf, the memories, she even told him of how Solas finally appeared to her and showed her the memories of his past. She explained why Morrigan was the only other person who knew about these dreams and her theory of why Valla was the only one who would be able to get through to him. As she explained everything, a small smile creeped onto Dorian's face.

"That is absolutely marvelous!" he beamed, "It is the stuff Tevinter plays are made of! Two lovers find themselves on opposite sides of war where the only place they can be together is in the realm of their dreams! How beautifully tragic!"

"It isn't nearly as glamorous as you make it seem, believe me."

"You poor thing, I can't say that I envy you." Dorian said, "I would give you a hug if that was something I did."

Valla glared at him, "Can you ever take anything seriously? It doesn't concern you that I'm in contact with the person we are trying to stop from destroying the world?"

"It doesn't bother me at all." Dorian replied, "I doubt Solas would ever tell you anything that would compromise himself. Just consider yourself lucky you're the Inquisitor. If you were anyone else, you would have been arrested for fraternization ages ago."

Dorian could tell Valla felt miserable about the situation. He tried his best to console her. "Look, you know I'm no good with this serious business, but here it is. I am no stranger to hiding my true feelings, especially when it comes to matters of love. We don't get to decide who we love, and no one should ever feel ashamed because of it. More importantly, you shouldn't let anyone make you feel ashamed. Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, I believe you are." Valla smiled. "You are a good friend, Dorian."

"I don't think Solas is some terrible monster. The fact that he tried to help you understand his intentions is evidence to the contrary. I think he has allowed a thousand years of guilt get the better of him. I agree with Morrigan's theory, you are the best person to make him snap out of it."

"Thank you Dorian, its good to know there is someone else who understands how I feel."

"Good." Dorian walked back to his desk and started rummaging through a small chest. "Now that the sentimental nonsense is out of the way, there was actually something important I wanted to discuss with you. Do you still have the message crystal I gave you at the Winter Palace?"

"I still have it," Valla replied, "Why do you ask?"

Dorian pulled out a message crystal from the chest and slipped it into his pocket. "I would like for you to start keeping your crystal with you at all times. I will start doing the same."

Valla raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

Dorian sat back down at his desk, "Believe it or not, there are some things that I actually take seriously. I've been thinking about what Magister Genetivi said at the tribunal. He is right, I have made enemies in the Magesterium. I have a feeling I'm about to make more now that I'm harboring the Inquisition. Do you remember what I told you about my father?"

"You told me you thought he was assassinated." Valla replied.

"It turns out I was right. If it can happen to him, it can certainly happen to me. We need to start being careful."

"Dorian, you know the Inquisition will do everything in it's power to protect you. We have already started tightening security around the palace."

"I know, but I will feel much safer knowing I have a direct line to you. It will come in handy in case anything should happen while you're away. It will also be better to use the crystal in case my men find out any information about the Eye. It will help root out eavesdroppers."

"Leliana told me you have your own men out searching for the Eye." Valla said, "Have they had any luck?"

"I am waiting for them to return from a scouting expedition. I am confident they will come back with good news."

"I hope so," Valla said, "In the meantime, I will start carrying the crystal with me. Hopefully it will be a precaution and nothing more."

"I know you can't afford to lose me." Dorian said with a smile, "Now run along, my friend! I have work to do and you have an ancient elven artifact to find!"


	14. Their Last Words

**Chapter Fourteen: Their Last Words**

Solas was having the nightmare again. The ancient library was falling to pieces. With the Veil blocking the library's connection to the Fade, it could not survive. Elves were trying to escape but the eluvians were blocked. They were trapped.

"Where are the paths?" an elf cried out in terror. Massive stones were collapsing around him. "Gods save me, we cannot be trapped here! If we cannot get out, we are going to die!"

The floors were crumbling beneath their feet. An elf clung to a fallen statue hanging over the abyss. "The floor is gone!" she screamed, "Do not let me fall! Do not let me-" The statue toppled over the edge.

Everywhere the empire was crumbling. Palaces, temples, wellsprings of knowledge fell apart at the seams. Elves were fleeing the cities in terror, their faces marked with the symbols of the false gods Solas had banished. They ran and called out to their missing gods, their voices silenced, so many lives lost. Everything was destroyed.

 _What have I done?_

A small group of survivors huddled around a campfire, the ruins of their city surrounded them in the dark.

"A Veil has been cast between our world and the Fade." one of them said.

"Why has this happened?" said another. "How could the gods allow this?"

"It was Fen'Harel who allowed this to happen. No one else could possibly be capable of such a thing."

"How could the Dread Wolf cast a Veil between the world that wakes and the world that dreams?" an elven woman asked. The tattoos on her face and the light from the fire made her eyes look sunken and hollow. "The Evanuris will save us! They will not allow this madness to continue."

"When have you last heard from the gods?" another said bitterly. "When the Veil came down, they went silent. The gods have abandoned us."

"What is this Veil? What has Fen'Harel done?"

"Are we being punished? What have we done to deserve this?"

"If I survive this, I'm going to end Fen'Harel."

A large group of elves had gathered in one of the ruined cities. One of their own stood before the others. They were trying to figure out what to do, trying to make sense of the destruction.

"Our gods have been imprisoned beyond the Veil!" he shouted. "This is the work of the Dread Wolf, he must answer for his crimes!"

"He disappeared after the Veil came down, the coward refuses to show himself." another answered.

"We must find a way to tear down the Veil!" the man shouted, "The pathways, the cities, the temples...without the Fade they're crumbling!"

"You are wasting your time." said another. "Fen'Harel's Veil has turned our empire to ruins. If he doesn't want to be found there is nothing we can do. There is no fixing this, we must move on."

"What will become of us?" a woman asked. "Without the Fade our past, our culture, our knowledge will slowly fade away. We have lost our immortality! How will future generations remember what has happened?"

"This is the beginning of a new era for our people. If we want to survive, we must change."

Hundreds of years had passed and the elves had changed. They had become wanderers and nomads. No longer united, they had fractured into clans and went their separate ways. Pushed into the fringes of society by the humans, the elves learned to blame them for their downfall. They still prayed to their would-be gods for guidance, but their prayers were never answered. They no longer remembered their past. Solas saw the elven aravels traveling across the plains, he heard them reciting the misguided legends of their people.

"After the god of misfortune killed our great mother Mythal, he tricked the other gods and trapped them beyond the Fade." he heard a man say to his son, "After that he disappeared and the humans started their great war against us. They drove us from our homeland and now we wander. The wilds are our home now. " The god of misfortune. That was how his people remembered him.

"If the gods are trapped, why do we still pray to them?" the boy asked his father, "How do we know they can hear us?"

"We hope, my son." the father replied, "We pray and we hope that some day the gods will return to us."

Years passed and Solas saw a young woman talking with her clan's Keeper. He couldn't see the woman's face but he recognized her auburn hair and flowing voice. It was Valla.

"The humans are planning a gathering at the Temple of Sacred Ashes." the Keeper said to her, "Their Divine has called the mages and templars together so she can put an end to their fighting. I want you to go to the Temple and find out all you can."

"Why are we concerning ourselves with human affairs, Keeper?" Valla asked.

"The fighting between the mages and templars has affected all of southern Thedas. It would be ignorant to say this meeting won't affect our people. We need to be prepared for whatever happens after this gathering takes place."

"Don't you think it will be suspicious for one Dalish elf to be seen among a large gathering of humans?" Valla asked.

"The humans will be too busy arguing among themselves to pay you any mind. Besides, aren't you always saying you want to see more of the world?"

Valla let out a small sigh of resignation, "Very well, I will go to the temple." It was the decision that would change her life forever.

The scene changed again and Solas saw Corypheus in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Corypheus was holding the orb of Fen'Harel, the orb Solas had allowed him to find. The Divine had been captured by the corrupted Grey Wardens and Corypheus was using her energy to unlock the orb's power. Solas already knew what happened next.

He saw Valla burst into the room and the orb fell from his hands. It rolled across the floor and she reached down to pick it up, crying out in pain as the orb burned the Anchor into her hand. Solas heard Corypheus let out a roar of outrage and the scene went black, then an explosion.

 _I allowed this to happen._

It was deathly quiet. Solas was standing in the ruins of the Temple. He looked up at the smoke rising from the ruins and saw the Breach spreading across the sky in a blaze of fiery green light. He made his way through the ruins, heading closer to the Breach. Armor and weapons were scattered across the ground. Their owners had simply vanished, obliterated by the power of the orb. The explosion had been so powerful Solas knew there could be no survivors. As he drew closer he saw Valla standing near the Breach, her hand illuminated by the energy of the Anchor. Looking up at the sky, she raised her marked hand towards the heavens and a beam of light connected her with the Breach. She was trying to heal the skies alone. The light from the Anchor grew brighter and began to envelop her, its unstable power consuming her. Solas ran towards her but the light was growing faster than he could run. Valla turned to look at him. She saw him approach and smiled. Her smile froze him in his tracks. He had seen that expression countless times before, it was the same loving smile that she only gave to him. He felt paralyzed. All he could do was watch Valla helplessly as the light surrounded her.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way..." was all he managed to say.

Valla still smiled at him, never saying a word. She turned her gaze back toward the heavens and vanished into the Anchor's light.

Solas awoke from his dream, shaking. The sense of remorse he had felt in his dream would not leave him. For centuries he watched from afar as his people faltered and lost their way because of his actions. In saving his people from slavery, he had destroyed their world. And now he was forced to watch his actions change the life of the woman he loved. She had saved the world from his mistakes and now she was trying to do so again. In his dream, even as the power from the Anchor was closing in around her she smiled. He couldn't get it out of his head. She had suffered enough because of his actions. Solas wouldn't allow it to continue.

"It was never supposed to happen this way."

Knowing there would be no more rest for him, Solas made his way to the main chamber of the castle. Even though it was the middle of the night his agents were still hard at work. He saw his head agent Threnn pouring over maps and documents strewn over a large table. Threnn looked surprised to see him.

"Is everything alright, my lord? You look unwell." he asked.

"I'm fine." Solas said even though he couldn't hide the exhaustion in his voice. "There is something we need to discuss."

"This late at night, sir?"

"Yes. Now that the Inquisition has been allowed to stay in Tevinter, we need to start moving faster than I anticipated. Do you remember the contingency plan we discussed?"

"I do, sir."

"It has just become your new mission. I want you to start preparing at once."

Threnn looked surprised, "What you ask will take time, my lord. This will be very dangerous."

"Then start preparing your men." Solas replied, "I have full confidence you will be successful."

Solas swiftly exited the room and left Threnn to prepare for his mission. He still felt haunted by his dream, he couldn't get the image of Valla out of his mind. Even as the Anchor's destructive light surrounded her, she looked back at him and smiled. It was as if she didn't care about what was happening to her. Solas recalled the discussions he'd had with Valla about the Anchor. Even back then she never cared about the events that led to her receiving the Anchor. All she cared about was bringing peace back to the world. All the times he pushed her away, all she wanted was to understand why. Even when she learned he was the Dread Wolf, she reached out to him in compassion. Her smile made him question everything, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Forgive me, vhenan, for what I'm about to do."


	15. Deception

**Chapter 15: Deception**

Valla went into the library to speak to Dorian. She wanted to know if his men had returned from their scouting expedition. Her own agents were having very little luck locating the Eye of Arlathan and she was getting desperate for leads. As she searched through the rows of books she saw Morrigan carrying a stack of ancient looking tomes.

"Inquisitor!" she exclaimed, "I'm pleased you managed to fine me in this mess. I believe I have good news for you." Valla couldn't remember ever seeing Morrigan so cheerful.

"Your definition of "good" sometimes worries me, Morrigan." Valla said.

"Ever the joker, you are."

"Well, the world is on the verge of falling apart again. Might as well throw in some jokes while we still can." Valla smiled.

"If only the world could be saved by your wit, our job would be much easier. Anyway, I digress. I believe I've found a way to destroy the Eye of Arlathan." Morrigan ushered Valla to a table littered with ancient looking scrolls. Valla noticed some of the scrolls had crude drawings on them surrounded by ancient elven writing. One picture showed of a group of elves standing in a large temple. Another depicted the same group of elves forming a circle around a small crystal prism shaped like a star. It looked exactly like the drawing of the Eye Morrigan showed her back at Skyhold. Valla noticed in another drawing the elves were channeling magical energy into the crystal.

"According to these writings, the Eye was created in a place called the Temple of Sacred Light." Morrigan said, " The writings say it is located somewhere in the Arlathan Forest, ironically enough. Unlike other temples, this temple was never devoted to a specific member of the elven pantheon, but instead was used to create objects to help the ancient elves maintain their empire. The elves gathered at this place and somehow used the temple's natural energy to give the Eye it's power. From the drawings, it almost seems as if the elves were able to channel the temple's power into the Eye themselves. These elves were probably mages, but I can't imagine how they were able to accomplish such a thing."

"While learning about how the Eye was created is interesting, I don't see how this relates to us destroying it." Valla said impatiently.

"I was getting to that." Morrigan huffed, "The Eye's creators knew that an object allowing the wielder to enter the Fade could be used for the wrong purposes. They were wise enough to understand their good intentions could easily be misconstrued as power-mongering, so they gave the Eye a weakness so it could be destroyed. A precautionary measure, so to speak."

"And what is that weakness?"

Morrigan picked up the scroll, "The writing says, and I quote, "The weakness of the Eye is the power that created it. Return to the place where it was made and the Eye can be unmade. Only those who are in harmony with the Fade can use the Sacred Light to undo what has been done." Morrigan looked at Valla excitedly, "Inquisitor, do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

Valla was trying to keep up with Morrigan's logic,"So we go to the temple and use it's power to somehow destroy the Eye? But if only a person in harmony with the Fade can use the temple's power, where are we going to find someone..."

Morrigan was staring intently at Valla, she looked like she was about to burst. Valla was confused. She didn't understand why she was so excited.

"How have you been able to contact Solas, Inquisitor?" Morrigan asked.

The answer hit her like a thunderclap. Valla could feel the blood draining from her face, she finally understood what Morrigan was getting at.

"Through my dreams in the Fade." Valla whispered.

Morrigan looked triumphant, "Providence smiles on you once again, Inquisitor. You have been in tune with the Fade for so long you never even realized it! We will go to this Temple of Sacred Light and _you_ will be able to use your connection to the Fade to wield the temple's power. Problem solved!"

"I want to know what I'm getting myself into." Valla demanded, "What is this Sacred Light? How do we know this place isn't a death trap? How do we even know this temple still exists? "

"You were at the temple of Mythal, weren't you?" Morrigan asked, "You know full well that the power of the elves isn't so easily destroyed."

"That doesn't answer my question about this so called Sacred Light." Valla fired back.

"If the ancient elves were able to wield the power of this Light safely, so can you." Morrigan calmly replied, "You still have to find the Eye first, of course."

Valla sounded defeated, "It can never be simple, can it? We couldn't just find the Eye and smash it with a hammer could we?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Morrigan snorted, "You can joke all you want, but it won't bring you any closer to finding it. Now run along, Inquisitor. I have much to do before the day is done."

Valla left the library feeling agitated. The answer to their problem had only left her with more questions. She knew she should be happy there was a way to destroy the Eye once they found it, but this small victory felt hollow. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but the last thing she wanted was to venture to yet another elven ruin to toy with forces she didn't understand. The fact that Valla was the only one in her party who would be able to use the power of the temple made her feel overwhelmed. She never thought the ability she learned from Solas would ever be used for anything else but exploring the Fade through her dreams. It didn't feel right.

Valla entered the palace courtyard and saw Cole running up to her in a panic.

"Something is wrong." he said breathlessly, "Something is wrong and we have to help!"

"What is it Cole? What's wrong?" Valla asked. She had learned long ago it was wise to trust Cole's senses. Something had clearly shaken him.

"Something is coming." Cole pointed towards the town marketplace. "Something or someone is coming and they are angry. They want something from us. They want something from us and they want to hurt people. We have to stop them!"

Valla remembered what the Magisters said during the tribunal. If innocent people were harmed it could cost the Inquisition their chance to find the Eye. It could cost them everything.

Valla put her hands on Cole's trembling shoulders, "Cole, I need you to focus. Go find Blackwall and Iron Bull and tell them to meet me in the market. Tell them to bring their weapons. Whatever is coming, we need to protect the townspeople. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Cole replied, "I'll find them and we'll meet you there. Please hurry! We can't let them hurt anyone!"

Cole ran into the palace and Valla made her way into the marketplace. As always, it was full of people. Valla had no idea what she was looking for. All she could see were people going about their business and hawkers selling their wares. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Cole said that someone wanted something from them, she could only assume he meant the Inquisition. Valla didn't understand what anyone could want from them, they still didn't have anything of value. As she helplessly scanned the crowd, Cole came running up to Valla with Iron Bull and Blackwall close behind. They were fully armed.

"What in bloody blazes is going on?" Blackwall asked, "Cole tells us he has a bad feeling and we need to get to the market, armed to the teeth."

"Didn't I tell you this was the perfect place for an assassin to hide?" Iron Bull added.

"I don't know what's going on." Valla said, gripping her staff, "But if there is a threat here, we need to protect the people from it."

They all began to search desperately through the crowds. None of them could find anything suspicious until a thick cloud of smoke started drifting into the market. Everything became covered in a dense haze. A sense of dread came over them all.

"Aw, shit." Iron Bull groaned and drew his axe, "Here it comes."

Through the thick fog they heard a voice and shadowy figures started to emerge.

" _Na din'an sahlin!_ " the voice shouted in elven, " _Fen'Harel ma halam!_ "

Out of the smoke burst a dozen elven agents. They lunged at Valla and the others with their knives drawn. The townspeople fled the market in a screaming panic, only adding to the chaos. Valla and the others quickly jumped into action.

"Well, I think we know who these guys work for!" Iron Bull shouted as he brought one of the elves down with his axe.

"We'll worry about that later!" Valla said as she blasted another one with fire, "We have to protect the people!"

Blackwall bashed two of the agents with his shield, "What the hell is Solas attacking us for?"

"Focus!" Valla shouted and froze another in a block of ice.

Valla and the others worked as a perfect team. Blackwall held the elves back with his shield while Valla knocked them back with magic. Iron Bull cut them down with his axe and Cole used his stealth to finish off the others. It didn't take them long to get the ambush under control. As they brought more of the agents down, any that remained quickly retreated into the fog. The fog soon lifted and they found themselves surrounded by several dead agents. Everyone took a moment to catch their breath.

"Good job, everyone." Valla panted, "I don't think any civilians were hurt."

"This doesn't make sense." Blackwall said, "Why would they attack us in broad daylight? This whole thing felt...unprovoked."

"You're right." Iron Bull agreed, carefully wiping the blood from his axe, "Solas is too smart to let his men carry out such a random attack. Unless..."

Valla heard a muffled voice. She pulled out the message crystal Dorian had given her out of her pocket. It quickly started to glow and the voice became clear. It was Dorian.

"Inquisitor!" his voice shouted from the crystal. Valla could hear fighting in the background, "If you aren't too busy playing around in the market, could you come back to the palace?"

"What's wrong, Dorian?" Valla said.

"I'm under attack by bloody elves! You need to-" his voice was cut short by the sound of shattering glass and voices shouting in elven, then silence.

Valla looked up in shock, "This attack was a diversion."

"And we fell for it." Blackwall said grimly.

"We have to save Dorian! We can't let them hurt him!" Cole cried out and everyone started running back to the palace.

Valla tore through the marketplace as fast as she could. Her mind was racing. What could the elves possibly want with Dorian? Whatever they wanted, they needed to be stopped. Without Dorian's support, the Magesterium could easily force the Inquisition out of Tevinter. He was one of the few reasons they had been allowed to stay.

Before she knew it they were bursting through the doors of the palace. It was clear there had been a fight. Broken glass, scorch marks, and dead agents were scattered across the floor, but Dorian was nowhere to be found.

"Everyone split up and search the palace." Valla ordered.

Blackwall, Iron Bull, and Cole dashed off in different directions while Valla made her way back to the library. As she entered, it was immediate that another fight had taken place here. Bookshelves had been completely knocked over, furniture lay on the floor in pieces, everything was in disarray. As she searched around, she found Morrigan unconscious on the floor with her staff still in hand. She had tried to fight off the agents alone. As she checked to make sure she was alright, Valla heard movement coming from the other side of the library. She sprinted across the room to see a large group of elves dragging an unconscious Dorian out of a broken window. The elves drew their knives as she approached.

"Stay your blades." one of the elves said to the others. He appeared to be the leader. "Lord Fen'Harel said the Inquisitor is not to be harmed. Get the Magister out of here."

The elves sheathed their weapons and quickly pulled Dorian out the window. Valla reached for her staff, but the leader quickly drew his bow and pointed it at Valla.

"You are vastly outnumbered, Lady Lavellan. Think about what you're doing."

"If your lord wants me unharmed, what can you do to stop me?" Valla said angrily.

"He also said to do what is necessary to recover the Magister. I'm leaving that order up for interpretation. Now throw your staff on the floor and this day doesn't have to end in tragedy."

Out of options, Valla did as the agent said. Even with her skill there was no way she could take on so many enemies and live, especially when one of them had an arrow pointed directly at her head.

"Good." the lead agent smiled and lowered his bow. "Lord Fen'Harel sends his apologies, but you have outstayed your welcome in Tevinter."

"What does Solas want with Dorian? It doesn't have to be this way!" Valla said in desperation. She knew when she had been outplayed.

"I must assure you this is nothing personal. Despite his admiration for you, Lord Fen'Harel simply wants to finish his work undisturbed." the man turned his back to Valla. " _Dareth shiral_ , Inquisitor. I hope we never meet again." And with those final words, Valla watched as the agent leaped from the window.

"Oh, this has become _incredibly_ personal." Valla said furiously.

Before she could finish her sentence, Cullen and Leliana burst into the library with their weapons drawn. Morrigan was close behind them, rubbing the back of her head.

"One of those bastards bashed me on the head while I was fighting another one off!" she said.

"Are you alright, Inquisitor?" Cullen asked, "What happened? We would have been here sooner but those bloody elves were everywhere!"

"We couldn't get anywhere in the palace without a skirmish breaking out." Leliana said.

Valla silently picked up her staff off the floor and walked to Dorian's desk.

"Inquisitor?" Cullen looked worried.

"They took Dorian." Valla said quietly, "They faked an attack in the market to draw us away from the palace, then ambushed Dorian here while we were distracted." Infuriated, she slammed her fist on the desk, "How could I be so stupid? How could I let myself fall for something like this?"

"This isn't your fault, my lady." Leliana said, trying to calm her down. "If anything, it's mine for not detecting this sooner."

"I promised Dorian I would protect him!" Valla shouted. "He knew he was putting his life in danger and I failed him!"

"Solas knows us too well." Leliana said, "I've always worried something like this would happen. He knows that without Dorian, the Inquisition's support in Tevinter will vanish. He is trying to drive us out."

"He discovered our weakness and exploited it." Cullen said bitterly, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Valla said shakily, "I need to think." Her mind was racing and without another word she left the others in the library and made her way to her chambers. Valla blindly walked through the halls, trying to figure out what to do. With Dorian gone, they were running out of time. She knew the Inquisition wouldn't be able to stay in the city much longer, but she wasn't about to let the Magesterium kick them out. They would have to find somewhere else to go. Valla was furious with herself. How could she allow one of her closest friends to be captured? What could she had done differently? She flung the chamber door open and slammed it shut behind her. Her anger was quickly turning into exhaustion. She collapsed onto her bed and quickly fell asleep. She hoped in desperation that her dreams would give her some answers.

 **Translations:**

 _Na din'an sahlin=_ Now you will die

 _Fen'Harel ma halam_ =The Dread Wolf ends you

 _Dareth shiral_ =Goodbye/Safe journey


	16. Old Friends

**Chapter 16: Old Friends**

Dorian awoke to find himself locked in a small room in a castle he couldn't recognize. As he stood up, his head started to throb. The last thing he remembered was helping Morrigan fend off a group of marauding elves in the library. Judging by his pounding headache, one of them must have knocked him out. He looked out of the room's tiny window and saw nothing but mountains. He had no idea where he was. He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out the message crystal. He was relieved the elves hadn't found it.

"Can anyone hear me?" he whispered into the crystal, "Valla, are you there? Damn it-" he shoved the crystal into his robes as he heard someone unlocking the door. The door slowly opened and Solas entered the room.

"Hello, Dorian." he said.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Dorian said curtly, "I always had a feeling I would end up being kidnapped, but I never expected it from you, Solas. Oh that's right, it's Fen'Harel now am I correct?"

"Call me whatever you want, it's of no consequence." Solas replied.

"What do you want? Have you come to kill me yourself?"

"If I wanted you dead, my men would have killed you already. Without you backing the Inquisition, they will be forced to leave Tevinter and I can continue my work with no obstructions."

"Honestly Solas, do you really think the Inquisition is going to pack up and leave just because they don't have political approval? It has never stopped them before."

"Perhaps, but it will at the very least slow them down." Solas said.

Dorian looked at him suspiciously. He could tell Solas was exhausted. He could see it in his face and hear it in his voice, but he pressed, "That doesn't answer my question about why you didn't have me killed. It would have been easier for your men to just finish me off instead of dragging me to some mountain fortress in the middle of nowhere."

"You are a good man, Dorian." Solas said, "You have been using your influence to bring change to your country. You have been fighting political corruption and trying to give equal rights to your people. You remind me of myself, or a version of myself from a long time ago. If I were to let you die, it would only be a blow against humanity."

"How very touching," Dorian couldn't hide his sarcasm, "It's nice to know you're still capable of feeling compassion for others. Other people besides Valla, of course."

Solas looked at him darkly. Dorian could tell he had struck a nerve.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about her yet. Don't you want to know how your beloved Inquisitor is doing?"

"What could you know that I possibly don't?" Solas growled.

"I would imagine Valla is fuming with rage right about now." Dorian laughed, "Out of all the women in Thedas, you've managed to piss off the one who has control over a small army and large network of spies! Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Do you think you're being clever?" Solas snapped, "Do you think I get any enjoyment out of causing her more pain? I don't expect you to understand the reasons behind my actions."

"Oh, I understand your reasons." Dorian fired back, "Everything you do is fueled by guilt. A thousand years ago you had to make an impossible decision and you've been kicking yourself about it ever since. You foolishly tried to fix your mistakes by allowing a self-proclaimed god to blow a giant hole into the sky. That was a terrible decision. In order to fix _that_ mistake, you helped form a powerful organization and abandoned it after they fixed that problem for you. And the icing on the cake, you fell in love with that organization's leader! Not only did you abandon your friends, you abandoned the one person who needed you most. You abandoned _her_. Perhaps you should stop trying to fix the world and start focusing on the woman who is trying to save you from yourself."

Solas looked unmoved, but he knew Dorian had a point. Nothing in his unfortunate life had played out the way he had expected.

"I have always held you in the highest respect, Dorian. You have never been afraid to stand up for what is right, even if you are in the minority. And now you are a powerful man, a Magister. You make decisions that effect more lives than you can imagine. You strive to make those lives better. I'm sure in your experience some of your decisions have had negative consequences, whether you intended them or not. So tell me Dorian, have you ever made a decision that destroyed an entire civilization? In your attempts to better the lives of your people, have the consequences ever resulted in the deaths of thousands? Were you ever forced to watch helplessly as everything you ever knew crumbled before your eyes? You are right, I had to make an impossible decision. So until the day comes when you are forced to decide between slavery and the destruction of your people, do not judge me."

"Is this the part of the argument where I'm supposed to feel sympathetic?" Dorian snorted, "Perhaps I would if your plan to make up for your mistakes didn't involve destroying the entire world."

"Sometimes terrible choices are all that remain." Solas replied.

"Sweet Maker, would you listen to yourself? What happened to the Solas I knew who saw the world through logic and reason?"

"I have seen many worlds, Dorian. And I have always known this world was never meant to exist."

Dorian threw up his hands in resignation, "I have no idea how Valla expects to get through to you. I doubt she even knows herself."

"Regardless of what Valla expects, you will remain here until she decides to move the Inquisition out of Tevinter."

Dorian chuckled, "You continue to underestimate her. I will sit here quietly and go along with your little game if I must, but you have only added fuel to the fire, my friend."

Solas had heard enough. As he turned to leave he looked back at Dorian, "While you are here, you should count your blessings. You are lucky she values your friendship. It is the only other reason you're still alive."

Solas left the room and locked the door behind him. Dorian clutched at the message crystal hidden in his robes. "Damn it all." he muttered to himself, "I'm going to end up being a martyr for this, aren't I?"


	17. Echoes from the Past

**Chapter 17: Echoes from the Past**

Valla dreamed she was standing in front of an elven ruin surrounded by woods. The stone of the building was nearly covered entirely by vines and trees, their roots had collapsed the roof long ago. Only the stone outline of the entrance was visible as nature had nearly reclaimed it. She remembered discovering this place when she was still with her clan. She sat down in the tall grass and stared into the pitch black of the entrance. The ruin had always been a curiosity to her. It was a reminder of a simpler time when she wasn't the Inquisitor, just another Dalish elf traveling across Thedas.

The anger she had felt before was slowly slipping away, replacing itself with a hollow feeling she could not describe. It felt pointless to be angry in such a beautiful place. She soon heard footsteps rustling in the grass and saw Solas standing next to her. Valla didn't stand up to greet him.

"I am impressed." Solas said, "Here you are dreaming in the Fade, using your focus to reflect a memory from your past. There are very few who can achieve such a thing."

"As I've said, I had an excellent teacher." Valla replied. She could feel the tension in the air. The last time she saw him she had been overjoyed, now she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She kept her gaze fixed on the entrance of the ruin.

"I want you to know Dorian is safe." Solas said, "I assume you already know why I had my men take him."

"I do." Valla said quietly, "And I assume you already know his absence won't change anything."

"I know." Solas replied. He wanted to reach out to her but held himself back.

Valla stood up and looked him in the eye, "I have always known you would do what you must to protect yourself. I found the bandits in the ritual tower, I found the cloak of the Inquisition spy you killed. I have always known you were capable of terrible things, but I never thought the day would come where you would feel the need to protect yourself from me."

Solas could see the hurt in her eyes. "I am sorry, vhenan."

"You know it doesn't have to be this way!" Valla implored.

"If I gave up now, our people will gain nothing. They would still be shadows of their former selves, clinging to a false reality."

"You call the world we worked so hard to save a false reality?" Valla was astounded, "It is the only world my people have ever known! I want to see the elves recover their past as much as you, but ending this world is not the way!"

Solas shook his head, "So much has been lost because of my actions. The responsibility is mine, not yours."

"Responsibility does not equal expertise, Solas. You told me that once."

He smiled sadly at her, "You have shown me there is value in this world. You know I take no joy in what I must do."

"If you take no joy in it, let it go." Valla put her arms around him, "Why can't this be enough?"

Solas backed away from her, "You know as well as I that our lives are not our own. Too many people look to us for guidance."

"Solas, don't push me away. Not again."

"If I were pushing you away, I wouldn't be here."

They stood together in silence, neither knowing what to say next. Solas knew there was no arguing with her. He had always attributed her stubbornness with her Dalish upbringing, but he knew it was foolish to believe that anymore. He knew her persistence came from the heart. She was nothing like the Dalish he had met in his travels. It was why she had always been such a curiosity to him. She showed a deep understanding of the world and a willingness to learn what she did not. It was one of the reasons he had been drawn to her in the first place. But even with all of his knowledge, he struggled to find what to say.

"This place must be important to you, if you are dreaming of it in the Fade." Solas gestured at the ruin.

Valla nodded, "I found this place when I was still with my clan, it feels like another lifetime ago." She walked up to the stone building. "It was the first thing I ever found relating to the ancient elves." She pulled away some of the overgrowth and chuckled, "I had been searching for my friend's missing halla and found this instead. Inside there was ancient writing that I couldn't understand. I used to come here and stare at the writing for hours, trying to understand what it meant. I grew up listening to the old legends, I used to dream about traveling the world and hunting for more ruins like this. I wanted to learn everything I could about the elves that came before us. I suppose in a way my dreams came true."

"The things we want in this world always have a strange way of finding us. It is never quite in the way we expect." Solas said.

Valla looked back at him over her shoulder. She had a curious smile on her face.

"I have an idea."

Valla took his hand and pulled him towards the entrance. Solas looked confused.

"No questions." Valla said before he could get a chance to speak, "Just follow me."

She pulled Solas through the dark corridor of the ruin's entrance into the building's central chamber. The roof, broken by the enormous tree roots allowed the light to pour in, revealing ancient elven writing carved into the walls. Fragments of paint still clung to the stone, whatever images they depicted had long since faded away.

"Well, you have certainly peaked my interest." Solas sounded amused as he looked around the room.

Valla stared up at the writing, "Unfortunately despite our adventures, my ancient elven hasn't improved much."

Arms folded, Solas silently read the inscriptions carved into the stone. Valla watched him curiously as a small smile came to his face.

"This is an old elven poem. It must have been written after the creation of the Veil." Solas said, "The elves who wrote this had become wanderers but still used their old language. Unfortunately the words lose some of their beauty when translated."

"What does it say?" Valla asked.

"Time was once a blessing, but long journeys are made longer when one sorrows. Take spirit from the long ago, but do not dwell in lands no longer yours. Be certain in need and the path will emerge to a home tomorrow, and time will again be the joy it once was."

Valla took a moment to ponder the ancient's words. After years of curiosity she finally knew what they were trying to say, a voice from across the ages, "The elves were still mourning the loss of their immortality." she said, "But they were trying to take courage from their past, trying to gain strength through their heritage."

As happy as she was, she could tell the words had troubled Solas. "All they wanted was to find a new home." His arm outstretched, he traced the words with his fingers as if he were reaching for something he could not grasp.

Valla moved in front of him, cupping his face in her hands. "You are losing yourself in the past, vhenan. Focus on what is in front of you."

Solas looked into her eyes, "You should be questioning what I've done."

"You know your past doesn't matter to me." Valla said as their lips met.

For a few fleeting moments nothing else in the world held any consequence. All that mattered was they were in each others arms. Part of Valla wished she could keep dreaming, but she knew that kind of thinking was dangerous. The longer one dreamed in the Fade, the harder it became to return to reality. She wanted to throw her responsibilities aside and stay lost in her dreams, but she knew what she wanted was impossible. She was tired of being torn between love and duty.

"Where do we go from here, Solas?" she asked.

"I wish I knew, vhenan." he said, "In all of my journeys, you are the most marvelous and yet one of the most confusing creatures I have ever met." Solas quickly glanced around the room, he could feel the magic keeping them in the Fade diminishing. They were running out of time.

"However, I'm afraid we have lingered here too long. The longer we dwell in the Fade, the harder it is to return to the waking world."

Valla knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. He could tell Valla was reluctant to wake up. He gave her a reassuring smile as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, "I may not know what will happen next, but you need to remain strong. Your people need you now more than ever, as do mine."

"I just wish our people could be one and the same again." Valla said.

"If I have learned anything from you, it is that nothing in this world is certain." Solas said. He kissed her one last time before slowly fading away.

"You need to wake up."

Valla sat up abruptly, fighting to shake the dream from her mind. Back to reality, she thought to herself. Her eyes darted around the bedchamber as she reassured herself she was truly awake. Everything she experienced in the Fade felt so real it was sometimes difficult to adjust to the waking world. As she slowly eased herself out of bed, she heard a muffled voice calling out her name.

"Valla! Are you there? Can anyone hear me?"

She realized it was Dorian's voice coming from the message crystal. She quickly snatched it from her pocket.

"Dorian, is that really you?" she exclaimed.

"Its about bloody time!" he said in a hushed whisper, "I've been trying to reach you for hours!Thank the Maker those elves never properly searched me, they never managed to find my message crystal."

It was certainly a stroke of luck. If Valla wasn't awake before, she certainly was now, "Dorian, where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Dorian said, "Just a bump on the head. As for where I am, I have no idea. From what I can gather Solas had his men bring me to their base of operations. Its a castle hidden somewhere in the mountains. I wish I could give you more information, but there are no discernible landmarks to speak of. And apparently I am to remain a guest of Fen'Harel until the Inquisition leaves Tevinter."

"Damn it." Valla muttered to herself, "I will start having men search the mountains. We will find a way to get to you, I promise."

"No, this isn't the time to worry about me. Right now you need to worry about getting your people out of the city. The Magesterium is probably sending men to drive you out of Tevinter as we speak. You can't afford to waste any time."

"But where are we supposed to go?"

"Listen very closely, Valla." Dorian lowered his voice even more. "Before this whole fiasco happened, the men I had searching for the Eye returned with several possible locations in the mountains to the east. They left a map of the locations with your spymaster. That is where you need to go."

"You want us to hide in the mountains?" Valla asked.

"You will be more difficult to track that way." Dorian replied, "Plus all of the evidence points towards the Eye being hidden somewhere in that area."

Valla felt uncertain, "Are you sure about this, Dorian?"

"There isn't time for speculation! Any other options you had disappeared as soon as those elves took me. Talk to Leliana and get the Inquisition out of the city! I need to end this conversation before I start causing suspicion. Try not to contact me until you are safe in the mountains." The crystal went silent.

Dorian was right, Valla couldn't afford to waste any more time. Slipping the crystal back into her pocket, she made her way back to the library. As much as she wanted to slip back into her dreams there were simply too many people counting on her. There was too much at stake. She entered the library to see Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen looking over a roughly drawn map. It was time to take command over the situation.

"Dorian managed to contact me via message crystal and he confirmed it was Solas behind his capture." Valla told the others, "He seems to be alright, but he urged us to get out off the city."

"He still has the crystal?" Cullen exclaimed, "Thank the Maker!"

"This could be very useful." Leliana said, "Even now he could be a source of valuable information."

"If he is being held prisoner what kind of information could he possibly have?" Cullen asked.

Valla stopped the argument before it could start, "Right now that doesn't matter. The Eye must remain our priority." she pointed at the map on the table. "Leliana, is this the map Dorian's men gave you?"

"Yes, Inquisitor." Leliana said, "His men have uncovered many promising leads in the mountains."

"Good." Valla looked at Cullen, "Commander, I want you to start moving all of our troops and supplies out of the city immediately. We need to start heading into those mountains. With Dorian gone, Inquisition cannot remain in the city. Leliana, I want your spies to scout ahead and investigate these locations more closely. Now that we know the Eye can be destroyed, it is all the more imperative that we find it."

"Are you sure the government will try to make us leave, my lady?" Josephine asked, "The Magesterium may yet see reason as to why we are needed."

"The government has been looking for an excuse to get rid of as soon as we arrived." Valla said to her, "This will be their perfect opportunity to drive us out. I refuse to give them the chance."

Josephine sighed in resignation, "So much for diplomacy."

Valla looked at her advisers. They had all been through so much together and yet they remained prepared for anything. Once again she couldn't be more proud of them.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." Valla said to them, "But unfortunately we have no other choice. I won't let the Magesterium drive us out of Tevinter when the fate of the world once again hangs in the balance. Once we are safely hidden in the mountains, we can set up a base camp and begin a more thorough search for the Eye." Valla couldn't help but laugh a little, "Forced out of a city and into the wilderness? Think of this as the battle of Haven all over again."


	18. Setting Snares

**Chapter 18: Setting Snares**

Days passed and the Inquisition had successfully retreated into the mountains of eastern Tevinter. They had carefully followed the map Dorian's men had left them and built a base camp in the shadow of a large mountain. Forests and ruins were scattered across the wilderness with no other signs of civilization. They would be well hidden from any Tevinter soldiers or anyone else that may be looking for them. From their new camp they would be able to search the areas where the Eye was thought to be located with fewer obstructions.

Valla watched as her people finished the last of the camp's construction. Tents sprouted out of the ground like trees and the sound of sawing lumber and pounding hammers filled the air. She was impressed with how prepared the soldiers had been. In full gear and loaded with supplies they traveled through the mountains for days and fought through fatigue to set up the camp. Cullen had certainly turned the soldiers into a force to be reckoned with. Valla could see the pride on the people's faces. Even though everyone was exhausted from days of traveling, she could tell they still deeply cared for their cause. Their pride gave her the strength to keep going, to keep fighting against the chaos that could easily take hold of the world. She thought of what Solas had told her in the Fade.

"If I gave up now, our people will gain nothing." she said to herself.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Valla jumped when she heard Blackwall's voice from behind her.

"Oh! Um...yes. I'm afraid you've caught me." Valla tried to pretend he hadn't startled her.

Blackwall let out a mischievous laugh, "The powerful Inquisitor, slayer of dragons and demons alike, but don't sneak up behind her!"

Valla shook his head at him as he stood next to her. Blackwall smiled as he looked over the camp, "You know, this couldn't have worked out better if we planned it. Now we have an operating base closer to the ruins we need to search, and we are farther away from the prying eyes of the Magesterium. I almost feel as if thanks are in order."

"Our scouts said they saw Tevinter soldiers entering Dorian's palace a few hours after we left the city. We are lucky we got out when we did." Valla said.

Blackwall nodded in agreement, "I'm curious Valla, what will we do if we manage to recover the Eye of Arlathan and successfully destroy it?"

"What do you mean? Our mission will be complete and we can return to Skyhold. We are still a peacekeeping force for the Divine, there is still much we can do after our work here is done."

"I know that." Blackwall said, "I am just curious as to what the repercussions will be. If our mission is a success, then we will have taken away the one thing Solas needs to bring back the world of his time. Do you fear he might retaliate?"

It was a good question, one that Valla could only guess at. She knew Solas had amassed a large force but she could only guess at the numbers. Dorian had been right, Solas never said anything to her that would compromise himself.

"I can only presume to know what he will do, Thom." Valla said, "I only hope after this is done, he might find a better way to help our people."

"I hope you're right." Blackwall said, "We are getting too old to keep saving the world."

As they spoke, Iron Bull approached them with his lieutenant Krem close behind.

"Hey, Boss." he said, "Leliana wants to have a word with you. She has some information that may be useful."

Intrigued by what her spymaster had found out, Valla followed Bull to a tent where Leliana was waiting for them.

"Good," Leliana said as they entered, "I was hoping you would get here quickly. This information is time-sensitive."

"What have you found out, Leliana?" Valla asked.

In typical fashion, Leliana got right to the point, "As my spies were scouting the area, they located a group of elves heading toward one of the ruins located on our map. I believe it is safe to assume they are heading there to look for the Eye."

"If the Eye is in this ruin, it is imperative we get to it before they do." Valla said.

"Yes. However," Leliana added, "Since we already know where these elves are going, I believe we should take advantage of this rare opportunity."

Valla could tell Leliana was hatching a plan. "Go on."

Iron Bull cut in, "Red and I have a plan. We want to head to this ruin and stage an ambush. These elves obviously work for Solas, so they know where he is operating. If we capture some of these guys and get them to talk, not only will we know where he is, we will know exactly where Dorian is being held. If the Eye is there too, we will take it and get the upper hand on Solas at the same time."

"I like this plan." Valla said, "But what of the risks?"

"We will keep the operation small to avoid detection." Iron Bull said, "Red will take some of her agents and I will have the Chargers. It will be just us and no one else. Nice and quiet."

"Very well, you two have my approval. When do we leave?"

Leliana cleared her throat and threw an odd look at Iron Bull.

"Actually, Boss." Iron Bull nervously scratched his head, "We were thinking it would be better if you sit this one out."

"What?" Valla sounded surprised, "This is a very important operation! Shouldn't the Inquisitor be be with her men?"

"On the contrary." Leliana said, "If these agents catch any wind that the Inquisitor is in the area, they might not take the bait. As I've said before, Solas knows how we operate. We need to stay one step ahead of him."

Valla didn't feel comfortable putting her people in harm's way, but she knew Leliana was right. If this plan had any chance of working, they needed the element of surprise. She wanted to at least be present during the operation, but if it meant there was a chance of rescuing Dorian it was a risk she would have to take.

"Alright." Valla said reluctantly, "You have my permission to carry this out without me."

Iron Bull and Leliana could tell Valla was disappointed. They knew she preferred to oversee these kind of operations personally.

"However there is still something you can do, Inquisitor." Leliana said. Out of her pocket she pulled out two message crystals and handed one to Iron Bull. "With these, we should be able to communicate with you through the message crystal you already have. In case something goes wrong we would prefer if you, Blackwall, and Cole were nearby."

"I'm not used to being the backup plan." Valla frowned.

"Don't look so down, Boss!" Iron Bull gave her a friendly thump on the back, "You will be in contact with us the whole time and you can save our asses if anything goes wrong."

With little time to lose they set the plan into action. Leliana and Iron Bull headed to the ruin to set up the ambush while Valla, Blackwall, and Cole took up a position quite a distance away. Hidden by a small ridge in the landscape, they could barely make out the crumbling stone building where the others lay in wait. From what little they could see, the building looked like the remains of a small shrine. A perfect place to hide an important artifact.

"I don't like this." Blackwall kicked at a patch of dirt. "If something goes wrong we will be too far away to reach them in time. I don't like sitting on the sidelines while others risk their necks for us."

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Valla said as she strained her eyes over the ridge. Dusk was fast approaching, making visibility even more difficult. "If we lose the element of surprise this will all be for nothing. We just have to deal with it."

"We have to be patient." Cole agreed, "This is the calm before the storm."

Valla's message crystal crackled to life and she heard Iron Bull's voice coming from the other side.

"Alright, Boss. Our men have taken up positions around the ruin and we can see figures heading toward us."

"Once the agents are inside we will strike." Leliana's voice came through as well.

Inside, Leliana's agents and the Chargers waited patiently as the sun set over the horizon. They were well hidden behind the broken stone columns and fractured walls of the ruin. Iron Bull and Leliana took up positions on the remains of the shrine's second level to oversee the situation.

"I don't think we are going to find the Eye here, Red." Iron Bull said quietly.

"It doesn't matter." Leliana whispered, "As long as the agents of Fen'Harel think it is here, that is all the leverage we need."

They fell silent as the sound of footsteps and voices whispering in elven echoed throughout the shrine. Everyone held their breath as a group of five elves entered with torches in hand. They were a small force, easily outnumbered. Iron Bull grew tense and gripped the handle of his axe as everyone waited for Leliana's signal. A master of waiting for the opportune moment, Leliana allowed the elves to get even closer. She watched as they peered around the corners of the shrine, searching for anything of value. They were so close she could make out the intricate designs on their weapons. Close enough to strike.

"Now!" she shouted.

Leliana's agents as well as the Chargers burst out of their hiding places. They shouted at the elves to drop their weapons as they quickly blocked off any escape routes. The agents were trapped. Instead of accepting defeat the elves desperately tried to fight their way through the Chargers, who after a small scuffle, managed to disarm the elves. Iron Bull and Leliana jumped down from their hiding places.

"Good job, boys! Flawless execution!" Iron Bull boomed as he picked one of the elves up by the back of his shirt.

" _Ar tu na'din!_ " the man spat at him.

"Well, that didn't sound very nice." Iron Bull said as he pinned him against the wall. The other elves struggled to break free but the Chargers held them back.

"Now listen." Iron Bull said, "If you tell us what we want to know, this will be a whole lot easier and a lot less bloody."

"I will tell you nothing!" the man shrieked.

Iron Bull shoved his forearm into the elf's neck. "Do you know how much pressure it takes to crush a windpipe? Believe me, it doesn't take much. Now if you want to keep breathing, tell us where your friends took Dorian."

Behind the ridge Valla and the others nervously waited, straining their ears against the silence. The sun had finally set, making the moon and stars their only source of light. They tried to listen for the sounds of fighting, but the distance was just too great. Valla kept her message crystal clenched in her fist while Cole paced back and forth in the dirt. Suddenly he froze, his eyes growing wide with fear.

"Something isn't right." he said.

Valla and Blackwall looked at him, barely able to make out his figure in the dark.

Cole continued to stare in the direction of the shrine, "Someone is hiding in the shadows. Silent, stalking, searching..." Cole gasped, "He is here!"

Cole never said the name but Valla knew exactly who he meant. She felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Leliana walked around the shrine and looked at each of the captured agents carefully, analyzing them for weaknesses. After a lifetime of learning to read people it was easy to figure out which agent would give them the information they needed. She noticed an elven woman trembling slightly. From her eyes Leliana could tell she was not accustomed to violence. A perfect target.

"You." Leliana's voice was fierce. She strode up to the woman and pulled a dagger from her belt. "Where is the Magister your people kidnapped?"

The woman whimpered and looked away from Leliana, too frightened to speak. Leliana held the dagger in front of the elf's face. Years of carrying out other people's dirty work had made her vicious.

Leliana growled, "If you think my Qunari friend over there is frightening, it pales in comparison to what I am capable of. Now tell us where you are operating from!"

"You bastards will get nothing out of us!" one of the elves shouted.

Iron Bull groaned in frustration. "This isn't working, Red. Maybe we should-"

"You should let them go before this turns violent."

They saw a man's shadow moving towards them. As his footsteps grew louder and the shadow moved closer, they saw Solas appear from the other side of the wall. He calmly walked to the center of the room, quietly observing the situation playing out in front of him.

"Shit." Iron Bull dropped the man he still had pinned. Slowly he pulled out his message crystal and spoke into it.

"Boss? We have a problem."


	19. A Bitter Defeat

**Chapter 19: A Bitter Defeat**

Valla heard Iron Bull's message and sprung into action. "Let's go." she said to Blackwall and Cole and they started sprinting as fast as they could towards the shrine. Running in the pitch black of the night was disorienting, but soon they could make out the shrine's tiny outline on the horizon. They were still a long way off.

"Cole, what do you mean, 'he is here'? Who are you talking about?" Blackwall asked.

"Fen'Harel always comes to save his people." Cole said, "He wants his secrets to stay hidden."

Valla tried not to panic. She had no idea what Solas would do to the others. Would he attack them? Did he have any compassion left for his former companions? All she knew was this reconnaissance plan just turned into a rescue mission.

Leliana drew her bow as Iron Bull and his men pointed their weapons at Solas. The captured elves took advantage of their leader's arrival and quickly fled the shrine. Solas found himself alone, facing down a dozen armed Inquisition soldiers but he hardly seemed worried. Instead he glanced at Leliana and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Nightingale." he said. He noticed Iron Bull and gave him a small nod, "And you as well, Tal-Vashoth."

"Fadewalker." Iron Bull grunted in acknowledgment. "Have you come for another chess game? I still want a rematch."

Solas chuckled, "I'm afraid the game of strategy I'm currently involved in takes up most of my time these days. I must admit your plan to capture and interrogate my agents was clever, but not clever enough."

"You allowed your agents to blindly enter an unscouted area. Our plan would have succeeded if you hadn't arrived." Leliana said viciously.

"A small miscalculation. One I do not intend to repeat." Solas replied.

Leliana's eyes narrowed, "You kidnapped a member of the Tevinter government. Soon the Inquisition won't be the only organization after your head. Can you really afford to make such foolish mistakes?"

"The Magesterium has more pressing matters to attend to than the search for one their most outspoken critics." Solas said. "They will most likely see Dorian's absence as a relief."

"You don't seem to be taking this seriously." Iron Bull said, "There are over a dozen soldiers ready to attack you and you are just standing around making small talk."

"My apologies." Solas said politely, "I came here to rescue my agents and now that they are safely out of the area, I suppose I should be on my way."

Leliana tightened her grip on her bow, "What makes you think we will let you leave here alive?"

Solas gave her a wry smile, "Not to sound arrogant, but none of you have the prowess to kill me. He turned his back on them and began to walk away. "Please give my regards to the rest of the Inquisition."

Frustrated and not knowing what else to do, Iron Bull and the others charged him with weapons raised. Without looking back, Solas summoned a wall of ice between him and the soldiers, blocking the exit to the shrine. The men slammed themselves into the ice and beat at it with their weapons but it would not budge. With his escape covered Solas disappeared into the cover of darkness, leaving a baffled and defeated Inquisition behind him.

Iron Bull hurled his axe into the ice wall. A few cracks appeared but it would not shatter, "You bastard!" he roared, wrenching the axe out and slamming it into the wall again. Leliana sighed and shouldered her bow, accepting her defeat in silence.

Valla, Blackwall and Cole burst into the shrine with weapons drawn. They looked around wildly only to see everyone standing in silence. The only noise came from Iron Bull still beating his axe into the wall and cursing. Valla could tell by their expressions that the plan had failed. Looking at the ice wall she could feel her heart sink. He had been here. She had been so close but she failed to reach him in time.

"I'm sorry, Inquisitor." Leliana said, "They are gone."

"Goddamn son of a bitch!" Iron Bull yelled as he finally stepped away from the wall.

Valla stared at Leliana blankly. Her mind was spinning. If only she had run a little faster, if only they hadn't been so far away, maybe she could have reached Solas in time. She felt a white hot ball of anger churning in her stomach as her thoughts turned into a whirlwind. I should have been here, she thought to herself. I shouldn't have let them do this alone. I put the responsibility on others when it should have been me. This should have been my fight, it should have been me!

Screaming in frustration Valla hurled a ball of fire at the ice wall, shattering it into tiny fragments and columns of steam. As the debris cleared, Valla secretly hoped that maybe Solas was still waiting on the other side. Maybe there was still a chance to salvage this. She knew she hoped in vain. As the exit became visible all Valla saw was the night sky and empty land. He had left her behind again. And now the one chance they had at rescuing Dorian was gone, the opportunity ripped from their hands.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Iron Bull said, "How could Solas have known?"

"This is my fault." Leliana said wearily.

"No." Valla gritted her teeth, "I am the one who approved this mission. We were pressed for time and we took a risk, the fault is mine." She looked around at her men, they looked exhausted. "Let's head back to camp. There is nothing left for us here."

No one spoke as they returned to camp. There was nothing to say, the plan had failed. The soldiers who had stayed behind gathered around the campfires and eagerly looked to their comrades for good news, but were only greeted with silence. It didn't take them long to realize something had gone wrong. Cullen gave Leliana a questioning look. She shook her head at him as to say now was not the time for a discussion. Valla refused to make eye contact with anyone and headed straight to her tent.

She threw herself onto her bedroll and stared up at the small opening in the roof of her tent. It was a tiny window revealing a small sliver of the night sky. She looked up at the stars in hopes their beauty would calm her, but her mind was still racing. She knew there could have been countless ways Solas figured out their trap. He could have consulted the spirits in the Fade, or perhaps his agents spotted them as they made their way to the shrine. It didn't matter. Valla couldn't get the image of the shattering ice wall out of her head. Seeing nothing on the other side of it, knowing that Solas had barely slipped through her grasp again brought back old memories. Valla closed her eyes and tried not to think about it, trying to will herself to sleep. All she wanted was to put the whole miserable affair behind her but the memories had already crept into the back of her mind. She could still picture the day perfectly.

She could still see the cliffs and waterfalls around her, the shattered elven buildings shining in the distance. She could still see herself kneeling in front of the enormous eluvian as the Anchor's out of control power paralyzed her. Solas had lured her there to try to save her, and to finally explain who he was and what his plans were. Valla had hoped in vain she could save him, but there were no words that could make him forget the burdens of his past. It was ironic, they had both wanted to save the other but each of them failed to do so. She could still see Solas walking away from her after doing everything he could to curb the Anchor's power. His final words to her still felt like knives, "I will never forget you."

Valla's eyes flew open. Why was she thinking of this now? She could feel her heart racing as a flood of doubt washed over her. Did Solas really still care for her? Was she just being used to help him achieve his goals? Was she just another means to an end? Solas had manipulated them all before. The Qunari plot at the Winter Palace, the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the fall of Arlathan, his hand had been behind everything. Hiding behind his polite smile and words of wisdom, his actions had shaken the world to its core. Valla thought of the Dalish legends of Fen'Harel. Her people never spoke of him as a tragic rebel with a noble cause. He was a trickster, a liar, the reason her people had fallen from grace. His name was used as a curse, a label to brand those who had lost their way. Even though the Dalish stories were full of misconceptions, she knew there was a small amount of truth at the heart of them.

But then she thought of her dreams, she thought of the moments they had spent together in the Fade. What she felt in the Fade made more sense to her than the waking world. Every moment they were in each others arms, every kiss, every word spoken, everything had felt sincere. It felt real. She had fallen in love with Solas, the wandering apostate who befriended spirits and traveled the Fade. She never could have imagined her love and the Dread Wolf were one and the same. The more she tried to understand him and the harder she tried stop his plans, the more she realized his two personas were more intertwined than she could possibly imagine. Valla could feel a knot growing in her chest as her doubts settled into the corners of her mind. She wasn't certain of anything anymore.

Valla was afraid to sleep. She was afraid in her exasperated state she would slip uncontrollably into the Fade where Solas would be waiting for her. She didn't want to speak to him. She didn't want to hear his apologies and explanations as to why he had hurt her again. All she wanted was to be left alone.

Valla didn't know that somewhere in the Fade Solas was indeed searching for her. He wanted to take her in his arms and plead for forgiveness. He wanted to show her the world he could create for them, a world where their people didn't cling to false hopes and false gods. He desperately wanted her to understand his actions were never meant to hurt her. He didn't know that Valla was beginning to question everything she had felt.


	20. Hidden Where the Dead Sleep

**Chapter 20: Hidden Where the Dead Sleep**

Valla had spent a sleepless night in front of her campfire. She was surprised she didn't feel more tired. She had barely noticed the night go by as her mind wrestled with ancient legends and the truth they bore. She stared into the dying embers of the fire and allowed her mind to go blank. She had grown tired of fighting with her own thoughts. She watched as the sun come up over the mountains and the camp slowly came to life. The soldiers emerged from their tents and began stoking the fires to cook their meals. Valla watched as Cullen scolded a group of bleary-eyed men for being late for morning roll call. She smirked as she assumed Cullen had been up for hours already. She could never figure out when that man slept.

Valla continued to quietly observe the activities of the camp when in the distance she saw a lone scout heading their way. She watched him curiously as he sprinted into camp and went straight into Leliana's tent. A few moments later she saw Leliana emerge and watched as she ran towards Valla. She stood up as Leliana approached.

"Inquisitor." Leliana's eyes were wide, "We've found it."

"Found what?" Valla asked.

"The Eye of Arlathan."

Valla looked stunned. "You're joking."

"I don't believe I am." Leliana sounded almost as surprised as Valla looked. She motioned to Valla to follow her and they headed to her tent. Valla saw the agent who had run into camp sitting on the floor, hunched over with exhaustion.

"I made it back here as fast as I could, Lady Nightingale." the scout was still catching his breath, "The others are still at the tomb. We need further instruction."

Valla was confused, "Further instruction? You didn't bring the Eye back with you?"

The man looked frightened, "We were afraid to touch it, my lady! We were scouting an area marked on our map and found the Eye in an old tomb. One of us reached out to take it but...it started whispering to us."

Leliana raised an eyebrow, "It whispered to you?"

The man nodded furiously, "Everyone standing near the Eye started hearing voices in a strange language. It sounded like elven but I can't be sure. The others stayed behind to guard it while I went back to get help."

Valla and Leliana shot each other a curious look. "Fetch Lady Morrigan and get a small group of soldiers to accompany us." Valla said, "We need to get to this tomb immediately."

"I'm coming with you." Leliana said, "I know we need her expertise, but I don't know if we can trust Morrigan around another elven artifact."

Valla was too preoccupied to care. She was more concerned about the voices her scouts had heard. It was precisely what Valla had been worried about since the beginning. She was reluctant to yet again toy with forces she did not fully understand, however unavoidable it was becoming.

Soon Valla, Leliana and Morrigan began their trek through the mountains accompanied by a handful of soldiers. One of the soldiers carried a small chest to safely contain the Eye. From the scout's report it was clear that no one should handle it for a prolonged amount of time.

"What do you think the scouts were hearing in the tomb, Morrigan?" Valla asked.

"Who can say?" Morrigan seemed excited about the situation. "Perhaps the whispers were the spirits of those buried in the tomb, or maybe some unknown entity resides within the Eye. The possibilities are fascinating."

Leliana gave her a dirty look. "Of course you would think whatever frightened my agents is fascinating."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "We are dealing with an object that has the potential to send someone physically into the Fade! Can you honestly say you aren't a little curious?"

"All I want is to keep this thing out of the wrong hands, nothing more." Leliana said.

"And I assume your presence here means that includes me, even though I have proven countless times that I am on your side." Morrigan sighed.

"You two are adorable when you argue." Valla giggled. She wasn't sure if it was lack of sleep or the excitement of approaching their goal that was making her giddy. Either way her comment stopped their quarrel from getting more heated. Leliana and Morrigan both glared at each other and continued their journey in silence.

Soon enough they made it to the tomb where the Inquisition scouts were waiting. The tomb was built into a hill with a stone archway marking the entrance. Foreign writing had been carved into the stone, from its unfamiliarity Valla assumed the language was early Tevinter. She felt a chill go down her spine as she peered into the pitch black entrance.

"The Eye is at the far end of the tomb, Inquisitor." one of the scouts said as she saluted Valla.

"Please be careful," another said as he handed her a torch, "There is something unnatural about this place."

"Let's get this over with." Valla gestured at Leliana and Morrigan to follow, "And bring that chest with you."

Valla took a deep breath and headed into the tomb with Leliana and Morrigan close behind. Even with the light of the torch it took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dark and their surroundings became clear. The walls were embedded with skulls and stone sarcophagi had been placed in long shallow niches dug into the earth. Coming from a culture where the dead were burned on pyres, seeing rows upon rows of skulls and coffins was an unsettling sight.

"The Venatori certainly went to great lengths to keep the Eye hidden." Morrigan said.

Leliana grimaced at the sight of the bones, "Why does Tevinter culture insist on using crypts? All of these bones, it is just...disturbing."

"The people of Tevinter honor their dead by giving them a designated place among the living." Morrigan replied, "These tombs are meant as a tool for remembrance and reveration, a place to pay homage to those who came before."

Leliana shuddered, "Its just so morbid!"

"What is morbid to one culture is a sign of respect to another." Valla said, "As an elf among humans, I can relate."

They approached the end of the tomb where an open sarcophagus stood. Valla held the torch over it and peered inside. Sitting in the center of the otherwise empty coffin was a crystal prism shaped like a star faintly glowing in the dark. The Eye of Arlathan.

"This is it!" Valla said breathlessly.

"Be careful, Inquisitor." Morrigan said.

Valla slowly reached down into the coffin to take the Eye. As her hand touched the crystal she felt a shock go through her body. Like water rushing over stones she heard a clash of voices whispering to her and a flash of images whirled in front of her eyes. Spires made of crystal, a temple in the middle of a forest. In a vast and empty void a group of ethereal hooded figures turned to look at her. They appeared to be spirits, their bodies were made of shimmering gray smoke and their eyes a piercing white light. As they turned, Valla could make out pairs of pointed ears. Valla could feel their eyes pierce through her as one of them spoke.

" _Andaran atish'an, da'len. Garas guenathra?_ "

"Greetings, child. Why have you come?"

Valla gasped and jerked her hand away. She didn't know what stunned her more, the images, the voices, or the fact she could understand them. She stared wildly at the Eye, unaware that she was trembling.

"Are you alright?" Leliana asked.

"What happened?" Morrigan demanded.

"There are...spirits in the Eye." Valla said.

"What?" Morrigan was dumbfounded. "Are you certain?"

"They spoke to me." Valla tried to shake dazed feeling out of her head. "They...greeted me? I didn't get a sense that they harbored any malice. They seemed...almost welcoming."

Morrigan scratched her head, "Why on earth would spirits want to reside in such an object? Usually spirits want to dwell in the Fade or find a way into our world, not confine themselves into artifacts. This is very strange."

"Spirits or not, how are we going to get the Eye out of here if we can't touch it?" Leliana asked.

Valla pondered the situation, idly tracing the engraved designs on her metal arm. She glanced down at the runes embedded into the palm and forearm and remembered what Dagna had told her about them. The runes were capable of absorbing foreign magic.

With her metal hand Valla reached for the Eye. As she wrapped her fingers around it the runes started to glow with a fierce blue light, but the voices were silent. She could feel her arm heating up as the runes struggled to absorb the Eye's intense power. The heat started to grow unbearable as Valla quickly pulled the Eye from its resting place and threw it into the chest.

Leliana and Morrigan watched in amazement as Valla knelt down next to the chest and tried to catch her breath.

"Dagna, you are a genius." Valla laughed.

"It seems your arcanist has proven her worth yet again." Morrigan said.

"If we ever make it back to Skyhold, I'm giving her a promotion." Valla eased herself back to her feet. "And now we have what we came for."

"I am still curious as to why there are spirits lingering in the Eye." Morrigan said, "And the thing almost set your arm ablaze when you touched it! What kind of power lays hidden within this artifact? How do we know this is safe?"

"Safe or not, this is the object Solas has been searching for. Everything we have worked for has led up to this moment. Whatever the consequences may be, it is imperative we keep the Eye away from him." Valla said.

"Now that we have it, we must head to the temple in the Arlathan Forest soon." Morrigan agreed.

Lelians still looked uneasy as she looked around the tomb. "I suggest we leave this place before something bad happens."

They headed back to camp with a new sense of hope. Finally after months of traveling, searching, and fighting, they finally had the Eye. The Inquisition finally had the object that Solas had been so desperately seeking, preventing him from carrying out his plans. Now all that remained was to take the Eye to the Temple of Sacred Light and destroy it. Valla could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel, but she was still wary. Until the Eye was destroyed, nothing was certain.

The camp erupted into celebration that night. The bonfires were bright and music could be heard throughout the camp. The soldiers danced and drank, raising their glasses to victory. Valla watched them with a smile. They deserved a night of celebrating. It was the soldiers and workers who had made everything possible. As much as she wanted to join them, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She needed to know what the spirits in the Eye wanted to say to her. She knew Morrigan would advise against it, but she needed to know who they were and why they were there. While everyone was preoccupied with celebrating, Valla quietly stole herself away into the tent where the chest was being kept.

Kneeling down on the floor next to the chest, Valla gingerly opened the lid. The Eye seemed so unimposing, like a beautifully carved piece of glass. It was hard to imagine something that looked so lovely had the potential to end the world. Valla closed her eyes and placed her hand on the crystal and just like before she felt the same electric shock go through her body. She saw the same flash of images and clash of whispering voices, she had to will herself to not let go of the Eye. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the swirling abyss and the ethereal spirits with their piercing white eyes. Once again the spirits turned to look at her.

"Greetings." one of the spirits said, his voice echoing in the void. "Why have you come to this place?"

"Where am I?" Valla asked, "And who are you? Are you truly spirits?"

"You are in the heart of the Eye." the spirit said, "And yes, we are spirits. We are the remnants of those who created this object of power."

"You are the spirits of the ancient elves who created the Eye? Why do you choose to remain here instead of dwelling in the Fade?"

"We witnessed the fall of our empire, we were there when the Dread Wolf cast his Veil upon the world. In the Temple of Sacred Light, my brethren and I strove to find a way to bring the Fade back to our people. The Eye of Arlathan was the result. Though we meant well through our intentions, we knew there were those who would try to abuse the Eye's power. We bound part of ourselves into the Eye so that even in death, we could protect what we created. Though the Fade would be a better place for us, we are bound by duty."

The spirit's words troubled Valla. The Eye had been created because of Solas. How far did the consequences of his actions go?

The spirits listened to her thoughts, "It is clear you know the Dread Wolf by his former name. We can sense what is in your heart, child. You care for the one who cast the Veil upon the world. You strive to save him from himself."

"If you can sense what is in my heart, then you already know what I intend to do. Is it true if the Eye was brought back to the Temple, it could be destroyed?" Valla asked.

The spirit's eyes flashed, "Is that truly your intention? To destroy what we have created?"

"Yes." Valla said nervously. "The Dread Wolf has returned. He intends to use the Eye to enter the Fade and destroy the Veil. If this is allowed to happen, it will mean the end of our world."

The spirit laughed, "Fen'Harel tries to undo his mistakes! He answers the destruction of his people with more destruction. The Eye was never meant to be used for such an end."

Valla hesitated, "Though the Eye was intended to bring the Fade back into the world, would you and your brethren allow another world to be destroyed?"

The spirit paused. "We have always known this day would come. The world has suffered enough by those who seek to enter the world that dreams. We have always known the Eye would need to be destroyed."

"Then I have your blessing?" Valla asked.

"You do." the spirit replied. "We can sense that you have walked among the Fade. You will be able to use the Temple's power to undo what we have made. Be warned, child. The Temple was never intended to be used by elvehen such as you. Harnessing the Sacred Light will take its toll upon you."

"I don't understand." Valla said, "What does that mean?"

"Summon all of your strength for that trial that is to come." the spirit said, "Steel your heart and focus your mind, or the Light will overtake you."

"You speak in riddles, spirit. Please, if I am to undertake this, I need to understand what you mean."

The spirit raised its hand, "You have lingered here long enough. Dareth'shiral, child. May you ever walk in the Light."

The spirits faded into a blur of smoke and light, ebbing away until everything went black. Valla opened her eyes and found herself back in the tent, her hand still resting on the Eye. She quickly looked around to make sure she was still alone. Slowly standing up, she made her way back to her tent as she was starting to feel the effects of her lack of sleep. As she slipped though the camp, she considered what the spirits had told her. What kind of toll would using the Temple take? Whatever the price she was willing to pay it. For the world, and for Solas.


	21. Speaking With Knowledge

**Chapter 21: Speaking With Knowledge**

Solas walked through the Fade as he had countless times before. This time it wasn't Valla who he searched for, but a spirit and one of his oldest friends. A spirit of knowledge who had helped guide him through many dark times in his life. His worry for Valla was starting to grow and he needed help. He assumed his intervention at the shrine had upset her. He was terrified he had lost her, that his actions had pushed her away once and for all. The very thought felt like a knife in his chest. He needed guidance. Solas could feel the presence of numerous spirits clamoring around him. He could hear them whispering to each other as they were drawn to him by their own curiosity. Solas closed his eyes and through his thoughts made his intentions known.

"I seek an old friend who dwells in this place, a spirit of knowledge." Solas said to the spirits, "Please make yourself known to me, I seek your guidance.

In a flash of light a pale whisp of a being appeared before him,"Hello again, my friend." the spirit said. "Have you come for another discussion? You know how I value our debates."

"Not this time, I'm afraid. I am searching for someone." Solas said, "The woman who once bore the mark of the rifts."

The spirit's eyes twinkled, its voice almost teasing, "You seek the one who tries to halt your plans, the woman who makes you question everything. Why?"

Solas looked flustered, the spirit knew him too well. "It is...imperative that I find her."

The spirit laughed, "You know you cannot hide your feelings from spirits and yet you still try. The way of mortals will always be a mystery to me."

"Will you do as I ask?" Solas was growing impatient.

The spirit looked skyward, "The one who healed the skies, Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor, she goes by many names." it paused for a long moment, searching, thinking, then its eyes flashed. "I know where she is, but where she is going will be of more importance to you."

Solas held his breath.

"She has the object you seek."

He could feel the blood draining from his face. The spirit's words devastated him. His voice caught in his throat, "Are you certain?"

"Knowledge is always certain."

"And where she is going?" Solas asked, dreading to hear the answer.

"To the temple hidden in the forest. To the place where everything could end."

"The Temple of Sacred Light." his voice grew frantic, "There are few still alive who know that place even exists! How did she know?"

"Knowledge finds a way to those who seek it." the spirit replied.

His fear turned into anger, "She would try to use the Temple's power to destroy the Eye? Does she not know what that place will do to her?"

"She knows there is a price, that is all."

Solas struggled to calm himself, "Thank you, my friend. That is all I needed to know."

The spirit's voice grew curious, "Tell me what troubles you more. Knowing the object you seek will be destroyed by the woman you love, or that the woman you love will die in the attempt?"

Solas looked at the spirit in horror, "How dare you ask me that!"

"I am knowledge. All I seek is to understand."

"You are a spirit." Solas fired back, "Human emotion should be above you."

"And yet I can sense the war you are fighting with yourself." the spirit said serenely, "I can sense your guilt and your fear. You are full of contradictions and conflict."

"Enough." Solas growled.

The spirit continued to pry at him as his anger grew, "You ignore logic as it beckons you. You strive to undo the past as you try to hold onto the one you love. You know you cannot have both and yet you still try. When will you learn? Will it take her death for you to finally understand?"

"I said _enough_!" Solas shouted.

He must have shouted himself awake as he found himself back in the castle. His sense of horror wouldn't leave him. She found it. Valla found the Eye and she didn't know destroying it would kill her. Solas felt as if his worst nightmare was coming true. Everything he had worked for, everything he had sacrificed was on the brink of failure. But losing her...

Solas made his way into the castle's main hall where Threnn and his agents were hard at work. Everyone could see the haunted expression on their lord's face.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Threnn asked.

Solas took a long, shallow breath. "Assemble every agent we have and prepare to head out. We are going to the Arlathan Forest."


	22. The Temple of Sacred Light

**Chapter 22: The Temple of Sacred Light**

"You did what?" Morrigan shrieked.

The Inquisition had entered the borders of the Arlathan Forest. The entire camp had emptied in order to witness the dismantling of the Eye and to protect it from any danger. The forest looked untouched, if there was any sign of human activity it had long been reclaimed by nature. As they made their way through the overgrowth, Valla could feel the energy of the landscape start to change. She could feel the age of the trees in her bones, she could only imagine what they had witnessed over the centuries. The air was filled with an unearthly silence as she sensed an untapped power hiding somewhere in the woods. Valla was hardly aware of Morrigan's scolding.

"I can't believe you spoke to those spirits without consulting me! Were you not concerned about the danger?"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Valla hissed.

"What if you had become possessed!"

"Clearly I didn't." Valla muttered.

"That isn't the point!" Morrigan grumbled, "Did you learn nothing from the Temple of Mythal? Is my experience not a cautionary tale for meddling in the affairs of the ancient elves?"

"I needed any knowledge the spirits could offer, even if it was insufferably vague."

Morrigan was clearly annoyed, "And what pray tell, did these spirits tell you?"

"They said there is a price for using the power of the Temple." Valla said, "What that price is, they would not say."

"Of course there is a price." Morrigan sighed. "Does that not concern you?"

"If this is the only way to keep the Eye out of the wrong hands, what other choice do we have?" Valla asked.

Their argument was interrupted by Cullen who had emerged from the overgrowth.

"Inquisitor? I believe we've found the temple."

They followed Cullen into a clearing where an enormous stone building towered overhead. Though the stone was showing its age, the temple seemed to be miraculously intact. The walls were still adorned with intricate carvings of elves and animals, who they were supposed to depict had long been lost to time. Valla looked at the temple in awe. It was amazing to believe that her people once constructed buildings of such size and splendor. The Inquisition made their way through the temple's causeway into to a large open courtyard. There was little to observe on the inside, just a few faded paintings and faint carvings remained visible on the walls. In the center of the courtyard was a plain stone pedestal.

"I've ordered the soldiers to stand guard outside." Cullen said to Valla.

She could barely hear him over the energy of the temple singing in her ears. She felt as if she could slip into the Fade with nothing but a thought. She understood why the ancient elves chose this place to create objects of great power.

"The Veil is incredibly thin here." her voice was hushed, "Can you feel it?"

"All I can feel is my stomach turning." Cullen said grimly.

Blackwall, Iron Bull, and Cole stood nearby with nervous expressions.

"Another damn ruin." Iron Bull muttered, "Why does everything important have to be in a damn creepy ruin?"

"Beats me." Blackwall replied.

"The Fade is singing to us here." Cole said, "It sounds...familiar."

Morrigan walked to the far side of the courtyard to observe the paintings and writing on the wall. "This is extraordinary!" she gushed, "I have never felt an energy quite like this. Imagine the magic that was cast here!"

"Focus, Morrigan." Valla said, "Does the writing say anything about using the Temple's power?"

Morrigan squinted to make out the faded words, muttering their meaning in ancient elven.

"The writing says the Eye is to be placed on the pedestal, that is certain. There is something about "the People of old" and "a great danger". This is strange..." Morrigan trailed off.

"Go on." Valla urged.

"There is very little to work with." Morrigan continued to read, "The Sacred Light will unmake that which has been created...focus on the Fade and Light will come. The People of old will walk in the Light...all others will find a great danger upon them." Morrigan frowned, "The inscriptions are too faded to make out any more."

"The spirits told me the temple was never meant to be used by the elvehen." Valla said, "Perhaps that is what the writing means by "the People of old". Maybe they were referring to the ancient elves."

"How the ancients were trained in the ways of magic has long been lost." Morrigan agreed, "Perhaps they possessed some skill that we are not aware of."

"Either way we will have to make it work. Let's just get this over with." Valla opened the chest the Eye was being housed in. She took hold of the Eye with her metal hand and the runes began to glow as before. Before the metal had a chance to overheat, Valla quickly placed the Eye on the pedestal.

She took a deep breath and cleared her mind, "Focus on the Fade and the Light will come." she said to herself.

"But what of the price? The great danger?" Morrigan asked.

"We will worry about that after the Eye is destroyed." Valla said with determination. She didn't want to think of the consequences anymore. All she wanted was to be rid of the Eye once and for all.

Everyone watched anxiously with baited breath as Valla placed her hand over the Eye. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to be doing. She recalled all of her knowledge on the arcane, of channeling and harnessing magic. Her years of study were once again being pushed to the limits.

"Focus on the Fade and the Light will come." she said again.

Valla thought of how she used her dreams to enter the Fade. Focusing on her breathing, she let her mind go blank and tried to slip between the two worlds. As her mind hovered between the conscious world and the Fade, she could feel the temple's energy surging through her, like a vibration rattling her to the core. She opened her eyes and noticed the runes in her arm were ablaze, her hand that hovered over the Eye was radiating a white light. Was this the Sacred Light the spirits spoke of? Valla could feel the light being channeled into Eye, yet something felt wrong. She could feel herself growing weak, as if the light was taking her energy as well. Valla opened her mouth to speak, yet all that came out was a stifled gasp.

"Inquisitor? Are you alright?" Blackwall looked worried.

Valla tried to speak again as her whole body began to tremble. She could feel the life being sapped from her. She wanted to pull away. She tried to wrench her arm away from the Eye but was frozen in place. The Sacred Light had it's grip on her. Valla summoned all of her strength just to keep on her feet.

 _I'm dying._ She thought to herself.

The others could tell something was wrong as Valla's face turned white. Blackwall reached to pull her away but Morrigan held him back.

"She needs to complete the ritual." Morrigan said, "This is our only chance!"

"We need to get her away from that thing!" Blackwall shouted at her, "Can't you see its killing her?"

"Disrupt the ritual and everything we have worked for is lost!"

Valla could see her frame of vision turning black. She could hear Blackwall shouting faintly as everything began to fade. As her last reserves of strength slipped away, she felt an invisible blast knock her hand away and the Eye toppled off the pedestal. As the connection broke she collapsed to the ground. Struggling to stay conscious, she looked up to see Solas and a large group of elves running towards them.

"Get the Eye away from her!" Solas ordered his men.

She heard Cullen shouting orders and the clash of weapons echoed in her ears. She saw Inquisition soldiers forming protective a circle around her, trying to push back the intruders. Everything went black.

Valla opened her eyes to see fallen soldiers and elves scattered across the temple. There was a terrible ringing in her ears. She felt as if she had only been unconscious for an instant, but clearly something had happened. The elves were retreating. She squinted her eyes to see Solas falling back with the elves. She noticed there was something in his hand. He was holding the Eye.

"No..." she whispered.

She sprung to her feet and tried to run after him, only making it a few steps before collapsing to the ground again. This couldn't be happening.

"Solas!" she shouted. It was too late. They were gone.

Blackwall and Cullen ran to her side. "There were too many of them, Inquisitor." Cullen said, "We were overrun."

Valla tried to stand up again but Blackwall held her down. "You are still weak. You need to calm down."

Valla pulled away from him, "Solas has the Eye! We need to go after him! Cullen, have the men-"

"Look around, Valla." Blackwall said wearily.

Valla turned to look around the temple. The soldiers who still remained were battered. She saw Iron Bull, Cole, and Morrigan nursing their wounds. Horrified, Valla looked back at Blackwall and Cullen. She hadn't noticed they were both wounded as well.

This was it, Valla thought to herself. There was nothing left. Still shaking, she slowly she got to her feet and turned to Cullen. She only had one option.

"Get me a horse, Commander." she said.

"I...what?" Cullen stammered. Everyone in the temple looked at Valla in bewilderment.

"I'm going after him."

"Valla, you almost died!" Blackwall exclaimed. "You can barely stand!"

"Plus we don't have enough men to send with you." Cullen said.

Valla shook her head, "No. No more soldiers, no more spies. Solas has the Eye and we are out of options. I'm doing this alone." This is how it should be, she thought to herself. "I refuse to let everything we have fought for be taken away from us. I won't let it end like this. If I truly am the only one who can get through to Solas, there is no need to put any more people in danger. Enough lives have been lost already."

Everyone knew that once her mind was set, there was no talking Valla out of anything. Cullen reluctantly retrieved a horse and helped Valla into the saddle. He was at a loss for words.

"What are your orders, Inquisitor?" Cullen looked up at her. Once again he felt as if he was sending the Inquisitor to her doom.

With a trembling hand, Valla reached into her pocket and gave Cullen her message crystal. "Have everyone retreat back to the ships."

Everyone looked at Valla in shock. She wanted them to leave her.

"Get back to the ships and return to Skyhold." Valla continued, "If I fail and Solas tears down the Veil, you might have a better chance of outlasting the chaos there."

"Inquisitor," Cullen's voice faltered, "You can't ask us to abandon you."

"That is an order, Commander."

Everyone feared it was the last order the Inquisitor would ever give. Valla turned the horse in the direction she saw the elves depart.

"If I don't make it back," Valla said with a smile, "It has been an honor to serve with you all." She gave the horse a nudge and galloped off into the mountains, leaving a stunned Inquisition behind her.

"Maker watch over you, Inquisitor." Cullen said.

Her friends watched in silence as she left them behind. "Shit." Iron Bull groaned, "What do we do now?"

"We aren't going to leave her behind, are we?" Cole asked, "We can't leave her alone!"

Morrigan sat slumped on the ground looking defeated. "We were so close."

Cullen stared blankly into the forest, still gripping Valla's message crystal. Without warning, the crystal started to glow and a familiar voice resonated from within.

"Can anyone hear me?" Dorian's voice echoed from the crystal, "Valla, are you there?"

Cullen nearly dropped it in shock, "Er... Dorian? Are you alright?"

Dorian sounded triumphant, "Is that you, Cullen? I am better than alright, I'm free! With all of my brilliance and cunning, I've managed to pull off a miraculous escape! For whatever reason the castle I have been forced to stay in is completely deserted! While rotting away in my cell, I noticed a suspicious lack of guards and decided to take advantage of the situation. I don't know what is going on, but Solas and his men must have departed for some unknown location. Whatever is happening, it must have been quite urgent for Solas to leave his chief prisoner completely unguarded."

"Oh yes, we know exactly where they went." Cullen said dryly, "Solas and his men just beat us into submission and stole back the Eye. They are probably heading back to the castle as we speak."

"They what?" Dorian shrieked, "Oh for the love of...must I do everything myself? Where is Valla? I need to talk to someone who actually knows what they're doing."

"I...er...Valla took off after Solas, I'm afraid. Everything is a mess." Cullen sounded very uncomfortable. "She ordered us to return to Skyhold."

"Oh dear." Dorian sighed, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I was afraid something like this would happen. Listen carefully, Commander. For once in your life, defy your orders. Don't you _dare_ get back on those ships! I've managed to steal a horse and some maps. Tell me your location and I will make my way to you. Once we meet, I can lead your people back to the fortress and we can stop our lovelorn Inquisitor from undertaking her suicide mission."

"Understood." Cullen replied. "We will meet you on the borders of the Arlathan Forest."

"Please, Commander." Dorian said, "Try not to die before I get there."

Iron Bull shook his head and laughed, "So, the Tevinter manages to pull through for us one last time."

Blackwall sighed and picked up his shield, "We are bloodied, outnumbered, and leaderless. We will be walking into a fortress where everyone wants us dead. I always had a feeling I would die in some hopeless skirmish for the world."

Valla sat hunched in her saddle, struggling to stay conscious. Heading blindly into the mountains, her thoughts were a blur. Everything she had fought for had been ripped away from her. Not by a demon or some crazed magister, but by the person she cared for the most in this world, the one person it seemed she was incapable of saving. How could this happen? Everything was growing black again, she could feel her hands slipping from the horse's reins. The landscape spun sideways as she realized she had fallen out of the saddle. Valla tried to stand up but her strength was gone. Whatever the power of the temple had done to her, she had nothing left. She saw the image of the elves storming the temple playing out in her mind, her men fighting to protect her, Solas walking away from her.

"Solas," she whispered as the black took over her eyes, "How could you do this?"

She faded in and out of consciousness again for hours, or days, time had lost all meaning. She opened her eyes and saw the sun setting over the mountains. She opened them again to see the moon shining overhead. Again she awoke, but this time she heard voices whispering in elven. With blurred vision she saw a group of elves standing over her. She noticed one of them tending to her horse.

"That metal hand," one of them spoke in a hushed tone, "Could it be?"

"That couldn't be the Inquisitor!" another said.

"Who else in Thedas has a metal hand with dwarven runes, da'len?"

"Is she alone? What is she doing all the way out here?"

One of the elves frowned, "She looks more dead than alive. We had better take her to the castle. I'm sure Lord Fen'Harel will want to see this."

Carefully the elves picked Valla up and placed her on the back of her horse, silently leading it through the mountains to their stronghold, and to Solas.


	23. Together Again

**Chapter 23: Together Again**

Valla awoke to find herself in a strange bed in a room she had never seen before. Still feeling groggy, she slowly sat up and looked out a small window and saw nothing but mountains. Looking across the room she saw a slender figure sitting in the corner, his face buried in his hands. The light cast a shadow over his face, and it took a moment before Valla realized who it was.

"Solas?"

Solas jumped at the sound of her voice. He saw her sitting up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're finally awake," his voice was shaking, "I was starting to think I'd lost you."

Valla glanced around the room to take note of her surroundings, then her eyes settled on him. He looked fatigued. Dark circles hung under his eyes, he looked as if he was using all of his strength to keep himself in his chair. Valla looked at him in disbelief, "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

Solas let out a nervous laugh, "I can quite assure you you're awake. After I saw you collapse in the temple I tried searching for you in the Fade, but in your unconscious state there was no trace of you to be found. It is only by providence that my men found you in the mountains."

A small smile crept onto Valla's face, "There are those who would call that fate, you know."

Solas laughed nervously again. It took Valla a moment to understand why he seemed so anxious. She realized this was the first time they had physically been in the same place since their fateful meeting in the crossroads. Valla watched Solas walk over to the window, it felt strange to finally be in the same place together.

"I thought you would be interested to know that while my men and I were at the temple, Dorian managed to escape." Solas said, "I suspected he had a message crystal with him, yet I didn't think it held any significance." He looked at Valla curiously, "You knew he had one all along, didn't you?"

"You aren't the only one who can keep secrets." Valla smirked.

"Indeed." he chuckled, "It appears he has met with your people and is leading the Inquisition to this place. My scouts report they should arrive by tomorrow."

Valla couldn't believe they had disobeyed her orders. "I told them to return to Skyhold."

"Clearly leaving their Inquisitor behind was something they were not prepared to do." Solas said.

Valla took a moment to consider, "How could they have traveled through the mountains so quickly? How could they be so close?"

"You have been unconscious for two days, Valla."

The revelation stunned her. She knew her attempt to destroy the Eye had weakened her, yet she never thought it would take that much out of her. "What happened back at the temple?" Valla asked, "I'm sure you can offer an explanation."

"I can." Solas replied, "The power you tried to harness was only meant to be used by the mages who created the Eye. Those ancient elves were trained in a discipline that allowed them to use the unique power of the temple safely, a discipline that has long been lost to time. Though you are a skilled mage, you do not posses the proper training to control such energy. Had I not intervened when I did, the power of that place would have certainly killed you."

"Morrigan told me having a connection to the Fade was the only thing necessary to harness the temple's power." Valla said.

Solas shook his head, "Morrigan knows much of elven lore, but she does not know everything."

Valla looked at him questioningly, "How did you know I had the Eye? How did you know where we were taking it?"

"I have spies in many places," Solas said playfully, "But my friends in the Fade have been the most helpful."

Valla sighed, "Of course you asked a spirit." Her expression grew more serious, "And where is the Eye now?"

"It is safe." he replied.

"That is not comforting, Solas." Valla remembered why she had started to doubt his motives. She stood up to get a better look at him. She had forgotten how tall he was, she still had to look up to look him in the eye.

"You have undermined me at every turn since I've arrived in Tevinter." Valla's voice grew aggravated, "You've kidnapped my friends, drove my people into the wilderness, killed my soldiers and spies, then you appear in my dreams full of apologies. Plus you stole the Eye from me!"

"And in doing so, I saved your life." Solas countered.

"How do I know I can trust you anymore?" Valla fired back, "How do I know I haven't just become another means to an end?"

"The fact you even ask such a question proves that none of this should have happened." Solas couldn't hide the pain in his voice.

"Is that all I am to you? Another mistake?"

The words stung him. "I have never thought you were a mistake, Valla. You have every reason to question the things I have done. But please, never question that the love I have for you is real."

It wasn't enough for her, "How can you say that and still continue down this path, even when I've fought you every step of the way?"

"It hasn't been easy." Solas said. "But there is simply too much at stake."

"You told me you looked forward to the day where I could prove you wrong," Valla said, "What more can I possibly do?"

Solas looked out the window and said nothing. Even he wasn't sure how to answer her.

His silence only fed Valla's anger, "If I was unconscious for two days, why didn't you take advantage of the situation and use the Eye then? Why bother waiting to see if I would survive at all? You could have had your victory at any time, and yet you chose to wait. Why?"

"What would you have me say?" Solas demanded.

"The truth!" Valla shouted.

"I haven't used the Eye yet because I needed to know you were still alive."

Valla had never seen Solas look so vulnerable, she could see the wounded look in his eyes. She almost felt guilty, but her need for an explanation was stronger.

Solas inhaled deeply, "When I left Skyhold, when I left you, it broke my heart. With my orb destroyed I needed to find a new way to carry out my goals. You deserved so much better, you deserved an explanation and I left you with only more questions. I was terrified you would find out who I really was, Leliana and your spies came close so many times and I eluded them out of fear for myself. As much as it hurt I needed to stay away, but I knew you were safe and I let that be enough."

"You knew you could have told me who you were." Valla pressed.

"How could I explain to the woman I love that I was the great adversary in her people's mythology?" Solas asked, "Nevertheless after two years of hiding, when I discovered the Qunari plot on the Winter Palace, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away much longer. Even more so when I learned the mark on your hand was growing unstable. The thought of losing you to the Anchor terrified me. I had hoped to find a way to keep it from killing you as I did at Haven, unfortunately you already know I could not."

"You thought I wouldn't survive." Valla gritted her teeth. "You honestly thought I was going to let the Anchor kill me? Especially after admitting you were the Dread Wolf and you were going to destroy Thedas as we knew it?"

"I never thought you would go to the lengths you did to stay alive." Solas said, "I was ashamed of myself for leaving you the way I did, yet I had come so far. I was growing stronger and the number of elves joining me was growing every day. I couldn't abandon them. When I found out you were still alive I was overjoyed, and I knew it was only a matter of time before you would make your way to Tevinter."

"I promised I would come for you."

"I know," Solas sighed, "As much as I wanted you to stay away I knew I could not hide forever. When I learned you had found the Eye and were taking it to the temple, I panicked. I knew you would die in your attempt to destroy it. Morrigan's lack of knowledge almost got you killed and I couldn't reach you in the Fade. The thought of losing you..." his voice faltered. He reached for Valla's hand, looking at her with pleading eyes, "In my long life I have seen many worlds, but the thought of you not being in any of them is more than I can bear."

Valla's expression softened. She knew he spoke the truth. She had never thought of it until that moment, but Solas had saved her life more times than she realized. She could see how fighting against her had tormented him. She could have so easily painted him as the villain but her heart would not let her, she was tired of fighting. Valla wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. The warmth of their embrace was something the Fade could never replicate.

"Solas," her voice sounded as weary as his, "All I have ever wanted was to be by your side. You know you don't have to be alone anymore."

Her words brought the relief he had long been searching for. Solas held her close, burying his face in her hair, "I don't deserve you, vhenan."

There were no more words left to be spoken. Any doubts that remained vanished once they were in each others arms. All that mattered was they were finally together again. This time there were no more miles between them, no more hiding, no more meeting in the realm of their dreams. This time, it was real.

Solas glanced out the window, realizing the sun had set hours ago.

"It is getting late," he said, "I should let you rest."

"Actually," Valla smiled at him devilishly, "I'm wide awake."

"After what you went through at the temple-" Solas realized what she was implying and his face grew red. "Oh!" he stammered, "How foolish of me..."

"I never realized the Dread Wolf could get flustered." Valla laughed, "How wrong the legends were!"

"As much as I want to, there are...considerations." Solas said.

"What is left for you to consider?" Valla asked, "You told me once you would not lay with me under false pretenses, and those pretenses are gone. I know who you are now and my feelings have not changed. Please, vhenan. Stay with me."

Solas shook his head in amazement, "After all this time, you still continue to surprise me."

Valla took his hand and pulled him towards the bed, "Just for one night, let's pretend nothing else in the world matters. Right now, nothing else matters but us."


	24. All New, Faded for Her

**Chapter 24: All New, Faded for Her**

Solas awoke from the same nightmare that plagued him for months. The empire crumbling, the people fleeing in terror, the survivors cursing his name and scattering to the winds. Every time it was the same, every time it filled him with regret. He knew there was only one way to make it stop. He looked at Valla sleeping next to him, he knew what he was about to do would break her heart. Solas wished he could stay with her, he wished he could do as she said and abandon his plans, but a thousand years of remorse had taken its toll. Solas needed it to end, not only for the good of the elven people, but for his own sanity.

He watched Valla sleep for a moment, wondering if she would forgive him. He wondered if he would ever see her again. More importantly, Solas wondered if he could face her after he did what needed to be done. He took off the jawbone necklace he had always worn and placed it next to her. Solas hoped in some small way this token would bring Valla some comfort, that it would help her understand as much as he wanted to be with her, his past called him to greater things.

"I'm sorry." Solas whispered. He gently kissed the top of Valla's sleeping forehead and quietly slipped out of the room. He made his way into the castle's main hall where the entirety of his men were waiting, fully armed and prepared for a fight.

"The Inquisition knows of our location and will be here at any moment. This is the moment we have prepared for." Solas said to them all, "I will be on the ramparts with the Eye. You need to hold the Inquisition off while I charge the Eye with enough energy to open a tear into the Veil. Once this is done, the world that has oppressed our people will end. We will usher in a new era where the elven people no longer have to hide in the shadows, an era where magic is not feared, but embraced. Once again the elven people will be the shapers of their own destiny!"

The men roared in approval, raising their weapons towards their leader. Their eyes filled with a ferocious pride, this was the moment they had been waiting for.

"You have your orders," Solas said, "Carry them out with pride."

As the men took their positions around the castle, Solas made his way to the room where the Eye was being kept. As the moment of reckoning drew near, he could feel all of his doubt and regret leave him. It was time to become the leader the Evanuris never could.

Valla awoke to the sound of shouting and clashing weapons. She sat bolt upright, looking wildly around the room only to see that she was alone. When Valla noticed the jawbone necklace next to her, her heart sank.

"Vhenan," she whispered, holding the necklace in her hands, "What have you done?"

She looked out the window to see Inquisition soldiers fighting their way towards the castle, she could make out her companions leading the charge. Not so much fighting, but shoving their way past the opposition towards the castle doors. She saw Iron Bull pick up and throw and elven soldier out of his way as Blackwall bashed another with his shield. Cullen, Cole, and Dorian were close behind. Slipping the necklace into her pocket, Valla rushed out of the room to meet them. Even though they defied her orders, she was relieved they came for her.

As she made her way through the castle's labyrinth of corridors, she saw her companions burst into the deserted main hall with weapons drawn.

"Inquisitor!" Cullen called out as they saw her, "Thank the Maker you found your way here!"

"How in the bloody hell did you get here, exactly?" Blackwall asked.

"They found her," Cole said quietly, "Broken and beaten in the wild. They found her and he wanted her to be safe."

"Its a long story," Valla replied, "And we have bigger problems."

"Yes, indeed." Dorian smirked, "Where is Solas? I never had the chance to thank him for his hospitality."

"Yeah, I still have to wring his scrawny little neck." Iron Bull growled. Clearly he was still bitter over their last defeat.

Their reunion was interrupted as a pulse of energy reverberated through the castle, hitting them like a blow to the chest. A burst of blazing white light flooded through the doors of the main hall, blinding them as the floor beneath them trembled. Valla recognized the light immediately. It was the same light from the temple, the same light that almost killed her as she tried to destroy the Eye.

"Oh, dear." Dorian sighed.

Valla could feel her stomach churn, "Solas is charging the Eye."

"Damn it!" Iron Bull yelled, "Why can't anything in this world stay fixed?"

"It felt like the explosion came from the ramparts." Cullen said, "We need to get to Solas before he blows the world apart."

"The ramparts are crawling with his men!" Blackwall exclaimed, "We're lucky we even made it to the castle!"

"Then we cut our way through." Iron Bull said, "I don't know about you, Blackwall, but I still have some fight left in me."

Everyone anxiously turned Valla for guidance.

"Your orders, Inquisitor?" Cullen asked.

Valla looked out the doors to the main hall. Past the swarm of armed men she could faintly see a white light coming from the castle walls. That was where she needed to be.

"We need to clear a path to the ramparts." Valla ordered, "We have no other choice."

"This is going to be a bloodbath." Blackwall muttered.

Iron Bull threw back his head and let out a maniacal laugh, "You're damn right it is! Time to crack some skulls!"

Valla grinned at Iron Bull, "Is everyone ready to end this?"

Cullen grimly drew his sword, "If we don't survive this, I want you all to know it has been an honor to serve the Inquisition. I could ask for no finer cause to lay down my life for."

Blackwall nodded in agreement, "We fight to the bitter end."

Valla beamed with pride as she drew her staff, "Let's go."

They charged out of the castle, running headlong towards the ramparts where the remnants of the Inquisition soldiers were locked in a skirmish with the elven forces. Iron Bull threw himself into the fray, swinging his axe wildly, knocking down anyone standing in his way.

"Out of my way, you bastards!" he bellowed, shoving his way towards the stairs leading to the castle wall.

Blackwall used his shield to protect Valla from arrows as she hurled a ball of fire towards the rampart's steps, blasting several soldiers off the wall entirely. As they slowly made their way closer, Cole crept behind the distracted soldiers, cutting them down without hesitation.

It was slow going as they fought their way up the steps and onto the ramparts, but the light from the Eye was slowly growing closer. Valla looked to the far end of the wall and could make out the illuminated figure of Solas standing in front of the light. The sight of him made her fight even harder. She was distracted by the sight of Cullen running up the steps.

"I've ordered the men to make their way towards the ramparts now, Inquisitor." he said out of breath, "We can cover you while you make your way to Solas."

"Thank you, Cullen." Valla said.

Cullen put a sympathetic hand on Valla's shoulder, "Whatever you are planning to do, I...wish you luck."

Valla gave him a knowing smile before dashing across the wall.

"Maker be with you." he said, too faintly for her to hear.

Valla ran as fast as she could, the light from the Eye grew brighter as she got closer. She desperately tried to think of a plan but her mind was blank. Valla knew attacking Solas would be pointless. If she was truly the only one who could stop this, she had no idea how. She could make out his silhouette against the blinding light, his arm outstretched as he held the Eye in his hand. His back was turned and she was close enough to touch him, yet she hesitated. She was out of time.

"Its over, Solas." Valla said.

"No," Solas said, "This is only the beginning."

"You don't have to do this!" she pleaded.

"Valla," his voice was filled with sorrow, "You shouldn't have come."

"You knew this would happen!" Valla's voice was trembling, "You knew I would come to stop you!"

"This is what I have to do to save our people. The responsibility is mine. It has always been mine." Solas turned to look at her, his eyes were illuminated with the same white light as the Eye, "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Whatever you want, this world dying is not the answer!" Valla said desperately.

Solas looked monstrous as the light grew stronger, distorting the shadows of everything it touched. "I have the blood of an entire nation on my hands, don't you understand? An entire people, an entire culture, gone because of my arrogance!"

Valla stood her ground, "And you would answer the death of a nation with the death of the entire world? You would answer destruction with more destruction? Do the people of this world mean that little to you?"

"You haven't seen how far our people have fallen!" Solas shouted. "The elves used to be the rulers of this world. We lived in a world where spirits were as common as people, where magic was accepted as a part of life, not something to be feared and reviled. When I blocked off the Fade, I brought that world to an end and look what has happened. Our people turned into nomads, some little better than bandits. They live in alienages and serve humans who see them as inferior beings. They cling to false hope and a mythology that is nothing but a lie! I could change everything!"

"Not like this, Solas." Valla pleaded.

"This is why I wanted you to stay away." he said bitterly, "Do you finally understand? This is why I wanted you to forget me!"

"Don't you think I tried!" Valla's anguished voice echoed across the battlements, "How can I forget you when you are always in my dreams? How can I move on when you obviously won't let me!" She took a step closer, "I love you, Solas. I have always loved you. Nothing you say or do can change that. If you truly want to end this world, if my love cannot change your mind, then...you will have to fight me." She looked him fiercely in the eyes, tightening the grip on her staff as it began to glow. "If bringing back your world is truly what you want, you will have to go through me first. Because I will _never_ stop fighting for this world, even if it means fighting you. I know I cannot defeat you, so kill me, finish me off. I don't want to live in a world where you thought destruction was the only answer."

"You would rather die than live in the world I could create?" Solas asked.

"It is better than seeing the monster you would turn yourself into." she replied.

As she spoke, the Eye emitted another pulse of energy followed by another flash of light. Instead of dissipating as before, the light pierced into the sky and a shimmering white rift materialized behind them. It was unlike any of the rifts Valla had seen before, it was as if the Eye had torn into the air itself.

Solas held onto the Eye, watching as the light faded from it's center. The light from his eyes dimmed as well and returned to their piercing blue. "It is done." he said. He looked troubled as he continued to gaze into the crystal. He was so close to victory, yet his success felt hollow.

Valla watched him intently, ready to strike if he tried to enter the rift. She could hardly believe she was preparing herself to attack him, as futile as she knew it would be. Her staff and the runes in her hand shimmered brilliantly as she summoned all of her remaining strength. She could sense Solas was fighting with himself. He stood motionless, staring blankly into the Eye. He slowly turned his gaze to the rift behind him, then looked back at Valla.

"Take my hand." he said, "There is something I want to show you."

Valla looked apprehensive, yet did as he asked and together they stepped through the rift. They had entered the Fade. Valla could feel the nearby spirits reacting to their presence, whispering to each other, altering the landscape through clouds of mist. Wisps of spirits congregated around Solas, swirling around him as if recognizing an old friend. He muttered something to them and their surroundings started to change. Valla found herself in the middle of an immense forest. She looked up to see staircases spiraling into the trees leading to beautifully carved platforms and houses. She saw spires of crystal twining through the branches, palaces floating among the clouds. It was an incredible sight.

"This," Solas said heavily, "Is the world I could create. A world reminiscent of ancient Arlathan, a world where magic is as normal as breathing."

"Its beautiful, Solas." Valla said, gazing at the glittering spires. It was hard to imagine this was how her people used to live.

Solas slowly walked through the forest and looked longingly into the trees, "This is what it meant to be elven. Living in harmony with the Fade and it's spirits, living in a world where the Veil never existed. If the Veil is torn down, this is the world that could take shape."

"And what of the people who would die in the chaos? What about the humans?" Valla asked, "What of the people whose lives will be ruined? I doubt they will thank you for this world."

"Great change cannot come without sacrifice." Solas replied.

Valla shook her head, "The price you would pay is too high. Your world would be built on a foundation of blood. Most would not know the price, but I would. How could I be a part of this world, knowing it was ushered in by the deaths of thousands? I know I could not."

"Valla..." Solas whispered.

Valla put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around. She needed him to look at her while she spoke. She needed him to understand. "You can try to recreate your world, but that world is _gone_ , Solas. Try as you might, it will never be the same as you knew it. Yes, the world we have now is filled with flaws, but it is ours! Our people are not dead, we have only evolved. We are here and we are alive. All my life, people have spoken to me of other worlds, past and future. People are so obsessed with these other worlds they have completely lost sight of this one, when this is truly the only world we have! Vhenan, I am begging you. Use your power to better this world, not destroy it."

Solas remained silent for a long, agonizing moment. "I have journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to re-enact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. I have seen empires fall and worlds collapse. But a world without you, Valla, is something I cannot imagine." He waved his hand and the palaces and spires vanished, and they found themselves back on the battlements, the castle looming behind a blanket of fog. Valla looked down the wall to see Inquisition soldiers disarming the last of Solas' forces. They had won.

Solas held the Eye in front of him, channeling his energy into it. The Eye emitted a brilliant, high pitched hum. It resonated across the walls, flaring intensely for an instant, cracked, then shattered. Valla watched in shock as tiny pieces of crystal cascaded from his hands, spilling onto the stone. She could scarcely believe what he had done. At long last the Eye was destroyed. Not by her own hands, but by the one who had sought to use its power in the first place.

"You once told me our love could overcome this. I thought it was impossible." Solas said, "Once again, you have proven me wrong."

Every emotion Valla had kept locked away for so long came flooding out like an uncontrollable wave. She finally felt released from the pain, worry, and fear that had been placed upon her. Her eyes burned as they filled with tears. Her whole body shook as she began to sob and before she realized it she was in his arms. Through her tears she finally spoke the words she wanted to say for so long, "Ar lath ma, vhenan."

 **Author's Note:**

Well my friends, we are getting towards the end! I still have a few chapters left to work on, then I'm going to start working on the next phase of this story. There is plenty more left to come. Thank you everyone for reading, and thank you for all of the wonderful words of encouragement. You guys are the best!


	25. This Isn't Goodbye

**Chapter 25: This Isn't Goodbye**

Valla managed to convince Cullen to release the captured elves under Solas' command. With the Eye destroyed they posed little threat, and even Cullen admitted apprehending Solas would be like grasping at straws. He knew with the power Solas possessed, there would be little he could do to contain him. With Dorian free, the Inquisition had been allowed to return to the city under his political protection. No one in the Inquisition had seen Solas since that day on the battlements, all except for Valla. She remained at the castle to spend some well deserved time away from her duties.

Valla poured over the scrolls and documents Solas and his men accumulated during their search for the Eye. She was surprised with how much they managed to recover. Much of the writing was in ancient elven, making it difficult for Valla to decipher. She furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to make sense of the cryptic writing. Solas watched her, looking rather amused with her struggle.

"You really should work on your linguistic skills, ma'arlath." he teased.

Valla shot him a dirty look, "Between fighting darkspawn and hunting you halfway across Thedas, when have I had the time to study dead languages?"

Solas smiled at her, "You have a rather miraculous way of making things work out to your favor. I'm sure you can make the time."

Valla grumbled under her breath and continued reading.

His smile faded as he started to think of the future, "You may take these documents with you to Skyhold if you wish. I will have little need for them soon."

Valla looked up at him tentatively. They both knew he couldn't stay in Tevinter much longer. She had secretly hoped he might return to Skyhold with her, though she doubted the rest of the Inquisition would be quite as forgiving of his actions. Valla knew the longer she stayed with him, the harder it would be for her to leave. She wasn't ready to consider what the future had in store for them.

"Where will you go?" Valla asked, looking crestfallen.

"I haven't decided, quite honestly." Solas replied, "I have always been a wanderer, but for the first time in millenia I have no agenda. I suppose I will continue to find a way to bring the truth to our people. As the events that transpired here become known to the rest of the world, perhaps more of our kind will be willing to learn the truth about their gods and their heritage."

"The elves you recruited are starting to return to their clans." Valla said, "I'm sure they will spread the word as well." The thought of Solas wandering the wilds alone again while she was bound to the Inquisition troubled her. Valla unwittingly let out a small sigh of resignation. So soon after her victory she could already feel their worlds pulling them apart again.

Solas sensed her melancholy and took her by the hand. "I have a gift for you." he said.

He led her into the castle courtyard where horse drawn cart sat idly by the gate. In the cart was a large object covered by a sheet. Solas nodded at Valla to unveil what was inside. Pulling back the sheet, she revealed a long, narrow mirror made of shimmering blue glass.

"An eluvian?" Valla was taken aback.

"Yes," Solas said, "You forget I still have control over a vast majority of them. Take this back to Skyhold with you, I will have one with me as well. This way no matter how far apart we are, we will have something more substantial than our dreams to bring us together."

Valla was speechless. She had gotten so used to being apart from him that finding a way to be together almost seemed unreal. She stared into the cart, struggling to think of what to say.

"Isn't it strange?" Valla asked as if she was posing the question more to herself, "How far the events of our lives have carried us? It is strange to think of how far we have come."

Solas smiled at the thought, tenderly placing a hand on her cheek. "When we first met you were a prisoner, a Dalish elf who had been caught in the crossfire of forces most could barely dream to understand. I have watched you transcend all of those things to become so much more. You possess a wisdom and determination that I deeply admire. You have given me hope for this world."

"Still a sweet talker." Valla said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out his jawbone necklace, holding out to him. "I suppose now that the world isn't coming to an end you will want this back."

Solas shook his head and closed her fingers around it. "I think I've had it long enough," he said, "Its yours."

Valla looked reluctantly at the cart, knowing she couldn't keep her companions waiting much longer. "I still wish you could return with us."

"I know, vhenan." Solas said, "I do not expect I will be so easily forgiven by those I once called friends. Perhaps in time the tension I have created will fade, but for now this is how it has to be. Don't think of this as a goodbye, but a new beginning." He tilted her chin upwards to kiss her one last time. "Though the road rises to part us, my heart will be with you."

* * *

Valla rode into the harbor where Dorian's ships were being prepared for the Inquisition's departure. She was greeted by Cullen and Dorian who looked rather confused by the cart she was riding in. The cart was loaded with the documents Solas had given her with the eluvian safely tucked underneath.

"Commander, have some of our men load these things onto the ship." Valla said as she jumped down from the cart, "And please tell them to be careful, some of the contents are more...delicate than others."

"What in Maker's creation..." Cullen muttered before remembering himself, "I uh...yes! Of course, Inquisitor." he had learned long ago it was sometimes better not to ask too many questions.

Valla laughed at his bewildered expression as Dorian peered into the cart.

"Doing some light reading, I take it?" he said, shuffling through the stacks of parchment. He lifted up the cloth concealing the eluvian and raised an eyebrow, "And doing some traveling as well! Now what pray tell, are you planning to do with this?"

"Dorian!" Valla hissed, snatching his hand away, "Will you keep your voice down?"

"Oh, please!" Dorian laughed, "How do you expect to sneak an eluvian into Skyhold without anyone noticing?" He glanced at the jawbone necklace she was wearing and grinned, "Everyone and their mother is going to know what that mirror is for, my dear."

"Regardless, you don't need to announce it to the entire world!"

"Solas might have managed to charm you into forgiving him, but I'm still going to hit him if I ever see him again."

"I can assure you charm had nothing to do with it." Valla glowered.

Dorian laughed even harder, "Oh my friend, I am going to miss you! Are you sure you don't want to stay and help me bring reason to this backwards country I call home? If you can keep Solas from ending the world, dealing with the Magesterium should be a walk in the park."

"I don't think Divine Victoria would be pleased if I made that decision." Valla grinned.

"Ah, yes. I still can't believe our grumpy Seeker is Divine now. How strange the hand of fate is."

"How strange indeed." Valla agreed.

Dorian shook his head at the irony, "So, what becomes of the Inquisition now? Will you return home and play honor-guard for Cassandra?"

"I'm sure as soon as I walk into Skyhold another world-ending crisis will present itself." Valla sighed.

"That, my friend, is something I do not doubt." Dorian said.

Cullen returned from his task, still looking slightly bewildered, "The ships are loaded and ready to depart. Your um...belongings have been loaded as well."

"Thank you, Cullen." Valla smiled.

"Well my friend, I will say my goodbyes." Dorian said to Valla, "Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me. I'm sure soon enough I will return to your corner of the world. If the situation in Tevinter becomes any more unbearable I might just flee to Skyhold out of sheer frustration."

"I wish you luck, Dorian." Valla said. She looked at him curiously for a moment then threw her arms around him, "You know we couldn't have done any of this without you."

Dorian grimaced and awkwardly gave her a pat on the back, "Great...we're hugging. Just grand. I don't really do hugging...but you're welcome."

Cullen stifled a laugh and started making his way to the ships, "We'll leave when you're ready, Inquisitor."

"Yes, yes, off you go!" Dorian waved his hands at them, "This is getting far too sentimental for my taste. And Valla, please try to bring my ships back in one piece."

She nodded and followed Cullen to the ships. With their task finally complete the time had come to return to Skyhold. Valla wondered what the future had in store for her and Solas. The Inquisition had been successful in its goal and Valla knew she had helped usher in a new era for the elven people. She knew the events that transpired in Tevinter would soon be known all across Thedas, and Valla wondered if the truth behind her people's mythology would finally come to light. She wondered if her people would begin to see Fen'Harel not as a symbol of misfortune, but as a liberator whose actions brought irrevocable change to their world. The knowledge that Fen'Harel truly walks among the people, and the consequences that knowledge would bring, were yet to be seen.


	26. A New Beginning

**Chapter 26: A New Beginning**

After nearly a month of traveling, the Inquisition had at last returned to Skyhold. Valla had barely set foot inside the castle and already found herself being swarmed by a flood of emissaries and diplomats. She tried to make herself scarce in order to avoid the endless tide of messages, requests, and notes of congratulations on their victory in Tevinter. She had hoped in vain for a few moments of peace before the weight of Inquisitor was thrust upon her again, as she was starting to feel ill.

In between meetings with various heads of state, Valla managed to set up the eluvian in the one place in Skyhold where no one else bothered to go, the rotunda where Solas had spent most of his time painting the story of the Inquisition. His artwork still adorned the walls. It seemed a fitting place to keep the gift he had given her.

Valla rushed through the great hall with Josephine in tow, keeping her head down as she tried to slip through the gathering of envoys unnoticed. Josephine chattered away behind her, updating her on the status of various factions and nobles. Valla tried her best to answer her barrage of questions while fighting off a wave of nausea. She just wanted to get to the rotunda in one piece.

"The Orlesian ambassador wishes to inquire on our current standing with the Tevinter government." Josephine said as she scribbled something on a piece of parchment, "He wants to know if our actions have gained us any favor with the Magesterium."

"I highly doubt it," Valla muttered. She was starting to feel lightheaded. "Seeing as they tried to kick us out of the country at the first opportunity."

"Divine Victoria also wishes to arrange a meeting," Josephine continued, "I'm sure she will want a full report on everything that happened while you were away."

Valla sighed heavily, "Tell Cassandra that I will meet with her as soon as possible."

"You also have a message from the Viscount of Kirkwall."

"You mean Varric." Valla said as she reached the door leading to the rotunda. She leaned against it to keep her balance as everything seemed to sway around her.

"He is incredibly curious about your mission in Tevinter, especially the events between you and Solas. I believe he mentioned something about wanting to write a book on the matter."

"I don't want my personal life turning into one of his dreadful romance novels." Valla said as she opened the door and slipped inside. "If you could give me a moment alone, Josephine, I promise I will have an answer for you on all of these issues."

"Of course, Inquisitor. Whenever you're ready." Josephine said graciously.

Valla quietly shut the door behind her and heaved a sigh of relief. She took a moment to collect herself, trying to force down the bile that was rising in her stomach. She glanced at the eluvian as the room started to spin. She needed to get to Solas. Taking a deep breath and focusing on what was in front of her to stop the spinning, she stepped into the shimmering surface in the mirror.

Crossing over to the other side, Valla found herself in a small camp in the middle of a dense forest. She recognized his bedroll next to a smoldering campfire and saw his staff leaning against a nearby tree, but Solas was nowhere to be seen. What little energy she had was quickly fading and instead of searching for him, Valla decided to make herself comfortable and wait for him to return. She sat next to the dying fire and carefully stirred the embers back to life. She waited patiently, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the forest and the crackling of the fire. It was a welcome change of pace compared to the noisy chatter of Skyhold. Valla got to her feet as she heard the sound of footsteps and saw Solas emerge from the brush, carrying an armful of elfroot. He looked alarmed to see someone in his camp, then laughed when he realized it was her.

"I wasn't expecting company." Solas smiled. "I almost thought you were a bandit stealing my supplies!"

"If I was a bandit, I wouldn't bother to get a fire going." Valla laughed.

"True." Solas admitted, placing the elfroot on the ground. "I take it the Inquisition has safely returned to Skyhold?"

"Yes. I have returned to an endless stream of diplomats and a ceaseless barrage of questions." Valla said wearily, "Everyone is demanding to know has become of the Dread Wolf. People are already saying you vanished into thin air after I effortlessly defeated you with my incredible magical abilities."

"It never ceases to amaze me with how quickly the truth becomes distorted." Solas shook his head in dismay, "Let the people believe what they wish. Soon enough a dozen different stories will take the place of the real one."

Valla silently agreed. Even though few people outside of the Inquisition knew that Solas was the Dread Wolf, she knew he would be better off with no one knowing where he was. Even if that meant they had to be apart.

Valla glanced at his staff leaning against the tree, "You know, if I were a bandit intruding into your camp, you would have met him unarmed."

Solas chuckled, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead, "You and I both know I don't need a staff to defend myself, ma'arlath." He noticed Valla's gray complexion and frowned, "You look unwell. Is everything alright?"

Valla exhaled nervously, "Actually, that is the reason why I needed to see you." she paused, unsure of how to proceed, "I'm with child, Solas."

His eyes grew wide, his face nearly turning the same color as Valla's. She held her breath, waiting anxiously for him to say something. His expression was unreadable.

Solas took a long, shallow breath, "How long have you-"

"About a week now." Valla answered before he could finish. "First I thought I was ill from being on the ship for so long, but we have been back in Skyhold for a few days now."

"Who else knows?" his voice was faint.

"No one. I thought you had the right to know first." Valla replied as a small smile crossed her lips. "I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

Solas threw his arms around her, his eyes brimming with tears, "After everything I have done, after all I have seen, I never imagined I would bring another life into this world. I have always tried to make this world better for our people. Now more than ever, I have a reason to keep trying."

"We will both try together." Valla said, holding him tightly.

Through all every battle won and lost, through all of the joy and heartbreak and through every obstacle she had to overcome, Valla never imagined in the end she would be in the arms of the one she loved more than anyone in this world. She never imagined despite every event that had taken place in her strange life, that she would be bringing a child into the world she had given so much to save. Standing there in the arms of her love, Valla knew a new chapter of her life was about to begin.

 **Author's Note**

Well my friends, this is the final chapter of Love Will Persevere! This story has been a labor of love and it has been so much fun (and only a little maddening) to write. With so many Solas/Lavellan stories out there I never thought this would get much of a following, but you guys have proven me wrong! I can't wait to share the next phase of this story with you guys, which I will publish it under this title. Thank you again for all of your wonderful words of encouragement. You guys are awesome, and stay tuned for much more!


	27. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 1

Here we go my friends, the beginning of the second phase of the story. The setting takes place nine months after the end of Love Will Persevere. For obvious reasons. Hope you enjoy!

 **Summary:** As the knowledge Fen'Harel walks the world spreads across Thedas, a new and ancient threat emerges. A mysterious cult threatens to shift the balance of power, and the Inquisitor finds herself facing an enemy not from a foreign land or sent from the Fade, but from within her own people.

 **The Forgotten Ones**

 **Chapter 1**

In the pitch black of night, a Dalish camp was burning. The elves of Clan Ghilain were under attack, and their numbers were failing. The clan's Keeper watched in horror as his people fought to put out the fires and fell at the hands of their attackers. From the light of the burning aravels, he could make out the faces of strange looking elves wearing brilliant crimson vallaslin. Some carried blades, but most used magic to to bring down the clan's defenders.

The Keeper watched helplessly as his warriors fell. He saw the red-marked elves carry away members of his own clan into the night. Through the billowing smoke he noticed one of the elves had begun strolling leisurely through the burning camp, smiling at the destruction. His hair was pure white, his face distorted by the flickering shadows, his yellow eyes accentuated by the red markings underneath them.

"There are no gods," the man said as he walked, "There is only the subject and the object, the actor and the acted upon. Those with the will to earn dominance over others gain title, not by nature but by deed."

The survivors watched him cautiously, bewildered by his strange manner, "Who are you? What do you want from us?" the Keeper demanded.

The man looked at the Keeper and smiled menacingly, "I am the will of Geldauran." he said, raising his voice over the chaos, "And I refuse those who would exert will upon me! Let Andruil's bow crack, let June's fire grow cold! Let them build temples and lure the faithful with promises. Their pride will consume them, and I, forgotten, will claim power of my own, apart from them until I strike in mastery!"

The elves of Clan Ghilain looked on in despair as the strange elf walk carelessly through their burning camp and spewed ramblings against their gods, knowing they were powerless to stop him.

"My brothers and sisters!" the elf cried out, "We are here to usher in a new age for our kind! We come to you not as enemies, but as liberators! We are here to offer you our hand in friendship. Cast off the chains of your false gods and help us bring forth the true masters of this world. Join us, and help bring forth those who would see the glory of our people restored!"

"What is this nonsense?" the Keeper shouted, "You burn our homes and butcher our people then call yourselves liberators? Are you mad?"

Laughing, the strange elf approached the Keeper and drew a dagger. As he glanced down at the blade, the Keeper noticed the man's hands were heavily scarred.

"He asks if I am mad!" he cackled, "What maddens me, _hahren_ , is knowing how close our people came to being rid of this oppressive world, only to have the hope dashed by the one who sought to change it! What maddens me, is watching an entire people deny the truth when it stares them in the eye!" He grabbed the Keeper by his shirt, digging the tip of the dagger into his chest, "Your people still cling to false gods and distorted legends after everything that has happened. I seek to change that. I will bring forth the ones who will turn your gods into a distant memory. Anaris, Geldauran, Daern'thal, and many others whose names have been lost to time. These are the ones who will bring true change to the world."

The Keeper's face went white, "You speak the names of the Forgotten Ones."

The elf smirked, "At least your people aren't entirely ignorant."

"Bringing back the Forgotten Ones is impossible!" the Keeper stammered, "They have been locked away in the realm of the abyss by Fen'Harel."

"I think you will find with the right magic, nothing is impossible." the elf sneered, "And as for Fen'Harel, he will be held accountable for his deeds. There is _much_ he will answer for."

"You would bring justice upon a god?" the Keeper gasped.

The elf made a sound of disgust and in one swift motion, plunged the dagger into the Keeper's chest. "Your ignorance annoys me." he growled. He turned to the rest of the survivors as they watched their Keeper fall, "Fen'Harel and the rest of your so-called gods are no more gods than you or I. They bleed just as easily as us, and can die just as easily as us." he looked at the Keeper laying motionless on the ground and chuckled, "I suppose he is a good example." he said, nudging him with his foot.

He turned his gaze back to the survivors and smiled, "Join us, my friends! Together we can bring forth the true gods and deliver justice upon those who have oppressed us!"

A woman's voice cried out from the crowd, "We will never join in this madness!"

The elf shook his head in disappointment. "What a pity." He gestured to his followers who circled the survivors with blades drawn. "If you do not wish to serve in life, you will serve as a sacrifice to the true masters of this world." He walked away, leaving the other crimson-marked elves to finish their work.

"This is only the beginning, my brothers!" he said to his men, "Soon, the Hand of Anaris will leave its mark upon the world."


	28. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Varric threw open the castle doors and took a deep breath. "Skyhold, backwater of Thedas." he sighed. "It's good to be back." Looking across the great hall he noticed a surprising lack of people. He hadn't seen the place so deserted since they first found the mountain fortress all those years ago. In the relative quiet he could hear the fires crackling in their braziers and the quiet murmur of voices. He saw Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Cole sitting at the end of a long table, close to the Inquisitor's chambers. As he headed towards them he noticed they were playing cards.

"Varric!" Blackwall exclaimed, "Glad you could make it! Come join us for a game."

"We're trying to teach Cole how to play Wicked Grace." Iron Bull said.

Cole frowned at the cards, "Some of them have faces," he pondered, "How do you know if they want to be played?"

Varric shook his head and laughed as he took a seat, "You aren't supposed to announce your hand, kid."

"We've tried telling him that, but he doesn't want to hurt the card's feelings." Iron Bull said as he continued dealing.

Varric shrugged as he placed a small satchel on the table, "Not everyone is meant to be a gambler." He took a quick look at the cards he was dealt, "I didn't expect this place to be so...empty."

"Strange, isn't it?" Blackwall asked, "Josephine managed to convince the nobles and dignitaries to give the Inquisitor a few weeks of peace, considering the unique circumstances."

Varric nodded, glancing at the door to the Inquisitor's room, "So, who else has returned for this happy occasion?"

"Dorian arrived a few days ago." Blackwall replied, "I didn't think the birth of a child would be of any interest to him, but he insisted on being here for Valla."

"He wanted an excuse to get out of Tevinter." Iron Bull added, "Can't say that I blame him."

Out of the corner of his eye Varric noticed a hand reach over his shoulder and grab his satchel. He spun around to see a young woman with blonde hair and pointed ears grinning at him.

"Ooh, what kind of present did you bring for us, Varric?" she giggled.

"Sera!" Varric tried to snatch the bag from her, "Give that back, you urchin!"

"Oh come on, Mister Viscount." Sera teased as she tried to open the bag, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about us normal people and won't share the spoils of being important!"

"Sera..." Blackwall gave her a warning look.

Sera looked at Blackwall and rolled her eyes, "Oh fine, Beardy." She tossed the satchel to Varric, "Keep your boring secrets."

"Its a gift for the little one, if you must know." Varric said as he fastened the bag shut.

Before anyone could inquire further, the door to the Inquisitor's chambers flung open and a messenger sprinted into the hall. He looked flustered as he dashed past the companions, ignoring them completely, and pulled open the door to the rotunda.

"Hey!" Varric shouted at the messenger, "What's going on?"

The man looked anxiously back at them, then peered into the rotunda, then back at the companions, "The Inquisitor said...it's-it's time." the messenger stammered, "She said to find...er...I have to go!" he bolted through the door, leaving the others behind.

"Looks like the baby is on the way." Blackwall said, "It's about time."

Iron Bull burst out laughing, "Did you see what room he went into? Poor bastard."

Varric raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

Cole stared at the door, "He is nervous. He just wanted to deliver the words, he didn't think he would have to go through a mirror to do it."

"That's where Valla keeps her eluvian." Blackwall explained, "That poor messenger probably has the unfortunate task of going through it and finding the father."

"You mean Solas." Varric said. He had received letters from Valla recounting the Inquisition's mission in Tevinter. Varric still couldn't believe how close Solas had come to destroying the world. Part of him was relieved that his duties in Kirkwall kept him from joining them. He couldn't imagine having to fight against someone he once considered a friend. Varric shook his head at the thought, "I always thought Solas was strange, but I never could have imagined he was a thousand year old mage responsible for shaping Thedas as we know it."

"You weren't in Tevinter." Blackwall said gruffly, "You didn't see what he was capable of."

"He might have managed to win over Valla, but I still don't trust him." Iron Bull said.

Cole looked at them earnestly, "Solas didn't want to hurt people. He didn't do it to be right, he did it to save them!"

"Speak for yourself." they heard Dorian's voice echo from across the great hall. Arms folded, he sat down at the table with the others, "You aren't the ones who ended up getting captured."

Sera let out a high pitched giggle, "Hilarious, that is! Did he lecture you about how the elves will never be as good as they were? That would be torture!"

"Regardless of what Solas has done," Blackwall replied, "He's at least been smart enough to stay away from Skyhold."

"As for me, I'm _glad_ I wasn't in Tevinter." Sera said as she picked up her bow, "Everything that happened there sounds way too elfy for me. Too many ruins, too many things that need an arrow to the face!"

Absorbed in their conversation, they hardly noticed the people rushing in and out of the Inquisitor's chambers. Iron Bull watched as an elderly midwife shuffled through the door. She gave the companions a disapproving look before slamming the door behind her.

"Should we make sure Valla is alright?" Iron Bull asked.

"Trust me, my friend." Dorian smirked, "You don't want to be anywhere near those chambers right now."

As they spoke a familiar figure came running out of the rotunda. The companions turned around to see Solas standing before them, breathing heavily.

"Am I too late?" he panted, "Where is Valla?"

Sera yelped and drew her bow. The others jumped out of their seats and followed suit, drawing their weapons on Solas. "You!" Sera screeched, "Did you just come out of that mirror-thingy?"

They watched Solas suspiciously. Though his face appeared calm, they could the worry in his eyes. Instead of inspiring sympathy, his expression only made them more cautious. They had all become accustomed to the legends of Fen'Harel. They heard the stories of the Dread Wolf's tricks and deceit and now as he stood before them in the flesh, they took nothing to chance.

"Hey there, Chuckles." Varric said cautiously, "We were just talking about you."

Solas knew his arrival would not be a welcome one. He looked at his former companions with their weapons drawn and could see the hostility in their faces. He sensed they were looking for any excuse to attack him. He knew he would have to speak carefully.

"Please," Solas said, "I mean you no harm."

"Forgive us if we find that hard to believe." Dorian snorted.

"No harm he says! How do we know if you aren't just playing us for fools again?" Sera demanded.

Solas looked tense, "Because I am not here for any of you. I came here to be with Valla for the birth of our child. Am I not within my right?"

"After everything you've done, you should have no right." Blackwall growled.

The door to the Inquisitor's chambers flung open and the elderly midwife shuffled into the hall with a scowl on her face. "What is the meaning of this?" she scolded, "There is a woman with child in the next room and you are at each others throats like a pack of wolves! Shame on you!" The companions gaped at her and slowly lowered their weapons. The midwife pointed a withered finger at Solas. "You." she barked. "You're the father, are you not? Why are you out here with these savages? Come with me."

Bewildered, the rest of the companions let Solas pass out of fear of being scolded any further.

Solas followed the woman up the winding stairs as she muttered complaints under her breath, "Andraste preserve me, a woman is giving birth and they are waving weapons around and acting like animals. So uncivilized." Solas had to hold his tongue as she opened the chamber door and he quickly made his way inside. He was greeted by the sight of Valla cradling a small bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted, but happy.

"You made it." Valla smiled as their eyes met. "Come and meet your daughter."

Solas silently crossed the room to Valla's bedside and knelt next to her. The sight of the sleeping child in her arms took his breath away. She was a spitting image of her mother. She had Valla's high cheekbones, narrow chin, and radiant auburn hair.

"She is beautiful." Solas breathed, reaching out to caress the child's cheek. She slowly opened her eyes at his touch revealing a deep shade of blue.

"She has her father's eyes." Valla said, gently placing her in his arms.

Solas held the child awkwardly, looking rather nervous. Valla laughed at his unease. "Don't tell me the Dread Wolf is scared of holding a baby!"

His expression turned from anxiety to embarrassment, "My expertise is in magic and the Fade. Caring for a child is a skill I never thought I would have to learn." His gaze was fixed on the child's face. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Ashalle." Valla replied. "After my mother."

Solas smiled at the idea, "Ashalle, she who is beloved by the halla. A beautiful name with a beautiful meaning. I think it is the perfect way to honor your mother."

Valla was glad he agreed, "I did not know her well, but those in my clan who knew her called her Asha. They said she had a kind and gentle spirit." She watched as Solas gently cradled the child in his arms. The sight of father and daughter together filled her with hope for the future, it also made her think. "Sometimes I wonder what my mother would think of the decisions I have made." she said, "So much has happened to me in the short time I've been on this earth. I wonder if she would be proud."

Solas leaned down to lovingly kiss the top of Valla's head, "If she was anything like you, I am certain she would be." He gently placed Asha back into her mother's arms. "I may not be experienced in the ways of raising a child, but I promise I will do everything in my power to be here for both you and Asha."

Valla looked at Solas hopefully, "Does that mean you are staying in Skyhold?"

Solas glanced at the door leading to the great hall and sighed, "It may be against the will of your friends, but yes. I intend to be here for both of you."

Valla laughed softly as to not disturb Asha, "Give them time, vhenan. I'm confident you can earn their trust again."

"I am not as optimistic." Solas said dryly, "But then again, you have proven me wrong before."

Meanwhile the companions had received word of the happy news and headed to the Herald's Rest to celebrate. Assembled in the tavern with drinks in hand, everyone was pleased to be celebrating something that didn't involve them saving the world.

"Friends, I propose a toast." Varric said, raising his tankard of ale. "To little Asha! The newest member of our strange little family."

"I'll drink to that!" Sera grinned.

"We might be strange, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Blackwall laughed.

"I'll tell you something," Iron Bull said, "This kid certainly has an interesting future ahead of her."

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked.

Iron Bull took a long swig of his ale before continuing, "Think about it. The child of Solas and the Inquisitor? Who knows what kind of powers this kid is going to have."

"Well, Asha's mother is a powerful mage. The child is obviously going to be gifted with magic." Dorian replied. "It's nothing to be concerned about."

"It's not Asha's mother that concerns me." Iron Bull said quietly.

The group fell silent at the thought. It was something no one had considered until that moment. The daughter of the Dread Wolf would certainly be unique to say the least. Dorian frowned at the drink in his hands. "I suppose you have a point. I am no expert on elven lore but as far as I know, none of the first elves from before our time ever reproduced. Even if they did, their offspring would be long gone since their immortality was lost."

"To the Evanuris, having children probably never seemed important." Blackwall agreed. "Why worry about carrying on your legacy when you are going to live forever?"

"Exactly." Dorian said, "It is too early to be certain, but Asha may be a very unique child indeed."

"Just stop." Sera glared at them all, "She's a baby! She was just born and you're already making her sound weird! Babies can't say or do anything weird! Because they're _babies_."

They all looked taken aback, realizing she had a point.

"You're right, Sera." Blackwall said. "We shouldn't be speculating so soon. We shouldn't place assumptions on an innocent child. We came here to celebrate, and that is precisely what we're going to do."

"Good!" she said as she started refilling everyone's glasses.

"Regardless of what the future has in store for the little one," Dorian smiled, "She will always have the support of her strange little family."


	29. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Valla sat in Skyhold's garden with Asha in her arms, softly humming an old Dalish lullaby. The fresh air and the sound of the breeze rustling through the trees were as soothing as Valla's song. The smell of freshly dug earth mingling with the herbs growing in the garden seemed to put everyone at ease. Solas and Cole stood nearby watching as Asha's eyes slowly began to close as she drifted off to sleep.

"She is so small." Cole said, "Are all babies that small?"

"I think you will find they grow rather quickly." Solas laughed.

Valla smiled at them both. While the rest of the Inquisition had reacted to Solas' return with distrust, Cole had welcomed him back eagerly. The two of them had always had a unique connection. They could always speak to each other about matters the other companions could not, or didn't wish to understand.

Their conversation was interrupted by a guard who approached Valla. "My apologies, my lady." the guard said, "I know you said you didn't want visitors, but I couldn't say no to-"

"I assumed you could make an exception for a friend." they heard a familiar voice say. A woman dressed in armor emblazoned with the symbol of the Seekers entered the garden.

"Divine Victoria!" Valla looked surprised, "I certainly wasn't expecting a visit from you."

"Please," she said, "When we are in regular company, just call me Cassandra. I did not come here as the Divine, but simply as a friend."

"Of course, _most holy_." Valla teased, "What brings you so far from Orlais?"

Cassandra chose to ignore Valla's joke and sat next to her, "It isn't every day a dear friend brings a child into the world. I wanted to extend my congratulations personally." she looked at Asha sleeping in her mother's arms. "She is beautiful." Cassandra smiled, "Truly a symbol of hope for the future."

Valla nodded in agreement as she looked lovingly at her daughter. Amidst the fighting and chaos in the world, Asha was a reminder of what Valla was fighting for, a better world for the next generation.

Cassandra glanced at Solas who had silently been watching them from across the garden. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at his presence, "Solas," Cassandra said curtly, "I am surprised you have been allowed to set foot on the castle grounds. Only by the Inquisitor's order, I expect."

Solas tried his best to be civil, "Perhaps," he replied, "But I wouldn't trade my presence here for anything."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, "From what I have been told, it would appear your presence here, or anywhere for that matter, is owed to the good graces of the Inquisitor. If it were up to me you would be in chains, I hope you remember that."

Solas glared at her, "I will keep that in mind, your Worship."

Valla couldn't help but be amused by their bickering. It reminded her of when they first joined together to fight against the Breach, when she used to watch them argue about tactics and the true nature of the Fade. It felt like another lifetime ago, but it was comforting to know despite everything that had happened to each of them, some things never changed.

Cassandra turned to Valla, "May I have a word with you in private, Inquisitor?"

Valla nodded as Solas came over to take Asha and the two of them headed into the empty great hall. Cassandra sat down at the end of one of the long tables and heaved a long sigh. Valla remained standing, leaning against the cold stone wall. She watched Cassandra as looked around the hall with a smile.

"Memories of a simpler time." she said wistfully, "Sometimes I wish I could come back here and fight demons instead of mediating the fate of nations."

Valla frowned, "What is this about, Cassandra? I thought this was just a social visit."

Cassandra sighed again, this time not with longing, but with reluctance, "I'm afraid that is not entirely so, but I will get to that in a moment." she glanced worriedly back at the door leading to the garden, "Are you certain he can be trusted?"

Valla knew immediately who she was talking about, as she had to put everyone's minds at ease countless times already. "I am certain Solas means no harm." she said. She had grown tired of answering that question.

"You know I trust your judgment, but you must certainly understand my concern." Cassandra said, "After everything that has happened, after everything he has done-"

"The situation had changed, Cassandra." Valla interrupted. "It wasn't the power of the Inquisition that stopped Solas in Tevinter, and it certainly wasn't my skills as a mage. It was...something else." Valla found herself trailing off. Even now she had difficulty discussing their relationship.

"It was his love for you." Cassandra finished her thought.

Valla could feel herself blush, "Perhaps. Regardless of what it was, my point is Solas had a change of heart. He is looking for better ways to help our people."

"You are trying to appeal to the romantic in me." Cassandra smirked.

Valla looked flustered, "Solas wants to be here for Asha and I, he is her father after all. I see no reason why he should be deemed as a threat."

Cassandra nodded, looking rather amused by Valla's discomfort. "Very well, if you truly believe he means no harm."

"I do." Valla said firmly, trying to put an end to the matter.

Cassandra continued to smile. "You are fortunate few people outside of the Inquisition know who he truly is. It would certainly complicate matters otherwise."

"We will do everything in our power to keep it that way." Valla was starting to wish she had stayed in the garden.

The two of them were silent for a long moment. While they had always had their differences, the Divine and the Inquisitor had always held a deep respect for each other. With the Inquisition now acting as the Divine's personal honor guard as well as agents of the Sunburst Throne, it was important now more than ever that they held a mutual understanding.

Cassandra stretched her arms across the table, folding her hands neatly in front of her, "I suppose that brings me to the true reason as to why I came here. I know you have been preoccupied as of late, but there is a matter I need to bring to your attention."

Valla held her breath. She had a feeling there had been more to Cassandra's visit than to just offer her congratulations.

"I have received disturbing reports coming out of the Dales." she continued, "From the information that has been gathered, it seems that a strange group of unknown elves have been attacking Dalish clans."

The news took Valla by surprise. She had received no such news. "Elves attacking other elves? It is uncommon, but not unheard of."

"It is the manner of the attacks that is disturbing." Cassandra replied, "Aravels are being burned, some of the Dalish elves are being captured while the rest are killed or forced to flee. Why they are being captured is unknown. As well, the attackers always ensure that the clan's Keeper does not survive."

Valla's surprise quickly turned to worry, "This is very troubling." she replied, "Do we know anything about the elves carrying out these attacks?"

"We know very little, I'm afraid." Cassandra said, "The few survivors we have managed to speak to all say the same thing about the attackers. They are elven, and they all bear the facial markings of your people, but in brilliant red."

"Elves wearing red vallaslin?" Valla continued to be surprised by the news, "I have never heard of such a thing."

"And here I was hoping you would have some answers for me." Cassandra said dryly. "There are some in Orlais who believe the Inquisition should come to their aid, but I have learned it is better to not interfere in the affairs of elves unless it is absolutely necessary. I told the interested parties that I would defer to the Inquisitor on this matter." She looked at Valla expectantly.

Valla furrowed her brow in thought, "Unless one of the clans ask for help directly, it would be unwise to offer aid. Even though one of their own leads the Inquisition, they still view it as a human organization. It would be viewed as a sign of weakness among many."

"I was afraid you would say that." Cassandra sighed, "I must ask you, have you heard any news from Clan Lavellan? I know some have stayed in Wycome as members of the council, but many have chosen to return to traveling the wilds. Perhaps they would see the benefit of our aid?"

"I am afraid I have not heard from my clan in some time." Valla said sadly, "I admit I do not write to them as much as I should." After hearing Cassandra's grim news, she began to worry for their safety. "I will ask Solas if he knows anything about these strange elves," she continued, "This seems to fall under his area of expertise."

"A sound idea," Cassandra agreed, "Perhaps he still has some use after all."

At the day's end, Valla found herself having to practically carry herself to her chambers. Her conversation with Cassandra had left her with much on her mind. The thought of the Dalish and her clan being in danger worried her greatly. The fact she knew so little about what threatened them only troubled her more. If the Dalish did not openly ask for the Inquisition's help, she was afraid there was little she could do for them. She hoped she would soon receive reassuring news from Clan Lavellan to help put her mind at ease. Valla opened the chamber door and was greeted by the familiar sight of her room. The balcony overlooking the castle courtyard, the rows of shelves packed with books accumulated over the years, the fireplace casting a merry glow around the room as the sun's last light faded behind the mountains. It was one of the few places in Skyhold she felt the world's troubles could not reach her. She saw Solas sitting at her desk, reading from an ancient looking tome. He rose to greet her as she entered.

"I am afraid you missed putting Asha to bed." he said pleasantly, "I must admit she is a rather agreeable child. She rarely cries and when she does it is easy to find a way to calm her."

"Perhaps you simply have a way with her." Valla smiled.

Solas chuckled warmly as he took Valla in his arms. As she rested her head on his shoulder, she could feel the tenseness in her body fade away. After being apart for so long, it still felt unreal at times to finally be together. She inhaled deeply and let out a weary sigh, "Ar lath ma, vhenan." she said, happily closing her eyes.

Solas looked down at her curiously, "I wasn't aware I did something to warrant that expression."

"I am just happy you're here." Valla replied.

"I am happy to be here, ma'arlath." he said as they shared a few moments of blissful silence, locked in their embrace. For a few moments nothing else in the world mattered. It was these rare moments Valla had learned to never take for granted. In a life dedicated to the service of others, she never knew when she would get her next moment of peace.

"I am eager to hear of your conversation with Cassandra." Solas said, "It must have been eventful to say the least."

"It was." Valla said. She walked across the room to the fireplace and collapsed into a leather bound chair. Staring into the flames she lost herself in thought again, unaware that Solas was waiting for her to continue. He followed her and stood in front of the fire, watching her with concern.

"Clearly something is troubling you." he said, noticing the weariness in her eyes.

"There is a matter we may need to look into." Valla said grimly as she stared into the fire. She told Solas of the attacks on Dalish clans, how their Keepers were being killed while others were captured and their homes burned. "The only thing we know about the attackers is they are elves with red vallaslin." Looking up at Solas, she noticed his expression had darkened.

"Red vallaslin." he repeated, "Are you certain?"

Valla was taken off guard by the sternness in his voice. "It seemed to be the only thing Cassandra was certain of." she said worriedly, "What's wrong? Do you know something of these elves?"

"They are cultists." Solas growled, "Fanatics reminiscent of ancient Arlathan. They wear red vallaslin to distinguish themselves from the rest of elven culture. Their markings represent their veneration of the Forgotten Ones."

"The Forgotten Ones?" Valla was astonished. She had only heard them mentioned in stories told by her clan. They were the antagonists of the Evanuris, malevolent deities the presided over the darker aspects of life. "I have heard a few of their legends," she said, "I was not aware there were still elves who worshiped them."

"There have always been those who have sought out their power." Solas said, "Their reasons are varied, but the most common reason elves devote themselves to the Forgotten Ones is for revenge. Revenge against humans for their past affronts against the elven people."

"But these cultists are attacking other elves." Valla pointed out, "What would make them do this?"

Solas let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know, but they are a dangerous adversary. They are not above using blood magic to twist people to their own ends, and have been known to sacrifice their victims in honor of their gods. Their devotion to those monsters is repulsive."

Valla realized that Solas must have known the Forgotten Ones long ago, before the creation of the Veil and the fall of Arlathan. She vaguely remembered stories of Fen'Harel tricking the dark gods as he tricked the Evanuris. She hesitated to mention it as Solas clearly had strong feelings on the matter.

"Regardless of their reasons, there is little we can do unless one of the clans ask for our aid." Valla said.

"I'm afraid you're right." Solas began to sound as weary as Valla, "The Dalish are proud, and asking for any help outside of their own people will not be easy for them."

Hearing Solas agree with her only confirmed Valla's own worries, and his reaction to these cultists only left her with more questions. For now all Valla could do was hope that one among the Dalish would come to her for aid and hope more about this strange cult, and the Forgotten Ones would be revealed.


	30. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Solas stood on the ramparts of Skyhold, watching the bustling activity unfold before him. He was pleased to see the castle coming back to life again. It had been two months since Asha's birth and he expected Valla would begin receiving dignitaries soon. Solas was surprised the nobles of Thedas had let her rest for as long as they did. Looking down into the courtyard he could see Valla engaged in conversation with Josephine and Cullen. Probably going over the day's itinerary, he expected.

Secretly part of him wished Valla wasn't bound to the Inquisition, that she could be allowed more freedom to help those who were in need, unhindered by the rules and regulations of human society. So much had changed since his departure from Skyhold. The knowledge the Inquisition now answered directly to the Divine was an idea he still continued to wrestle with. Though he saw its necessity, the thought of Valla's judgment potentially being overruled by a higher authority troubled him. Perhaps it was the rebel in him, but he hated the idea of her will being ruled by another. Solas knew Cassandra had been more than accommodating to the Inquisition, but he feared one day her stubbornness and value of tradition would clash with Valla's own ideas. He worried what would happen if that day ever came.

Solas glanced over his shoulder to see that Cole had appeared, sitting cross-legged on the wall next to him. In the two months since his return, Cole was still the only one of the inner circle who treated him with any kindness. Though the rest of the companions were slowly beginning to accept his presence, they still kept their distance from him. It made Solas welcome Cole's company even more.

"Still as silent as ever, I see." Solas said to him, "I hardly noticed you approach."

Cole nodded to himself, his wide brimmed hat covered his face as he rocked back and forth on the wall's edge, "You were lost in thought so it was easy. Usually I would have to try harder." He was silent for a moment as he peered over the wall into the courtyard, "She is happy you're here." he said, looking at Valla, "But she still worries. She is afraid for her people, but having you here makes it easier."

Solas had already expected as much and continued to watch the activity below. He saw a messenger approach Valla and hand her a sealed envelope. He noticed Josephine and Cullen had paused their conversation, allowing her to read the message.

Cole continued to speak as Solas looked on, "She was heartbroken when you left, even more so when she learned the reason why. She wanted to help and to understand, but she was never taught the Wolf could be kind. She wouldn't speak of it with anyone for a long time. I tried to help, but it was still hard for her." he turned to look as Solas, "Was it hard for you too?"

The guilt of what Solas had put her through still weighed heavily on his mind. Despite his lies and attempts to push her away, Valla had managed to persevere. There was still a part of him that felt he did not deserve her kindness. "Yes," Solas answered Cole sadly, "More than you can imagine."

In the courtyard below, Valla's expression had turned from calm to stunned silence. Solas watched as she mouthed a few short words to Cullen and Josephine before walking off alone towards the stables. He didn't need Cole's insight to tell him something was wrong and quickly followed after her.

He found her sitting in an empty stall, staring blankly at the dirt floor with the letter still clutched in her metal hand. Valla looked up at Solas with worry in her eyes.

"It's a letter from my Keeper." Valla said hoarsely as she handed him the paper.

Solas silently took the letter from her trembling hand and read.

 _My dearest Valla,_

 _It has been months since you last wrote, so it is my deepest wish that this letter finds you well. The news of your daughter's birth was a delight to the clan and everyone wishes to extend their congratulations. Alas, I wish I could write to you with tidings as joyous as yours, but the gods have deemed otherwise. As I am sure you have heard, a shadow has been cast over our people. A strange cult attacks our clans in the name of the dreaded Forgotten Ones and has left our people in fear. The cultists have been seen throughout the Dales and use violence and foul magic to slaughter and capture our people. I dread to think what becomes of those who are taken alive. By the grace of the gods Clan Lavellan has been spared from these attacks, but the Dales are no longer safe._

 _Though there are those among our people who view aid from your Inquisition as a sign of weakness, I have not become so blinded by pride. I humbly ask for your help, da'len. While the Dalish are scattered and divided on the matter, I would see the safety of our people restored._

 _We are heading east out of the Dales and will arrive on the borders of the Frostback Mountains in a week's time. I ask that you meet us there. It has been too long since you left us and it would do this old woman's heart good too see you again. Come back to us, da'len._

 _Yours,_

 _Deshanna Lavellan_

Solas did not understand what had Valla so distraught, "This is the acknowledgment we have been waiting for." he said, "What about this troubles you?"

"I thought this was what I wanted, but knowing they want me to come back..." Valla's breath caught painfully in her throat, and she had to fight off a wave of emotion before continuing, "I haven't seen my clan since I left for the Conclave. So much has happened to me since then." she exhaled shakily, "I am not the same person I used to be."

"Naturally." Solas said, "You became the leader of a powerful organization. You have fought evils that most people could scarcely imagine, such things do not come without changing a person."

"That isn't the point." Valla replied bitterly, "You haven't heard what some of Dalish say about me. Half of them already think I've betrayed my people for serving a human organization. Some say I've become more shemlen than elven, they call me _harellan_ , a traitor to one's kin." She looked pleadingly at Solas as tears filled her eyes, "What if my clan sees how much I've changed and decide I am no longer one of them? How do I know they won't refuse our help?"

Solas was surprised to hear her speak this way, "I never realized how much their opinion mattered to you."

"It shouldn't matter!" Valla cried out, "But they are the only thing I have to remind me of who I used to be. I still care for them deeply. My clan is the only memory I have of my life before all of _this_." She gestured angrily at the castle towering above them. Solas understood how Valla could see Skyhold as a symbol of everything that had changed in her life.

"If Clan Lavellan no longer sees me as one of their own," Valla said, "It will take away the last part of me that feels any connection to my people."

Solas took pity on her. He realized just how much Valla had lost. In the time he had known her, he watched as she learned that the culture and traditions of the Dalish were based on countless inaccuracies and fabrications of the truth, and that the gods she once revered were lies. Solas thought of the vallaslin that once marked her face, remembering Valla's disappointment when he revealed they were once used to mark slaves. He realized he was partially responsible for her melancholy. The truth he had given her out of love was the reason she no longer felt a connection to her people.

Solas knelt down to help her out of the dirt. As Valla got back to her feet he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her towards him. Though her gaze remained fixed on the ground, he could still see the tears brimming in her eyes as he gently pressed his forehead against hers. "My heart," he said softly. "You have a rare and marvelous spirit. If your clan could raise someone with a spirit like yours, they will certainly see you as one of their own. And they would be right to do so."

Valla exhaled a doubtful laugh through her nose, "You make it sound so simple."

"Not everything in this world needs to be complicated." Solas said reassuringly.

The tone of her voice changed to a quiet resignation, "I suppose this day had to come." Valla sighed, "I should have been better prepared for it." She turned her gaze to Solas, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Will you come with me?"

"Of course," Solas answered without hesitation, "I would be honored to meet the people who helped make you into the remarkable woman you are today."

Valla's expression softened at the compliment and she pulled him closer, "Flatterer." she grinned.

Solas lowered his head to kiss her, feeling her relax in his arms as their lips met. It was easy to get lost in these moments, he thought to himself. Even though Solas and Valla had the eluvians to bring them together in the past, and the Fade before that, they could never escape the feeling of the miles that truly separated them. It couldn't compare to what they felt in that moment, knowing at last there was nothing to keep them apart. For centuries Solas had resigned himself to the fate of walking the path of his life alone, but knowing she was there, knowing she was _still_ there...she had changed everything. Solas knew there was nowhere else in this world he would rather be than right there, with her.

"Have I told you how happy I am you're here?" Valla said as they parted.

"Many times." he teased, "Perhaps I should start counting."

They were interrupted by the sound of a man loudly and deliberately clearing his throat. The couple turned to see Blackwall standing awkwardly at the front of the stable, holding a pitchfork full of straw. His eyes darted back and forth, looking everywhere but at the two of them.

"My apologies," he said gruffly, "I didn't think anyone would be in here."

"Oh dear," Valla said breathlessly as she took a step back from Solas, "I'm so sorry Thom, we didn't mean to get in your way."

"I, uh-it's no trouble." Blackwall stumbled over his words, "I could come back later, if you...er...need some space."

Valla glanced at Solas, who appeared to have found something incredibly fascinating on the ceiling. When she noticed his ears had turned bright red she burst out laughing, "That won't be necessary, Thom." she said to Blackwall through her laughter, "I should probably be going anyway, there is still much to do before the day is done." Valla walked out of the stable leaving the two of them alone. They could hear her laughing halfway across the castle grounds before it finally faded away.

"And here I thought the Dread Wolf was always on his guard." Blackwall said to Solas as he began pitching straw into the stalls, "Or perhaps Valla just has that way with you."

"I'm glad you found that private moment amusing." Solas said sarcastically, watching him with disapproval. He hadn't forgotten Blackwall's comment on the day Asha was born, saying he had no right to see his child.

Blackwall shoved his pitchfork into the dirt where it remained upright, meeting his gaze with the same amount of hostility. "Listen," he snapped, "I'm glad your presence here has brought Valla some happiness, Maker knows she deserves it. But I'm sure you can understand why the rest of us are wary of you being here."

"Of course," Solas said icily, "Because the rest of you still view me as some sort of monster."

"What you did in Tevinter was monstrous." Blackwall snarled.

"I could say the same about what you did to the men under your command all those years ago." Solas fired back, "Or have you forgotten?"

Blackwall was unfazed, "I at least sought the forgiveness of those I have wronged."

"How am I to seek forgiveness when everyone in Skyhold avoids me like the Blight?"

"Can you blame them?" Blackwall laughed bitterly, "Sometimes I don't understand what Valla sees in you."

"What did she see worth saving in the man who grew tired of pretending to be a Grey Warden?" Solas asked.

Backwall's face contorted in frustration as he noticed Solas was reflecting his own comments back a him. Unsure of what to say, he considered the question for a moment. What _had_ Valla seen in him that was worth saving? He remembered sitting in that miserable prison cell, resigned to spend the rest of his life there. For some reason Valla still saw in him the potential for good, even when he couldn't see it himself. He remembered being brought before the Inquisitor in chains, he remembered her pained expression to see how far he had fallen. Blackwall had expected to be exiled or forced into servitude, but Valla had given him his freedom. She had shown mercy when none was deserved. He would never forget what she said to him, "You are free to atone as the man you are, not the traitor you thought you were or the Warden you pretended to be." Blackwall looked at Solas still staring daggers at him. He hated to think he had something in common with the elf. They had both done terrible things, and had both been redeemed by the same woman who refused to give up on those she cared for.

Blackwall felt his anger subside and let out a disgruntled sigh. He leaned against the stable wall and looked towards the castle, "We both owe her a lot, don't we?"

Solas turned his gaze towards the castle as well, "There are few in this world who could achieve what Valla has done. I am amazed she still shows the same amount of compassion for others after everything she has seen. You are fortunate to have crossed paths with her. As am I."

Blackwall couldn't deny the truth in his words. They stood together in silence, finally reaching an unspoken understanding with one another. "Answer me this, Solas." he said curiously, "If Valla didn't care for you as much as she does, if she hadn't stopped you in Tevinter, would we be standing in a world ruled by elves right now?" It was a serious question, one that most in the Inquisition were still hesitant to ask.

Solas gravely looked at Blackwall out of the corner of his eye, "Yes." he said.

Blackwall was taken aback by his honesty. "Sometimes it's hard to remember you were only doing what you thought was best for your people. As destructive as it might have been." he quickly added.

Solas looked up at the scar in the sky that remained in the Breach's wake. Even in the light of day the shimmering green light could easily be seen. To most of Thedas it was a permanent reminder of everything they had fought so hard to protect, but to Solas it was a reminder of everything he had hoped to achieve. And a reminder of everything that had gone wrong.

"If my people can adapt to a world where the Veil exists," he said, "Than perhaps so can I."


	31. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note:** In reference to the Solas/Iron Bull chess match, if you choose the Chargers over saving the Qunari in Iron Bull's personal quest, part of their party banter is a theoretical game of chess that gets played out throughout the game's storyline. If you haven't seen it I highly recommend looking it up on youtube. It's pretty entertaining. :)

By the day's end Solas felt more weary than he had in a long time. Between consoling Valla and arguing with Blackwall he felt he had made enough of an impact on the day. He expected word of their dispute would circulate through the castle grounds rather quickly, and to what end he could not say. He never underestimated the speed at which gossip could travel, especially among bored soldiers with little to do. Regardless of what the rest of Skyhold would think of their conversation, Solas was glad to have reached an understanding with someone in the keep.

His suspicions of how quickly word traveled were confirmed when he entered the great hall. As Solas made his way towards the Inquisitor's chambers, he caught the eye of Iron Bull sitting with his men sharing drinks. Much to his surprise, Iron Bull gave Solas a friendly nod and raised his glass to him in salute. It was the most acknowledgment Solas had gotten from the Qunari since his arrival in Skyhold, and he courteously nodded back in return. Clearly his talk with Blackwall had been received well.

"Hey, Solas," Iron Bull called out, "Don't forget, I still want a rematch of our last chess game. Maybe we can use an actual board this time."

Solas gave him a wry smile, "Are you sure that is wise? You know I won't hold back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Fadewalker." Iron Bull grinned.

Solas laughed and shook his head before heading into the Inquisitor's chambers. It seemed progress was finally being made. Knowing he was slowly regaining the trust of the inner circle was one less worry on his mind. He still held some concern over Valla, the thought of reuniting with her clan clearly troubled her. Though Clan Lavellan seemed more open minded than most of the other Dalish Solas had met in his travels, he realized he actually knew very little about them. Valla only mentioned her clan in passing conversation, and she rarely spoke of her family. Though Valla shared a close bond to her companions, her past remained a mystery to most in the Inquisition.

Judging by the silence in Inquisitor's room, Solas judged that Valla was asleep. Not wishing to disturb her, he decided to look in on their daughter. He entered a small room built off of the main stairwell. Once used for storage, it had been turned into a nursery for Asha. He chuckled to see his daughter wide awake and fidgeting in her bed.

"You are supposed to be asleep, little one." Solas smiled and carried her to a chair. Sitting down with Asha in his arms, he noticed she looked more like her mother every day. But when he looked into her eyes, it was as if he was looking into a reflection of his own. "You have already done something I thought was impossible, da'vhenan." he said to her, "You have made it possible for your mother and I to be together." Solas knew that without the birth of Asha, his return to Skyhold would not have been possible.

It wasn't long before Asha's eyes started to close and Solas put her back to bed. He could have retired to the Inquisitor's chambers but curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know more of Valla's life before the Inquisition. He was reluctant to ask her directly as he didn't want to stir up painful memories. The last thing he wanted was to add to her troubles. However, Solas knew there were other ways to find out what he wanted.

Solas settled back into his chair and quickly fell asleep. He knew the realm of dreams could provide the answers he sought. It didn't take him long to find Valla dreaming in the Fade. He found her standing at the edge of a Dalish camp. The sun was barely visible over the horizon and her clan had begun to up camp for the night. Solas noticed their aravels parked at the edge of a large ruin and elves placing small stone statues around its borders. As campfires began to spring up near the aravels, Solas could see the statues more clearly. Each one depicted the figure of a wolf, each a statue of Fen'Harel. He watched as Valla turned her head to look at an elf placing one near her feet. The light of a nearby fire illuminated her face. She looked younger, the vallaslin on her face was still red around the edges. She stared solemnly at the statue before turning her gaze back to the ruin.

"I hope you aren't planning on going into the ruin without any daylight to guide you." a woman with braided black hair and fierce looking eyes appeared next to Valla. She was older than Valla, and judging by her clothing she was a woman of rank.

"Of course not, Keeper Deshanna." Valla said, sounding slightly annoyed by her assumption.

"I don't want to have to send out another search party for you." Deshanna warned.

"I will wait until morning, I promise." Valla sighed. She glanced at the statue near her feet, "Hahren," she asked, "Why do we place these statues of Fen'Harel around our camp at night?"

Deshanna frowned at her, "You already know the answer, da'len. They are used to ward off spirits."

"I know," Valla replied, "But I still do not understand why. Why use statues of the god of misfortune? Fen'Harel is the last god I would want to rely on for protection."

Solas had to stifle back a laugh. It was amusing to see a Dalish elf pointing out the absurdities in their culture. The fact it was Valla doing so pleased him all the more. He was happy to see she had developed a curiosity and willingness to understand at a young age.

However Keeper Deshanna's answer was a reasonable one, "I suppose you could say the statues are a reminder to always be vigilant, that things may not always be as they appear. If one is not wary, the misfortune of Fen'Harel could find a way to the unsuspecting soul. Whether or not they truly protect against spirits, I suppose that is a matter of belief."

Even Solas had to admit the Keeper's answer was rational, but it did not seem to satisfy Valla. She looked darkly at the statue, "When I was younger, you told me it was the misfortune of Fen'Harel that took my parents from me." she said, "Why do we honor a god that would allow such a thing to happen? Why even acknowledge such a god's existence?"

The knowledge Valla's parents had died was a revelation to Solas. It would explain why she never said anything about her family, she had never known them.

"All gods have their place in this world, Valla. It is important to honor them." Deshanna said, "Even the Dread Wolf serves a purpose whether we welcome it or not."

Valla's mood grew darker, "So we must simply accept his misfortune when it finds us?"

Deshanna shook her head sadly, "We live in a troubled world, da'len. Misfortune finds its way to all in time."

Valla continued to glare at the statue. If she was told as a child her parent's death was the work of the Dread Wolf, Solas could understand her frustration. It was easy to dismiss tragedy as the will of the gods. It was so easy to see the world through such narrow preconceptions when the truth was far more complex. It was further proof of how much the Dalish had forgotten. Valla was trying to see through the Dalish perspective, searching for answers hidden in her culture's half-truths. She wanted more meaning than her Keeper could give.

The scene changed and another memory took its place. Solas saw Valla and Keeper Deshanna standing in the middle of camp, arguing. They both looked older, streaks of gray had appeared in the Keeper's dark hair, and lines had appeared in the corners of her eyes. Valla looked more recognizable as the woman he met when the Breach had formed. She looked furious, shouting at Keeper Deshanna.

"You chose Reylen as your apprentice?" Valla asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Deshanna replied, "Does this displease you?"

"I thought I would at least be considered!" Valla exclaimed.

Deshanna raised an eyebrow, "You wish to be Keeper once I am gone? It never seemed to interest you before."

"I thought the decision was already made! I never thought I _wouldn't_ be your apprentice."

"Just because I raised you doesn't mean you will be Keeper one day, da'len." Deshanna's voice was stern. "Especially when there is a more suitable candidate willing to learn what I have to teach."

"I want to learn _more_ than what our people can offer." Valla said, "Is that so wrong? Could we not benefit from the wisdom of others?"

"Of course," Deshanna replied, "But I must think of the future of our clan. Who would lead them while you travel the world seeking that wisdom?"

Valla stared at the ground with a wounded look in her eyes. She had wanted to be Deshanna's successor. Solas could only imagine how different her life would have been if she had gotten her wish.

Deshanna placed a loving hand in Valla's shoulder, she could see the disappointment in her face. "You have a brilliant and curious mind, Valla. Since you were a child, I could tell you were never meant to live as the rest of our people do. You were meant for more than this. If I made you my apprentice, it would only bind you to a life where you could not thrive. Whatever the gods may have planned for you, I would see your potential fulfilled."

Valla looked doubtful, "Are you saying I will leave the clan one day?"

Deshanna nodded sadly, "Yes, and perhaps sooner than you might think." her voice grew heavy, "There is a situation developing among the humans that concerns me. Their Divine has called for a meeting between the mages and Templars, she is trying to put an end to their fighting. The repercussions of this meeting will have lasting consequences, and it will effect all of southern Thedas."

"It will effect even the Dalish?" Valla asked.

"Perhaps," Deshanna replied, "And we may need one of our own to look into their affairs for us."

Solas had heard enough. He already knew how their conversation would end. It was the discussion that would set Valla on the path to become the person she was today. It was the discussion that would send Valla away from her people and to the Conclave, the first step in a course of events that would change Thedas forever. They were events that Solas had helped shape and he did not wish to relive them.

Solas awoke with a better understanding of Valla's anxiety. From what he had witnessed through her dreams, she had already felt a lack of connection to her people before she left for the Conclave. It was clear Valla had been different even before she left her clan. She had stood alone, staring out into the unknown, looking for answers she could not find. The death of her parents left her questioning the nature of the gods she had been taught to revere. She wanted a better understanding of the world, more than what the Dalish could teach. She wanted to become Keeper so she could better share any knowledge she found, but even Deshanna could see she was meant for so much more.

If Valla had struggled to relate to her clan before joining the Inquisition, Solas understood why she worried about seeing them after all this time. What she learned about the elven gods alone could see her branded as a traitor. Even the most open minded of the Dalish would find what Valla knew about their history hard to believe, not to mention she had become the lover of the Dread Wolf himself! In the pit of his stomach Solas felt his own anxiety start to grow. This was going to be more complicated than he originally thought.

The next morning Solas entered the courtyard to a bizarre sight. As he descended down the castle steps he saw Iron Bull and Blackwall pushing an ornately carved wagon with bright red sails toward the stables. He noticed Sera sitting in the wagon, laughing as the two of them struggled to get it moving while Valla stood nearby, watching them with a bemused smile. Solas was relieved to see Valla in better spirits, it helped soothe his own worries about the days to come.

"Come on, put your backs into it!" Sera said mockingly, "I thought you two were supposed to be the strong ones!"

"I'm about to pick you up and throw you out of this thing." Iron Bull grumbled.

"Do it." Blackwall agreed, "Maybe losing the extra weight will help it move."

Sera looked insulted, "What? Are you calling me fat, Beardy?"

"Have you been eating too many cookies with the Inquisitor again?" Blackwall teased.

"I don't see how that's any of your business!" Sera huffed.

Valla burst into laughter as Solas approached them. He looked at the wagon apprehensively. "A Dalish aravel?" he asked, "Do I dare ask what this is for?"

"It's for you, Wolfie!" Sera said as she jumped down from the aravel, "For you and the lady Inquisitor so you can go meet with her elfy friends."

"Oh dear, she gave you a nickname too." Blackwall laughed at Solas, "Why Wolfie, Sera?"

"That's what he is, isn't he?" Sera asked, "That Fen'Harel thing, or whatever. He's the Dread Wolf, so that makes him Wolfie! I already thought it up so I'm not changing it either."

Blackwall grinned devilishly, "Welcome to the club, Solas. It's her way of saying she forgives you."

Solas slowly shook his head in dismay, " _Fenedhis lasa_." he muttered under his breath.

Valla started laughing even harder as Sera rounded on him. "Listen Wolfie, this doesn't mean I won't shoot you full of arrows if you try anything stupid like you did in Tevinter. You get one more chance, and that's it."

"Understood, Sera." Solas said. He learned long ago it was better at times to just let Sera have her way.

"Anyway," Iron Bull gestured at the aravel, "Valla made us dig this thing up so you two can travel into the Dales without drawing attention to yourselves."

Solas looked thoughtfully at the ornately carved caravan, "Using an aravel to blend in with the local elves. I was going to suggest we use the eluvians, but I suppose this would be a more subtle way to travel."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Valla beamed, "It was a gift from the members of Clan Lavellan serving in the council at Wycome. A thank you for everything the Inquisition has done to help give equal rights to the elves." She gazed up at the brilliant red sails, "I never thought I would get a chance to use it, but meeting with my clan seems to be the best opportunity."

Blackwall crouched down to inspect underneath the aravel. "It's in need of some slight repairs, but we should be able get it ready in a few days time."

"Excellent." Valla smiled, "That will give us time to prepare for our departure."

Iron Bull looked worriedly at Valla, "Are you sure you don't want us to come with you, Boss? Meeting your clan in an area those cultists are known to be hiding may be dicey."

"Thank you, Bull." Valla said kindly, "But I'm sure Solas and I can handle whatever may be lurking in the Dales. Besides, I fear this meeting is going to be more personal than professional."

Solas suspected the same. As important as it was for the Inquisition to secure an alliance with one of the Dalish clans, he knew this meeting would be just as important for Valla's own well-being.

"Preparing for an awkward family reunion, huh?" Iron Bull chuckled, "Good luck."


	32. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days passed and Blackwall finished making repairs to the aravel. Valla and Solas had made their preparations to depart for the Dales and were saying their farewells. They were leaving Asha in the care of their companions and were finding it hard to part from her.

"Now you're certain you will be alright looking after her?" Valla asked warily as she handed Asha to Iron Bull.

"Of course, Boss." Iron Bull said, cradling Asha in the crook of his enormous arm, "I'll be just as watchful as my old Tamassran back in Par Vollen. Little Asha is going to have fun with her uncle Iron Bull. I'm going to make her an honorary member of the Chargers!"

Solas pressed his thumb and forefinger between the bridge of his nose. "Please don't."

Varric laughed as he approached the three of them, "Don't worry, Chuckles, I'll make sure the big guy keeps her in one piece."

"Your words do not reassure me, Varric." Solas said.

"Relax!" Varric gave him a reassuring smile, "Asha has a castle full of people to look after her. She'll be fine."

Valla did her best to banish her own reservations, "I certainly hope so."

"Before I forget, I have a present for the little one." Varric pulled a formal looking document from his pocket and handed it to Valla.

Valla took the gilded paper and carefully looked it over, knowing Varric had a habit of giving extravagant gifts since he became a Viscount. Her eyes grew wide as she read, "Varric..." she said slowly, "Is this...the deed to a castle?"

"No need to thank me." Varric grinned, "I had to confiscate it from a trade prince who was trying to smuggle red lyrium into Kirkwall. I figured I might as well give it to someone I care for."

"You're giving a castle...to an infant." Solas said bluntly.

"A castle once owned by a red lyrium smuggler." Valla added.

Varric quickly defended himself, "There was never any actual lyrium inside the castle if that's what you're worried about."

"Hardly." Solas couldn't hide his sarcasm.

Valla smiled awkwardly and placed the document in her pocket, "Thank you, Varric. This was...incredibly generous of you."

"No problem." he said, looking rather pleased with himself.

Valla and Solas departed Skyhold before the doubts of leaving their daughter with their companions could settle into their minds. Once the castle was out of sight Valla felt more at ease, whistling to the horses pulling the aravel to pick up speed. She smiled as the surrounding mountains passed them by more quickly. It was the first time she had left Skyhold since Asha's birth, and she was relieved to finally be outside of its walls. She glanced at Solas sitting next to her, staring unblinkingly at the passing landscape. He seemed preoccupied, lost in his own thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Valla asked.

Solas glowered at the mountains rushing by, "Perhaps Asha would have been safer with us." he said.

Valla looked at him quizzically, "Safer with us than at Skyhold? It's a mountain fortress protected by highly trained soldiers, is there not a safer place she could be?"

Solas did not sound as confident, "Iron Bull will probably take our daughter to the tavern and Varric will see it as an amusing chapter for one of his stories. I doubt Blackwall knows the first thing about children, and there's Sera with her childish pranks..."

"Have faith in our friends, vhenan." Valla said reassuringly, "They may have their oddities, but they know what to do when something is truly important." Valla was always intrigued when Solas showed this side of himself, when he openly expressed his concern for those he loved. It was a brief glimpse behind the polite and stoic mask he still tried to hide behind. Although she had seen behind the mask more than most, she knew there was still a part of himself that he rarely shared with others. Valla knew beneath the grim legends of Fen'Harel that surrounded him, there was a man who was still capable of compassion, who still cared deeply for others.

Solas turned his gaze to Valla, watching her with careful consideration. He thought of the glimpses of her past that he witnessed in the Fade. Though what he saw answered some of his questions, there was still much about her that remained elusive. He gave her a curious smile, "At times you are still a mystery to me, ma'arlath. Even when you are going through your own struggles, you still find the strength to offer reassurance to those around you. I wonder where that strength comes from."

Valla laughed softly, it was more directed at herself than his observation, "I often wonder where it comes from myself. Perhaps it will always be a mystery."

Solas decided now was the perfect opportunity to inquire more about her past, "Speaking of mysteries, it occurs to me that I know very little about your life before the Inquisition. Since we are meeting with your clan, it may be helpful to know more about them."

Valla gave him a sly look, "What you saw through my dreams wasn't enough?"

What she said rendered him speechless. He never intended for Valla to know he had been watching her dreams through the Fade. He thought he had masked his presence, though he knew Valla had a way of finding him even when he did not wish to be discovered.

"You knew?" Solas looked stunned.

"Of course I knew." Valla laughed. "I spent years searching for you in the Fade, you think I cannot sense another presence in my dreams?"

Solas was unsure of how to respond, "I am sorry, Valla. I only intended to learn more about you. I didn't wish to stir up old memories that might cause you pain."

However she seemed more amused than upset about the situation, "The next time you want to know something about me, all you have to do is ask."

Solas breathed sigh of resignation. Once again she managed to throw him off guard, "You continue to surprise me."

"I'm flattered you would go into the Fade just to find out more about me." she said.

Solas knew he had to be forthcoming, "You are unlike anyone else I have met in this world, and you still remain...a curiosity to me."

Valla knew his sincerity was meant as a compliment, "Now, what would you know of me?"

Solas took a moment to consider, "Your Keeper told you that your parents death was the work of Fen'Harel?"

Valla knew that part of her dream would be of particular interest to him. She shook her head at the irony, "My mother and father were killed by bandits when I was very young. Keeper Deshanna took me in, saying it was Fen'Harel's misfortune that caused the bandits to attack our clan. As got older, I assumed Deshanna blamed the gods as a way to explain to a child why her parents were no longer with her." Looking at Solas, she knew now more than ever that her assumption all those years ago had been correct. There was a slight bitterness in her voice, "I was never one to believe in such superstition." She thought back on her dreams, remembering the statues of the Dread Wolf being placed around the camp, "It was a blatant contradiction to me, blaming an unfortunate event on a god then asking the same god for protection. No one else seemed to understand why it bothered me so."

Solas nodded sympathetically. He understood all too well how it felt to have the truth obscured by legend. Even if he was half of what the Dalish believed him to be, he wouldn't waste his time urging bandits to attack innocent people. Valla's explanation only confirmed even more how much the Dalish had forgotten, "The farther the Dalish spread, the more their stories branch and grow. It is easy to overlook such contradictions, and it is far easier to see what we want while turning a blind eye to the truth." Solas gave Valla an approving look, "Your willingness to see past superstition is worthy of pride. If you had been alive during the time of ancient Arlathan, you would have made for an excellent rebel."

Valla's laughter echoed over the mountains, "The Dread Wolf would have seen me worthy enough to aid in his rebellion?"

Solas smiled wryly, "You are willing to question what you were taught by your elders and you have already proven yourself willing fight for your own beliefs. You would have been perfect."

Though she wouldn't admit it, Valla was grateful she _wasn't_ alive during the time Solas led his rebellion against the Evanuris. The thought of waging a war against the elven mages her people considered to be gods was a terrifying one. Part of her still struggled to grasp how the man sitting next to her managed to accomplish such a feat. She had a feeling it would make her battle against Corypheus look like a simple skirmish.

Their conversation carried them well into the evening until they stopped to make camp. They had reached the borders of the Frostbacks and were only a short day's ride away from the Dales. As Valla gathered wood for a fire, she suspected they would make contact with Clan Lavellan the following day. The thought of meeting with them still put her stomach in knots, but she accepted the reunion as inevitable. She needed the consent of a Dalish clan in order for the Inquisition to help them fight against the strange cult attacking her people. She was willing to put aside her own personal feelings to get it.

Valla placed the wood she gathered on the ground and with a casual wave of his hand Solas ignited it. She sat close to the fire with her knees drawn close to her chest, trying to warm herself against the cold air of the mountains. Solas sat across from her, looking contemplatively into the flames. Both said nothing, enjoying the quiet tranquility of the wilderness. Solas looked up as Valla broke the silence.

"Tell me about the Forgotten Ones." she said.

Unlike the previous time she mentioned them, Solas kept his composure. His solemn eyes met hers and he answered calmly, "What would you like to know?"

There was much that remained unknown to her. Besides the few legends told by the Dalish and brief descriptions discovered through her travels, she assumed there was a reason their names had been lost to time. "I know the Forgotten Ones were considered to be the evil gods of the elven pantheon. Were they truly gods? Or were they mages like the Evanuris?"

"They were indeed mages." Solas said, "However the Evanuris, though misguided and corrupt, at least represented positive aspects of life. Andruil represented the thrill of the hunt, Mythal was the protective mother of her people, and so on. The Forgotten Ones were the embodiment of all that was wrong with the world. Gelduran was the god of terror, Daern'thal was the heart of malice, known for twisting virtues into vices, and Anaris was the god of pestilence, some Dalish believe he is the true source of the Blight. There are many more, but these three were known to have the most sway in our world."

"The legends say it was you who banished the Forgotten Ones from this world, along with the Evanuris." Valla said, "Though the accounts of how you did so are...varied." She knew the magic Solas once wielded paled in comparison to anything she experienced. She shuddered to think of the power it took to remove such beings from the world. Valla still found it difficult to connect the man sitting in front of her and the father of her child, to Fen'Harel. The one responsible for bringing the frightening rule of these ancient elves to an end.

"I banished the Forgotten Ones the same way I banished the Evanuris, using the orb of Fen'Harel." Solas replied. The corner of his mouth curled into a slight smile, "Though doing so required more...careful manipulation."

Valla recalled the memory Solas showed her in the Fade when she first arrived in Tevinter, of him banishing Elgar'nan and Andruil with the power of the orb. She could only imagine what he had to do to banish their dark counterparts.

"I never swore myself completely to either the Evanuris or the Forgotten Ones, therefore I was trusted to be transparent in their feuds, yet was also regarded with suspicion." Solas said, "Yet I was indifferent to their speculation, it gave me the perspective needed to see the folly of choosing a side. The Evanuris wanted total control over the elven people while the Forgotten Ones wanted revenge against the self-proclaimed gods who shunned them. They desired chaos for the sake of chaos. When the Evanuris finally went too far I banished them, but I knew what would happen if the Forgotten Ones were left unchecked. Before they could realize the Evanuris were no more, I convinced Anaris and his brethren to gather for a truce between the two sides. When all of the dark gods were gathered, I used the power of the orb to banish them to their abyssal realm, never to return."

Valla took a moment to let the information sink in, "You tricked them." she said pointedly.

"To put it simply, yes." Solas replied.

"Well," Valla said quietly, "At least some of the stories about the Dread Wolf are true."

"I did not wage a war against immortal mage-kings without getting my hands bloody." Solas said, "It is better you know the truth than a legend distorted by time."

"Yes," Valla agreed, "But it's stories like these that make it hard to accept Fen'Harel's past and yours are one and the same."

Solas sighed bitterly, his voice laced with regret, "I was young. Hot-blooded and arrogant, I thought I knew how the world should be. I can barely recognize myself in my own actions. In an unforgiving world, I was given an impossible choice." His words faltered and his expression turned to one of sorrow, "At times I still wonder if I chose correctly."

Valla stood up, circling the campfire to sit next to him. She placed her metal hand on top of his own, using the other to gently turn his face towards hers. Solas saw the sincerity in her stormy gray eyes as she held his gaze.

"You were given an impossible choice." her voice was filled with compassion, "You decided you would rather see your people free from those of those who would call themselves gods, rather than watch as they became slaves to those who were supposed to lead them. I know the world that followed wasn't what you intended, but there is value in what you helped shape." Valla smiled at him lovingly, "You made the right choice."

Solas lowered his head to kiss her. Valla's words were a reminder of the wisdom he loved her for, the unique spirit she possessed which had drawn Solas to her from the beginning. He was grateful to have her reassurance when doubt began to cloud his mind. Their gaze remained unbroken, his eyes reflecting Valla's own compassion, "I am grateful this world I helped shape found a way to bring us together, vhenan."


	33. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mountains gave way to lush forests as Valla and Solas found themselves entering the Dales. They continued west for a short while, keeping the Frostbacks still in view behind them until Valla eased the horses to a stop. The rumbling of the aravel's wheels ceased and the tranquil music of the forest emerged. Songbirds and gentle rustle of wind blowing through the trees was calming to Solas, but it did little to ease Valla's nerves.

"We are stopping?" Solas asked, "Shouldn't we keep moving to find your clan?"

Valla squinted her eyes, carefully scanning the horizon, "Don't worry," she said, "They will find us."

Solas was speculative, but he knew the Dalish had their ways of finding each other. They may have been wrong about a great many things, but he knew their tracking abilities were exceptional. He decided to put his faith in Valla, watching her as she slid down from the aravel to groom the horses. Solas could see the tension in her shoulders lessen as she ran a brush across the horse's sides, whispering to them in elven. She had a way with animals and they seemed to have a way with her, easing her fears when nothing else could.

"It's a shame there are no halla near Skyhold." Valla said, "Having horses pull an aravel is unheard of among the Dalish."

Solas slid down from the aravel as well to stretch his legs, "I'm sure your clan will understand why you had to use the shemlen's animals. Halla aren't exactly native to the mountains."

"I can already hear Keeper Deshanna's scolding in my head." Valla joked.

Solas considered the brief glimpses he had seen of Valla and her Keeper while he was in the Fade, trying to piece together the aspects of their relationship. Deshanna seemed like a stern but fair woman. From what he had learned through the Inquisition, she was a very capable leader who managed to keep her people safe and prosperous for many years. And thanks to Valla's efforts, she now had political influence in the city of Wycome. It was something that had never been accomplished before, elves having a voice in a human government.

"It must have been fascinating, being raised by your Keeper." Solas said, "You had access to a wealth of knowledge and experience at a young age."

Valla rolled her eyes at the assumption and continued brushing, "I was far too busy being lectured for wandering away from camp to be instilled with any wisdom. Deshanna was often preoccupied tending to the affairs of the clan. Whatever I wished to know I often had to learn for myself."

"And yet you wanted to become Keeper yourself one day." Solas replied, "It seems an unusual aspiration for one who seeks a greater understanding of the world."

Valla's hand was still as she looked up from her work. She knew Solas was referring to the memory he witnessed in the Fade, the day Deshanna had unknowingly set her on the path to become the savior of Thedas. After everything she had been through since she left for the Conclave, the thought of becoming her clan's Keeper seemed trivial. She wasn't fond of considering what could have been. She became contemplative, reflecting on her own past. "Deshanna was right not to choose me as her successor." she said quietly, speaking more to herself than Solas, "I only saw the benefits of being Keeper without thinking of the costs. I only saw the opportunity to better my people without considering the duties that would keep me bound to them." A sad smile crept onto Valla's face, "Deshanna could see I was meant for something greater. Though I doubt she ever anticipated how much my life would change by sending me to the Conclave."

Solas felt a pang of guilt as he watched Valla come to terms with the events that shaped her. He accepted responsibility for the part he played in them. Though the threat Solas had unleashed by giving his orb to power-hungry Magister had long been resolved, he still felt remorse for the burden he had placed upon her. It never should have been hers to bear. Solas cast his gaze upon the ground, his voice faint, "Had I known what would happen at the Temple..."

Valla shook her head, the smile still lingered across her face, "Had you known what would happen our paths never would have crossed, and I never would have met the man I love."

Solas about to speak, but paused. He could feel a disturbance in the ground, a vibration beneath his feet. He strained his ears, listening as the air began to hum with the sound of rumbling wagon wheels. Turning his head sharply, Solas saw over a dozen halla-drawn aravels come into view, raising a thick cloud of dust behind them. It was an intimidating sight, watching as a sea of billowing red sails headed towards them, halting a few yards away from their own small caravan. Unsure of how to respond, Solas turned to Valla who had already began walking towards them.

"See?" Valla grinned at him, "I told you they would find us."

A lone elf leaped down from one of the aravels and strode towards the pair. He was an imposing man with wild chestnut hair, his face marked with black vallaslin under his bright green eyes. He eyed the two of them cautiously while Valla watched him with amusement. Clearly she knew him.

"Aduran atishan, strangers." the man's voice was low and clear. "What brings you to the Dales?"

Valla couldn't help but smirk at him, "Hello, Reylen."

The man squinted at her before his mouth dropped open in shock, "Valla?"

When he realized who she was they both burst out laughing. His suspicion quickly vanished and the man threw his arms around Valla in a friendly embrace.

"Were you trying to intimidate me, Reylen? Or is that just how your face looks now?" Valla teased.

"Still looks better than yours, little mage." Reylen countered gruffly, giving her a friendly slap on the back.

Solas chuckled at their reunion, relieved their arrival was greeted warmly.

"Solas, this is my dear friend Reylen." Valla said, "Deshanna's apprentice and the future Keeper of Clan Lavellan."

This was the man Deshanna chose over Valla, Solas thought to himself. From first impressions he appeared to be a capable leader. Solas gave him a friendly nod, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Reylen. It is always an honor to meet one of the People."

Reylen raised an eyebrow, "So this is Solas! We hear that our Valla has become quite taken with you."

Valla shot him a disapproving look, "And that is all you are going to hear, Reylen."

Reylen continued to pry, "Valla writes in her letters that you are a mage as well, an apostate who willingly chose to aid the Inquisition. Is that what brought the two of you together?"

Valla stared daggers at him which Reylen quickly noted, throwing up his hands in surrender, "Touchy!" he laughed, "Being surrounded by so many shemlens is making you too serious!" He glanced over his shoulder, noticing the rest of the clan had begun to set up camp, "Very well, enough small talk. Deshanna wanted to discuss our plans as soon as we found you. She is anxious to see you."

Valla took a deep breath, trying to rid herself of the knots in her stomach, "Lead the way, my friend."

The three of them headed through the rows of aravels and were greeted by the cheers of the elves. Valla smiled as a young man shouted, "Long live the Inquisition! Long live Clan Lavellan!" as they passed. She was pleased to receive such a welcome reception from her own.

"I take it the clan is eager for the Inquisition's aid in dealing with these cultists." Valla said.

"Aye." Reylen replied, "Your Inquisition's reputation for producing results when no one else can is well known among the Dalish. And we are most intrigued by your latest exploits in Tevinter. The clan is expecting you to tell some riveting tales by the fire tonight."

"Oh, the tales I could tell!" Valla laughed. She wondered if her clan would view her adventures as truth or an elaborate fiction.

"Tell me, Valla." Reylen said in a hushed tone, "Everyone in the clan is curious. The man you fought against in Tevinter, was it truly Fen'Harel?"

Valla had wondered how long it would take for such a question to arise. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at Solas who appeared as calm as ever, quietly observing his surroundings and clearly unfazed by the inquiry. Valla quickly looked back at Reylen, "Honestly, I am more curious to hear what everyone else in the clan thinks on the matter."

Reylen shrugged, "Some believe it was the Dread Wolf, others think it was a man using his name, others believe it was a demon who possessed the body of a mage. You of all people should know how far rumors can fly."

"How far rumors fly indeed." Solas said, the corner of his mouth curling into a smile.

"Were you in Tevinter as well, Solas?" Reylen asked in earnest, "Did you see this man claiming to be the Dread Wolf? Do you believe he was truly who he claimed to be?"

Solas noticed Valla watching him with nervous anticipation, "I do." he answered Reylen honestly, "Though I am certain there are as many misconceptions surrounding him as any other legendary figure."

Valla's shoulders sagged in silent relief as they approached the last aravel in the line. They saw a woman slowly climbing down the wagon and Reylen quickly went to assist her. Solas recognized her immediately as the woman from Valla's dreams.

"Keeper Deshanna." Valla said.

She had aged much since the day her memory took place. Her pleated black hair had gone completely gray and deep lines had set in the corners of her eyes. Though her face showed the toll of a lifetime of leadership and weathering the elements, it did not subtract from the fierceness in her eyes. It was clear her mind was as sharp as ever as she looked Valla up and down with careful consideration.

"The hand of circumstance has finally brought you back to us." Deshanna said to Valla. There was warmth and happiness in her voice as she held out her arms to embrace her. "It gladdens my heart to see you again, child."

Despite the worries about their meeting, Solas could see the love Valla had for the woman who raised her as they embraced. "I am happy the day I left for the Temple was not our last meeting." Valla said.

"And I can only assume you must be Solas." Deshanna turned her intense gaze to him.

Solas gave her a respectful nod, "Aduran atishan, hahren. It is always an honor to meet a true leader of the People."

Deshanna smiled approvingly, "It is good to meet you at last, Solas. Valla has told me much about you in her letters. I am glad she has found someone that can bring her happiness in this troubled world." She gestured at the group to follow her, "Come, there will be plenty of time for pleasantries after our business is concluded."

They followed her to a small campfire, each taking a seat on the ground near it. Deshanna slowly eased herself to sit as well, waving off Reylen's attempts to help her. "These old muscles may not move as well as they used to, but they still work just the same." she grumbled at him.

Valla gave her a clever grin, "It is good to see old age hasn't slowed you down, Keeper."

Deshanna glowered at her in return, "It is clear the responsibility of an Inquisitor hasn't put a damper on that tongue of yours."

"If falling out of the Fade didn't diminish my sense of humor, I suppose nothing in this world will." Valla giggled.

Reylen rolled his eyes at them, "You're both stubborn as mules in mud and let's leave it at that."

Though courtesy would not allow him to admit it, Solas couldn't help but agree with Reylen. It was already quite clear where Valla's determination came from and it made him hold Deshanna in the highest respect. If Deshanna's stubbornness hadn't been instilled in Valla, who knew what state the world would be in today.

"Very well." Deshanna said, "You already know why I have asked you to meet with me, Valla. If the Dalish are to survive against these cultists, we will need the help of the Inquisition. The clans are too scattered and divided on the matter to organize an effective assault against them. I for one, will not stand by and watch as our people are picked off one by one as they argue amongst themselves. As your organization is considered a foreign power to the elves, you need the consent of a Dalish clan in order to help us. As of this moment, the Inquisition officially has the blessing of Clan Lavellen. We will welcome any aid you can give."

Valla nodded in acknowledgment, "I expected this meeting to be more of a formality than anything."

"Yes," Deshanna said, "But the laws and traditions of our people must be upheld regardless."

"Have you found out anything about these cultists?" Valla asked.

"They call themselves the Hand of Anaris." Reylen said, "They are brutal fighters with mages in their ranks. Those they do not kill in the name of the Forgotten Ones are used for blood magic rituals. The cultists claim blood magic is the way to bring the dark gods back into this world."

"They think bringing back the Forgotten Ones will usher in a new golden age for the elves." Deshanna added, "The Hand of Anaris wishes to bring vengeance upon those who they believe have wronged our people."

"Who do they believe wronged our people?" Valla asked.

"They want revenge against the humans for their wars and unfair treatment of the elves." Deshanna replied, "They also wish to punish the man calling himself Fen'Harel for his failure to tear down the Veil in Tevinter. The cultists believe a world rid of humans and ruled by madness is better than the world we live in today."

Valla glanced at Solas. Though he appeared unmoved, she could see a spark of anger in his eyes. His hands clutched at the dirt at his sides, knuckles turning white from the strain. She could see his jaw working to speak, but said nothing.

She turned back to her Keeper, "You don't think it was Fen'Harel I fought against in Tevinter?"

"I am skeptical." Deshanna said, "Though I suppose it could be possible. The People have always known that when the gods went silent, Fen'Harel remained among us. But the Dread Wolf is known to only interact through people's dreams and stalk the Fade, the trickster never shows himself openly. If he did choose to reveal himself to the world, why now?"

Solas finally broke his silence though his voice sounded burdened, "Perhaps he saw a world he no longer recognized, saw a people who no longer remembered their past. Perhaps in his own flawed way, he wanted to help them remember who they were and recover what had been lost."

"Flawed indeed!" Reylen snorted, "Sure bringing down the Veil could have made a better world for us, but it would have destroyed all of Thedas in the process. Not exactly a decent exchange if you ask me."

Deshanna's hawk-like gaze turned to Solas, "An interesting theory, to say the least." she appeared intrigued by his statement, "Valla says you have spent much of your time in the Fade, studying all things ancient and magical. Your perspective on the gods must be a curious one indeed."

Even Solas seemed unsure of how to respond and his eyes frantically darted to Valla. Fearing where their conversation would lead, she swiftly changed the subject. "Now that we have the clan's permission, I will send every Inquisition soldier I can spare to deal with these cultists. We will put an end to these attacks, you have my word."

Deshanna smiled as she got back to her feet, "You have my full confidence, child. I know the Inquisition will come through for us." As they all stood it was clear the meeting was over, "There are some matters I must see to before the day is done, I trust we shall talk more tomorrow?"

"Of course." Valla said.

"In the meantime there are others in the camp I'm sure you wish to reunite with." Deshanna chuckled, "Go enjoy yourselves."

"We're looking forward to hearing some of your stories tonight, little mage." Reylen winked.

Valla and Solas took their leave and headed into the camp's interior. As they walked through the dusty rows of wagons, Valla could still sense the anger Solas was trying to keep from spilling to the surface.

"Calm yourself, my love." she said softly.

Solas forced his words through gritted teeth, "I never thought I would be hated for _not_ tearing down the Veil."

It was baffling to Valla as well, "It is clear these cultists are mad. To even think blood magic could be used to bring back the Forgotten Ones..." she looked at Solas doubtfully, "Is such a thing possible?"

Solas sighed heavily, "I do not know. It shouldn't be possible, but if there is anything I have learned from this world, it is that I have been wrong about many things that I thought were certain."

His uncertainty was troubling, but it only strengthened Valla's resolve, "Then it's only more imperative that we put an end to the Hand of Anaris before they unleash something terrible upon the world." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, trying her best to give reassurance, "No one should ever be punished for making the right choice. I won't let them use your decision to spare our world against you."

Solas tried to listen, but he couldn't shake the feeling of eyes upon him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Keeper Deshanna still standing near her aravel, watching him with a critical eye. Solas sensed by her expression that she had questions. Questions he feared he would be reluctant to answer.


	34. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 8

Sorry this one took so long, I've been having some technical problems lately but everything is finally fixed. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 8**

Night fell over the Dales and the elves of Clan Lavellan had gathered around a bonfire in the center of their camp. Valla was recounting her adventures in Tevinter, telling the story of the attack on Dorian's palace to an enthralled crowd. While the elves listened eagerly, Solas struggled to pay attention. Though it was interesting to hear of the plans he set in motion from another's perspective, his thoughts had turned to other matters. The news the Hand of Anaris wanted revenge on him personally weighed heavily on his mind. If the cultists wanted a world ruled by elves, even if it meant the return of the Forgotten Ones, Solas could see how his decision to spare the world must have angered them. He had a chance to change everything, but in the end Valla helped him see it was not worth the cost. While Solas mulled over the situation, the elves had begun to discuss Valla's story.

"Fen'Harel used his agents to stage an ambush in the marketplace in order to keep you away from the Magister's palace?" Reylen said to Valla thoughtfully, "A simple yet effective tactic."

"Yes," Valla agreed, "Unfortunately we did not come out on top in that fight."

"Not every battle can be won." Reylen shrugged.

Valla laughed in hindsight, "To be honest, we lost most of our battles in Tevinter. We were outplayed at nearly every turn."

"You may have lost most of your battles, but you won the war. What matters is you kept the world from falling apart in the end." Reylen pointed out, "This Fen'Harel seems like the clever sort, I can see why the Hand of Anaris is after him."

Deshanna nodded in agreement, "There could be many reasons these cultists want revenge on this supposed Dread Wolf. Some reasons could be new, others could be quite ancient."

Her words pulled Solas out of his musings and he started to listen to their conversation. He expected the Keeper would had something specific in mind.

"We Dalish have few legends that mention the Forgotten Ones, but there is one story that may shed some light onto the motives of those who serve them." Deshanna said. "It is one of the few stories where our gods, the Forgotten Ones, and even Fen'Harel are all mentioned together."

Valla wanted to look accusingly over at Solas but kept her gaze fixed on Deshanna. She assumed Solas already knew the story her Keeper was referring to, but Valla felt completely left in the dark, "I have never heard such a story." she tried to mask her irritation, "I'm certain we would all like to hear it."

"It was a time when the gods still walked among the People, before the fall of Elvehenan." Deshanna said, "The goddess Andruil captured Fen'Harel in an unknown forest. He had angered her by hunting the halla without her blessing. As punishment, she tied him to a tree and declared that he would have to serve in her bed for a year and a day to pay her back for the transgression."

Valla couldn't help but give Solas a quizzical look, smirking as she noticed his ears had turned bright red as he stared intently at the ground. Perhaps there was a reason he had never mentioned the story before.

"As Andruil made camp for the night," Deshanna continued, "The dark god Anaris found them both and swore he would kill Fen'Harel for crimes against the Forgotten Ones. Andruil was clever, proposing that they duel for the right to claim the Dread Wolf, to which Anaris agreed. As the two gods fought, Fen'Harel called out to Anaris and told him of a flaw in Andruil's armor, just above the hip. Anaris heeded his advice and stabbed the goddess in the side, causing her to fall. Fen'Harel then told Anaris that he owed his victory to the Dread Wolf and should be set free. Anaris was so offended by Fen'Harel's audacity that he turned and shouted insults at the prisoner, and so he did not see Andruil, injured but alive, rise behind him and attack with her great bow. Anaris fell to the ground, badly injured with a golden arrow in his back. And while both gods slumbered to heal their wounds, Fen'Harel took advantage of their weakened state, chewing through the ropes that bound him and escaped."

"So as you can see," Deshanna said, "There are many reasons the Hand of Anaris would want revenge against Fen'Harel. He offended the Forgotten Ones countless times and I suspect his actions in Tevinter only added to their motives."

"That was indeed a fascinating story, Keeper." Valla sounded amused, glancing at Solas as she spoke. "It certainly gives us more... _insight_ behind the cultists reasoning."

Solas started to look miserable. Though the story had inaccuracies, it obviously wasn't the proudest moment of his life. He knew it would be unwise to point out the legend's flaws, and it was impossible to defend himself without raising suspicion. Luckily Reylen came to his aid.

"Alright, Valla." he said, "Tell us about another battle fought by the Inquisition."

"Very well." Valla smiled. "I suppose I could retell the battle of Adament Fortress one more time."

Solas only half-listened as she described the battle against the corrupted Grey Wardens and the demons they had unleashed. He was still absorbed in his own mortification. Of all the legends to be told in his presence, the tale of Fen'Harel and the Tree was the last one he wished to hear. So lost he was in his own thoughts that he failed to notice Keeper Deshanna had left her place beside the fire and appeared behind him. Her voice was faint enough that only Solas could hear.

"Would you care to walk with me?" she asked, "I'm sure you've heard Valla's story enough times."

Solas didn't see how he could refuse and silently followed her away from the crowd. The firelight was soon replaced by moonlight as they headed into the rows of aravels, their sails casting long shadows across the ground. Solas felt uneasy being alone with the Keeper and leaned against one of the wagons, hoping its shadow would conceal him from her calculating gaze.

Deshanna let out a contended sigh, "It gladdens my heart to see Valla again. I was beginning to worry that her duties would keep her away from us forever."

"The Inquisition couldn't ask for a better leader." Solas said, "Valla takes her commitments seriously."

Deshanna smiled knowingly, "She had reservations about coming here, I expect."

She knew Valla well, Solas thought. "Yes. She was afraid spending so much time with humans made her lose touch with her own people."

Deshanna nodded, "Since she was a child, I suspected Valla felt distanced from us. I always assumed the death of her parents left her feeling isolated. With no family to speak of, there was nothing to keep her focused to our ways, nothing truly connecting her to the clan." she chuckled, "The result was her constant wandering, always searching for ruins and old mysteries. How many times I had to pull that child away from a collapsing building I cannot say."

Solas thought of the discussion between Valla and Deshanna in the Fade. Knowing she blamed the gods for Valla's misfortune still weighed heavily on his mind. He watched Deshanna intently from the shadows, "Valla said she was told the death of her parents was the work of Fen'Harel."

Deshanna raised an eyebrow at his accusation, "You sound as if I did wrong."

"You are quick to blame the gods for an event that could be explained otherwise." Solas countered. "Bandit attacks are common. Dismissing an unfortunate event as the work of a higher power only leaves more questions. Questions that never can truly be answered."

"I offered a child an explanation as to why her parents were no longer with her." Deshanna's voice was firm, "Valla was young. Should I have told her simply that these are the harsh realities of life? That we live in a world where a child's parents can indiscriminately be taken away in an instant? "

"You should have told her the truth." Solas couldn't hide his irritation.

Deshanna shook her head sadly, "When your own daughter is old enough to ask such questions, I think you won't find it so simple."

Solas held his tongue. He knew he would do anything to protect Asha from the cruelties of the world, but he certainly would not use the misguided views of the Dalish to explain away life's problems. It was an argument he did not wish to start.

"If Valla has proven anything to the world, it is that she is resilient." Deshanna continued, "Her hardships have only made her stronger." The resoluteness of her voice faded and the subtle signs of regret slowly took hold. Her body began to slouch and for the first time since Solas met her, Deshanna began to show the signs of her age. Her voice was weary, "Though had I known what the path I put her on would do to her, I cannot say I would make the same decision twice."

It was as Solas suspected. Had Deshanna known what would happen to Valla by sending her to the Conclave, she most likely would have reconsidered. His expression softened, feeling sympathy for the old woman. "We can never see just how far the consequences of our actions will go, hahren." he said gently, "Good intentions can easily go awry."

Deshanna smiled at him, the fierce and observant light returned to her eyes. "When I sent Valla off into the world, I never could have imagined she would end up in the arms of the Dread Wolf."

Solas felt his heart stop. His mind raced to find the words to defend himself but came up empty. He was stunned, taken completely off guard by this clever woman who continued to smile at at him.

"You are him, are you not?" she asked.

The brief slip of his composure quickly faded as his face returned to the stoic mask he always hid behind, "That is a bold accusation, hahren." Solas said quietly.

"Valla has told me much about you through her letters and I could sense there was something strange about you from the beginning." The light in Deshanna's eyes grew fiercer, "She was heartbroken when you left after the defeat of Corypheus. Even I could see that your disappearance was suspicious. Valla even went to the trouble of sending scouts to the village you claimed to be from and found nothing but ruins. She said the village appeared to be abandoned for centuries. Not to mention your accent is untraceable and you bear none of the markings of our people."

"Keen observations." Solas admitted, "But it hardly proves your claim."

Deshanna continued to crack his facade, "Valla wrote to me of her discoveries in the Crossroads. She told me of how she learned our gods were not who they claimed to be and it was Fen'Harel who saved our people from their cruelty. However Valla did not seem bothered by the idea that everything we were taught to believe was a lie. She was troubled by something else entirely. She discovered something else in that otherworldly place, something even Valla didn't dare mention to me ."

Solas closed his eyes and continued to listen in silence, ignoring her piercing gaze, waiting patiently for the final blow.

"The way Valla spoke of Fen'Harel and his plans to restore the elven empire was not the way one would speak of an enemy." Deshanna pressed, moving closer as if to encircle him. "She never spoke of him with anger or hatred, but with sorrow. The same sorrow she felt when speaking of her love for _you_. She never viewed Fen'Harel as an adversary, but as someone she needed to reach, to reconcile with. Valla's desire to find the Dread Wolf was only matched by her desire to find you. And after the Dread Wolf's defeat you mysteriously reappeared into her life, a rather odd coincidence wouldn't you agree?"

Deshanna looked triumphant as Solas opened his eyes. The corner of his mouth curled into a smile. "Well done," he said graciously, "You assembled the pieces flawlessly. I can see why you have been such a successful leader, you clearly possess a brilliant mind."

By Deshanna's expression Solas could see she found the compliment off putting. Her triumph quickly turned into suspicion. "It is _you_ who the Hand of Anaris are after. Why?"

"I thought the story you told by the fire was supposed to answer that question." Solas smirked.

"That was before my suspicions about you were confirmed." Deshanna fired back, growing irritated.

Solas tried to remember himself. He remembered he was speaking to Valla's elder, the woman who raised her and despite her relentless prodding, she was worthy of respect. He did his best to swallow his pride. "I suspect they want revenge for my past transgressions against their masters." his eyes started to gleam, "It was I who locked the Forgotten Ones away, after all."

Deshanna shrunk back at his words, realizing just who she was speaking to. "Tell me," her voice had lost its resolve, "Is what Valla discovered in the Crossroads true? Were our gods nothing more than power-hungry mages? Were they truly no more gods than myself?"

Solas exhaled deeply. These were the questions he dreaded to answer. Though as much as he wanted the truth to be known, he took no joy in shattering the beliefs of others. He looked at her gravely, "First you must promise me this. You must promise to not breathe a word of who I truly am to anyone. If such knowledge were to spread, it may put myself and more importantly Valla and our daughter in danger."

Deshanna was solemn, "You have my word as Keeper of Clan Lavellan."

Solas nodded in acknowledgment, "Then I will answer your question. Everything Valla shared with you was true. They were no more gods than you or I."

"I see." she sighed, her voice filled with sorrow. It took her a long moment to speak, "As Keeper, I have often been asked why the gods never answer our prayers, and now to finally have the answer..."

"Ir abelas, hahren." Solas replied sadly, "I know the truth is hard, but it is far better than continuing to believe a lie."

Deshanna's voice caught as her emotions rose, "I have always told my people to have faith. I do not know if I can bear to tell them their prayers fall on deaf ears."

"It is pointless to reveal truths to those who are not ready to hear it." Solas said, "Help the ones among your people who are willing to search for greater knowledge. You now have a chance to help the truth take root."

"Perhaps in time our people will begin to open their eyes. I will do what I can to help them see." Deshanna turned to take her leave, "You are as clever as the legends say, Solas. How many times will you try to change the world, I wonder?"

As she disappeared into the rows of aravels, Solas breathed a sigh of relief It was certainly not the conversation he had expected, but it was productive nonetheless. Solas felt the first step towards change had been taken, that perhaps now the truth would grow and the elves would at last begin to claim their lost heritage. For a moment his hope for the future outweighed his concern over the Forgotten Ones. Solas closed his eyes again, enjoying the night's peaceful silence. Though he had survived the Keeper's battering questions, he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was not alone. He listened carefully and smiled at the familiar presence.

"How much did you hear, vhenan?" he said loud enough for the presence to hear.

Valla begrudgingly emerged from behind a nearby aravel. "I wondered where you had run off to, and I heard enough to consider myself a fool." she said miserably, "I never thought the old woman would connect you to Fen'Harel simply through my letters."

Solas wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close, "You are many things, ma'arlath, but you are certainly no fool."

"I should have known she would do something like this." Valla sighed bitterly, "I'm sorry for putting you in this situation, Solas. I should have been more careful with what I told Deshanna."

Solas shook his head, "You wrote what you felt, that is nothing to be sorry for." He gave her a reassuring smile, "It may have been unexpected, but this may be the step towards change I have been waiting for."


	35. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the sun rose over the Dales and Clan Lavellan prepared for their departure, Valla stormed through the bustling camp in search of Keeper Deshanna. Though Solas tried to calm her, she was still furious over the way Deshanna had interrogated him the night before. Of all the subjects Valla had hoped to avoid, her Keeper had chosen the one that could compromise not just her mission, but her entire future with Solas. She wanted answers.

Valla found her at the edge of camp overseeing the repair of a broken aravel. "Our hunters have spotted suspicious activity west of here." Deshanna said as Valla approached, "They believe it may be the cultists. It would be worth investigating before you return to Skyhold."

Valla took note but didn't let the news distract her, "I would have a word with you, in private."

Deshanna gave Valla a curious look. "Very well." she said and they headed well out of earshot of the camp.

"I think I already know what this is about." Deshanna sighed.

Valla glared at her, "What you did to Solas was unacceptable."

Deshanna tried to appear innocent. "Is it so wrong that I know the man you have chosen to be with?"

Valla bristled at her unassuming manner, "There is a reason few outside the Inquisition know who Solas is. If word were to spread of his whereabouts, if people knew that Fen'Harel was actively aiding the Inquisition, it could spell disaster for everything I have worked for!"

Deshanna looked over Valla carefully, "His secret is safe with me, I gave him my word." Her hawk-like eyes fixed on Valla's metal hand and her voice took on an accusing tone, "I do not doubt his love for you, but do I not have a right to be concerned? Look what has happened to you! How much more will you have to sacrifice for the Dread Wolf's mistakes?" Her gaze turned to Valla's face, "And do not think I haven't noticed the vallaslin you once bore is gone. Also his doing, I expect."

Valla could feel the blood rush to her face. Whether it was out of anger or embarrassment even she was not certain. She clenched her fists, knuckles turning white from the strain, "You make it sound as if I asked to be thrown into the Fade, as if I wanted to bear the Anchor that took my hand. Yes, Solas played a part in it, but he has changed. The _world_ has changed. And whether you like it or not, you cannot deny the part _you_ played by sending me to the Conclave. And as for the vallaslin..." Valla raised a hand to her face, instinctively tracing the lines where her markings used to be. Thinking back on the night Solas removed them made her voice grow softer, "That was something else entirely."

The stricken look on Deshanna's face made Valla cringe. Her Keeper's stalwart demeanor faded, revealing the weariness she kept so carefully hidden. Valla easily recognized the source of her fatigue. It was the result of a lifetime of leadership, the burden of impossible decisions and the consequences they bore. For a moment Valla caught a glimpse of herself in Deshanna's eyes, revealing the common thread they shared. They were both leaders, they both knew the same burden.

"Forgive me, elder." Valla's voice was hushed, "I shouldn't have-"

"No." Deshanna interrupted, "I cannot deny the role I played in the events that shaped your life. I never could have foreseen what the path I put you on would have in store. Had I known what awaited you in that cursed temple..." her voice faltered, "You have overcome so much. When I think of the trials you've faced since you left us..." she beamed with pride, "You have become so much more than I ever could have imagined, I couldn't be any prouder of the woman you've become."

Her words rendered Valla speechless. "Thank you, hahren." she said, "I wouldn't be who I am without your guidance." It seemed at last they understood each other.

Deshanna slowly shook her head and her shrewd disposition quickly returned. "Though I never imagined your journey would send you into the arms of Fen'Harel himself. I suppose that is something no one could have anticipated." She was never one to be sentimental for long.

"Believe me," Valla smiled wryly, "I was just as surprised as you are."

"Solas is certainly inconspicuous." Deshanna chuckled, "If I knew nothing of him and you told me he lived as a woodsman I would be inclined to believe you. I cannot begin to think what drew you to him in the first place."

Valla thought back to the early days of the Inquisition. At a glance no one ever would have assumed Solas was one of the first of their kind, that he came from a time when elves ruled the world and lived forever. It was only when he spoke that he revealed any sense of who he was. The wisdom Solas carried through the ages had intrigued Valla, he possessed the knowledge she had struggled to find while living with the Dalish. Their discussions about history and magic slowly turned into something deeper as they realized they shared more than just a love for the Fade. Valla smiled, remembering how she used to catch Solas stealing curious glances at her, as if she were a puzzle he had yet to solve.

"He understood me." Valla said pensively, "When the world only saw me for the mark on my hand or as a pair of pointed ears, Solas was able to see the person behind it all. He sees what lies beneath the world's misguided stories. The title of Inquisitor has taken on a life of its own. He doesn't see the divine champion I've been made to be, the blessed hero sent by the human's Maker. Though Solas thinks me unique, he understands I am just an ordinary person in an extraordinary circumstance. He knows I am nothing but myself."

Deshanna nodded, "When someone has accomplished as much as you, it must become difficult to find the person behind the legend. Something he has particular experience in, I'm sure." her voice became somber, "Solas knows much of what our people have forgotten, things that will change the Dalish forever. I had hoped what you discovered in the Crossroads had been wrong, but it is hard to deny when the proof is looking you in the eye."

Valla knew she was referring to the truth about the elven gods. It was another subject she had hoped to avoid. Deshanna had gotten more than she bargained for when she confronted Solas. "If the truth about our history comes to light we can learn from it. Our people will be able to grow." Valla said, "It is time our people stopped blaming their fate on humans and false gods. You have a chance to help usher in real change for the elves."

She nodded again, "It will take time, da'len. But with enough time and patience I believe our people can finally achieve a better understanding of themselves." Deshanna glanced towards the camp as she spoke, "Ah, the aravel has been repaired." She had been kept from her duties long enough, "I'm afraid our time here has come to an end. We must reach Ferelden before these cultists can reach us." Her gaze returned to Valla, "I will send word once we have reached our destination. I am looking forward to working with the Inquisition to stop this threat."

"I promise you will have our full support." Valla said dutifully. She was beginning to feel drained, having enough emotional confrontation for one day.

As Deshanna made her way back to camp she turned to Valla one last time. "I hear you named your daughter Ashalle." A smile lingered across her face, "Your mother would be very proud."

* * *

As Clan Lavellan headed east towards the safety of Ferelden, Valla and Solas moved west to investigate the suspicious activity Deshanna spoke of. Now that their business with the clan was concluded, both of them breathed a little easier. Valla kept the horses pulling their aravel at a walk to enjoy the peacefulness of the surrounding woods. She wanted to enjoy this rare time away from Skyhold as much as she could.

"Well," Valla sighed, "That was certainly an eventful meeting."

"Indeed." Solas agreed, "I take it your discussion with your Keeper went more smoothly than mine?"

"In a manner of speaking." Valla furrowed her brow in thought, "We came to a mutual understanding at the very least. She has taken a particular interest in you, for obvious reasons."

"Deshanna is a remarkable woman." Solas sounded impressed, "She was able to determine my identity solely by the subtle clues in your letters. There are few who would be able to piece together such vague indications."

"You won't find a more shrewd individual in all of Thedas." Valla grumbled to herself, still irritated that she of all people was the one who ruined his cover.

Solas sensed her frustration and gently kissed the top of her head, "Do not blame yourself, vhenan. It worked to our advantage in the end. If revealing myself means the Dalish will finally begin to grow as a people, I see it as a generous exchange."

Valla tightened her grip on the horses reins, "Luckily Deshanna is a woman of her word. There is a reason Clan Lavellan has been so successful under her guidance."

While many Dalish clans struggled to survive in a world ruled by humans, with some turning to lives as bandits or disappearing entirely into the wilds, Clan Lavellan had managed to live peacefully with humans, trading with them often. Thanks to Deshanna's skillful tactics and with some discreet help from the Inquisition, they had become one of the largest and most successful clans in Thedas.

"It was fascinating to meet the people who helped shape you into who you are." Solas said, "Your boundless determination clearly comes from being raised by your Keeper."

Valla grinned at him slyly, "Are you sure it's determination you speak of? Perhaps you mean to say it is where my stubbornness comes from."

Solas exhaled sharply through his nose at the jest, "I was trying to be tactful in my choice of words."

"It wasn't lost on me, vhenan." Valla teased.

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt a sinister chill go down her spine. Valla pulled hard on the reins and brought the horses to a sudden stop. Her eyes fixed on a grove of oak trees ahead of them. Something about them felt wrong, filling her with a sense of dread.

"Solas..." she murmured.

"Yes, I feel it too." Solas said. His eyes focused in the same direction, "There is foul magic emanating from those woods." His voice became grim, "I think we've found the disturbance your Keeper spoke of, we must be cautious."

They exited the aravel and slowly made their way into the forest. With each step the energy grew stronger and daylight grew weaker, shielded by the towering trees. Valla felt her breath catch in her chest, the menacing nature of the magic being cast was overwhelming. She never felt an energy so imposing. She wrinkled her nose as they came into a small clearing. The scent of blood hung thick in the air. Looking closely around her feet, Valla noticed the ground was soaked in it. Though she had grown accustomed to such sights, something about the scene felt different. There were no fallen soldiers, no people to speak of. No battle had been fought here.

"Blood magic." Solas muttered as he scanned their surroundings. "This must be the work of the Hand of Anaris."

"Indeed!" a voice echoed from beyond the trees and a man with flowing white hair and yellow eyes entered the clearing. He approached them calmly but remained at a distance, and ignored the fact he was standing in a pool of blood. Even in the shade of the forest Valla and Solas could clearly make out the crimson vallaslin that marked his face. They tensed at the sight of him.

The man smiled as he looked over each of them carefully. His voice was low and smooth as he spoke, his eyes falling on Valla, "An elven woman with auburn hair and eyes the color of a storm filled sky, with a hand and forearm made of forged metal and enchanted runes. You must be Inquisitor Lavellan." His gaze turned to Solas, "Accompanying her a man, also elven, and presumably a mage." His smile and eyes widened at the sight of him, "I have waited eagerly for this day. My name is Marren and it is an honor to meet you both. Especially you, Fen'Harel."

Valla watched Solas out of the corner of her eye. Though he appeared unmoved, she noticed his fists were clenched. This time he did not try to hide who he was. "How do you know of me?" Solas asked.

Marren's unnerving smile lingered, "Do not take the Hand of Anaris for fools. We know who you are and we know all about your recent activities across Thedas. Our sources are sound."

The ease in which he spoke disturbed Valla, "Are you the leader of this cult?" she asked.

Marren's tone was nonchalant, "If the Hand of Anaris were to have a leader, I suppose I would be it."

"Why are your people attacking Dalish clans?" Valla demanded.

"An excellent question." Marren replied, "A question that would be best answered by the man standing next to you."

Solas narrowed his eyes, knowing where this conversation would lead. He sensed his suspicions about their motives were about to be confirmed.

"Speak plainly." Valla barked, "Before I lose my patience."

Marren stared menacingly at Solas, "The Dalish suffer because of _your_ incompetence. You had an opportunity, Fen'Harel. In Tevinter, you had chance to reforge this broken world into a place where our people could thrive. That was your goal was it not, to save the elven people? You came so close, foiling all who tried to stop you, even the woman you love. Victory was in your grasp, the world was yours to change what what did you do? _You walked away._ " He raised a heavily scarred hand at Valla, "And for what? For her?" His words turned to bile in his mouth, "Your centuries of slumber have made you weak."

Solas stood his ground, meeting Marren's gaze with the same ferocity, "My reasons are my own. I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you."

Valla saw Marren's calm visage begin to crack, revealing the true madness that lay beneath, "I have made it my personal mission to see that your weakness is punished, Fen'Harel." he said through barred teeth, "As well as ensuring the Forgotten Ones' return. They are the only ones who can cleanse this world of your failures."

Solas began to look as vicious, "Fool." he growled, "I banished the Forgotten Ones to the Void. They can never return to this world."

"Perhaps they cannot return physically," Marren said, "But with the right blood magic their spirits can return. With the right blood magic, anything is possible. I will bring the Forgotten Ones back into this world, starting with Lord Anaris. I shall host his spirit myself." his voice rose uncontrollably, "And with his power we will bring forth the change that you could not. You will be forced to watch as everything you hoped to save burns."

Valla looked at him in horror, "You are insane."

"Your plan is absurd." Solas said, "If such a thing could even be accomplished, how would you hope to amass enough power to bring forth such a spirit from the Void?"

"There are ways." Marren replied, "It would take the blood of an exceptional person to bring forth the spirit of someone as powerful as Anaris. The blood of Fen'Harel would do nicely, though I know I am not strong enough to obtain it." His gaze returned to Valla, "The fabled Inquisitor would also be suitable, but just as difficult to obtain. Or perhaps," a grin spread across his face, "The one person in this world who shares both of your remarkable abilities. Your daughter."

His words sent Valla into a blind rage. "You won't leave this forest alive!" she shouted. She lunged foreword, her hands erupting into flames as she hurled a fireball towards him. Unexpectedly it exploded several feet away from Marren leaving him unharmed. The blast knocked Valla to the ground, leaving her stunned.

Solas' eyes blazed with a brilliant blue light, yet nothing changed. The result should have turned Marren to stone, but instead Solas noticed a slight vibration in the air. A barrier. It was barrier of incredible strength if it could repel his own magic. Marren smirked and pointed at the blood soaked ground. "With the right blood magic, anything is possible."

Solas had to hide his alarm. He never imagined there was blood magic strong enough to counter his own power. He knelt down to help Valla to her feet. He was at a loss.

"My barriers can withstand a barrage of magical assaults and they will not break, even with your considerable power." Marren said to Solas, "But I know I am not strong enough to defeat you. And since you've caught me alone I am at a serious disadvantage, so I believe it is time for me to take my leave." He turned his back on them and strolled into the forest. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Fen'Harel. Believe me when I say you will hear from the Hand of Anaris again."

Still dazed, Valla tried to rush after him. The thought of Asha being put in danger sent her mind into a whirlwind. As she tried to run, Solas placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Let him go, vhenan." he said softly. "There is nothing more we can do."

Valla breathed heavily, her voice ragged from overexertion. "We have to stop him, Solas."

"I know." He felt his own exhaustion creeping up on him as they made their way out of the clearing. "But first, we must return to Skyhold."


	36. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Valla lay awake beside the dying embers of the campfire, staring at the stars that hung over the Frostback Mountains. Though it was well into the night sleep managed to elude her. Valla looked at Solas sleeping beside her and wondered what could be going through his mind. He spoke little after their confrontation with Marren, answering her questions about the blood mage's plan as vaguely as possible. Though she had been stunned by her own misfired spell during the fight, Valla could tell he had been taken off guard by Marren's magic. A barrier with enough strength to withstand the magic of someone as powerful as Solas was unthinkable. His abilities would be hard to fathom if Valla hadn't witnessed them firsthand. So much had his power grown compared to when they first met that Solas no longer felt the need to carry a staff, making it only more disturbing that Marren was able to counter him so easily.

Valla continued staring into the night sky, putting the pieces together. The enemy had presented himself. Though she caught a glimpse of his inherent madness, Marren seemed confident in his abilities to bring the spirit of Anaris back into the world. She wished she could write off his plan as the ramblings of a madman, but something in the calmness in which he spoke made her think otherwise. Ramblings or not he had threatened their daughter, and that was something Valla could not forgive. Even she was surprised by how quickly rage took over when Marren suggested Asha could be the key to unleashing Anaris. She prided in her ability to stay calm in any situation, but in that moment maternal instinct overruled reason. Unlike her magical abilities, Valla knew this was a force she could not control.

She worried for Solas. Marren's words to him were still fresh in her mind, " _Victory was in your grasp, the world was yours to change what what did you do?_ _You walked away. And for what? For her?_ " Valla knew she was the reason Solas spared the world. He had given the elven people a chance to learn from their history. He chose a world where they could finally be together and he was being punished for it. Punished by madmen who deemed the world worthless.

Valla felt sleep encroaching on her thoughts and welcomed the reprieve. Her dreams soon led her into the Fade where a curious idea came to her. She needed to find Solas. She was accustomed to searching for him in the Fade, though it had become unnecessary since his return to Skyhold. It didn't take long to find Solas in the dreaming world, where she found herself in the midst of one of his memories.

In the middle of a dense forest two elves were locked in battle. One was a woman with flowing golden hair and fierce eyes. She was heavily armed, wielding two long knives with a large bow and quiver strapped to her back. Valla recognized her as Andruil, the Dalish goddess of the hunt. Her manner of fighting was beastlike as she closed in on the sinister man who attacked her. He was tall, cruel looking, with ebony hair and pale skin, wielding a curved dagger. Valla didn't recognize him. It was only when she noticed Solas bound with ropes against a tree did she realize what she was witnessing. It was the tale of Fen'Harel and the Tree, the story Keeper Deshanna had told. It meant the man Andruil was fighting was the dark god Anaris. There was some truth to the legend after all, Valla thought to herself.

Andruil lunged wildly, thrusting both daggers at Anaris and leaving her flank exposed. He crouched low, dodging her attack and waited until her reach was overextended before plunging his own blade into her side. Andruil cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground. Anaris turned his back to her and pointed his bloodstained dagger at Solas, his voice a low rumble. "Your life is mine, wolf."

Still bound to the tree, Solas stared unblinkingly back at him, seemingly unconcerned by his own predicament, "Hardly." he sounded bored, "You would not have noticed the flaw in her armor without my help."

"And you foolishly revealed it to me." Anaris sneered, "You would have been better off in the woman's custody than mine. I will see that you pay for your crimes against my brethren with your life."

Solas began laughing, "And would you tell your brethren you needed the aid of your prisoner in order to obtain me? I'm sure they would find that just as amusing as I do."

"They will find it more amusing that you aided in your own demise!" Anaris fired back, growing irritated.

"Your victory is hollow." Solas smirked, "You owe your success to me. Set me free, and you may yet earn the chance to capture me yourself."

Anaris became furious. So focused he was on the insult he failed to notice Andruil, bloodied but alive, rise and draw her bow. "Arrogant dog!" Anaris snarled at Solas, his face contorting with rage. "I owe you nothing!" He raised his dagger to strike, pausing as the sound of an arrow let loose from its bow echoed through the woods. His mouth went slack as the dagger slipped from his hands, falling to reveal a golden arrow protruding from his back. Andruil stood behind him with her bow raised, hunched and breathing heavily, glaring at Anaris with disdain before once again collapsing to the ground.

Solas watched them both for a moment to ensure they were both unconscious. He flexed his wrists and a small flame sparked to life in his hands, burning away the ropes that bound him. Solas looked down on the fallen gods, clearly repulsed by their behavior. He knelt down beside Anaris and pulled the golden arrow from his back.

"May you learn." Solas said coldly, and walked away into the woods.

The scene faded and another took its place. Valla found herself looking at the entrance to a cave in the middle of a barren land. In the cave's opening stood Anaris, watching as a hooded man approached him.

"Were you followed?" Anaris asked the man.

"If I was, I would not be here." the voice of Solas answered. Two thin hands lowered the hood to reveal his face. He looked ragged, his pale complexion tinged with gray and dark circles hung under his eyes. He was clearly exhausted, but Valla could tell by his haunted expression that something else was wrong. She could see the maelstrom of emotion in his eyes. Sadness, shock, disbelief, and the most prevalent – anger. Solas had seen, or done, something terrible. Valla had a good idea of what it was.

Anaris seemed uninterested in his current state, "I am surprised you wanted to arrange this meeting." he said lightly, "I thought you would still be in mourning for the loss of your friend."

"Time does not allow me such luxuries." Though Solas tried his best to hide it, Valla could hear the grief behind his words.

"Even I must admit Mythal was an admirable woman." Anaris said, "Though her ideas that we could all live in peace were idealistic at best, she did not deserve to die in such a way – betrayed by her own kind."

Valla tried to make sense of what she was seeing. If Mythal had already been killed by the Evanuris, it meant Solas had already banished them as punishment. He was simply using them as bait. It meant she was seeing the memory of how Solas lured the Forgotten Ones to the same fate.

"Clearly you see as well as I that the Evanuris have gone too far." Anaris continued, "Their lust for power knows no bounds if they were willing to kill the best of themselves."

"Their corruption is not lost on me." Solas said curtly, "It is the reason I am here. The Evanuris desire a meeting with you and your brethren. They wish to find a way to stop the bloodshed between the two sides."

Valla knew no such meeting would take place. Solas was merely setting the trap. The ease in which he could lie was unsettling.

Anaris let out a rumbling laugh, "So the Evanuris send the Dread Wolf to extend the tidings of peace? Did you grow tired of freeing their slaves and decide to play messenger instead?"

"The only thing I grow tired of is needless violence." Solas replied. Though Valla knew he spoke the truth, it felt hollow.

"A truce with the Evanuris." Anaris mulled over the idea, "I would prefer to see their reign over this world end entirely."

"Only to fuel your own ambition." Solas scowled, "Your reign would be no better."

Anaris met his gaze with the same amount of contempt, "May I remind you the only reason I tolerate your presence is because you share in my lack of fondness for those self-proclaimed gods! The only reason my brethren and I have overlooked your transgressions against us is because of your usefulness. Your vague loyalties are the only reason you're still alive. Remember that."

"Duly noted." Solas said dryly, "Now what say you to the meeting?"

Anaris silently weighed his options before speaking, "The Evanuris must be desperate if they are suing for peace, they must be weak." Solas watched his reaction carefully, waiting to see if he would take the bait.

Anaris lit up with malice. "Very well. I shall gather my brethren and we will hear what they have to say. We will take advantage of their weakness."

It was all Solas needed to hear and he turned to take his leave, "I look forward to bringing an end to this conflict." No one could have realized just what he meant.

"You are fortunate they still trust you." Anaris called out as he left.

His words made Solas take pause. He stopped to look at Anaris over his shoulder. His expression was unreadable, though Valla caught a brief flicker of emotion in his eyes. Whatever thought had gone through his mind, Solas kept his silence and continued walking.

"Trust is a fragile thing. It is far too easily broken." a voice commented sadly behind her.

As the memory diminished into the Fade, Valla turned to see the real Solas watching her with a bemused smile. She jumped at the sight of him, thinking she had been alone.

"By the Void you startled me!" Valla stammered, feeling rather foolish, "I'm so sorry, Solas. I didn't think-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Solas said kindly, clasping his hands behind his back, "I am always impressed to see you dream with such focus. You are the first person to witness these events in over a thousand years, after all."

It was meant as a compliment, but Valla was still focused on what she had seen. "There is a reason your memories are focused on Anaris."

His smile faded. Though discussing such matters had always been easier for him in the Fade, Solas still found himself reluctant. He barely recognized himself in the man from his memories. Looking back on his actions, even Solas was stunned by his own audacity. The way he manipulated Anaris would give anyone pause, and he could see the questions lingering in Valla's gaze, "I took no issue saying what I needed in order to lure the Forgotten Ones to their demise." Solas said, "I knew Anaris would seize the opportunity to catch the Evanuris at their weakest."

"Everything you told him was a lie." Valla said pointedly.

"I was caught in the middle of a war where each side would see the world destroyed rather than surrender." Solas countered, "You already know what lengths the Evanuris went to in order to stay in power, and I can assure you the Forgotten Ones were no better. I lied to bring an end to their conflict."

"I already know your reasons," Valla's voice was solemn. "It's just saddening to see what you had to resort to."

"Sometimes terrible choices are all that remain." Solas replied sadly, "With the death of Mythal, I was only more determined to see both sides eliminated. However I did not expect it would be the Forgotten Ones once again posing a threat to the world."

Valla thought of Marren's outlandish claim, "Do you think it is possible? Could blood magic really be used to bring them back?"

"Normally I would dismiss anyone's claim that they could bring the Forgotten Ones back into this world." Solas pondered, "But the conviction in which Marren spoke and the power he wielded against us..." his voice grew troubled, "...it is worrying."

"At least our worries are one and the same." Valla said. They were the same concerns that had kept her awake.

"I suspect the cult's choice to bring back Anaris was deliberate." Solas continued, "If they seek to punish Fen'Harel, Anaris would have the most reason to want vengeance against me." he laughed bitterly, "As you can see, I have wronged him more than most."

Either of the memories Valla witnessed would be enough to warrant revenge. But Solas had banished him to the Void. If he were to be set free...

"You would be the first person he would look for." Valla said grimly.

"Presumably." Solas replied.

Valla thought of the means Marren claimed he could use to carry out his plan, "He threatened us, Solas." her voice began to shake, "He threatened you, and me, and Asha."

"Making it imperative that we find a way to stop this cult from carrying out their plot." Solas said reassuringly, "I won't allow those I love to come to harm." Though his tone was calm, Valla's concern had also become his greatest fear. Solas felt guilt growing in the back of his mind. He had unknowingly put her in danger again. Not only did the consequences of his past threaten Valla but their daughter as well. This time the stakes were higher.

In the midst of his worries Valla smiled peevishly, "Tell me," she asked, "In the fight between Anaris and Andruil, would you have truly been forced to serve in her bed for a year and a day had you not tricked them both? Was the story my Keeper told true on that account?"

Solas' eyes flew open in disbelief, "Of all the things to happen in my life, that is what you wish to know about?"

Valla shrugged, "It's just a curiosity."

" _Fenedhis lasa_..." Solas sighed and shook his head.

Laughing, Valla placed her hands on his shoulders and their lips met. Reminiscent of a time they could only be together in their dreams, it was another moment the waking world could never take from them. Her smile widened as she looked into the deep blue of his eyes, "He already has."


	37. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Valla and Solas were relieved to once again have the walls of Skyhold surrounding them. With the threat posed by the Hand of Anaris they had begun to feel exposed as they made their journey back to the fortress. As they entered the courtyard they were greeted by Iron Bull, holding a squirming Asha in his arms.

"Welcome back you two!" Iron Bull boomed.

"Hello, Bull." Valla smiled as she took Asha from him. "And hello to you, my darling." She said happily, cradling Asha in her arms. Valla felt her worry fade away as she held her daughter.

"I hope you're talking to the kid and not me, Boss." Iron Bull teased.

Asha stared up at her mother as she began to laugh. Valla looked into her wide blue eyes, so similar to her father's, and silently vowed that she would do everything in her power to protect her.

"I trust everything went well during our absence?" Solas asked.

"Of course!" Iron Bull beamed, "Little Asha is now an honorary member of Bull's Chargers, as promised. She fits in great too, she's the only one on the team who doesn't give me any back-talk."

Asha waved her arms and gurgled as he spoke.

"That's right, kid. No back-talk." Iron Bull laughed.

Solas begrudgingly muttered something under his breath which Iron Bull tactfully chose to ignore, "I take it the meeting with your clan was successful?"

"Yes," Valla replied, "The Inquisition now has the full support of a Dalish clan. We can begin making preparations to aid them in dealing with the Hand of Anaris."

"We can also begin researching ways to counter their blood magic as well." Solas added.

"Blood magic?" Iron Bull furrowed his brow. He watched Valla's expression carefully. His years with the Ben-Hassrath made it easy to discern that something happened while the two of them were away, "What else did you run into out there, Boss?"

Valla told him of their encounter with Marren and of the barrier he used fueled by blood magic. She explained how he planned to use the blood of a powerful person to bring Anaris into their world, and of how he thought using Asha would be ideal. Not only because of her powerful parents, but as revenge against Solas.

"Well...shit." Iron Bull grumbled as he cast a worried glance at Asha. "You really know how to piss people off, don't you, Solas?"

"Regrettably, when you've lived as long as I have and seen the things I've seen, making enemies is unavoidable." Solas sighed.

"If anyone deserves an award for having a messed up past, it's you." Iron Bull agreed, "In the meantime, I'll tell Cullen to double the guard around the castle. We don't want anything happening to the kid."

"Good," Valla said, "And I will start having our people research ways into countering blood magic. Perhaps Dorian could give us some insight."

"Asking the Tevinter about blood magic?" Iron Bull laughed, "Have fun with that, Boss."

Before Valla could respond a guard approached and saluted them, "Pardon me, Inquisitor." the he said, "You are being summoned to the great hall. I have been sent to fetch you."

Valla tilted her head, "I'm being summoned to my own hall? By whom?"

The guard began to look nervous, "It would be best to see for yourself, your Worship."

Curious to see who was waiting for her so soon after her return, Valla handed Asha to Solas and made her way to the castle. To her surprise the great hall had been emptied and was eerily quiet, and at the sight of the two individuals who remained Valla understood why. Standing near the Inquisitor's throne was Cassandra, dressed in the robes of the Divine.

"Thank you for arriving so promptly, Inquisitor." Cassandra said. There was an anxiousness in her voice that made Valla wary, "I know you have only just returned, but there are important matters we need to discuss."

Valla felt caution set in. If the Divine felt the need to leave Val Royeux to speak with her personally, the matter must be important. However she kept her eyes fixed on the surly looking man accompanying Cassandra. Dressed as a Ferelden noble and with a permanent scowl on his face, Valla recognized him immediately.

"Arl Teagan." she said grimly. The former ambassador of the Exalted Council and the man who had wanted nothing less than the Inquisition's utter dismemberment. As one of the Inquisition's most outspoken critics, it was no secret that the Arl and Valla were not fond of each other. His presence only heightened her concern.

"Inquisitor." Teagan nodded curtly.

There was a deathly silence in the deserted hall. A silence Cassandra seemed all too eager to break. "Perhaps we should sit." She gestured to an empty table.

"I think I'll stand." Valla replied, folding her arms.

"Then – er...we shall sit." Cassandra sat at the head of a long table with the Arl by her side. She took a deep breath, "First of all, I want you to know this wasn't my idea."

"Let's just get to the point, shall we?" Teagan cut in, "Inquisitor, it has come to our attention that you are in the process of aiding the Dalish with a cultist threat."

"Yes." Valla said, "The Inquisition has promised to help the Dalish eliminate them."

Teagan frowned at her, "Tell me, wasn't the purpose of the Exalted Council to limit the Inquisition's reach? Is this really the best use of your resources?"

Valla blinked, "Is saving lives to be considered a poor use of resources?"

Teagan's glare darkened, "Once again the Inquisition has shown that they think they can do as they please. It wasn't suspicious enough that you ordered your men halfway across Tevinter for reasons that are still a mystery. But now you travel to the Dales to meddle in the affairs of elves? This is a blatant misuse of the Inquisition's power. Again."

Valla tried to mask her contempt. She was sure any personal connection she had to the elves' plight mattered little to the Arl. "Last I checked, the Dales were within the borders of Orlais, not Ferelden. A Ferelden noble should have little concern for what the Inquisition does outside their borders."

"Orlais and Ferelden are still recovering from the affects of the Breach!" Teagan exclaimed, "And while we recover, the Inquisition instigates another fight! The last thing either nation wants is to be dragged into another war." he turned to Cassandra, "Your Holiness, you know I am not that only one who has raised concerns over the Inquisition's recent activities. As they now answer directly to you, you must be the one who reins them in."

Valla desperately watched Cassandra. Covered head to foot in the regal robes of the Divine, she didn't look like herself. Seemingly swallowed up by her clothes as well as the weight of her position, she looked torn. "I am afraid Arl Teagan has a point." Cassandra stared at her hands neatly folded on the table, struggling to meet Valla's gaze, "Since taking the Sunburst Throne, I have been confronted by many nobles from both Orlais and Ferelden, asking why I allow the Inquisition so much authority in these times of peace." Her eyes tentatively met Valla's, "Though these cultists pose a problem, the threat they've created is not large enough to warrant action from the Inquisition. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to use Inquisition forces to deal with them."

Valla felt her stomach drop as she stared at Cassandra in disbelief. "The threat isn't large enough?" she repeated, "The Hand of Anaris are attacking peaceful Dalish clans! They think they are bringing forth some sort of divine justice! Am I to sit idly by while my own people remain defenseless?"

Teagan remained on the offensive, "May I remind you that the Inquisition, despite the personal beliefs of its leader, remains a Chantry organization. The Dalish do not believe in the Maker. The Chantry cannot afford to aid in every conflict that arises in Thedas, especially when those involved do not share in the Chantry's beliefs!"

Valla struggled to keep her anger in check. She wanted to tell the Arl she had as little faith in the elven gods as she did in the Maker, though she doubted it mattered to him. Beliefs aside, Valla could feel everything she had promised to her clan slipping through her fingers, "I understand, my lord." she seethed, "This isn't about whether or not the Inquisition can afford to help the Dalish. This is about whether or not the Dalish _deserve_ it."

Cassandra saw the outrage clearly displayed on Valla's face, noticing clenched fists underneath her tightly folded arms. Even she felt the Arl had gone too far. Sensing the situation was about to spiral out of control, the Divine quickly stepped in, "We are _all_ equal in the eyes of the Maker, Arl Teagan." she said firmly, "And I believe you have said your piece. You are free to take your leave."

"Of course, your Holiness." the Arl bowed and swiftly exited the hall. Valla silently watched him leave, staring daggers at his back until he was no longer in sight. As the echoes of his footsteps faded, an intense silence returned to the great hall. With the silence Valla felt her anger subside only to be replaced by disbelief. She turned to face Cassandra who remained seated at the head of the table. With no one else present, she could finally speak to her not as Divine Victoria, but as a friend.

"How can you side with the Arl in this?" Valla asked desperately, "You of all people know the Inquisition is meant to act when others cannot!"

"This isn't what I wanted either." Cassandra sighed. The weariness in her voice inclined Valla to believe her, "Personally I took no issue with the Inquisition helping the Dalish, but the nobles began to protest."

"Since when do the nobility care about what happens to the Dalish?" Valla frowned, "Their well-being has never mattered to them before."

"As players of the Game, they see no benefit in helping someone without receiving something in return." Cassandra explained, "In the eyes of the nobles the Dalish have nothing to offer. As much as I detest it, they demanded I step in to control the situation."

Valla knew Cassandra shared in her lack of fondness for the Game. Cassandra was still new to the Sunburst Throne and still new to the demands being placed upon her. She suspected the new Divine was trying to appease all sides by listening to the nobles. However she kept those assumptions to herself. "And why was Arl Teagan's presence necessary?"

By her dissatisfied expression Valla could see Cassandra shared in her lack of fondness for the Arl as well, "When Teagan heard of what the Inquisition was doing, he rallied the concerned noblemen together. He insisted on being present for this meeting."

"Of course he would be the one to jump at the chance to reprimand me." Valla muttered.

"The man may be tactless and crude," Cassandra smirked, "But he is only looking out for the safety of his people. I wouldn't take his comments about the Dalish too seriously."

"And what of the safety of _my_ people, Cassandra?" Valla demanded, "I promised my clan the Inquisition would protect them. How am I to do that when I cannot use my own soldiers?"

Cassandra rose from her chair, signaling their meeting had come to a close, "I know these restrictions are...problematic. But I know you will still find a way to help your people."

Valla rolled her eyes, "Of course you won't offer an actual solution."

"You have solved countless problems more daunting than this one." Cassandra replied, "I am confident you will be able to solve this one as well."

Solas decided to make his way to the rookery, curious as to what matter needed Valla's attention so urgently. Surrounded by empty cages for the spymaster's ravens, he leaned against the cold stone wall, listening to her conversation with the Divine and the Arl echo up from the rotunda below.

It was as he feared. The organization that once provided Valla the freedom to help those in need was now becoming a restriction. Her desire to aid the Dalish was being swept into the maelstrom of petty politics. Solas still wished Valla wasn't bound to the Inquisition, that she had more freedom to do as she pleased. He could hear the frustration in her voice as it resonated throughout the hall. It saddened him to see her will overruled by another.

"Doesn't sound like it's going too well down there." a voice interrupted his thoughts. Solas turned to see Varric enter the rookery. He watched as the dwarf took a raven from its cage and carefully tied a small scroll to its leg.

"Are you not listening to the conversation below us?" Solas asked, "It concerns us all."

"I'm only half-listening." Varric replied, "And I'm probably the only one in Skyhold who doesn't have their ear pressed against a door right now."

He was right, Solas thought. The discussion between the Inquisitor and the Divine would certainly cause a stir around the castle.

Varric carried the raven to an open window, "Besides," he shrugged, "I've already heard enough to know where this is going. I've had the same talk with nobles in Kirkwall nearly a dozen times already."

"Ah yes, you are a viscount now." Solas remembered, "And how do those conversations normally play out, in your experience."

"Here is an example," Varric said thoughtfully as he watched the raven take flight, "Let's say I want to rebuild one of the more run-down districts in Kirkwall. Usually two or three angry nobles will crawl out of the woodwork and tell me we can't afford it. I ignore them, raise the money myself, and the people of that district thank me for rebuilding their homes. I might get a few angry letters or a slap on the wrist, but in the end no one is any worse for the wear."

Solas eyed the dwarf curiously, "Are you suggesting Valla should ignore the Divine's orders?"

"Unfortunately that's where Valla and I differ." Varric said, "The worst thing that can happen to me is I get scolded by some lord in a frilly outfit. Valla has to answer to the Divine. And not just the Divine, but to _Cassandra_." he shuddered at the thought, "I can't say I envy her."

"It seems the Inquisition has become more of a hindrance than a solution." Solas glowered, "It has become another piece on the chessboard of the Game, to be moved about by whoever deems it useful. It sickens me to think this is what Valla must deal with." In his frustration he finally let out the thought he had kept to himself, "Perhaps she should be rid of it."

Varric raised his hands in protest, "Hey now, Chuckles. It's not that simple. You were gone for two years, remember? What do you think Valla did during that time? Without you around, she poured her heart and soul into the Inquisition. She fought to make sure they would have a place in the world that followed after the Breach. Do you really think Valla will just walk away from everything she's worked for?"

Solas knew it would be difficult to convince Valla to seek other ways to help the Dalish, especially if it involved leaving the Inquisition. "It is not the protesting nobles who will suffer for the Divine's decision, Master Tethras. If the Chantry has decided the elves aren't worthy of protection, what more can the Inquisition do?"

"I know no one wants to help the elves more than you." Varric said soothingly, "But have some faith in the Inquisitor. She's gotten us out of bigger jams than this."

Varric had a point. If Valla had proven anything, it was that she was capable of pulling off miraculous feats. Solas did not question her resourcefulness, but he had little faith in the way the shemlens conducted themselves.

"At times even I do not understand human politics." Solas said wearily.

"You and me both, Chuckles." Varric laughed, "You and me both."


	38. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 12

**A/N:** I decided to take a bit of a hiatus from this story. But like any writer knows, the urge to write and get it all out always comes back! Chapters will be published as the ideas come. Feels good to be back. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 12**

Valla retreated to her chambers, eager to put as much distance between her and the great hall as possible. Lost in thought, she made her way to the balcony and looked at the courtyard below. The view of Skyhold never failed to impress. The sight of soldiers and workers going about their tasks had always been a comforting sight, a reminder of what made the Inquisition possible. In the organization's beginning Valla had felt limitless, free to bring forth the change Thedas so desperately needed. Now she felt bound, restricted. She struggled to think of how she could fulfill her promise to her clan, now that her forces were unavailable to her. It wasn't long before she heard the sound of faint footsteps behind her. Valla didn't need to look to know who it was. Shoulders hunched, she leaned against the stone railing.

"I suspect you heard my conversation with the Divine, Solas?" she asked.

Solas joined her on the balcony. Arms folded, he stared out over the mountains, "I did," he replied, "It seems Cassandra is trying to appease all sides, even if it means restricting the very organization she helped create."

Valla slouched against the railing even more, "This couldn't have come at a worse time." she said miserably.

"When those in power have no threats to deal with, they begin to look inwards. In times of peace, priorities change and power is consolidated." The nobles scramble to ensure their voices are heard, Solas thought to himself. If their intention was to make an example of the Inquisition, they had played the Game beautifully. And using the Divine as their mouthpiece was a clever tactic, as she was the one person the Inquisitor could not refuse. Solas shared in Valla's frustration. He knew the nobles of Orlais and Ferelden would care little for the elven lives this decision would cost. His voice filled with sympathy as he turned to Valla, "I'm sorry you must face more hardship, vhenan."

"What am I going to do?" she asked.

Solas considered carefully before speaking, "Perhaps you should think of this not as a setback, but as an opportunity."

Curious, Valla straightened up and watched him with anticipation.

"Though I still admire the Inquisition," Solas said, "It has suffered the inevitable fate of powerful organizations. It has become weighed down by bureaucracy and political intrigue. The Chantry seeks to protect its own above others. And though the Inquisition accepts all, it mainly remains a human organization. I wonder how much more it can be of service to our people."

Valla frowned at him, "What are you suggesting, Solas?"

He chose his words carefully, "Perhaps it is time to hand the position of power over to another."

Valla's eyes flew open, "Are you suggesting I step down as Inquisitor?"

Solas kept his voice even, "It is clear the humans will not change. Stepping down would give you the freedom to aid your clan in other ways."

Valla looked at the castle grounds below her. It was hard to imagine a life without the Inquisition. All the battles won and lost and the people she met along the way, the Inquisition was her life and Skyhold, her home. She could scarcely recall her life before she was thrust into this role, and reuniting with her clan reminded her of what she left behind. She couldn't go back to the Dalish. When she learned the truth about her people's past, Valla knew that chapter of her life had closed.

Valla shook her head, "I need to see this through." her voice was firm, "I refuse to step down simply because I didn't get my way."

Solas sighed, trying to mask his disappointment. He couldn't say he was surprised by her answer.

"I still believe the Inquisition is for all." Valla continued, "Soldiers or not, I need to show the humans that our people cannot remain living in the shadows. The plight of the elves cannot be ignored by the rest of Thedas. We will find another way to help them."

Though it wasn't the answer Solas hoped for, it was a respectable one. "I admire your determination, vhenan. You do not flinch in the face of adversity, it only strengthens your resolve." Looking out over the mountains, he found himself quietly laughing.

Valla tilted her head, unsure of what was so amusing.

"You remind me of myself." Solas said, "A thousand years ago had I been in your position, I doubt my response would have been any different."

"I hope you can understand." Valla said, "Walking away from everything I've fought for is no simple thing." She grew quiet, studying her hands neatly folded on the railing, "Though you should know I have considered it."

Her words peaked his interest. Solas could see the weariness in her posture and hear the fatigue in her voice. He was amazed with how well she shouldered her burden, impressed she still had the strength to go on.

"The longer I stay with the Inquisition, the more I see how it is changing." Valla said sadly, "The world is tired of war. The powers that be want to shut their eyes at the problems that still exist. They wish to steer the Inquisition away from them so they never come to light. After meeting with Cassandra it is clear I can no longer control the Inquisition's future." Her sense of determination quickly set in. "But for the sake of our people, I have to try."

How she remained a curiosity, Solas thought to himself. Even in disagreement his admiration for her grew. He could see there would be no swaying her. As one who swore loyalty to no one, Solas could easily cut his ties to the Inquisition. But it was clear Valla's bonds were not so easily broken. Perhaps his long life had made him cynical, perhaps what he saw as a hindrance was in fact something deeper. "Very well." he said, "If you truly wish to see this through, I will remain by your side."

Valla's expression became more contemplative as the stories of Fen'Harel crept into the back of her mind. She thought of how he had the freedom to do as he pleased, how he was able to move freely through their world, bound to no one. Now here he was, choosing to stay because of her decision.

"Solas," Valla said, "If staying with the Inquisition is keeping you from what you want...if you feel I am holding you back-"

Solas shook his head and reached for Valla gently drawing her towards him, "What I want is to remain by your side, and I have kept myself from that long enough." Though Valla avoided his gaze, he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He tilted her chin upwards, "Come what may, there is nowhere else in this world I would rather be."

Though her sadness lingered, Solas saw a glimmer of hope return as Valla smiled, relief filling her voice. "Thank you, Solas."

He turned to take his leave, "In the meantime, I will search for ways to counter the magic being used against us." As he turned away he felt Valla's hand catch his arm. And as he looked back at her, for a moment his mind flashed back to that one similar moment. The moment he realized the thought of losing her was unbearable, that walking away from what they had would only hurt them both. It was the moment he said the words he thought he would never say again. _Ar lath, ma vhenan_.

How much had changed since that day, Solas thought to himself. How much had _she_ changed. The hand that held him now made of metal, the final price she payed to spare the world from his mistakes. Her face now free of the markings that would have branded her a slave, at the time the only gift he had to offer her. The world, as well as Valla, were changed forever. Both forever altered, and yet they remained. Valla's eyes, the color of storms, met his. Unlike that moment years ago, this time she did not have to ask him to stay. Without a word, Solas returned her embrace. And unlike that moment years ago, this time it was more than a kiss they shared.

Whether it was loyalty or obligation that held her to the Inquisition, he respected Valla's decision. He swore no loyalty but to her.

* * *

Later that evening Solas made his way to the library, presuming the man he needed to answer his questions would be there. As much as Solas hated to admit it, he needed guidance. As he steeled himself for what he expected to be a fiery exchange of words, he found Dorian lounging in an armchair, thumbing through the pages of an old text.

"You look like a cat that just got into the cream." Dorian smiled wryly, glancing up from his book, "I'll let you put the meaning behind that metaphor on your own."

Solas glared at him, refusing to dignify his comment with a response.

"Anyway, Iron Bull tells me you are in need advice on the finer points of blood magic." Dorian continued to smirk, "And your first thoughts were to come to me? To ask the Tevinter? Oh, certainly _he_ must know. I thought you were above such stereotypes, Solas."

Solas rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't ask for your help unless it were my only option, believe me."

"How flattering." Dorian muttered coldly. He closed his book with a snap and rose from his chair, "I find it amusing that once again you think I am the answer to your problems. And I find it even more amusing that you think I have any inclination to help you after what you've done."

Solas frowned, unsure of what he meant, "If I have done something to offend -"

Dorian laughed in disbelief, "Don't tell me you've forgotten! Sending your people to my home, attacking and dragging me unconscious through the mountains and holding me prisoner. Does that ring a bell?"

Solas cringed at his own ignorance. With everything that happened since his failed plans in Tevinter, he'd forgotten about what he had done to Dorian. Solas realized that of all people, Dorian had the most right to hold a grudge against him. His voice grew quiet, "You are referring to my actions in your homeland."

"Yes." Dorian said, "Which I would be willing to forgive if you had made even the slightest acknowledgment that you were wrong."

Solas of course knew he had been wrong, but pride got the better of him, "Is that not all I have done since my return to Skyhold? Have I not tried to prove that I am worthy of the Inquisition's trust?"

"To the others, yes." Dorian replied, "But you didn't hold any of them against their will now did you?"

Solas was quickly losing patience, "There are more important matters at stake than arguing over the past."

"Indeed!" Dorian agreed, "There is a crazed group of cultists after you and those you hold dear, and I hold the one piece of information that may help you stop them. I will gladly share what I know, but first we must resolve our unfinished business. For the sake of Valla and your daughter, I suggest you swallow your pride and say what you and I both know needs to be said."

Solas stared daggers at him. He knew Dorian deserved an apology, but his way of prying it out of him was infuriating. Solas knew this conversation would go nowhere unless he played along. He glowered, mulling it over as Dorian waited with a patient smile.

Finally, Solas relented, "Next to Valla, you suffered the most at the expense of my...endeavors." he said reluctantly, "I am fully aware of this. You took a great risk allowing the Inquisition into Tevinter, Dorian. You put your political career as well as your life on the line, and it was a risk I took advantage of. I used someone I once called a friend for my own ambitions, and I do not expect your forgiveness." His voice filled with regret, "In truth, I do not forgive myself."

Dorian's witty smile diminished as Solas spoke. He expected his apology to be halfhearted and forced, but he could clearly hear the sincerity behind his words. Dorian detested confrontations, yet he had unknowingly created one. He expected more of a fight from the elf. His earnest emotions and feelings were making him uncomfortable.

"That's not how you were supposed to do it!" Dorian groaned, "You were just supposed to say, "Dorian, I'm sorry I kidnapped you." then I would have said, "Apology accepted!" You weren't supposed to actually _feel_ sorry!"

Solas gaped at him, unsure if he was being serious. "Excuse me?"

"How am I supposed to feel like I was in the right when you actually feel guilty?"

Solas watched quizzically as Dorian became more exasperated, "I'm sorry if my apology was too _sincere_ for you."

"You're still not helping." Dorian sighed.

Solas chuckled, finding his discomfort amusing, "I thought an apology was what you wanted."

Dorian threw up his hands in defeat, "It's fine. I accept. Whatever." He turned his back to Solas and strode to a bookcase, "Now in regards to your blood magic problem," he pulled a book from its shelf and began leafing through it, eager to put the sappy moment behind him. "There." He found the page he needed and tossed the book on table next to Solas who eyed it apprehensively. It was written in the language of the Imperium.

"You must forgive me," Solas grinned, "My knowledge of the Tevinter language is rudimentary at best."

Dorian let out another dramatic sigh, "It's a text explaining the versatility of magical barriers, so I'm sure you are already familiar with most of it." He pointed to a specific paragraph, "However, this passage goes into the details of how barriers relate to blood magic. Since it is the one type of magic that does not rely on the Fade, it is know to behave differently."

"I already know this, Dorian." Solas replied.

"To the point then," Dorian said as he picked up the book, "The solution is rather simple. As you know, normal barriers that rely on the Fade can easily withstand both magical and physical attacks, but are easily broken. According to this text, a blood magic barrier strong enough the withstand incredibly powerful mages will only be strong enough to do only that, block magic. But it will only be able to withstand _magical_ attacks, not physical."

Solas frowned as he put the pieces together, "So the cultists created barriers that they knew would render our magic useless."

"Precisely," Dorian nodded, "Knowing that you and Valla are both mages, they took precautionary measures."

Solas quietly considered his options, "But you are saying these barriers are weak to physical attacks?"

"Not only that," Dorian replied, "But if I am correct – and let's admit I usually am – a soldier armed with the most common of weapons should easily be able to walk right through the barrier itself. In the realm of the physical, the magic of these cultists should count for little."

It was a simple solution, Solas thought - one he was surprised he failed to notice. The Hand of Anaris had done everything in their power to keep enemy magic at bay at the cost of leaving themselves exposed in such an obvious fashion. They were expecting mages, not soldiers.

Dorian closed his book triumphantly, "What you need, my friend, is an army."

And an army was the one thing they no longer had.


	39. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 13

**A/N:** This chapter turned into a monster, curious to hear what you guys think!

 **Chapter 13**

Valla stood in the training yard with Iron Bull, watching as the Chargers went through combat drills. Inside the sparring ring, Bull put them through a variety of exercises. Though he was only supposed to be observing, Bull couldn't help but bark out orders to his men.

"Keep that shield up, Krem!" he shouted to his lieutenant. "Grim!" he pointed to the surly looking man Krem was sparring, "Your stance should be wider with the way you're holding that sword."

"If his stance were any wider Grim would be doing the splits, Chief!" Krem replied as Grim merely grunted. "Not all of us have legs the size of tree trunks!"

"Smartass." Iron Bull grumbled.

Watching how the Chargers got along, Valla couldn't help but laugh, "I've never seen a mercenary company give their leader so much grief."

"It's how they show they love me." Iron Bull grinned. "Not all of us can have the whole, "Savior of Thedas" thing to inspire people after all."

"If you want the title, you can have it." Valla teased.

He waved off the idea with an enormous hand, "Nah. I'll stick with being the big guy with giant horns and irresistible charm. It suits me."

Valla chuckled as they continued to watch the Chargers in silence. The Savior of Thedas, Valla thought to herself. In the shifting political climate, she wondered how long the world would see her that way. Her view of the world seemed more at odds with the Chantry than ever before. Solas was right, with the Breach closed and Corypheus defeated, the priorities of the humans were changing. The plight of the Dalish affected them little. To the nobles in Val Royeux, sending soldiers to fight cultists must seem a waste when the lives at stake were not their own people. Valla outstretched her hand, watching the gleaming metal and runes catch the sun's light. The Anchor, as well as the Breach had been a unifying force. A common cause that rallied all walks of life. With no threat to unify the world, the dividing lines were being redrawn once again.

"So," Iron Bull broke the silence, "The Chantry took away your soldiers right as you needed them the most." He turned an observant eye to Valla, quickly noticing her troubled expression, "You got a plan?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I come up with one." Valla said miserably.

"You know my boys and I will always have your back." Iron Bull said, "You just need to find a way to bolster the ranks." He gave Valla a friendly thump on the back, "Don't look so glum, Boss. You've gotten us out of bigger jams than this."

Before she had a chance to respond she heard a shrill voice call out her name. Valla turned to see Sera crossing the courtyard, holding a fussing Asha at arms length. "Oy!" Sera looked frazzled, "Who's idea was it to put me on babysitting duty?"

Iron Bull laughed as Sera put Asha into her mother's arms. "What are you doing, Sera?" he asked, "You're holding her as if she's about to explode!"

"Maybe she is, I don't know anything about kids!" Sera glared.

In her arms, Valla gently rocked Asha until she quieted down. She only had to look at her daughter to know what was at stake. The Hand of Anaris wanted Asha for their plans. Whether they thought she truly had the power to bring the Forgotten Ones back into the world, or they knew taking her would be a blow against Solas, the cult's reasoning mattered little to Valla.

"We have to find a way to stop this." she whispered, the comment directed more to Asha than the others.

Iron Bull saw the worry still lingering in Valla's eyes and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll keep the kid safe, Boss." he said soothingly, "At least we know these bastards have a weakness now."

"Yeah!" Sera chimed in, "Magic walls won't count for shite if arrows can get through. Bloody elves..." she muttered to herself, "Why does it have to be elves again?"

Their attitude raised Valla's spirits. Even without an army, she still had her friends. It was comforting to know that she wasn't alone. She smiled wryly at Sera, "Would you rather we were fighting darkspawn again?"

"No!" Sera blurted out, "We should be fighting the noble pricks that won't let us help!"

Iron Bull let out another rumbling laugh, "That would be the simpler option."

Out of the corner of her eye, Valla noticed a guard rush across the courtyard. He approached the three and saluted, cutting their conversation short, "Pardon, Inquisitor, but Commander Cullen is asking for you on the battlements."

"On the battlements?" Valla raised an eyebrow. It was a strange place for the commander to ask to meet. "Very well." She handed Asha to Iron Bull and made her way to the walls.

As Valla climbed up the steps she saw Cullen looking across the castle bridge and rubbing his neck anxiously. Whatever it was clearly held his attention as he didn't turn to greet the Inquisitor.

"You asked for me?" Valla inquired as she reached the top of the wall.

The Commander seemed perplexed, raising a pointed finger in the direction he was watching, "See for yourself."

Turning her gaze across the bridge, Valla immediately understood Cullen's confusion. A line of Dalish aravels were slowly making their way towards the gates of Skyhold. "I wasn't aware we were expecting company." Cullen said, "Can you recognize them?"

Valla squinted, trying to discern from the tattered red sails where these elves hailed from. Most Dalish would go out of their way to avoid such a place like Skyhold. As the aravels inched closer she was able to make them out more clearly and a knot twisted into her stomach. "It's Clan Lavellan."

Cullen spun around to face her, "Lavellan?" he sounded bewildered, "Weren't they supposed to be traveling to Ferelden?"

"They were." Valla said. Her mind raced. What would make Clan Lavellan come to Skyhold? Her voice filled with dread, "Something is wrong."

Before she realized it she was sprinting down the stone steps, shouting at the guards below to open the gate. Keeper Deshanna wasn't one to alter the clan's course without reason. Something must have happened to make them change their plans. Valla cursed at the gate to open faster, ducking under it as soon as there was enough space to pass through.

Her fears were realized as she ran across the bridge. She felt her heart sink as the aravels came into view. The elves as well as the aravels were battered and fewer in number than she remembered seeing in the Dales. Scorch marks riddled the wooden wagons and their crimson sails were shredded. Many of the elves appeared wounded, shock and disbelief written on their faces. Horrified, Valla dashed through the stunned crowd until she saw a familiar face.

"Reylen!" she shouted, working her way towards her friend. Valla saw that he too was injured. Cuts and bruises covered his face, but it could not compare to the look of despair in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Valla." Reylen bowed his head. His raven hair fell across his shoulders, covering his bruises, "I didn't know where else to go."

Valla grabbed him by the shoulders, her eyes wide with fear, "Tell me what happened. Where is Keeper Deshanna?"

Reylen's voice trembled as he answered, "The Hand of Anaris attacked us on the Ferelden border. We tried to fight them off, but they set fire to the aravels, told us our gods were a lie then asked us to join them. They said something about avenging our people..." he paused fighting back tears, "When we refused to join them, they took Keeper Deshanna and they..." his horrified gaze met her's, "...they killed her, Valla."

The words hit her like a blow to the chest, making her body go numb. She stared blankly at Reylen, struggling to process what she just heard. Reylen continued to speak, though the words sounded distant in her ears.

"I can't take our people into a foreign land like this," he waved a hand and the broken aravels, "I didn't know where else to go."

Valla tried to speak, but no sound passed her lips. She wanted to curse the Creators, though she knew they did not exist. She wanted to curse the Maker, though she had no faith in the human's gods. Her numbness was slowly replaced with a hollow, empty feeling which began to flood with grief. Grief...and anger. The urge to weep in sorrow and scream with rage clashed, but somehow by sheer force of will she stayed silent. She ignored the stinging in her throat, the burning in her eyes. Her clan had come to her in their time of need, not as Inquisitor, but as one of the People. Valla knew once again she needed to be strong. Once again, duty overrode her emotions.

She found herself staring at the ground as she took a shaky breath, "Bring the aravels inside." the words sounded hollow in her throat, "You're safe now."

Cullen met Valla by the gate, waiting anxiously for orders. He didn't need to ask to know that something had gone terribly wrong, the devastation clearly written on the Inquisitor's face.

"Do what you can for them, Commander." was all she uttered as she passed.

* * *

That evening the advisers called for an emergency meeting in the great hall, even asking the Inquisitor's companions to join them. Though she wished to be left alone, Valla reluctantly agreed. She learned long ago that the world would not pause for her to grieve.

How could this have happened, the thought repeated in Valla's head. Clan Lavellan was in shambles. Keeper Deshanna was gone. The woman who raised her, who set her on the path to become all that she was today. Gone. Murdered by fanatics who deemed their world worthless. Slumped in a chair, Valla only half-listened as her advisers spoke.

"The healers are tending to the wounded, Inquisitor." Cullen said, "And we have men scouting the area around Skyhold to ensure the elves were not followed here."

"I have sent a message to the members of Clan Lavellan in Wycome as well." Josephine added, "Informing them as to what has happened here, and ensuring them the rest of the clan is safe."

Valla nodded in acknowledgment, but said nothing.

"Unfortunately I have had no luck tracking any of the cultists movements." Leliana said, "How they are managing to cover so much ground is proving a mystery."

Valla's companions congregated at the tables spanning the length of the hall. They seemed at a loss for words until Blackwall finally spoke up, "What will happen after the elves have recovered?" he asked, "Will they still make their way to Ferelden?"

"I suppose that depends on the new Keeper." Leliana answered, "I believe his name is Reylen? He is Deshanna's successor, is he not?"

"She led them for so long," Cole said quietly, "They feel lost without her."

"I wonder if they would be better off in Wycome with the rest of their kin." Iron Bull pondered.

"I doubt it." Varric replied, "From what I've heard Wycome has enough problems to deal with."

Dorian tried to make light of the situation, "I know Skyhold has plenty of space, but where are we going to put all of those aravels?"

Josephine looked appalled by what she was hearing, "This conversation is completely inappropriate!" she exclaimed, "Clan Lavellan is in mourning! These people came to us in their darkest hour and we are already talking about sending them away? We need to show them our sympathies and our respect!" she turned pleadingly to Valla, "I know this is a difficult time for you as well, Inquisitor, but your insight would be greatly appreciated."

Valla scanned the room, her friends looked back at her expectantly. She noticed the only person absent was Solas, who had remained elusive since the clan's arrival. Valla had hoped to hear his advice on the matter, but she could not wait to make a decision.

"Josephine is right." Valla answered firmly, "The clan needs time to recover...and to mourn." She caught herself before her voice started to falter. Pushing the grief from her mind, she slowly rose from her chair, and out of respect the others did the same. "I will speak with Reylen once my people are settled. Clan Lavellan is welcome in Skyhold for as long as they need. We will not send them away." Valla began to make her way towards her chambers, signaling that the meeting was over, "Now if you'll excuse me, I would appreciate some time alone."

"Of course, Inquisitor." Leliana nodded, "If you should need anything, you know where to find us."

The great hall grew quiet as she left. Those who remained sat in silence, unsure of what to do with themselves.

"Well...shit." Varric muttered. "It's always something, isn't it?"

Iron Bull stood up and stretched, "You all heard the Boss. Let's show our new elven friends some Skyhold hospitality."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Blackwall asked.

"Beer." Bull answered with a smile, "Lots and lots of beer."

* * *

Solas stood alone in the courtyard, watching the healers tend to the injured elves. He took pity on them, no one deserved such a cruel injustice. It was clear the Hand of Anaris intended to make all elves suffer because of his decisions. In his wildest dreams he never could have imagined there would be those opposed to his choice of sparing Thedas. As guilt tugged at the back of his mind, he wondered how many times he would be forced to watch as his people lost their way.

If he hadn't already lived through countless tragedies, he might have given into despair. He tried to keep sorrow from clouding his mind. With so much fear in the air he needed to remain grounded. Decisions needed to be made, and he refused to allow Valla to shoulder the entirety of the burden he created. Solas knew she would need time to mourn. Tragedy is often the greatest bringer of opportunity, Solas reminded himself. Adversity is often the greatest catalyst for change. The grief in the eyes of Clan Lavellan broke his heart. But through his sorrow, he managed to see a glimmer of hope. In these broken and disheartened elves he saw a chance for a better future. An opportunity for change.

"May I speak with you?" a low voice interrupted his thoughts.

Solas hadn't noticed as Reylen quietly approached him. He looked like a man overburdened, with dark circles hanging under his eyes. His presence wrenched Solas out of his thoughts. He was surprised the young man would want to speak with him, of all people. "Of course, Reylen." Solas said politely, "Or should I refer to you as Keeper?"

A sad smile crossed Reylen's face, "That won't be necessary." Standing next to Solas, he looked out over the courtyard. His voice was heavy, "It still doesn't feel real." Whether he referred to his new title or the misfortune his people faced, Solas could not say.

"You have my deepest sympathies, lethallin." Solas said, "No one should have to be put through such hardship."

"I always knew I would take the old woman's place one day," Reylen muttered, "But I never thought it would happen this way. Or in these circumstances, for that matter."

"Deshanna was an admirable woman." Solas replied, "She led your clan well. I'm sure she instilled in you those same qualities. As for the circumstances..." he couldn't help but speak from his own experience, "Try as we might, the events that shape our lives often play out in ways we do not expect."

"At least the Inquisition has offered soldiers to help rid us of these monsters." Reylen said.

Solas grew tense. He had not expected to be the one to give him the bad news, "There has been a...complication." he chose his words carefully, "I am afraid the Chantry will not allow the Inquisition to use its troops to deal with this matter. The political situation in Val Royeux is-"

"It's because we're elves, isn't it?" Reylen cut him off.

"The human nobles would put it more eloquently," Solas said, feeling somewhat relieved he didn't need to explain, "But I suspect you are correct."

Reylen couldn't hide his disappointment, "The shemlens have never helped us before, I can't say I'm surprised by this." he stole a glance at the castle behind him, "Our people had hoped with Valla leading the Inquisition, with one of our own with a voice among the shemlens, that maybe we stood a chance."

His sympathy for Reylen grew. Solas saw the same compassion and urge to protect those he cared for that he saw in Valla. It pained him to see them both struggle against the limits placed upon them. He knew their situation all too well.

"Valla fought hard in your favor." Solas said, "She wanted desperately for the Inquisition to come to your aid. She still does. However with the Chantry looming above her, I'm afraid there is only so much she can do." Solas looked out at the demoralized elves of Clan Lavellan. They reminded him of the freed slaves he once led, long ago. He saw in them the same yearning for change, the same potential to become something greater than what they were. In them, Solas saw a chance to restore what had been lost.

"There is still a way for the Inquisition to help you, Reylen." Solas grew solemn, "Though it will require more from your people than you may be willing to give."

Reylen eyed him with suspicion, waiting for him to explain.

"The Inquisition cannot fight for your people," Solas said, "But they can give your clan the strength to fight for themselves."

Reylen looked appalled by the idea, "Are you saying my people should become soldiers? We are hunters and tradesman, not warriors!"

"The Inquisition was able to turn farmers and peasants into a capable fighting force." Solas replied calmly, "They can surely accomplish the same with your clan."

Reylen scowled at him, "You would ask us to give our lives, even after what we have just been through?"

"The Inquisition cannot fight this battle for you." Solas repeated, "And you are now the Keeper of Clan Lavellan. You have the opportunity to turn your people into something greater than what they are. You could be the ones to avenge the elves killed by the Hand of Anaris. Your people could be the ones to defeat them."

Solas sensed the young man was wrestling with the idea. Then he noticed Reylen look at him with the same calculating gaze reminiscent of his predecessor. "Before she died," Reylen said slowly, "Deshanna said something strange about you."

Solas went rigid, he already knew what Reylen was about to say.

"She seemed convinced that you are the Dread Wolf, and for some reason she did not want that knowledge to die with her."

Solas shook his head slightly, the corner of his mouth curling into a smile. The man was more cunning than he had given him credit for, "Was this the reason you wanted to speak with me?"

Reylen grew more bold, turning to face him head on, "I want to know if Deshanna spoke the truth."

"Would you believe if it was?" Solas sounded amused.

Reylen's glare darkened, "When Valla wrote to Deshanna about what she discovered about our people's past, she kept it to herself for a time. It troubled her, she was afraid to admit what we had been taught to believe for generations was wrong. How could she be the one to tell us that our gods were false and corrupt, that the markings on our faces were once used to brand slaves? And that Fen'Harel, the supposed god we were taught to fear, was the one responsible for freeing our ancestors?"

"Such knowledge wasn't always lost." Solas replied, "But over time, the Dalish forgot. It became far easier to believe a lie than accept the truth. Fen'Harel might have freed his people, but he never foresaw the price his people would pay for that freedom." He saw the realization growing in Reylen's eyes. "Deshanna dared to see the truth clouded by centuries of mythology. I believe it is clear why she didn't want what she knew to become lost."

Reylen appeared overwhelmed, speaking more to himself than to Solas, "We have always known Fen'Harel still walked among the people..."

Solas smiled sadly in return, "I see in you the same hope I had for our people long ago. I see in your people hope for restoration." He clasped a hand on Reylen's shoulder, "If you choose to stand and fight, you will have a chance to succeed where I have failed."


	40. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In the Fade, Solas came across a familiar sight. An ancient elven ruin nearly lost to the passage of time. The stonework covered by moss and vines, nature had nearly reclaimed it. The roof of the building had collapsed, the result of the roots of a nearby oak finding their way through the stone over the centuries. Valla had once shown him this place through her dreams. It was where she came to find refuge from the waking world.

Sure enough Solas found her sitting inside the ruin. Knees pulled tightly against her chest, she looked small and vulnerable, sadness written across her face. A stark contrast to the way she carried herself among her friends and colleagues. Valla was never one to make her troubles known. When so much of the the world looked to her for strength in times of peril, she learned to keep her worries hidden.

"I thought I might find you here." Solas said as he sat beside her, "Are you alright?"

Valla hugged her legs tighter, eyes cast on the ground, "It's still sinking in." she said quietly, "I can't believe all those people...some of my oldest friends...and Keeper Deshanna..." her voice trailed off.

Solas reached out, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He felt her tension melt away as she leaned against him. Silence stretched over the passing moments, neither wanting to disturb the tranquility of the dream. Each of them had known loss in their own way, they knew words offered little comfort.

Over the passing moments Valla relaxed, stretching her legs across the ground. Solas was surprised to see her smile slightly, "When I was a child," she said, "There was an elder in my clan who made cakes with blueberries in them."

"Oh?" Solas raised an eyebrow, curious as to where this story would lead.

"Everyone in the clan knew they were my favorite." Valla continued. "One day, I remember going to take the last of the cakes, but Reylen stopped me. He wanted it for himself. We were very competitive children, always trying to outdo the other. We argued for a while over who had more right to eat the cake, but ended up wrestling over it anyway."

Solas chuckled. From what he knew of the two of them, it hardly came as a surprise.

Valla couldn't help but laugh as well, "Keeper Deshanna caught us of course. When she saw the two us scrapping on the ground over a cake she shook her head, took the cake, and fed it to one of her halla!"

Solas found himself laughing as loudly as Valla. Their laughter echoed across the walls of the ruin, ringing against the stone.

"Deshanna knew it was the only way to make us stop fighting." Valla explained, "She told us in her most authoritative voice, "If you two insist on fighting on the ground like beasts, I will give the cake to a beast who actually deserves it." I was so angry I left camp for two days!"

"That certainly was not the story I was expecting," Solas smiled, pleased that the story brightened her spirits, "But it was amusing, nonetheless."

"I hadn't thought about that memory in years." Valla's voice grew softer, remembering what had come to pass, "Why it came to mind now of all moments..."

Solas took her hand and placed it in his, "The people we care for are never truly gone. We carry them with us – in our memories, in our hearts. As long as we remember those we've lost, they will always be a part of us."

Valla rose to her feet, eyes scanning the ruin before turning back to Solas. He could see doubt lingering in her eyes, "Am I fooling myself, Solas?" she asked, "By staying with the Inquisition?"

Surprised to hear such a question from her, he slowly rose to his feet as well. "You are many incredible things, Valla. You are certainly not a fool."

Though his words were meant to be a comfort, Valla looked unconvinced, "When we talked on the balcony, you asked what more the Inquisition could do for the elves - perhaps you were right." Her eyes met his in earnest, "What more could I possibly achieve?"

Solas shook his head, "It was selfish of me to ask you to walk away from everything you have built. If what has befallen Clan Lavellan has shown me anything, it is that the Inquisition may be the only ones able to help our people."

"How?" Valla's doubt only grew, "How can we help them without soldiers?"

Solas told her of his conversation with Reylen. He told her of the potential he saw within Clan Lavellan to change their fate, to become the change the Dalish so desperately needed. How in them, he saw the hope he once had for his people long ago.

"If the Inquisition were to train them, Clan Lavellan would have the chance to fight for their future, to help us defeat the Hand of Anaris." Solas explained, "It could be the beginning of a new era for the elven people."

With baited breath Solas waited for Valla's response. He was unsure of how she would react to such a plan being put in motion without her knowing. Valla knitted her brow in thought, unsure of how to react as well. After an uneasy moment of silence, Valla looked at him questioningly.

"Who might I ask, thought of this plan?" her voice grew suspicious, "Solas the apostate? Or Fen'Harel, the rebel?"

Valla's response threw Solas off guard. Keeping his intentions hidden had become a habit. Once again he had underestimated Valla's insight. He wasn't accustomed to another soul knowing him so well. Solas smiled as his shoulders slumped in defeat, "Are my own motives so evident?" he asked her humbly.

"Turning the Dalish into a fighting force won't bring back Arlathan." Valla frowned.

Solas exhaled sharply, "I know. The Dalish and the elves of my time couldn't be more different. But after these attacks, I see the same anguish in the Dalish that I saw in the faces of the enslaved elves of Arlathan. If there is one thing they share, it is the same need for deliverance."

"Even if I agreed to this," Valla said, "What Clan Lavellan decides to do is in their Keeper's hands. The decision is Reylen's, not mine."

"This is true." Solas agreed, "But if Reylen decides to fight for his people's future, the Inquisition needs to be there to support him. And that decision can only come from you."

"I am not fond of the thought of putting my own clan in danger." Valla retorted.

"They are already in danger." Solas replied. "And we cannot afford to leave the Hand of Anaris unchecked for much longer."

Valla swore under her breath in frustration. She knew Solas was right. Every day the cultists were allowed to run free the more threat they posed to the Dalish. And with Reylen as the newly appointed Keeper, Valla had a feeling he would be eager to prove himself.

She studied Solas carefully for a moment. Even in the Fade he looked weary. She could see the situation weighed heavily on him, wearing the same overburdened expression she had seen so many times before. Even Solas could not have foreseen there would be those angry with his choice to spare the world, the choice Valla could not deny the part she played. Valla knew he never intended any of this. Yet she was hardly surprised Solas had put together this plan with Reylen, the same man who had so carefully manipulated the events at the Winter Palace. It was another reminder of what he was capable of. Though he had put events in motion without her knowing, Valla knew his heart was in the right place. And though Solas had little in common with the Dalish, she knew he cared for their future as deeply as her. With a bitter sigh, she relented.

"I will discuss the situation with Reylen." Valla said begrudgingly, "Only because I see no alternative."

"I know our people's past cannot be revived in the way I envisioned." Solas said, "But you cannot deny this could be the opportunity for change you have hoped for as well."

* * *

That morning Valla decided to spend some time in the garden with Asha. Finally able to sit up on her own, her daughter sat among the rows of elfroot, happily grabbing at their slender leaves. Valla was happy for the distraction as well. It was a rare thing to have a peaceful moment to herself in Skyhold. She laughed as Asha uprooted one of the plants and cheerily waved it around, sending dirt flying in all directions. Valla was pleased she had developed a curiosity for things that grew.

Her conversation with Solas lingered in the back of her mind. Could her clan truly be the answer to their problems? Would teaching them to fight be enough? Valla did not doubt the Inquisition's ability to produce capable fighters. Clan Lavellan had already endured much, and she was reluctant be responsible for more losses. The more she thought of it however, the more it began to appear as her only option.

It didn't take long for Reylen to find her in the garden. The bruises on his face beginning to fade, he was starting to look like himself again.

"Looks like the shems have been good to you, little mage." he sounded impressed as he looked around the garden.

"Well," Valla smirked, "When the shems believe you are a holy champion sent by the Maker, they do what they can."

"Right..." Reylen laughed gruffly, "Because you were always one to accept the will of the gods, human or otherwise." Brushing his dark hair out of his eyes he sat in the dirt next to Asha. He gave Valla a rather knowing look, "Then again, I suppose meeting one of them will change your view of things."

Valla worked her jaw furiously yet words failed her, making Reylen laugh harder. "When our people say, "May the Dread Wolf take you", I think you might have misinterpreted the meaning!"

"Clever." Valla said, rolling her eyes. "I assume Deshanna told you? I know Solas would never share such information himself."

Reylen's laughter diminished as the gravity of his position quickly returned. "I've always had a plan as to what I would do when I took the old woman's place." he bowed his head, "All I had hoped to achieve was to keep our clan safe and prosperous as Deshanna had. I suppose all of that has been thrown to the wind. Now we must try to simply survive."

Behind the bruises and vallaslin that marked his face, Valla saw a reflection of herself. She saw in Reylen the same overwhelming uncertainty she felt when she became Inquisitor. Eyes wide, staring seemingly at nothing, his hands clenched tightly together, Valla was all too familiar with that look. Fear. The fear of having others lives in his hands, fear of decisions he would have to make.

Reylen raised his head, his voice pleading, "How do you do it, Valla? You lead an army, you fought against terrors that most could scarcely imagine. You've made decisions that shaped the future of Thedas! How did you know you were doing the right thing?"

Valla couldn't help but laugh. It was a question she had been asked many times before, a question she always found amusing. "The right thing?" Valla chuckled, "If leading the Inquisition has taught me anything, its that there are no right or wrong answers. Every decision has consequences. I do what I believe in my heart is right. I know not everyone will agree, I know the outcome will not always be what I expect, but I do it regardless."

"It can't be that simple." Reylen glowered.

"It isn't." Valla admitted. "There is always doubt. There is always the thought if you could have done things better, if the decision you made was the right one, but you push on." She turned her eye to Asha, still happily playing in the dirt, "You keep trying to make the world better. If not for yourself, than for your children."

Despite her words Reylen still appeared discouraged. Valla thought of everyone who had made it possible for her to achieve everything she had in her life. To most of Thedas she was the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste. They did not see the countless friends and allies who supported her, they did not hear the words of encouragement she often needed from her friends. Valla felt a pang of guilt as she thought back on those early days. How many people had doubted her own success? How many people saw her as merely a foolish elf in the wrong place at the wrong time? And here she was, doubting her own people. She couldn't abandon Reylen, he needed the same support and same faith that her friends had placed in her.

"You don't have to face this alone, Reylen." Valla said gently. "The Inquisition can help you."

"How?" he scoffed, "By teaching the clan to fight mages? By turning us into soldiers?"

Valla grew impatient. Arms folded, she stood over Reylen and looked at him darkly, "If left to their own devices, the Hand of Anaris will continue to wipe out the Dalish. They will come after me, and they will come after my daughter. I will _not_ allow that to happen. Unfortunately, the Chantry does not see how the problems of the Dalish are worth their time. I cannot change that." her voice softened, "I need your help, Reylen. And I know you need mine."

Reylen rose to his feet without a word. Valla saw in his face the reality of what he must do was taking hold.

"You are the clan's Keeper now." Valla said. She found herself repeating Solas' own words, "And you are being given a choice. You have the opportunity let the Dalish fight for themselves, to let them fight for a better future! We have a chance to show the rest of Thedas that the Dalish need no longer hide in the shadows, that our people's lives have as much value as anyone else."

Gradually Reylen's eyes lit up with the possibility of what could be. He studied the ground before returning his gaze to her, "After you left the clan," he said slowly, "There were times when Deshanna would rarely speak. I always assumed she was simply worried about you being on your own. On one of these quiet days, I decided to ask what was troubling her. I'll never forget what she said. "Our people are stagnant, da'len." she told me. It was all she said. At the time I couldn't understand what she meant by it. Our people traveled freely, we traded with the humans, I couldn't imagine how our lives could be any better."

"It was when you returned to us that I began to understand." Reylen continued, "That night when we sat around the fire and you told us of your adventures with the Inquisition. I realized what Deshanna meant. If one of our own could accomplish so much, what potential could the rest of us have? Your leaving put the question on Deshanna's mind, your return put it in mine."

Valla was left speechless, she knew he meant every word. "You give me too much credit." she stammered.

"You give yourself too little." Reylen countered. His doubt vanished and resolve took hold, "It is time we played a greater part in this world. If I am to be Keeper, it is only right that I try to improve our people's lives. If we must fight to do so, so be it."

Valla smiled, "And the Inquisition will be by your side, Keeper." Looking proudly at her friend, she couldn't help but laugh, "Keeper Reylen..." she teased, "Creators help us all."


	41. The Forgotten Ones: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In the courtyard of Skyhold, Reylen was ready to address the members of Clan Lavellan. With Valla by his side, he had made his decision. "Brothers and sisters!" he called out, "I know we are all in mourning for those we have lost. We have been driven out of our lands, hunted by those who claim what they do is for the People. I know the hour seems dark."

Looking over the crowd, Valla noticed her clan eyeing Reylen skeptically. She could not count how many times she had been greeted with the same look of doubt in dark times. She silently urged Reylen to be strong.

"But what do these cultists know of the People?" Reylen continued, "They see no value in our ways. They see us as weak, unable to fight for ourselves. Does the Hand of Anaris believe we will simply accept the world they wish to create? They believe we cannot change our fate, and I intend to prove them wrong!"

"What are you saying, Keeper?" an elf called from the crowd.

"We are being given a chance to prove our worth." Reylen said, "With the help of the Inquisition, we can be given the strength to fight these monsters ourselves. They can teach us, show us how to defeat them!"

A low murmur rippled through the clan. "You would have our people join the Inquisition?" an elven woman asked.

"No." Valla intervened, "You would learn to fight and owe us nothing. You would answer only to yourselves."

Their muttering became louder, "I don't care if the Inquisitor is Dalish!" a man shouted from the crowd, "We would still be learning from shems! You want us to fight and die after we have already lost so many?"

Valla's face darkened and Reylen swiftly stepped in, "And what would you have us do instead, Ilen?" he glared at the man, "You know as well as I that running would only prolong our fate."

The elven woman stepped up again, "Reylen is right. All our lives we have avoided humans as best we could. Now we are supposed to run from these cultists as well? I'm tired of hiding. We should fight!"

"I agree with Mira." another elf spoke up, "The fallen must be avenged!"

Many elves nodded in approval and at last, Valla felt a spark of hope, "Fight with us," she urged, "And we can show the world the Dalish are worthy of recognition. Together, we can regain our lives, and our pride!"

Reylen looked fiercely over the crowd, "Brothers and sisters, what say you?"

He was met with thunderous applause and cheers. Valla breathed a sigh of relief. In her eyes, convincing her clan to fight was one of the biggest obstacles. At last they could begin to stand against the Hand of Anaris. Valla was reminded of the day she became Inquisitor. The air of Skyhold was once again filled with hopeful enthusiasm, a determined sense of purpose. However, this time she wasn't alone. Valla managed to meet Reylen's gaze and gave him a slight nod. He had done well. She knew a long road lay before him, but Valla knew she, as well as the Inquisition would be there to guide him.

Feeling her presence was no longer needed, Valla strode across the courtyard where Cullen was waiting nearby. "Commander," she said to him, "You know what to do."

Solas watched the events with the Dalish unfold from the battlements, though what the elves of Clan Lavellan were discussing were of little interest to him. His thoughts lay elsewhere. Solas already knew they would accept the Inquisition's offer. Their situation offered few alternatives.

It was the situation itself that frustrated him. Though the fight against the Hand of Anaris would make the Dalish stronger, it never should have been their burden to bear. The cultists had used the Dalish clans to get his attention, and it had worked. Though Solas had little in common with the elves, he still cared for their future, and the cultists knew this. He had not forgotten how easily he had been countered by Marren in the Dales. For the first time since the Breach nearly shattered the world, he felt helpless.

He turned his gaze to Valla in the courtyard below. It was her and her clan who were at the forefront of this struggle. Guilt began to eat at him. Like the Hand of Anaris, he was using the Dalish for his own greater purpose. Once again it was Valla paying the price for his mistakes. Whether the intention was noble or not mattered little to him. The role of the great manipulator had fallen to him once again.

"You're afraid." a quiet voice interrupted his thoughts.

Solas was not sure how long Cole had been standing beside him, silently studying his expression. He cast his gaze down to the courtyard, turning his attention to Valla as well, "You're afraid you might lose her."

Solas knew there was no point in hiding his thoughts from a spirit, even one as human as Cole. "Yes." he said simply.

"A voice too soft to hear," Cole spoke in a hushed whisper, "This is my fault. Clawing, breaking, those with forgotten names wish to escape. I do not know if I can protect her, but I cannot let it happen again...cannot let the past repeat."

"Cole-" Solas started.

"A woman falls to the cold stone floor." Cole spoke faster, his voice growing frantic, "She said this would happen and I still failed! I couldn't save her, I couldn't save anyone! I cannot-"

"That's enough, Cole." Solas looked stricken. Thinking of the past was painful enough, hearing it through the voice of another-

Cole took a trembling breath, "You're afraid Valla's fate will be the same as your friend. The one who caused you to lock the others away, the one who's temple we found. Mythal."

A wave of sadness washed over him as he continued to watch Valla below. Solas doubted she knew just how similar she was to the elven goddess. Like Mythal, Valla cared for and protected her people. Both loving and kind, yet fierce when need be. Revered yet criticized, and more vulnerable than they knew.

It was these similarities that haunted Solas. Mythal had been the best of their kind, yet she was struck down in a bid for more power. And now, like before, he saw the threat looming over Valla like an oncoming storm.

"You could always tell her." Cole tried to ease his fear.

"Valla already knows the danger." Solas answered wearily, "Reminding her would change little."

"Yes," Cole agreed, "But it would help _you_."

A small smile crept to his lips. "Thank you, Cole." Once again, the spirit reached out to Solas in compassion.

Yet that night even his dreams reminded him of the past. Another memory, another reason he could not forget. Solas stood in an ancient tower overlooking a valley, the sanctuary he created for freed slaves of the Evanuris. A woman stood at his side. How many centuries had passed since he'd seen her face? Mythal, unsullied by the passage of time, as he would always remember her. With flowing chestnut hair and brilliant green eyes, she was beautiful.

Solas furrowed his brow with concern, "Your visits are becoming more frequent." he said, "Are the others not becoming suspicious?"

"I suspect they are." Mythal closed her eyes in thought, "Though it is not my disappearances that bring my views into question." she casually waved him off, "You needn't concern yourself."

"How can I not?" Solas turned to her, "You are the only one of the Evanuris who has shown support towards my cause. The only one whom I can trust."

"And I would not abandon those who place their trust in me. Besides," Mythal smiled, "You know how much I enjoy our conversations."

Though she smiled, Solas caught a hint of sadness in her eyes. He could hear the hesitation in her voice, a quiet reluctance. There was something she was not telling him. "You are putting yourself in more danger than necessary." he replied.

As though Mythal sensed the lingering question on his lips, she quickly changed the subject. "The number of missing slaves grows with each passing day." She threw Solas an inquisitive glance, "The nobles are becoming quite distressed."

"How unfortunate for them." Solas smirked. "With each freed slave our numbers grow. Perhaps soon the nobles and their self-proclaimed gods will realize they cannot dictate who is worthy of freedom."

Mythal's smile widened, "You are doing well, my friend. You have given these people hope."

"I am pleased you see it that way." Solas said gratefully, "I only wish there were more who shared your view."

She nodded in agreement, shifting her gaze to the floor, "Though I must ask," Mythal inquired, "What is to become of all this?"

Solas gave her a questioning look.

"Is it your plan to merely harass these nobles for eternity?" she asked, "To continually free their slaves while ever provoking the Evanuris? Elgar'nan alone has vowed to eliminate your "futile rebellion" as he calls it. Surely there is more to your plan than this."

Solas could still recall this moment of his past. The thought of banishing the Evanuris from reality had been just that, a thought. An idea he was unwilling to share, even with her. The cost of such a plan was too terrible to mention.

Mythal watched him carefully, her eyes piercing. She seemed to sense what Solas only dared think, what he dared not say.

"Sometimes terrible choices are all that remain." she said softly.

A haunted look fell over Solas. This time it was his turn to study the floor. "Could you bring yourself to do it?" he asked. "Could you bring an end to everything we are?"

Solas turned to his friend as his question was only met with silence. He noticed the sadness Mythal had kept so carefully hidden was breaking through.

"There is something you are not telling me." he said.

Mythal hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh of resignation. "I suppose there is no avoiding it." she relented, "I fear this may be the last time we speak, my friend."

Solas held his tongue, afraid to confirm his own worries.

"It is no secret to the Evanuris that I support your cause." Mythal explained, "I have become...problematic. I am afraid my own end is near."

Solas cursed under his breath, "Is this how far the Evanuris are willing to go to consolidate their power? To threaten the life of one of their own?"

"If my life is the price to pay for these people's freedom, I would gladly pay it." Mythal answered calmly.

"They wouldn't dare." Solas said firmly, "They would be destroying the best of themselves."

"Who knew the Dread Wolf was so idealistic!" Mythal chuckled, "Do you truly believe they see it that way?"

Solas scowled, "I was not aware you would take your own downfall so lightly."

Her laughter diminished as quickly as it came, "There are fates far worse than death, my friend." She paused, her voice became solemn, "In truth, I doubt even my brethren can remove me from this world so easily."

Solas glared at the valley below. He had always been afraid this would happen. He always feared the Evanuris would use those close to him to force his hand. In the back of his mind he had clung to the hope that even gods, no matter how false, would not stoop so low. To him it was only further proof they were unworthy of calling themselves divine. There was no honor, even among gods.

"You speak as if your fate is already sealed." Solas said, "Stay here if you must! You know you will be safe."

"You know I cannot." Mythal answered sadly.

"Than you have already accepted death!" Solas exclaimed.

"If I were to remain here, it would be my people who are punished." Mythal replied, "I cannot leave them to face the wrath of the Evanuris. I will not hide."

Though she stood beside him, Solas suddenly felt very much alone. "If you fall," his voice shook, "I will have no choice but to-"

Mythal gently placed her hands in his shoulders, "I know." she said softly.

"To create a Veil between this world and the Fade..." Solas said more to himself than to her, "It will change everything. How many lives will be lost?"

"Instead ask yourself, how many more will be saved?" Mythal answered.

Solas said nothing. The realization of what he must do to his own people was more than he could bear. Cutting the elves from the essence of what they were, the consequences they would face for his actions...it would destroy them. He doubted the elves would see him as a liberator. No, he thought bitterly. He would be hated.

Solas was forced to fight back his tears, "You should not be the one to make this sacrifice."

Mythal smiled sadly, pulling Solas into her embrace, "The path you walk will be a lonely one, my friend. I only wish I could be there beside you."

Their embrace was brief as Mythal turned to take her leave. Solas watched her helplessly, knowing she would soon be in the hands of her enemies.

"Solas." Mythal said quietly.

His heart leapt at the sound of his name. His real name.

She turned to look at him one last time, the smile still lingered on her face, "It is my deepest wish you find happiness in this world."

Solas awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his bed. A cold sweat enveloped him. He breathed a ragged sigh, even in his dreams his fears would not leave him. Straining his ears against the quiet darkness of the bedchamber, he heard the slow steady breathing of Valla sleeping beside him. He watched her silently for a moment, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He had at last found happiness in this world. But like so many times before, he feared it would not last. If he had learned anything in his long life, it was that happiness is fleeting. It was easily destroyed. He would not sit idly by when there were those who would take away all he loved. Not again.

"I am sorry, vhenan." he whispered, and stole himself out of the room.

Solas made his way to the rotunda, hurriedly putting together a plan. This should have never fallen to Valla, he thought to himself. The Hand of Anaris wanted Fen'Harel, it was Fen'Harel they should have. If he could infiltrate their camp, if he could somehow get to Marren and put and end to this on his own, there would be no need for the Inquisition to intervene. He could spare Clan Lavellan from this fight. He could protect their daughter and keep Valla from harm, she had done enough to protect this world.

In the rotunda, Solas approached the eluvian he had given to Valla. With a wave of his hand the dull glass came alive in swirling blue light. Solas tried not to the dwell on the irony that the gift he had given her would now pull them apart again. He would not allow Valla or Asha to fall into the hands of his enemies. This time he would learn from his mistakes. He took a breath and stepped toward the eluvian.

"Solas?"

He winced at the sound of Valla's voice. Solas turned to see her standing in the doorway, worry written on her face. "Forgive me." Solas said wearily. "I did not mean to wake you."

"I can see that." Valla said, eyeing the eluvian. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"No, nothing has happened." Solas stepped away from the mirror, "Nothing you need concern yourself with."

"You are standing in front of an active eluvian in the middle of the night." Valla tilted her head, "I don't know about you, but that is a little concerning to me."

With a sigh Solas waved his hand and the mirror became dull glass once again. He slumped into a chair in the center of the room, silently wishing he could avoid this confrontation. Resting his arms on the table, he managed to meet Valla's gaze. "There is something I have never told you." he said.

Without a word Valla sat down as Solas told her of his final meeting with Mythal. He told Valla of how Mythal shared his belief that all were worthy of freedom, how she had been the only one of the Evanuris to support his cause. Though they had tried to keep their meetings secret, it was only a matter of time before she was discovered. "In the eyes of the Evanuris Mythal had betrayed them." Solas said, "And she knew the price she would have to pay."

Valla's eyes widened, "Are you saying Mythal knew she was going to die?"

Solas nodded, "Had she not given herself to the Evanuris, they would have turned their wrath onto her people. She would have given anything to protect them, even her own life." he smiled bitterly, "Though I'm certain that was not the only reason she accepted her fate."

Valla thought of the statue of Fen'Harel she found in Mythal's temple. The reason it was there suddenly became clear.

"Mythal was my closest friend." Solas said, "She knew the Evanuris needed to be stopped, even if it meant the very reshaping of our world. She knew of my plan to construct the Veil, but I was hesitant. I believe Mythal knew her death would be the catalyst for change I needed. The final crime in a list of unspeakable deeds."

Valla realized there was still so much of Solas' past she did not know. To think that the most revered goddess among her people _wanted_ the world in which she ruled to change. She doubted the Dalish would ever believe such a tale.

"That still does not explain what you were doing with the eluvian." Valla said.

"I have foolishly placed another burden upon you, Valla. I will not risk losing you or Asha to the Hand of Anaris." Solas answered heavily, "I have seen too many people I love fall at the hands of my enemies. This battle should be mine, and I would fight it alone."

Solas saw clearly how his words hurt her, and saw the frustration building in her eyes. What she said surprised him. "How long will you let your past rule over you?" Valla clenched her fists in anger, "I know you are afraid, Solas. I know the things you have seen give you every right to be, but do not let your fear drive you to what you know is a mistake!"

"The past is precisely what I am trying to prevent!" Solas pleaded, "I would do this to protect you! The thought of losing you -"

"I don't need you to protect me." Valla cut him off, "I need you to _help_ me!"

Silence fell over the rotunda. For once Solas had no words. She had always had a way of disarming him, responding in a way he did not expect. Valla had thrown him off guard yet again.

"You know you cannot do this alone!" Valla cried, "You would not have asked for Clan Lavellan's help if you thought otherwise. Your leaving would only weaken us. My clan and the Inquisition need you." her voice faltered, " _I_ need you."

Solas looked at Valla in wonder. She was one of the most powerful women in Thedas. She lead armies, rallied empires, defeated unspeakable evils. There was not a kingdom in Thedas who was not in Valla's debt. She was a force of nature in his eyes, and what was he? He was the cause of another crisis, even if unknowingly. He was a remnant of a bygone age. Solas failed to see his own relevance.

"You are the one who has given hope to this world." Solas said miserably, "What would you need from someone who has only brought it death?"

In one swift motion Valla pulled Solas into her arms. As her lips found his own he understood. It was what he had denied himself for so long. It was the hope Mythal had for him those many centuries ago. It was what Valla could say in one wordless kiss. A chance at happiness.

Solas knew he could not leave her.


End file.
